Secretos En Las Sombras,Libro 1
by Little Artist 123
Summary: Un falso llamado lleva a las mane 6 al imperio de cristal,en la noche Rainbow Dash es secuestrada para convertirla en un pony muy "especial". Tras ser expuesta a "magia" desconocida Twilight logra rescatarla,y empieza a descubrir que nada en su mundo es como le habían echo creer,aparir de ahora,su vida cambiara. (una disculpa de ante mano por algunos errores en la ortografía)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : el misterioso castillo

Crees en los dioses ? Alguna vez no has tenido esa sensación de que por más solo que estés hay alguien cuidándote perdido entre las tinieblas? Si es así déjame decirte que no estás del todo equivocado, los dioses existimos, los dioses los cuidamos, los dioses hacemos todo posible en el multi-verso, como lo se ? Fácil, yo soy el Dios de la creación y la destrucción, mi nombre es Izanagi, existen millones de universos pero estos universos tienen sus sub mundos o mejor conocidos como paradojas temporadas o líneas de tiempo alternativas, yo creía que el mundo de los ponys sería el que menos alteraciones tendría pero me equivoqué, para mi era un día normal estaba como siempre en el centro de todos los universos cuando de repente la voz de mi esposa Izanami me llamo, me dijo que mirara hacia el universo de los ponys, pues la línea original se había dividido había dejado de ser solo un mundo ahora eran 2 el mundo zero y el primer mundo, no se que es lo que sucederá pero supongo que será una historia interesante que mi sobrina Casady y su compañero Cosmic Star me contaran después.

 **Nota; abra partes en tercera y primera persona pondré avisos de cuando se cambie le narración**

Primer mundo.

Una bella tarde caía sobre la mayor parte de Equestria, algunos pensarían que después de mucho ajetreo de viajes en el tiempo por parte de una simple unicornio seria motivos para armar un escándalo, pero realmente no era así, muchos de los habitantes de esta tierra estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos, los guardias de los diferentes reinos estaban por iniciar nuevas pruebas de iniciación, la princesa luna y Celestia como siempre estaban ocupadas atendiendo sus deberes reales, el matrimonio de La princesa Cadence y Shinight Armor se estaba preparando para la llegada de su bebé.

Por su parte Twilight estaba en una especie de pijamada con todas sus amigas, las 7 ponys estaban reunidas en la habitación de Twilight,jugando a hacer retos, jugando con juegos de mesa, contando chismes o anécdotas vergonzosas en su vida, parecía que esta tierra estaba destinada a tener amenazas y luego volver a tener paz.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión La Paz tardaría en llegar mucho más de lo que los habitantes de Equestria esperarían.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la noche reinara en Equestria, muchos Ponys y criaturas dormían, algunas estaban en fiesta, alguna otras cuidaban de Los habitantes de esta tierra de paz y armonía, todos esepto alguien en especial, alguien quien y fue humillada más de una vez por aquella dichosa magia de la mistad

Chisalys como la mayoría de los días desde el evento en la boda de canterlor merodeaba lo que ella creía era el bosque everfree en busca de respuestas, o alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para convertirlo en su lacayo y ayudarle a deshacerse de Twilight,Starlight o cualquier figura importante para la seguridad de Equestria,desde su último "golpe de estado" las seguridad aumento por lo que sería difícil volver a tan siquiera hacer caerse a lo logrado con canterlot.

Tras horas de caminar sin rumbo empezó a caer una tormenta nocturna, la reina simuladora rápidamente usando solo la luz de su cuerno buscó un refugio, encontró una gran puerta de metal oxidada esta apenas tocarla colapso en el suelo provocando un gran escándalo,para su fortuna o infortuna nadie logró escucharla, ella con bastante duda entro a ese lugar lo primero que se notaba al entrar era una antigua y polvorienta alfombra roja había muchos paliarles la mayoría en mal estado y antorchas en las paredes apagadas, en un punto la alfombra se dividía en 2 eran 2 escaleras pero ambas llevaban a una especie de balcón había muchas balcones similares como si hubieran sido colocados allí para que los plebeyos escuchen a sus superiores, con eso no cabía ni la menor duda de lo que crysalys sospechaba ese lugar era un castillo, pero de quién ? Hasta donde sabía Celestia y luna solo tenían 2 castillos, el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles y el actual de canterlot, sea de quien sea debió pertenecer a alguien cuya familia fuera igual o más influyente que la familia de Celestia

La reina simuladora no le dio curiosidad de saber que había subiendo las escaleras pues al lado de esta había una especie de cortinas, además de 2 largos pasillos con muchas puertas, parecía que este castillo era un poco pequeño o que le faltaban muchos de sus pisos cosa que no sería de extrañarse pues se notaba que a leguas que llevaba muchísimo más tiempo abandonado que el castillo de Luna y Celestia, crisalys entró al lugar que estaba detrás de las desgastadas cortinas lo que vio fueron 6 campañas de cristal todas con un cetro adentro y todos con diferente color, de igual forma todos tenía una nota pegada con algo escrito, crysalis despegó una e intentó leerla pero inmediatamente el texto desapareció

el cetro en esta primera campaña era de un color rosa oscuro muy similar al color que representaba el elemento de la amabilidad, el siguiente era de un naranja oscuro llegando a parecer color miel tostada, parecía como si todos esos cetros representaran las versiones opuestas de los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo no tenía manera de comprobarlo, solo había una nota en un papel  
Normal aparente mente escrito en metáfora,  
"El interior y el exterior son aspectos importantes más no lo es todo, elige cuidadosamente a un aliado con quien luchas, cuando llegue el momento se formará de la sombra de lo que representa, solo ataca con luz pura para que finalmente libre sea "

Crysalis no entendió con claridad el mensaje sin embargo quiso poner el práctica algo de lo que leyó, está tomó el cetro que ella creyó representaba el compuesto opuesto de la amabilidad, ella tomó una mochila que encontró tirada por el castillo y metió allí dentro el cetro eso evitaría que llamara demás la atención.

ahora que ya conocía la ubicación del castillo no le sería difícil tele transportarse de regreso, ella solo usó su magia para tele transportarse a fuera del bosque eveerfree, una vez allí tomó la apariencia de una simple unicornio blanca de crin morada, Cryssalis se aseguró de que el cetro aún estuviera en la mochila, una vez asegurada de esto empezó a dirigirse ala casa de flutershy, tal vez emocionada, tal vez sedienta de por fin poder hacer algo bien lo hizo, ni siquiera ella podría haberse imaginado que este sería su más grande y fatal error en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El falso llamado

Llegó el amanecer en Ponyville, los pajaritos empezaban a cantar, los girasoles empezaban a levantarse, algunos de los ponys empezaba a levantarse para seguir con una rutina de vida ordinaria.

Por su parte en el castillo de la armonía las mane 6 recién levantadas se disponían a ir a desayunar, despedirse y posteriormente ir a hacer sus tareas cotidianas como cualquier otro día, Applejack tenía no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que habría una plaga que acabaría con sus cultivos, Rarity tenía en mente varías ideas de diseño para empezar a trabajar en la temporada de verano, a Rainbow le sobrarían las excusas pues la mayor parte del tiempo de la pasaría olgasaneando, pues mientras Spite fire no la llamara como suplente para algún evento importante de los wonderbolts no tenía motivos para realizar alguna actividad física a excepción de despejar parcialmente el cielo, fluershy como siempre se dedicaría a cuidar a los animales del bosque y pinkie, bueno solo iría por allí haciendo cosas que solo sabe hacer pinkie.

El desayuno termino, las manes recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de Twilight, Spike y Starlight, marchándose a sus hogares a realizar sus respectivos "pendientes"

Horas más tarde en el castillo de la armonía, Twilight y Starlight estaban en la biblioteca buscando hechizos de magia avanzada pues ambas ponys mágicas siempre estaban dispuestas a aprender nuevas cosas, alcanzar nuevas metas y superarse así mismas. En algún punto Starlight encontró un libro de aparentemente procedencia antigua estaba un poco maltratado y tenía polvo color rosa ? Esto se le hiso bastante extraño, Starlight soplo en el libro para quitar el polvo y se dispuso a leerlo al abrirlo había texto pero cuando intento leerlo el texto desapareció, Starlight suspiró fastidiada y dejó el libro en su lugar.

La hora de lectura de ambas fue interrumpida por Spike que llegó con una carta con un listón que dejaba ver que era del imperio de cristal cosa que les sorprendió pues no era muy común recibir mensajes de allí a menos que fueran cartas de Sunburst para Starlight pero nada más.

Twilight con su magia tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla la carta en cuestión solicitaba la presencia de Twilight y las demás guardianas de la armonía, para más tardar ese viernes Twilight quedó más extrañada, decidió que sería mejor llamar a sus amigas hasta la tarde para que no fuera tedioso para ella y las otras 5 ponys.

Al Día siguiente Twilight les aviso a sus amigas para comentarles lo del imperio de cristal pese a que estaban confundidas accedieron a organizarse para poder salir en el último tren de ese día, cuando ellas abordaron el tren cuando todas se disponían a irse a dormir notaron que había muchas nubes que aparentemente estarían cerca del territorio del imperio, pensaron que solo sería una tormenta de unas horas pero estaban equivocadas La tormenta duró toda la noche, los truenos eran tan escandalosos que casi ninguna pudo pegar ojo esa noche incluida Rainbow Dash a a pesar de que ella era la que tenía sueño más pesado.

Hasta el mediodía del día siguiente pudieron llegar, cuando esto pasó aún estaba lloviendo apesar de que esta lluvia no era tan agresiva como la tormenta de la noche pasada no parecía que tuviera intenciones de parar, Twilight hiso un escudo de un tamaño considerable para protegerse así y a sus amigas sin embargo no fue suficiente pues no pudo hacerlo muy grande o se agotaría.

Starlight le pidió permiso a Twilight para desviarse del camino e ir a casa de sunburst, que después las alcanzaría, Twilight no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero Starlight insistió tanto que al final Twilight accedió, por esa pequeña desviación cuando las 6 ponys llegaron al castillo de cristal estaban un poco empapadas.

Cuando llegaron fueron resibidas por 2 guardias pegasos uno ya lo habían visto en otras visitas al imperio, era Flash Sentry pero el otro nunca lo habían visto antes, si pelaje era de color azul oscuro, su crin un poco más clara que su piel y tenía ojos verdes, su mirada estaba perdida como si no estuviera concentrado en su realidad más Twilight solo pensó que había tenido un mal día.

Flash y su compañero informaron a Cadence y a Shinight Armor de la llegada de Twilight y el resto de guardianas de la armonía estos últimos se quedaron sorprendidos y extrañados pues no esperaban la visita de las mane 6 después de lo de la cristalización.

-Twilight?- cuestiona Shinight Armor llegando ala sala del trono donde estaban las 6 ponys

\- hola hermano, hola Cadence- dise Twilight abrazándolo a ambos

\- díganos princesa a qué se debe su visita? - pregunta Flash Sentry

\- disculpa? - comenta Rarity extrañada

\- si la carta que le llegó a Twilight decía que ellos solicitaban nuestra presencia con urgencia a más tardar el viernes- dise Rainbow Dash

\- además ni siquiera mandarina alguien por nosotras, terminamos todas mojadas - comenta pinkie pie con imprudencia

\- princesa Cadence enserio solicitaron su presencia? - pregunta confundió el pegaso azul

\- no, yo no las llame, lo juro - dise Cadence

\- y qué hay de usted capitán ? - pregunta Flash Sentry

\- Pues aún que disfrutó de la compañía de Twilight, esta vez no le mande ninguna carta solicitando su presencia con tanta urgencia - dise Shinight Armor igual o más confundido que todos los presentes

\- Spike, dime que aún tienes la carta ?! - pregunta Twilight al dragón

\- pues no era necesario pero, si - dise Spike sacando la carta de la mochila de Twilight

Esta última se lo entrega a Shinigh y Cadence estos leen y analizan detenidamente

\- La letra es muy similar a la mía pero, yo no escribí esto! Lo juro estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a Flurry Heard como para tener tiempo de escribirla - dise Cadence como si se estuviera defendiendo

\- lo siento mucho, hermana, chicas pero nosotros en ningún momento escribimos esto - dise Shinigh enrollando la carta con su magia

\- Osea que nos dimos toda esta movida para nada ?! - pregunta Applejack algo molesta

\- eso quiere decir que también nos mojamos arruinando nuestras hermosas melenas para nada ?! - pregunta Rarity histérica

\- significa que no abra pastel?, fiesta o tan siquiera un globo ? - pregunta pinkie y todos se le quedan viendo

\- que ? Almenos habría sido divertido- menciona pinkie

\- entonces no nos llamaron? - pregunta ya flutershy

\- por lo que oigo esto parece que fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de algún trabajador del castillo - comenta Rainbow Dash algo fastidiada

\- ya caramelo sabemos que hubieras preferido quedarte en casa a entrenar- le dise Applejack a Rainbow Dash

\- o dormir todo el día - dise Rarity

\- lo sentimos pero, dado ala situación - Cadence mira de reojo la ventana y nota que la lluvia se hacía más intensa

\- y que esta lluvia que no tiene intenciones de parar, sería muy peligroso que se fueran con este clima, hacer un viaje de Ponyville hasta aki es muy tedioso me imagino que ustedes están cansadas y molestas- dise Cadence con un tono comprensivo

\- porque no se quedan aki hasta mañana ? Puedo hacer que les preparen habitaciones - pregunta Shinight Armor

Las 6 ponys miran a fuera, un rayo cae muy cerca del imperio seguido de un trueno muy fuerte

\- Gracias - dise Twilight suspirando seguido de las demás

\- pues ya estamos aki - comentan Applejack y Rarity suspirando

\- deberíamos aprovechar nuestra estadía aki - dise pinkie con emoción como siempre intentando mantener un ambiente positivo entre sus amigas

\- oh si, estoy seguro de que pasean genial encerradas en su habitación en un lugar donde prácticamente están apresadas y sin una salida posible por el momento - comenta el pegaso azul con gran ironía en su tono de voz aun que luego se disculpa por ese comentario

Rainbow lo mira y sonríe mientras piensa  
\- El me comprende -

Rainbow empieza a reír y todas le siguen el juego espero flash y su compañero

\- de que se ríen ? - pregunta el pegaso azul a flash

Una hora después las mane 6 fueron seleccionadas en habitaciones todas en el mismo piso con guardias vigilando ese pasillo donde estaban sus cuartos, dado a que el pegaso azul era un "novato" este solo podía hacer misiones pequeñas cómo vigilar pasillos entre ellos el de los cuartos de las mane 6 flash fue mandado a vigilar el exterior por órdenes de Shinigh en un intento de mantenerlo alejado de su hermana pues ya había notado comportamientos extraños entre ambos.

Luego de unas horas, después de una cena en el comedor real, ninguna de las ponys se sentía de buen humor con la posible excepción de pinkie pie, las 6 ponys se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar luego de ese día

En el cuarto de Twilight y Spike

\- este día fue una locura el viaje fue muy largo como para que al final no nos llamaran, creo que necesito relajarme - dise Twilight y se dirige al baño

\- está bien yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Twilight - le dise Spike a Twilight para luego irse a su cama dispuesto a dormir

Twilight abre el agua caliente de la tina, luego de checar la temperatura echa un poco de jabón de burbujas y se quita una bata acolchada dispuesta a meterse pero es interrumpida por ligeros golpes en la ventana del baño, Twilight voltea y ve a Flash Sentry ella sonríe y le abre el entra y los 2 se dan un cálido abrazo

\- quieres compañía ? - pregunta flash un poco sonrojado y apenado

Twilight también se sonroja  
\- si de echo necesito distraerme un poco de toda esta locura - dise aún sonrojada ella se quita su bata y entra en la tina

Flash se pone muy rojo por esa situación

\- no quieres...venir y hacerme compañía aki...en la ti...tina ? - pregunta Twilight un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

Flash asiente con la cabeza y comienza a quitarse su armadura con cuidado para no hacer ruido

\- si el capitán se entera de lo mío con su hermana seguro me mata - piensa flash para luego entrar con Twilight ala tina

Ambos se miraban sonrojados ninguno hacía o decía nada, más que nada Twilight que en ese momento tenía muchas preguntas pasando por su cabeza como quien habría sido el gracioso que envió esa carta,la carta llegó por el juego mágico de Spike ? Entre otras cosas cada vez esta situación se le hacía más sospechosa a cada segundo.

De regreso en el pasillo, el guardia pegaso azul estaba vigilando el pasillo con la ayuda de una linterna en un instante este se detuvo en seco, su cabello se movio lijeramente y volteó atrás de él,no vio a nadie así que fue de regreso por donde vino este tomó un jarrón y lo rompió a lo lejos esto alertó a sus demás compañeros quien fueron a ver el origen de ese ruido.

Rainbow Dash alcanzó a escuchar el ruido pero no le dio gran importancia, se asomó por el pasillo pero como no vio nada sospechoso decidió volver a ala cama

\- ya Hera hora pensé que jamás se irían - dise una voz en la oscuridad

Rainbow se levanta de golpe y busca con la vista el origen de la voz ella ve a 2 encapuchados serca del closet

\- está sería la parte en la cual gritas por ayuda- dise uno de ellos

Rainbow grita de sorpresa pero en eso reacciona rápido y empieza a volar creando un especie de tornado ella vuela con fuerza hacia el suelo lo que ocasiona que el tornado se expanda como una onda de energía los 2 encapuchados se Estrellan con fuerza contra la pared

\- lo eso sí dolió - dise con sarcasmo uno

\- ya de hacer payasadas y terminemos este trabajo - dise una voz femenina y por la ventana entra un tercer pony

Rainbow divisó esta se fue a una esquina para distraer a los ponys los cuales la rodean pero ella rápidamente extiende sus alas y vuela tan rápido que deriva la puerta y se Estrella con al de flutershy Rainbow rápidamente coloca la puerta en su lugar con la intención de repeler unos minutos a los intrusos.

Gracias al escándalo que ella provocó por el mini tornado el resto de las manes,e incluso algunos guardias habían llegado al lugar

\- que es lo qué pasa ? - pregunta Spite dando un fuerte bostezo,este estaba al lado de Twilight quien estaba mojada y tenía su bata puesta

\- Papa algo ? - pregunta Rarity saliendo de su cuarto

Todos dan un grito de terror al ver a Rarity con su mascarilla verde y de pepino

\- dashie estás bien ? - pregunta pinkie al notar a Rainbow Dash toda agetreada sujetando la puerta

\- hay...unos ponys en mi...habitación - dise Rainbow intentando regular su respiración

\- quienes ? - pregunta Twilight

\- como es posible - pregunta Rarity

Inmediatamente después de que dijeron eso un rayo es disparado contra la puerta volviéndola a derribar y mandando a Rainbow a estrellarse con ella el impacto fue tan fuerte que que la puerta se partió en 2,Rainbow a duras penas pudo levantarse, flutershy la ayudó a mantenerse de pie

-toc toc, es hora Rainbow Dash no te hagas la difícil y ven con nosotros por las buenas- dise uno de los ponys

\- quienes son ustedes y qué quieren con nuestras amiga ?! - dise Applejack colocado enfrente de Rainbow y flutershy ala defensiva

\- quienes seamos no importará, sobre lo que queremos no es nada personal, solo ocupamos a una de ustedes, podríamos llevarnos a cualquiera y el resultado sería el mismo- dise el pony de enfrente que por lo que parecía era un unicornio

\- podría ser a Rainbow, ala pegaso sumisa o incluso a la princesa de la amistad - El pony se le aserca y olfatea a Twilight

\- no mejor tú no - El pony da un silbido  
\- ahora !

Por el pasillo se asoma un cuarto pony esta era un unicornio gris de crin negra pero tenía el tamaño de un alicornio adolecente

\- por el corral de la abuela smit! - grita Applejack asombrada al ver a un unicornio así

\- rápido ve por la pony más indefensa- dise la tercera pony

El unicornio corre por donde estaba Rainbow y flutershy este sin esfuerzo empuja a Applejack asiendola atravezar la puerta del cuarto de Twilight.

Flutershy estaba abrazando a una somnolienta Rainbow Dash para protegerla, en un impulso de adrenalina flutershy empuja a Rainbow Dash

\- corre ! Vete de aki - grita flutershy las demás van por flutershy y Applejack, ayudándolas a levantarse las 6 ponys se van corriendo

Varios guardias empiezan a atacar al gran unicornio con lanzas,rayos de energía o con flechas pero el pegaso azul va tras las mane 6.

El unicornio sin problemas se quita a los guardias de encima y va por las mane 6 quienes ya habían emprendido al retirada, el unicornio detecta un peculiar aroma el mismo que uno de su compañero detectó en Twilight, este decide seguir el aroma.

Los guardias siguen atacándolo pero este simplemente equipaba sus ataques era como si pudiera leer sus mentes aún que algunos de los ataques llegaron a darle pero estos no le hacían ningún rasguño, las mane 6 corrían por los pasillos Twilight y Rarity con su magia levitaban a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, Gracias a los guardias el unicornio perdió el rastro del olor de Twilight quedándose en un salón combatiendo con los guardias aún que estos después de darse cuenta habían perdido el rastro de los otro ponys.

Twilight se detiene al encontrar con Shinight Armor

\- hermanita estás bien? - pregunta Shinigh

\- si responde Twilight agitada y lo abraza -

\- qué está pasando ? - le pregunta Shinigh a su hermana

Twilight estaba apunto de hablar pero una voz la interrumpe

\- señor hay intrusos en el castillo,quieren a una de las portadoras no importa quien sea! - dise una voz masculina

Twilight y Rarity volverán y ven al pegaso que estaba con flash cuando las recibió

\- no sabemos que está pasando unos ponys entraron al cuarto de Rainbow y aora un unicornio con el tamaño de la princesa luna nos persigue ! - dise Twilight alterada

\- ah así que era eso con lo que los guardias pelean - dise flash tratando de hacerse el desentendido

\- no hay ningún otro maldito intruso en el Castillo?! - grita Twilight alterada y agitaba flash

\- hermana vallan con Cadence, quédense con ella hasta que hayamos controlado todo, Flash Sentry,novato, vallan con ellas y cuídenlas bien - ordena Shinight Armor

Twilight y Rarity Asienten con la cabeza

\- oh no yo no lo creo - dise una voz atrás de ellos

Todos voltean y ven a los encapuchados de ase un rato Rarity y Twilight bajan a Rainbow y Applejack,pinkie ayuda a Applejack a mantenerse en pie y flutershy a Dash

Un pony mira a las 6 ponys como de manera selectiva y mira fijamente a Rainbow Dash este asiente con la cabeza

\- está pegaso azul vendrá con nosotros- señala el pony

\- vallance ! - ordena Shinigh

Twilight Toma Rainbow e intenta seguir pero casi al instante el tercer pony aparece,este ase aún lado a Twilight como si nada y toma a Rainbow por el cuello

\- a ustedes les encanta jugar sucio,pero finalmente aki estas - dise el pony con tono de voz inexpresivo

\- Rainbow no ! - grita el pegaso azul y va por ella

El pony Estrella uno de sus cascos contra en suelo asiendo una onda que lo repele y manda a estrellarse contra flash

Rainbow mira su apresor con sorpresa pues este no era un unicornio

\- no lo creo ! - gritan Twilight y Applejack dispuestas a ir por su amiga

Pero uno de los otros 2 ponys el que era un unicornio les aplica un echiso que paraliza a Twilight, Applejack, flutershy,pinkie pie y Rarity el tercero solo se encarga de someter a Shinight Armor, flash y el pegaso novato

\- que decepción yo esperaba un reto mayor para esto- dise la ponys, el tono agudo de su voz delató que era una hembra

ella asintió con la cabeza, el encapuchado unicornio empujó a Twilight y alas demás contra la pared este tomó la cabeza de Twilight y Applejack estrellándolas con una ventana, el pony deciso el echiso sobre ellas y la cabeza de ambas se bañó de rojo por su sangre

\- Twilight ! Nooo! - gritan flash y Shinigh por lo que le paso a Twilight

El pony que los estaba sometiendo tomó las alas de flash y les dio un giro de 360 grados, un fuerte crujido se escuchó,la piel de flash fue abierta por sus huesos y este dio un grito ahogado de dolor, el mismo pony tomó del cuello a Shinight Armor, el unicornio le dio un cuchillo con el cual le hizo un profundo corte en la garganta y lo dejó caer como basura.

Este pony de tierra repitió el procedimiento de las alas de flash con la de Twilight, flutershy y el pegaso novato, por último golpeó a pinkie pie en la nuca dejándola inconciente

\- Que aburrido - dise el pony de tierra llegando con la yegua

\- Noooo! - grita Rainbow ahogadamente mientras Forsegeaba

La yegua encapuchada ya arta le da un golpe en la nuca provocando la inconsciencia de Rainbow

Un cuarto pony aparece con los demás pero este no tenía la capucha puesta aparentemente era uña unicornio blanca de crin negra y ojos verdes

\- idiota ! Nos ordenaron no hacerles daño ! - regaña la legua unicornio ala otra yegua la cual extiende sus alas revelando ser un pegaso

\- solo está inconsciente además ya me tenía arta esta saca una jeringa y le inyecta un sedante a Rainbow Dash

Acto seguido la yagua unicornio dispara un rato al techo y da un silbido la yegua pegaso entrega a Rainbow Dash ala unicornio todos los encapuchados dan un gran salto y salen por el agujero llevándose a Rainbow Dash

La yegua pegaso extiende sus alas dispuesta a volar pero derrepente el guardia pegaso azul la enviste con tan fuerza que ambos se estrellan con fuerza contra la pared, el golpe del impacto fue tan fuerte que ala yegua se le calló su capucha y quedó inconsciente dejando ver su apariencia, era una pegaso con piel cían, cabello largo y bastante despeinado , en uno de sus ojos llevaba un parche

Unos minutos después el pegaso novato se levanta adolorido,casi al instante llega el gran unicornio quien sale por el mismo sin dejar rastro, a esepcion de un gran rastro de sangre que llevaba al salon

Unos guardias llegan y notan la situación, rápidamente habizan a los servicios de energía quienes rápidamente llevaba el resto de las manes, Shinigh y flash en camillas a recibir atención médica, sin embargo el pegaso novato ya se había ido

Este llega al salón mirando como sus compañeros le informaban a la princesa Cadence del incidente donde el resto de las mane y su marido habían sido heridos

\- aora que hacemos ?! Una de las guardianas fue raptada,El resto guardianas están inconscientes y no tenemos ni a uno de los responsables ! - grita alterado un guardia

El guardia novato camina frente a ellos y deja caer ala inconsciente pegaso

\- Nunca...digan...nunca - seguido de esas palabras el pegaso azul se desmaya y sufre una especie de metamorfosis haciéndose más grande tomando la forma de un erizo azul antropomorfo, pero aún agonizante con cortes y emoragias en una gran parte de su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Que Es Minene ?

Muchas horas después del incidente, el novato despierta de su inconsciencia, este ve todo muy borroso todo era confuso para él aún se sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre por ella fractura de sus alas en su cuerpo de pony ,este recupera la claridad de la visibilidad, el nota que estaba en un cuarto blanco muy iluminado él intenta moverse pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que está atado de sus extremidades un agudo dolor en la cabeza lo invadió

\- esto es tener mala suerte, primero termino en "mundo" totalmente nuevo para mi ya ora se sabrá que no soy como ellos - piensa el joven erizo azul

Este escucha pasos dirigiéndose al cuarto, sin muchas opciones se hace el dormido para no llamar demás la atención de lo que esa metamorfosis ya lo había echo, una enfermera entra al cuarto y revisa el estado del chico, ella aplica unos analgésicos inyectables al erizo pues pese a que sus heridas eran muy graves lo sabía con exactitud cómo tratar a alguien cómo el.

2 días después  
Twilight y Applejack despiertan luego de 2 días inconscientes, ambas lo primero que sienten al despertar es un agudo dolor de cabeza ambas yeguas colocan sus cascos sobre su cabeza, logrando sentir las vendas, Applejack piensa que está soñando y permanece recostada pero twilight si se levanta de golpe ella mira muy mareada su entorno, cuando su visión vuelve a ser normal se da cuenta que estaba en el hospital del imperio de cristal

\- princesa recuéstese! - de escucha la voz de una enfermera que prácticamente obliga a Twilight a recostarse

Twilight una vez recostada mira a su alrededor, en la cama frente a ella estaba Applejack aun durmiendo, en las camas aún lado de Applejack están Shinigh Armor y Flash Sentry flutershy estaba en una cama al lado de Twilight esta última estaba despierta con unos yesos en sus alas

\- qué?...que fue lo qué pasó? - pregunta Twilight muy confundida

los pensamientos de la joven princesa no eran claros, sus recuerdos de lo de aquella noche se manifestaban como siempre flash back de un mal sueño, ese dolor en su cabeza la hacía sentirse como en la peor salida a empedarce que hubiera tenido, cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida.

La enfermera les entrega analgésicos en pastillas a Twilight y a flutershy seguido de un vaso con agua y precede a dejar lo mismo en la mesa de noche aún lado de la cama de Applejack

\- iré a avisarle a la princesa Cadence y a sus amigas, que usted y usted y las demás despertaron, princesa por favor quédese en cama usted y su amiga pony terrestre sufrieron un muy fuerte golpe - dise la enfermera a Twilight y está sale del lugar

Minutos después llegan Cadence,Pinkie Pie,Starlight, Rarity y para sorpresa de Twilight la princesa luna, para su mayor condición no vio a Rainbow entrar en ningún momento, quería pensar que estaba en otra habitación

\- como siguen - pregunta la princesa luna a Twilight y Flutershy

\- pues me duele la cabeza...pero creo que pronto me recuperaré - dise Twilight sobándose con su casco su cabeza adolorida

\- yo...también estoy un poco...adolorida pero...estaré bien - menciona flutershy en voz baja pero tranquila

\- tú y Applejack tuvieron suerte de no romperse el cráneo - dise Starlight con seriedad

\- si, las paredes y esa ventana estaban destrozadas - menciona Rarity con tono de preocupación

Twilight al notar que en el grupo de sus amigas que fueron a visitarla a ella y a flutershy no estaba Rainbow Dash no pudo contenerse mas, Twilight miro a flutershy, esta le regreso la mirada confundida, luego Twilight voltea a ver a Starlight, Rarity y pinkie y les pregunta

\- donde está Rainbow ? - pregunta Twilight preocupada

\- no...no lo recuerdas? - pregunta flutershy con un nudo en su garganta

\- ya no sé qué es lo que hago aki - dice una soñolienta Applejack

Flutershy,Rarity y pinkie sintieron un nudo en sus gargantas no sabían cómo explicarles a 2 de sus amigas que una de las 6 había sido secuestrada

\- cariño...ella...- dise a duras penas Rarity con un nudo en su garganta

\- quee?! - dise Twilight ya empezando a preocuparse

Flutershy suspira  
\- Dash fue secuestrara por unos ponys intrusos en el castillo de cristal ase 2 días - habla por fin flutershy con un tono de voz normal

\- queee?! - exclaman Twilight y Applejack

Su grito fue tal que hiso a Shinight Armor y a Flash Sentry despertar de golpe

\- acaso me fui de cruda otra vez sin darme cuenta? - pregunta flash tallándose los ojos

\- ah que fue lo que ocurrió? - pregunta Shinigh Armor

La princesa luna suspira y le cuenta a todos los presentes los dichos que le contaron pinkie pie y Rarity

\- por eso fue lo del golpe en la cabeza? - pregunta flash con pesar mirando a Twilight

Por la mente de Twilight todo lo sucedido hace 2 noches pasaba frente a sus ojos como si de una película se tratara, recuerda como intento salvar a su amiga, como ella, su hermano, flash y el novato fueron acorralados por los encapuchados como una yegua pegaso tomó a Rainbow por el cuello y él como un pony terrestre la tomaba de un hechizo paralizador y la estrellaba a ella y Applejack contra una ventana muy dura que fue rota por sus cabezas, luego de eso todo fue oscuridad.

El golpe le había provocado un estado de amnesia temporal pero como sus recuerdos bloqueados regresaron a ella como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría, Twilight empezó a respirar agitadamente intentando asimilar todo lo dicho y recordado, Twilight sintió gran ira, pues cuando más joven no solía apreciar sus amistades y ahora que realmente apreciaba a una unía completos desconocidos se la habían llevado, pensó en un momento en querer rescatarla pero luego se dijo a sí misma que fuera un impulso de idiotez.

\- Ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte para ambas- dise Shinight preocupado

\- quizá por eso no recuerda nada- menciona Flash Sentry igual de preocupado

\- parece ser que Twilight y Applejack son más duras de los que parecen, digo sus cabezas siguen intactas luego de tan tremendo golpe - dise pinkie un poco preocupada

\- princesa, no se ve muy bien, debería volver a recostarse- dise flash frente a Twilight

intentando hace ella se recueste, pues Twilight se notaba muy choqueada y ansiosa pero Twilight estaba más dura que una piedra resistiéndose, o tal vez Flash Sentry no la estaba empujando tan fuerte

\- hermana sería mejor que le hagas caso a este cadete, necesitas descansar, sufriste un golpe que te puso matar - comenta Shinight con preocupación por el estado tan "eufórico" de su hermana

\- ya descanse suficiente! Además cuando, que tanto a pasado?!, cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?!- pregunta Twilight con un tono de voz temblorosa señal de su clara y presente ansiedad

\- Twilight tú no deberías - dise flutershy pero es interrumpida

\- pregunte qué cuándo maldito tiempo a pasado desde ese insidente?! - pregunta con un tono y volumen de voz muy agresivo

Este acto hace retroceder a todos incluido a flash, todos esepto flutershy ella se esconde con sus cobijas y se coloca en posición fetal por ese comportamiento de parte de Twilight pues todos los presentes tenían tiempo de conocer a Twilight y sabían que ella se podía enojar pero era algo un tanto complicado de lograr sin embargo cuando Twilight se enojaba parecía otra pony

\- princesa Twilight tranquila! - dice luna con un tono de voz firme y autoritario

Twilight agita un poco su cabeza y se encoge en "hombros"

\- yo...lamento mi comportamiento princesa luna - se disculpa Twilight con un tono de voz más normal y avergonzada

\- no te preocupes, todas nosotras entendemos cómo te sientes Twilight - dise Starlight acercándose con ella

\- vamos a ir por ella - dise Celestia

\- princesa y exactamente cómo le hará para encontrar a Dash? Si todos eso intrusos...escaparon - pregunta flutershy temerosa destapándose

\- en parte es sierto, bueno...pero no todos escaparon- dise luna

\- a que se refiere princesa? - pregunta Shinigh Armor

\- un guardia novato del castillo, alcanzó a atrapar a uno...mejor dicho una de las intrusas- habla después de un rato Cadence

\- que? - dise Twilight

\- no quiero sonar grosera pero mi hermana Celestia no me mandó hasta aki a ver cómo seguían ustedes, me pidió que viniera a interrogar a uno de los involucrados, ella dijo que buscaría "antecedentes" de este caso - dise la princesa luna manteniendo su tono serio

\- El guardia novato capturó a una pegaso pirata, ahora mismo ella está encerrada, prácticamente atrapada y sin salida, yo me aseguré personalmente de eso - comenta Starlight con más orgullo de que solía hacerlo Rainbow Dash

\- donde está la desgracia, que se atrevió a arrebatarme a una de mis amigas ?! -pregunta Twilight con un tono de voz lleno de rabia

\- Twilight calmada por favor - dise Shinight sujetando a Twilight con cuidado

\- ella está bien está encerrada, no sufrió ningún daño, solo una pequeña lesión en la espalda que le impedirá volar, pero el que nos preocupa es el novato, a pesar de que le aplicaron la misma llave que a flash, a ti y a flutershy para romperle las las, sufrió una metamorfosis, por poco muere desangrado pero está en rehabilitación - dise Cadence

\- es lo menos que esa hija de su yegua madre se merece por llevarse a la señorita Rainbow Dash y lastimarlas a ustedes - dise Flash Sentry

\- dígame princesa luna ya interrogó a esa maldita perra?- pregunta Twilight con gran seriedad

\- eso iba a hacer pero, como nos informaron a mi y a Cadence que despertaste decidí pasar hacer cómo seguías, pues eres muy importante para Equestria por ser una princesa y un elemento de la armonía- le responde luna a Twilight

\- estoy bien, es más nunca había estado mejor- dise Twilight y con su magia empieza a quitarse la venda de la cabeza

\- Twilight no! - La regaña Shinight Armor y le vuele a vendar la cabeza pero Twilight lo detiene

\- hermana por favor no seas necia, casi mueres por ese golpe en tu cabeza- dise Shinigh con gran preocupación

\- casi - le recalca Twilight a su hermano mayor con un tono de voz inexpresivo - tú sabes mejor que nadie que se necesita más que eso para tan siquiera intentar matarme - dise Twilight con gran seriedad

\- bueno iré a interrogar a esa mercenaria y al novato si es necesario con permiso - La princesa luna se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse

\- princesa luna por favor espere! - grita Twilight y está se detiene

\- iré con usted - dise con seriedad

La princesa luna suspira  
\- de acuerdo- dise luna

\- no Twilight, toda vía estás muy delicada - dise Shinigh

\- estaré bien, además ella está encadenada y el novato está en peores condiciones que las mías - dise Twilight con seriedad

\- no te metas en peleas con esa yegua - dise Shinigh abrazándola

\- estaré bien hermano - dise Twilight y con cuidado se levanta para ir con la princesa luna

\- Flash Sentry- llama Shinigh Armor con gran seriedad

\- si mi capitán? - responde el pegaso amarillo

\- ve con ellas y cuídalas bien en especial a mi hermana - dise Shinigh ahora serio

\- como ordene - flash le hace un saludo militar a Shinigh y luego se va a seguir a luna y a Twilight

Twilight y luna con ayuda de flash y otros guardias con escoltados A los calabozos del imperio de cristal, ellos son guiados a 2 celdas una parcialmente iluminada donde se encontraba el pegaso novato con sus patas encadenadas a la pared cosa que el impediría avanzar más de 2 metro este tenía vendas en las alas y en la cabeza además de varias puntadas producto de los vidrios que se había clavado por accidente Twilight lo mira de reojo, por otro lado en la celda más oscura estaba una pegaso encadenada restringida ala pared impidiéndole avanzar más de 2 metros, su espalda tenía una venda y las plumas de sus alas habían sido arrancadas

La tuerta pegaso están restringida en la oscuridad, eso hasta que Twilight y luna abren la reja, dejando entrar una luz, la pegaso tuerta se ve incomodada por esta luz por lo que cierra los ojos, cuando la reja se abre por completo estás miran con gran seriedad ala pegaso tuerta cosa que le "incomoda"? Parcialmente

\- mmm valla valla, pero que tenemos aki,2 princesas alicornios, visitando a una pobre perdedora como yo, pero que grata y honorable Sorpresa, casi no puedo creer lo que ve mi ojo - La pegaso tuerta ríe un poco con un tono algo burlón pero a la vez indiferente

\- para ti somos tu princesa y tu diosas, las Princesa Twilight Sparkle y la princesa luna - dise Twilight entre dientes

\- mmmm no lo creo para mi, para mi solo existe una auténtica y verdadera diosa y una verdaderamente única princesa, y en definitiva ellas no son un par de mujeres inútiles con ustedes 2 - dise la pegaso con indiferencia

Esta voltea a verlas dejando ver que su parche estaba en su ojo izquierdo, luna miró confundía ella recordaba que Estaba en su ojo derecho

\- atrévete a decirlo otra vez!- grita Twilight con rabia

\- princesa Twilight tranquila - ordena luna

\- lo siento princesa luna - de disculpa Twilight con sumisión

Este acto hace que la pegaso se empiece a reír

\- valla ahora si que lo e visto todo, una pony que de hace llamar princesa, prácticamente arrodillándose a los pies de una aberración como tú ! Jajaja, ahora si que lo e visto todo - dise secándose una lagrima de su ojo

\- vuelve a decir algo sobre mi persona y no prometo que salgas ilesa de esta celda - dise luna con autoridad

\- de acuerdo, no importa, después de todo no importa donde esté mi vida es una basura, y mi existencia vale casi tan poco como la de ustedes, abran los ojos! - dise quitándose su parche acercándose a ellas dejando ver que tenía sus 2 ojos y estos eran de un brillante color lavanda

\- todos solo somos títeres que están nos habitando en un lugar tan grande como el universo, somos solo un paracito habitando un regalo de seres superiores -dando un fingido suspiro de decepción

\- Sierra la boca, solo hablaras para responder las preguntas de tu princesa - dise Flash Sentry quien estaba afuera de la celda

\- Nunca me verás arrodillándome ante alguien tan insignificante como esa pony "lunar" yo solo me arrodillaría antes mi diosa Cas- no pudo terminar por qué Twilight por puro instinto siendo impulsada por un golpe de adrenalina le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada ala pony

\- te dije que solo abrirías tu sucia boca para responder las preguntas de tus princesas! - le grita Twilight entre dientes a la yegua pegaso

\- de acuerdo, oh mi toda poderosa princesa luna, qué preguntas tiene para mi ?- dise con sarcasmo la pegaso

\- donde la tienen - dise luna con gran seriedad

\- donde tenemos a quien? - menciona la pegaso

\- a mi amiga, el espíritu del elemento de la lealtad!, donde la tiene ?! Habla ahora perra mal parida- grita Twilight con mucho rencor

\- esa es una excelente pregunta, mmm qué día es hoy ? - pregunta la pegaso

\- eso que tiene que ver con al pregunta que te hicieron? - pregunta Flash Sentry

\- dependiendo del dia o incluso la Hora, ella podría estar en un sitio diferente - señala la pegado

\- que quiere decir con eso!?, responde ! - exige Twilight y la toma del cuello

\- oye tranquila amiga, eso fue solo una bromita, Dios ustedes los ponys no aguantan nada - dise la yegua

\- déjate de bromas y responde, donde está el elemento de la lealdad - dise luna

\- dígame qué día es hoy - vuelve a repetir la pegaso

Twilight suspira fastidiada  
\- hoy es viernes, son las 12:00 pm, tu y tus amigos se la llevaron un día miércoles por la noche - dise Twilight y la suelta

\- mmmm ok, ya se dónde está y posiblemente lo que esté viviendo - dise con una sonrisa en su cara

\- dónde está?- pregunta Twilight y luna

\- por que abría de revelar información clasificada a 2 simples ponys que no son mis superiores? - pregunta la pegaso inexpresiva

\- porque si no entre mi hermano y yo te vamos a tirar los dientes - dise Twilight con un tono amenazante

\- huy que miedo tengo, ja lo dices como si me importara lo que pudieras llegar a hacerme - dise la pegaso

\- se la está ganando- piensa Flash Sentry

-habla de una vez perra mal parida antes de que termines con lo que me queda de paciencia! - dise Twilight alterada

\- Twilight- Luna coloca un casco en su hombro  
\- tranquila por favor- pide luna

\- si quieren torturarme adelante, si quieren condenarme a muerte y ser ustedes mis verdugos, adelante, no les diré nada- dise la pegaso con gran calma

\- bien iré a tomar una malteada con unas donas, no vienes Twilight? - pregunta luna ya dirigiéndose a la salida

\- no gracias princesa luna - dise Twilight volteando a ver a luna esta suspira y asiente con la cabeza

Twilight sonríe

\- oh si una impostora menos solo queda una- comenta la pegaso

Tan pronto como dijo eso Twilight la toma con su magia y la manda a estrellarse contra la reja

La pegaso se levanta  
\- te daré un consejo, no empieces con la cabeza, podría confundirme y sin querer queriendo podría olvidar información importante, oh si antes de que se me olvide, puedes llamarme Minene - menciona la pegaso

Tan pronto como dijo eso Twilight ya tenía un pedazo de rejilla oxidado pero afilado esta con su magia se lo clava con mucha fuerza a la pegaso ahora llamada Minene, esta última pega un estruendoso grito de dolor que hace eco por todos gran parte de los pasillos del calabozo

\- ahora mismo me dirás dónde está!, no lo entiendes, la necesitamos, está nación la necesita, no entiendes que la amistad es el poder más grande en este mundo ?! - grita Twilight clavando más profundo el fierro, pero no demasiado o terminaría en su cerebro

Tan pronto Twilight dijo eso Minene empezó a reír  
\- jeje claro lo que tú digas princesa - rie Minene

Twilight levita una cadena y la arranca de la pared con esta empieza a estrangular a Minene

\- habla da una maldita vez! - ordena Twilight con rabia

\- que...inteligente...eres….No te puedo decir nada...si no me dejas respirar -sonríe Minene y Twilight la suelta

\- dímelo ahora o are que veas todo en amarillo el resto de tu miserable vida ! - dise Twilight con un tono de voz un tanto sadico

\- jeje sabes debo ofrecerte una disculpa, me equivoque contigo, no eres tan diferente a nosotros, digo haces magia y ocultas tu sadismo con amistad - dise Minene y ríe divertida

Twilight ya arta toma el fierro del ojo de minene y lo saca,sangre empieza a correr por la ya inexistente cuenta de la pegaso

\- sabes me sorprende que tú te crees superior a mi pero en realidad somos tan parecidas, las 2 respondemos a una corona, ambas somos solo títeres de un ser superior y aún que tú seas como ellas eso no asegurará la supervivencia de ti, tus amigas, o de ese pegaso al cual ase unas noches te follaste como una cualquiera jeje - dise minene eso último con un tono pervertido

\- que?! - Twilight se exalta por ese último comentario aún que era verdad no esperaba que alguien a quien ella no conoce supiera de eso

\- oh si olvide que tú no hueles como nosotros, pero enserio creíste que no me daría cuenta? Yo y mis compadres nos percatamos en cuanto saliste de tu cuarto toda mojada de ese peculiar aroma que solo despide una yegua en celó después de una buena movida - continua diciendo minene

\- se ve que estuvo rico, jamás había olfateado ese peculiar aroma de una buena cesión de sexo - ríe Minene

Twilight con su magia empuña el fierro y aprieta los dientes prácticamente explotando de rabia

\- Cállate!, cállate! Cállate! CALLATEEE! - grita Twilight con furia y con toda su rabia contenía empieza a pegarle repetidamente a minene por todo el cuerpo

Fracturándoles y contractándole varios huesos en el camino, los gritos de dolor y risas sádicas de minene hacían eco por muchos pasillos, en un flash Twilight entra en razón otra vez y mira lo que hizo, ella convencida de que no es suficiente toma la punta y la apunta ala cabeza ya está por darle cuando flash interviene y hace que Twilight se lo clave a él en una de sus patas

Twilight mira con rabia a Minene  
\- esa desgracia ya dejó de hablar, se merece lo que le hice y más...- dise Twilight con inexpresividad

\- si pero, casi te olvidas de dejarla viva, solo debías provocarle dolor hasta que te dijeran donde está Rainbow no llegar a - flash se detiene y checa a minene este da un suspiro de alivio al ver que Aún tenía pulso

Minene escupe sangre verde ni Twilight ni flash se percatan de esto, ella sangre verde cobra prácticamente vida y se funde con la sombra de Twilight, esta última desaparece y aparece atrás de ella como si estuviera viva, pero casi al instante se hace polvo, Minene sonríe satisfecha

\- creo que al final la segunda impostora no me rompió el culo en vano - piensa minene y se deja caer desmayada por las hemorragias

\- no e terminado - Twilight se levanta y busca algo más que usar como herramienta

\- Twilight, perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer - piensa flash y aprovecha que Twilight está distraída para dale un golpe en al nuca Twilight casi al instante cae inconsciente Flash la atrapa asegurándose de que no vuelva pegarse en la cabeza

Flash la coloca en su lomo y con las llaves suelta al pegaso novato de su prisión

\- tal vez ellos no crean en ti pero yo si creo que ti, corre y ve por los médicos para la prisionera yo llevare de regreso a la princesa Twilight a la enfermería- dise Flash Sentry

El pegaso novato haciente y corre rápidamente subiendo las escaleras a hacer lo que le pidieron

A los pocos segundos llegan los médicos y la princesa luna ella mira a minene muy lastimada y desangrándose

\- Twilight, tiene que aprender a controlar su ira - dise luna

\- en su defensa esa yegua ofendió a Twilight y pues ella solo actuó a base de impulsos - dise flash

\- los médicos la revisarán, creo que tendremos que terminar por hoy, mañana volveremos a interrogarla - dise luna con seriedad

\- pero y qué pasa con la señorita Rainbow Dash ? - pregunta el guardia novato

Luna lo mira y luego mira a Minene

\- soldado abre bien los ojos, Twilight no lo dejo en condiciones para responder nada por ahora solo podemos atenderla y esperar, por cierto en los siguientes días que yo o mi hermana interroguemos a esa extraña pony, por favor asegúrense de que Twilight no se entere y si se entera tomen medidas drásticas cédanla si es necesario - dise luna con autoridad

\- ya ..,,aki..,, una auténtica diosa de la destrucción...pesadillas causará ...- dise Minene casi como un susurro y vomita sangre

Los 3 ponys voltean a verla

\- que dijo? - pregunta el novato

\- creo que está delirando - dise flash mirando a Minene

-en definitiva Twilight es más fuerte de lo que parece - dise luna

\- Ella...limpiando...este mundo...a su manera...los...contratistas. Serán parte de...la nueva Hera...-susurra Minene Entre delirios ahogados y por su sangre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Donde esta Rainbow Dash?

Era un nuevo día en el imperio de cristal, el sol empezaba a resplandecer por la bella ciudad de cristal

La princesa Twilight se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando el amanecer y en parte esperando a que Spike despierte, en la mente de la joven princesa pasaban muchas cosas entre ellas ese ataque de rabia que tuvo con aquella pegaso, Twilight tenía la sensación de que por cada día que pasara serían menos las posibilidades de volver a ver a Rainbow Dash, tal vez lo que dijo esa pegaso era sierto, Dash ahora mismo podría estar en cualquier lugar y eso ponys podrían estar asiéndole quien sabe que cosa, era sierto la mayoría de los intrusos fueron yeguas pero nada aseguraba que no fueran los únicos y de que no tuvieran algún semental entre ellos, eso inquietaba y asustaba y Twilight, no podía dejar de pensar en que ella también pudo ser " elegida " por ellos.

Luna y Cadence habían mandado diferentes tropas de rescate por zonas cercanas al imperio de cristal, prácticamente estaban buscando a Rainbow Dash hasta debajo de las piedras, para Twilight eso significaba poco, ella en su mismo castillo tenía un mapa que le dejaba ver toda Equestria, ella estaba consciente de que esa tierra mágica era demasiado grande, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Twilight no podía evitar dejar de pensar que cada día había menos tiempo para encontrarla.

Los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar la habitación de Twilight, rata se levanta y va al baño a lavarse la cara, por su parte Spike empieza a despertar por el sol alumbrando su cara, este al no ver a Twilight en la cama se levanta y la busca en el baño y allí la encuentra, pese a los intentos de disimular la verdad se notaba a leguas sus ojeras.

\- Twilight, no dormiste nada ? - pregunta el bebé dragón preocupado por su amiga

\- La pastilla para dormir que me obligan a tomar había perdido sus efectos, luego de eso ya no tenía sueño- dise Twilight con gran seriedad, está mete un limpia pipas en el yeso de sus alas y se rasca

\- Twilight... no crees que deberían revisarte para ver cómo siguen tus alas ? - pregunta igualmente preocupado Spike y mirando el yeso de Twilight

\- no...es decir, me revisan todos los días, estaré bien, además me revisan como si fueran a curarse de la noche a la mañana, las operaciones de fracturas tardan mucho en sanar - menciona Twilight dejando de rascarse

Spike sale del cuarto, Twilight queda extrañada pero piensa que Spike necesita su espacio, minutos más tarde cuando esté vuelve a entrar lo hace pero Flash Sentry venía con el.

\- yo no pude lograr nada, pero tal vez tú si - susurra Spike y sale dejándolos solos

\- Twilight, todos estamos preocupados por ti, desde que despertaste, no eres la misma, has perdido tu carisma, yo, tu hermano y tus amigas estamos preocupados por ti - dise Flash Sentry con preocupación

Twilight se hacerca a él y le besa la megilla

\- cariño, estoy consciente de que e estado actuando de manera muy impulsiva últimamente pero, yo aria lo que fuera para salvar a mis amigos, es más si tú hubieras sido elegido, estaría igual o quizá está peor, no importa a quien se lleven yo me comportaría igual y estaría así de desesperada por encontrarlo - dise Twilight casi con impotencia

\- si lo entiendo pero- dise flash pero es interrumpido

\- flash hazme un favor, por favor revisa si la prisionera ya despertó de la paliza que le di hace 3 días - pide Twilight con un tono serio

\- lo que mi princesa ordene- dise flash besándole un casco a Twilight, este sale del cuarto de ella dejándola sola,el no lo noto pero su presencia iso que la mirada de Twilight estuviera un tanto más calmada.

Flash baja a los calabozos del imperio de cristal, para hacer lo que Twilight le pidió, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que la última celda estaba vacía, a excepción de un encargado de limpieza que la está limpiando

\- disculpe, donde está la chica que estaba encerrada aki ? - pregunta Flash Sentry al encargado de limpieza

\- me dijeron que la que están encerrada a aki tenía heridas tan graves que tuvo que ser trasladada al hospital- le responde el conserje a flash

\- Gracias- agradece flash

y va al hospital de imperio al llegar pregunta por un pony pegaso de cabello morado, la enfermera lo guía hasta la habitación donde estaba, era un cuarto un tanto aislado, no tenía ni una sola ventana, la ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña como para que alguien entre o salga, Minene estaba recostada en la cama, con varios vendajes, puntadas y uno que otro yeso, la venda más llamativa al criterio de flash era la que tenía en su ojo, si antes esa yegua no era tuerta, Twilight le ayudó a serlo, por medida de seguridad ella estaba amarrada a la cama.

\- como Sigue esa yegua? - pregunta flash a la enfermera

\- no a despertado, perdió mucha sangre, y la de momento la mantenemos sedada para evitar algún problema, quien allá sido, creo que se sobrepasó un poco con la golpiza que le dio - dise la enfermera con un nudo en la garganta

\- si estoy consciente de eso - dise flash  
\- que bueno que detuve a Twilight antes de que cometiera alguna verdadera locura - piensa flash y traga saliva mirando el estado de Minene

\- hoy también la interrogaran? - pregunta la enfermera con voz un poco temblorosa

\- no estoy seguro, pero cuando despierte porfavor, avísele a cualquier pony con autoridad aki, menos a la princesa Twilight- pide flash a la enfermera

\- está bien - dise la enfermera

\- Gracias - agradece flash y se retira del lugar

\- Nunca antes vi a Twilight con tales sentimientos de rabia hacia alguien, creo que por su bien sería mejor si no despertara- piensa flash mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo de cristal

Por otra parte Minene, quien estaba recostada, realmente solo estaba fingiendo, los sedantes tenían un efecto diferente en ella, le impedían moverse pero ella estaba despierta, consciente y podía escuchar y leer todo

\- Minene, despierta - escucha Minene en su mente

-no estoy dormida, solo finjo - responde ella en su mente

\- ya casi está hecho, estoy segura de que cuando lleguen por esa yegua ya ábrenos terminado pero ellos nunca lo sabrán, además nos ahorraste el tener que volver a hacer el trabajo sucio - vuelve a escucha Minene en su mente

\- está bien, en cuanto lleguen esos impostores, les are saber, solo lo que deban saber - responde Minene

Mientras en el gran comedor el imperio

Twilight, el resto de sus amigas y las princesas se encontraban desayuno

\- hace poco regreso un equipo de búsqueda, que mandamos, no la an encontrado pero seguirán buscando - dise Cadence

\- en esta ocasión yo iré a interrogar a la capturada, veré si tengo más suerte - dise Celestia

\- yo iré con usted - habla Twilight después de haber estado todo el desayuno sin decir ni pío

\- te dejare ir pero te quedarás a fuera- dise Celestia  
\- creo que no es necesario que te recordemos el por qué, princesa Twilight- concluye luna

\- saben, algo que me preocupa es,esactamente para que la capturaron ? - pregunta Rarity

\- según recuerdo uno de esos ponys dijo que no importaba a cual de nosotras se llevaran, el resultado sería lo mismo, me pregunto que se traen entre cascos ? - concluye Applejack

\- La carta que ellos enviaron decía que quieran a todas las portadoras, pero mi pregunta es por qué en el imperio de cristal ?, digo no cren que habría sido más fácil en Ponyville, en su hogar no hay tanta seguridad como aki, abría sido más fácil tomar desprevenida a cualquiera de ustedes - cuestiona Shinigh Armor

\- tienes razón cariño - responde Cadence

\- esa como sea espero que se encuentre bien - dise flutershy

\- quisa querían humillarnos,demostrar de lo que son capases aún con La seguridad y pureza del reino de mi hermano - dise Twilight entre dientes

\- oh quisa estén más serca de lo que creímos,por eso hay más tropas buscando en los terrenos sercanos al imperio de cristal que en el resto de Equestria- le responde Cadence con la intención de calmar un poco la furia de Twilight

\- sea como sea, algo me dise que estamos perdiendo el tiempo,aki sentados como idiotas mientras uno de los elementos de la armonía está desaparecida y en peligro de quien sabe qué cosa- señala Twilight con mucha molestia en su voz y levantándose de súbito

\- Twilight,porfavor siéntate- dise Spike un tanto temeroso

Twilight sale del lugar echa una furia esta camina por los pasillos con ventanas muy molesta, Twilight mira su reflejo lleno de rabia y desesperación en uno de los cristales Twilight mira uno de sus cascos y aprieta los dientes, ella da un grito de rabia y golpea con fuerza el cristal, este se agrieta gravemente,el impacto fue tan duro que el casco de Twilight tenía enterrados unos vidrios y comenzaba a sangrar, pero por La adrenalina en sus venas ella no sintió dolor

\- Twilight, estás bien ? - pregunta flash quien iba pasando por el pasillo

-flash, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi, estoy bien - dise Twilight fríamente

\- se que me mientes, eres una muy mala mentirosa - señala flash

\- Twilight a todos nos asusta verte así,nos preocupa,sabemos que no eres así - vuelve a decir flash

\- no se de que se preocupan, ya emos hablado de eso varias veces, y ya dije que estoy bien - dise Twilight manteniendo su tono de voz frío

\- Twilight, si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírmelo, no te voy a juzgar, ten confianza en mi - dise flash sonriéndole a Twilight

\- no- Twilight le da la espalda y se dirige a su habitación

\- Princesa Twilight Sparkle,deja de ignorarme ! - flash levanta su voz ya molesto por el comportamiento de Twilight y la sigue

Twilight se detiene un tanto sorprendida por el tono de voz de flash en un momento era sereno y comprensivo y ahora alto y agresivo

\- Twilight, se que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero no miento cuando te digo que estaré contigo cuando me necesites, en las buenas y en las malas, se que tú, flutershy y posiblemente sus padres sean los más afectados por el secuestro de la señorita Rainbow Dash, que quieres ir y salvar a tu amiga, pero con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado, el odio no te llevará a ningún lado Twilight, eso no traerá de vuelta a Rainbow- La regaña flash pero sin mantener un tono de voz alto

\- por favor,Twilight nos importas, déjanos ayudarte, las princesas ya mandaron tropas a buscarla, en unos momentos más la presa será interrogada, se que odias sentirte inútil, pero por favor, esta vez tienes que esperar - señala flash y la abraza Twilight le corresponde el abrazo un tanto shoqueada por esas palabras

\- Fla...flash...- dise Twilight como un susurro y deja caer una lagrima

\- shhhh tranquila, Twilight,aki estoy,siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti,no te sientas culpable, tu como buena amiga intentaste protegerla, aunque eso casi te cuesta la vida - dise flash en un intento por consolarla

\- si no hubiera sido tan estupida, y nos hubiera teletransportado con Cadence,ella aún estaría con nosotros, fue mi culpa por tener magia pero ser una idiota en el manejo de esta - solloza Twilight mientras abrazaba a flash

\- no,tu hisiste lo que pudiste, estabas tan asustada como todos,no fue tu culpa no saber qué hacer,nadie sabía que hacer,por favor, deja de culparte - dise flash mientras le acaricia su crin

\- no, ellos me derrotaron con mucha facilidad- dise Twilight

\- pero eran 4 contra 1 eso no fue justo - le señala flash

\- pero solo uno de ellos participó para darnos una paliza, y la que tenía a Rainbow era un simple pegaso y yo no pude contra ella más de un minuto- dise Twilight

\- esa tipa me da mala espina - piensa flash

\- iré a recostarme, aún me duele la cabeza - dise Twilight y abre la puerta de su habitación

\- espera- flash la detiene tomándola de un casco haciendo que Twilight diera una vuelta quedando frente a él

Ambos se quedaron así varios segundos en completo e silencio, finalmente Flash termina Besandola en la boca para romper un poco la tensión

Twilight siente algo muy extraño,sentía un calor que ella necesitaba sentir, su corazón latía con el echo de estar abrazada de Flash, Twilight sin pensarlo mucho cerró los ojos y le correspondió, después de varios segundos pegados a ese apacionado beso Twilight y Flash se separan

\- Gracias...Flash...agradezco tu apoyo,no sé qué aria sin ti- Twilight mueve ligeramente la cabeza y nota que el resto de sus amigas la estaban espiando Twilight se pone roja como un tomate y mira a flash

\- oh sin las chicas jeje - rie divertida Twilight

\- regresemos, necesitas nutrientes para poder seguir pegando palizas como la de hace unos días - dise flash y ríe un poco

Twilight ríe un poco y se avergüenza de eso, los 2 regresan al gran comedor el resto de las manes había terminado solo se contraba flutershy quien no había terminado,pinkie pie quien estaba esperando a Flutershy y Celestia quien estaba hablando con el pegaso novato

Twilight y flash los miran extrañados

\- La presa despertó - habla Celestia con un tono de voz normal por lo que todos los pocos presentes alcanzaron a escuchar

\- que ?! - exclama Twilight

\- iré a interrogarla esta vez yo - dise Celestia  
\- quiere acompañar a Celestia a interrogarla - pregunta el novato

\- yo...si- dise Twilight con un tono de voz tranquilo

\- pero princesa, por esta vez no la golpee con un fierro hasta dejarla medio muerta - dise el novato

Flash se ase una seña para que se calle y luego mira a Twilight

\- lo prometo, no volveré a golpear a nadie - dise Twilight avergonzada

\- pero primero almenos podrías terminarte la sopa ? - pregunta flutershy quien ya había terminado

\- esta bien- dise Twilight con algo de sumisión

\- te esperare Twilight, no hay prisa - dise Celestia

Twilight se vuelve a sentar y toma un sorbo de la sopa esta nota que está un poco fría pero decide mejor no quejarse para no perder más tiempo.

5 minutos después, una vez Twilight terminó de comer Twilight y Celestia fueron al hospital del imperio, el novato y flash fueron con ellas

\- princesa Twilight, esta vez compórtese - dise el novato

\- si,yo estoy muy avergonzada de este comportamiento, tan impropio de mi - dise Twilight encogida en hombros

\- no se preocupe, la entiendo, si eso me volviera a pasar también estaría actuando así - dise el novato

\- por sierto cual es tu nombre compañero ? - pregunta Flash Sentry al novato

\- Mi nombre es Sonic The hedgehog, pero solo llámenme Sonic - dise el novato  
\- necesito tener mucho cuidado con lo que digo, si no es probable que por culpa de mi inteligente boca termine auto-delatándome de que yo no soy de aki, pues naci en un mundo distinto - piensa Sonic

\- enserio actuarías así Sonic ? - pregunta Twilight

\- si es muy comprensible, no tienes por qué preocuparte no te voy a juzgar,además estoy seguro de que pronto la rescataremos - dise Sonic con tranquilidad esa tranquilidad en parte se transfirió a Twilight

Todos llegan a la habitación de hospital de Minene, las enfermeras asen una reverencia en señal de respeto por las 2 princesas y luego abren la puerta de la habitación Twilight entra primero, seguido de Celestia y Sonic, flash decide mejor quedarse afuera

\- valla,valla otra vez vienen a visitarme, eso me ofendería de no sé por qué, oh por el amplexus de Atenea, no puedo creer que mi ojo está viendo a nada más ni nada menos que a Sonic The hedgehog, el erizo más rápido del mundo, eso si es una excelente visita - Minene Rie y habla con un poco de dificultad aún se encontraba gravemente lastimada

Sonic solo mira para otro lado, Twilight y Celestia lo miran pero creen que no es un buen momento para preguntarle sobre el, las 2 vuelven a voltear a ver a Minene

\- espero que la paliza se hace unos días te allá echo ver que nosotros hablamos muy enserio -dise Celestia

\- oh ya veo, pero que pensarían si les digo que realmente no me importo en lo más mínimo lo que esa yegua me hiso ? - pregunta Minene

\- Madre mía esa chica es más masoquista que el cara huevo- piensa Sonic

\- eres todo una masoquista - dise Twilight rodando los ojos

\- no es solo que,ya estoy muy acostumbrada al dolor ,eso no me ase masoquista, me hace tan dura como una roca - dise Minene

Esta voltea y mira al piso más específicamente donde estaban las sombras, todo tenia sombras, la cama, los instrumentos de hospital,Celestia incluso Sonic tenía sombra, pero Donde estaba Twilight no había ni rastro de sombra

\- jeje aora si eres igual que yo,bueno esepto que yo si mantengo en mi mi castidad- dise Minene como un susurro y sonriendo siniestramente de felicidad

\- que dijiste? - pregunta Sonic

\- oh,no nada,nada jeje - dise Minene

\- aora si nos dirás donde está Rainbow Dash ?- pregunta Celestia con gran seriedad

\- oh, sobre eso, enserio quieren saber ? - pregunta Minene teniendo un tono de voz relajado

\- está es acaso otra de tus bromas ?- pregunta Twilight molesta

\- Twilight, mantén la calma - pide Celestia

\- no se preocupen, ella está bien,nosotros respetamos la castidad de las yeguas puras como ella jeje - responde Minene como una mala copa discutiendo con el cantinero

-deja de jugar y empieza a hacer memoria y habla de una vez, donde está Rainbow ?- pregunta Twilight sería

\- mmmm déjame decirte que no me acuerdo muy bien- responde minene

\- no creo que sea su culpa creo que esa paliza le sacudió el cerebro - dise Sonic

\- como si no se lo mereciera - le dise Twilight a Sonic con un tono brusco el solo sonríe nervioso y mira a otro lado

\- Twilight, no le hagas caso, esta payasa solo está tratando de provocarte - dise Sonic

\- oh valla si que eres astuto, ya veo por qué de dónde vienes confiaban tanto en ti como para salvar el mundo - dise minene con un tono burlón

Celestia suspira  
\- jóvenes, se me acabó la paciencia, Twilight me arias los honores? - pregunta Celestia

\- será un honor princesa celestia - Twilight arremete contra la pegaso a pesar de que Twilight no era precisamente una experta en defensa personal eso no le impidió golpear a minene con fuerza en varias partes del cuerpo

\- jeje por alguna razón siempre suelo tener la razón, no somos tan diferentes y lo que me estás asiendo me lo está demostrando mejor que nunca - rie minene y escupe algo de sangre

\- habla de una vez!, dime donde está Rainbow ! - grita Twilight

\- jeje según estuve escuchando eres muy inteligente pero eres muy idiota, has estado buscando solo en la superficie de la costa, pero dime alguna vez se te ocurrió entrar al agua y llegar hasta el fondo hasta encontrarla ? - le responde Minene a Twilight

\- que ? - cuestiona celestia confundida

Sonic estaba pensativo esas palabras se le asian muy familiares, en un flash su mente se ilumina

\- pero claro ! Todo tiene sentido ahora, ella está aki, y ahora, en la tierra que pisamos - dise Sonic como si él hubiera entendido con claridad el asertijo de Minene

Minene con su boca ase ruido de campaña ganadora

\- este chico es el único con cerebro aki, pero claro eso se debe a otra cosa muy simple, mis compadres nunca me dejaron sola, ellos están aki esperando el momento preciso para que puedan rescatarme, están justo debajo de sus patas, en algún pasadizo secreto en las catacumbas de ese bello castillo de cristal, aún que la pregunta del año sería, en cuál de todos ?, eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismos, pero venga hombre me sorprende lo idiotas que son los ponys, su querido elemento de la Lealtad a está todo este tiempo frente a sus narices, durante casi una semana pero son tan idiotas como para darse cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 : pasadizos

Celestia casi de inmediato ordenó una inspección a fondo en el castillo de cristal, la mayoría de guardias tuvieron que trazar varios planos o ir amarrados en cuerdas para no terminar perdidos, encontraron muchos cuartos ocultos, antiguas cámaras especiales para torturar, se notaba que llevaban abandonadas mucho tiempo pues sus cadenas estaban oxidadas,encontraron muchas cosas interesantes, otras que estaban mejor sin saber que existían pero no encontraban a Rainbow o a los captores por ningún lado.

En esta búsqueda Twilight y el resto de sus amigas estaban en un pasillo de esas misteriosas catacumbas,todas tenían una cuerda atada al lomo cómo medida de Precaución.

\- Twilight,estás segura de que Rainbow podría estar por aki ? - pregunta Applejack

\- con todo respeto enserio cren que su amiga se encuentra en un lugar como este ? - pregunta Sonic quien las estaba acompañando

\- pues siendo honesta no me parece algo lógico - responde Applejack

\- este lugar es demasiado grande y está demasiado sucio - dise Rarity mirando con repulsión el lugar este olía a humedad y en algunas paredes había Mo

\- bueno si este lugar es muy grande- dise Sonic  
\- aún que yo una vez tuve que recorrer prácticamente un mundo para salvar a Tails pero parece que un mundo mágico de ponys es más grande que uno de bestias - piensa el

\- si desde un principio muchas tropas de búsquedas nos decían que podía estar en cualquier lado - dise Twilight quien tenía su cuerno prendido como una antorcha

\- es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Rainbow es la aguja y el pajar son estos pasadizos - le dise Rarity a Twilight

\- no nos vamos a rendir tenemos que seguir buscando - dise Applejack

\- tienes razón, hay si tan solo mis alas no estuvieran rotas, podría volar y ver si hay alguna puerta secreta o algo - dise flutershy mirando el yeso de sus alas

\- algo me dise esos extraños sujetos dejaron a los "voladores " fuera de combate aproposito - piensa Twilight

\- Chicas, donde está su amiga pony rosada ? - pregunta Sonic

\- no sabemos- dise Applejack

\- está aki ase un segundo pero aora podría estar en cualquier sitio- concluye Rarity

Sonic aprovecha y usa un homing atack en las paredes para así ir más alto hasta quedar en los restos de un ¿balcón?, buscando mejor en las alturas un dichoso pasadizo secreto

\- hola azulito ! - escucha Sonic detrás de él

Él se sobre exalta y la un pequeño grito,el sobre exalto casi ase que se caiga pero pinkie lo ayuda a mantenerse en el Balcón

\- Amy me asustaste - dise Sonic

\- Amy ? Quien es Amy ? - pregunta pinkie

Sonic agita su cabeza y mira a pinkie, aparte de la especie había algunas otras diferencias pero el parecido entre pinkie y Amy rose era indiscutible

\- oh nadie en particular - dise Sonic y de un salto para bajar este cae ileso, al suelo

\- oh lo lamento amigo azul, te asuste ? - pregunta pinkie desde el balcón

\- para bien o para mal, si - responde Sonic

\- Pinkie ? - se cuestiona Twilight

\- como llegaste allí ? - pregunta Applejack

\- este...pinkie ten mucho cuidado...podrías caerte y lastimarte- dise flutershy muy nerviosa

\- por el Amor de celestia baja de allí ! - regaña Rarity

\- okidokiloki - dise pinkie y mira a tras del balcón las paredes se abren y por allí entra pinkie

\- ahora a donde fue ? - pregunta Twilight

Derrepente el piso empieza a temblar, sonic siente como el piso donde él estaba parado empieza a elevarse, el se quita de allí y él junto con las otras chicas miran a pinkie emerger el suelo como si este fuera un elevador.

Pinkie saca una libreta y pluma de su crin y tacha algo  
\- mmmm nop - dise pinkie y tacha otra cosa

\- no que ? - pregunta Twilight extrañada

\- dashie no se encontraba en esos pasadizos,bobita - le responde pinkie  
\- oh bueno tampoco estaba en ninguno de los otros 15 o 20 que encontré,la verdad no estoy muy segura - dise pinkie revisando su libreta

\- que ? En menos de 3 horas encontraste cómo 15 o 20 - pregunta Sonic un tanto sorprendido  
\- estoy seguro de que si tuviera mi cuerpo original ya abríamos encontrado a esa chica, pero aún o me adapto bien a este cuerpo de caballito de color - piensa Sonic

\- si, algunos eran divertidos,otros eran más para Twilight, y otros mmmmm un tanto perturbadores,pero otros que llevaban a los terrenos inferiores del castillo, y díganme ustedes cuantos encontraron ? - pregunta pinkie

\- bueno yo encontré una pared falsa en la zona más abandonada de la biblioteca del imperio de cristal, pero estaban en escritura antigua y que duras penas pude entender, los pergaminos tenían símbolos que creo era mágicos pero no pude decodificarlos - responde Twilight

\- yo encontré otra pared falsa pero esta sólo llevaba al cobertizo del jardín real - dise Rarity

\- las paredes falsas nos invaden,yo encontré otra que creo que llevaba al cuarto esena del crimen, pero ese era más una cámara de vinos - responde Sonic

-bueno tranquilos todos esto no es una carrera,lo importante aora es encontrar a Rainbow Dash - dise Twilight

\- oh seguiré buscando - dise pinkie guardando su libreta en su crin y corriendo por uno de los pasillos

\- si yo también -dise flutershy

\- yo iré ala biblioteca otra vez veré si hay más pasillos en la zona aislada o en la zona principal - comenta Twilight

\- Chicas esperen, deberíamos acordar reunirnos aki en un determinado tiempo - dise Sonic pero las yeguas ya se habían ido

\- bueno creo que ya me quede solo, yo no sé nada de este lugar pero se a quien sacarle las respuestas,pero yo usaré un método pacifico - piensa Sonic regresando por donde vino

Pasando aproximadamente 2 horas las chicas se vuelven a reunir en gran salon y se sientan en la mesa

\- La encontraron ? - pregunta Twilight

\- no - dise Rarity rendida

\- no puedo creer que revise más de 32 pasillos y habitaciónes y no había ni rastro de Dashie - dise pinkie frustrada y colocando la libreta en medio de la mesa como evidencia de que no mentía

\- es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra - dise flutershy también rendida

\- quisa la prisionera les mintió y Dash nisiquiera está aki y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dise Applejack

\- La verdad no dudaría que es idiota nos allá mentido - dise Twilight empezando a molestarse

\- si es así, en donde podría estar Rainbow? - pregunta flutershy un tanto preocupada y triste,pues ella al igual que las demás tenía esperanza en encontrarla pronto

-no lo se, eso mismo me llevo preguntando desde ase 8 días - dise Twilight con la cara en la mesa

\- quisa Shinigh Armor y los demás guardias del castillo tuvieron mejor suerte en la búsqueda de pasadizos secretos - dise Applejack

\- si! Vamos con ellos quisa ellos la encontraron - dise pinkie animándose nuevamente

Las 5 yeguas se levantan y van con Shinigh armon que estaba leyendo un mapa de los pasadizos que Starlight y flash le trajeron este tenía muchas taches y espacios en blanco señal de que no habían tenido tanta suerte en la búsqueda de los pasadizos

\- no sabemos donde este señor, este castillo es inmenso, y mejor ni hablar del resto de la ciudad - dise flash con pesar

\- cren que deberíamos ir a interrogar a esa "terrorista" otra vez ? - pregunta Starlight

\- creo que es lo más conveniente- dise Shinigh Armor

\- si van a hacer eso nosotras iremos con ustedes - se escucha una voz los 3 voltean y ven a Twilight y el resto de las manes

Los 3 suspiran

\- si está bien pero todas ustedes se queran afuera del cuarto de la prisionera mientras es interrogada - dise Shinigh Armor

Todas asienten con la cabeza en señal de estar deacuerdo

El resto de las mane 6 fueron al hospital al estar cada vez más serca del cuarto flutershy sentía gran temor

\- creo que si es la mejor idea que nos quedemos afuera,está bien tener miedo,todas aki lo tenemos y seguramente aún que nunca lo admita en estos momentos Rainbow Dash debe de estar muy aterrada - piensa Twilight mirando a flutershy

\- me pregunto por qué está tan aislada - piensa Shinigh Armor

\- creo que la tienen aislada en un cuarto especial para unicornios, eso debe ser más por seguridad,no podemos confiar en un pegaso que puede hacer magia - responde Twilight como si hubiera podido escuchar en voz alta lo que su hermano preguntó

\- espera,magia ? - pregunta Applejack

\- un pegaso que puede usar magia ? - pregunta flutershy

En eso Applejack recuerda que cuando ella y Twilight se le asecaron a quien atrapó a Rainbow Dash,su captor levantó una pata y eso creó una onda expansiva que la empujó a ella y a Twilight , eso les facilitó secuestrar a Rainbow Dash

\- no me digan que ella es la que la atrapó - dise Applejack

\- Ella uso magia sin ser un unicornio ? - pregunta Starlight sorprendida,jamás se esperó que otra especie de ponys que no fuera unicornio o alicornio fuera capas de usar magia

\- mmm me da curiosidad y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a esa pony - dise pinkie pie

\- como cuales ? - pregunta Twilight

\- como puede ver en la oscuridad y con un ojo tapado, como es posible que use magia sin tener con que canalizarla, quien será su maestro? Debe de ser uno muy bueno para que hasta un pegaso pueda usar magia, será realmente un pegaso o será un alicornio ocultando su verdadera forma ? Y creo que la última y quisa la más importa sería que si acaso ella sabe algo sobre esas bibliotecas y pergaminos que encontramos en los pasadizos y por último que le gusta co- dise pinkie pero es interrumpida

\- si si ya entendimos Pinkie- dise Twilight un tanto fastidiada

\- ya estamos aki - dise flash señalando el cuarto más aislado afuera del mismo había 2 guardias

\- soldados, como sige la presa ?- pregunta Shinigh Armor

\- desde su última visita no se a movido, pero sigue viva- dise un guardia

Todos los presentes voltean a ver a Twilight  
-dejen de mirarme - dise fastidiada

\- abran la puerta, queremos hacerle unas preguntas- ordena Shinigh

El otro guardia toma unas llaves y abre la puerta del cuarto

Twilight empuja a los guardias y entra de golpe al lugar

\- muy bien perra con alas mal parida,déjate de tus payasadas y dime de una maldita vez dónde está el elemento de la lealtad- dise Twilight acercándose a lo que a primera vista era Minene recostada

Twilight se aserca y la destapa dándose cuenta de que solo era un maniquí, muy similar a los que usaba Rarity para trabajar, pintado de azul y con una peluca del mismo color que el cabello de Minene, esta tenía dibujado los ojos y la sonrisa de payaso sadicas de Minene, en el lomo tenía una nota que decía

"Tenían solo 10 días para encontrarla, les quedan 48 horas, si no se apresuran nunca la encontrarán "

\- Nooo! - grita Twilight saliendo del lugar

\- pasa algo princesa ? - pregunta un guardia que vigilaba la habitación

\- ah escapado,Tu! Sirve de algo e informales al resto de tus soldados- dise Twilight con un tono muy brusco a Shinigh Armor

\- que?!,como es posible que ella escapara ? - pregunta Shinigh a los 2 guardias

\- no sabemos, pero le juramos que no salió por esa puerta - dise un guardia ala defensiva

\- quisa por aki - dise pinkie

Todos buscan con la vista y miran a pinkie adentro del cuarto moviendo un buró, Twilight entra y con su magia lo quita esta mira un pedazo de pared medio abierto, ella lo abre del todo y mira que en la entrada había tiras de cabello color morado y unas plumas azul,Twilight ignora eso y sin pensarlo 2 veces entra ese túnel era muy estrecho y ella apenas cabía allí dentro, muchos metros más adentro vio unos rayos de luz Twilight disparó un pequeño rayo con su cuerno asiendo una salida más grande, ella sale y ve que estaba en el callejón de un bar de mala muerte en las afueras del imperio de Cristal

\- maldita sea ! - grita Twilight por la frustración y desesperacion que sentía

ella toma una roca y la estrella contra la pared ella mira en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarla, se supone que está pegaso estaba gravemente lastimada,con esa heridas que ella misma le proporcionó era muy poco probable que pudiera llegar lejos.

Twilight no tarda en encontrarse con los vendajes de la pegaso, ella los levita y nota que algunos aún tenían sangre fresca, Twilight sige un pequeño rastro que dejaron las vendas y parches hasta llegar a otro callejón sin salida ella mira asía el techo

\- no puede ser esto es imposible!, la única forma de que hubiera podido salir de aki es volando pero, yo le rompí las alas, los médicos la revisaron y las tenía destrozadas,además tenía lastimada la espalda, como es esto posible?! - se cuestiona Twilight alterada

En eso en la última venda de de cuenta que tenía una nota pegada Twilight la toma y la lee

" Si encuentras esto princesa,yo te preguntaré qué haces aún en la costa?, creí que tu amiga leal era tu mayor prioridad en este momento, solo espero que no seas el camarón que se termino durmiendo"

\- maldita sea- Twilight se teletransporta ala entrada del castillo,está entra corriendo a la sala del trono para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas, las princesas y algunos guardias quienes la estaban esperando

\- ya envíe a soldados a buscarla por todo el lugar- dise Shinigh Armor

\- no servirá, escapó,se fue ! - le grita Twilight con un tono severo

\- lo que quisiera saber es por qué había un pasadizo secreto en un cuarto de hospital?- pregunta pinkie

\- esa parte del imperio no siempre fue un hospital, antes era un refugio para que los ponys de cristal se escondieran del rey sombra, también eran bodegas donde se guardaba la comida, todos esos ponys necesitaban escapar lo antes posible ante una posible irrupción de los soldados del rey sombra - le responde de celestia

\- oh esto si es genial - comenta Twilight con ironía en su voz y sentándose en el piso como niña regañada

\- nuestra última esperanza la única que tenía una idea de donde estaba Rainbow, se a ido - dise Twilight entre dientes muy molesta

\- lo siento Twilight, seguiremos buscando- dise Shinigh colocando un casco en el hombro de su hermana para calmarla

\- Chicas!,Chicas!chicasaaas! - se escucha por el pasillo

todos se asoman y ven a Sonic corriendo "veloz mente " como podía, este por no fijarse muy bien tropieza con la Alfombra y da varios giros asta impactar con algo dureza en el piso

\- cuidado soldado,podrías lastimarte - dise Shinigh Armor ayudándolo a levantarse

\- Gracias por su ayuda- dise Sonic pensando en que ese tropiezo fue por torpe pero que le an dado golpizas peores en su vida

\- bueno, compañero, por qué tanta prisa ? - pregunta flash

\- si, acaso pasa algo malo novato ?,como para que por poco te nos rompas? - pregunta Shinigh Armor

\- Nunca se debe correr en un pasillo con alfombras - dise Rarity un tanto preocupada

\- si, lo lamento, debo ser más cuidadoso- dise Sonic

\- bueno podrías respondernos por qué tanta prisa novato, pregunta nuevamente Shinight Armor

Sonic se levanta y busca en la crin de pinkie la libreta este la ojea un poco y luego se detiene,el le pide prestado un lápiz a pinkie y encierra cómo puede con la boca uno de los lugares anotados

\- Creo que ya se,a lo qué realmente se refería Minene con Ir más a fondo en lugar de solo buscar en la costa - responde Sonic Jadeando

\- Enserio?!, a que se refería?! - Preguntan Todos


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: En lo profundo

Sonic llevó al resto de las manes, algunos guardias en compañía de la princesa celestia a donde las manes habían estado buscando las pasadizos secretos, el se dirigió al mismo pasillo donde estuvo pinkie este mete la pata en la pared donde faltaba una piedra esto hace que el piso delante de él se re acomode en unas escaleras que dirigían más asía el fondo

\- aki es donde empieza el verdadero pasadizo - dise Sonic

\- estás seguro ? Yo revisé por allí pero solo encontré una pared - dise pinkie

\- las cosas "viejas" pueden ser misteriosas - dise Sonic

Twilight,Rarity y los guardias unicornios encienden sus cuernos a modo de antorcha para ver en la oscuridad y ellos en efecto llegana lo que a simple vista era una pared

\- lo ves,aki no hay nada - dise pinkie desanimada

Sonic empieza buscar algo en la pared con su casco encuentra una piedra mal puesta, Sonic le pide ayuda a Twilight para sacarla ella la saca y al sacarla había una palanca, Twilight tira de ella, el suelo empieza a temblar y la pared se abre esta conduce a un largo y oscuro pasillo

\- espero que el señor capitán le alla mandado a los mejores guardias, a su majestad, por que las palabras de minene decían que cuando encontremos a esa chica abra unos sujetos que posiblemente nos quieran dar una paliza - dise Sonic

\- El siempre lo aria por su hermana, aora vamos a bajar - dise celestia con severidad

\- soldados, todos estén alerta,bajaremos a buscar al elemento de la lealtad pero no sabemos qué pueda haber allí abajo - dise Twilight con seriedad a los guardias que la respaldan a ella y celestia

Los guardias empiezan a bajar Twilight las demás empiezan a seguirlos pero celestia las detiene

\- ustedes no irán es muy peligroso - dise celestia

\- oh por el amor de ! - grita Twilight

\- nosotros iremos a rescatar al elemento de la lealtad- dise celestia

\- Ella no es solo un simple elemento que completa a los 5 ya conocidos, ella es nuestra amiga - le dise Twilight de manera molesta a celestia

\- es una orden - dise celestia con un tono severo

Todas guardan silencio y se sorprenden por ese cambio, todas menos Twilight ella le ase una seña a las demás y todas vuelven por donde vinieron.

Cuando celestia y Sonic bajaron notaron que ese lugar estaba en extremo oscuro, parecía que a cada segundo se volvía más oscuro y que si no tenían extremo cuidado podrían llegar a tropezarse, de la nada una luz rosa aparece atrás de ellos era Twilight, ninguno dijo o iso nada Twilight había llegado bajo su propio riesgo, después de aproximadamente 10 minutos llegan al fondo.

-Estamos serca puedo sentirlo - expresa con un poco de dificultad Twilight

Twilight olfatea el aire y nota un aoroma peculiarmente extraño y otro como olor a transpiración, Twilight disimuladamente se huele un "brazo " y nota que ella era el extraño aroma pero el segundo olor uno en el aire, y femenino pues ninguno de los guardias olía así

\- lo...huelo- piensa Twilight

\- si yo también - dise celestia

\- si ven una puerta con un diamante negro no le disparen, esa puerta los ara entrar en transe y verán sus mayores temores- dise Twilight con autoridad

\- como diga princesa Twilight- disen los guardias

Sonic camina una puerta este la toca,y era de un metal muy frío, este repite ese procedimiento con más demás puertas

\- le pasa algo al novato ? - pregunta uno de los guardias

\- se abra vuelto loco - dise otro

\- Minene,Minene - susurra el

Todos los guardias lo miran más raro de lo que de por si ya lo miraban Twilight era la única que no se mostraba sorprendida

\- Abre la puerta - dise Sonic y levanta su pata, en esta aparece un símbolo de Estrella blanca en 2 círculos uno más grande que el otro y un rayo de luz impacta el final del pasillo

En la pared qué impacto empieza a agrietarse y finalmente colapsa, Sonic entra evitando los escombros y da un gruñido de frustración al ver más escaleras esta vez en directo hacia arriba

\- como término mi vida metida en esto?- piensa con fastidio

Cuando los demás lo alcanzan también gruñen de frustración al ver más escaleras pero no les queda más remedio que subir o eso creían

Twilight no sube esta olfatea un poco por las escaleras y el olor de transpiración no estaba presente,. Ella se mueve por un pasillo ala izquierda y tampoco lo detecta pero si en la derecha

\- no suban !, creo qué hay otro pasadizo por aki - dise Twilight

\- como lo sabe ? - se cuestiona Sonic en su mente

caminando por el pasillo derecho ella llega a un punto de columnas de seguridad Twilight se agacha un momento y revisa el suelo ella da unos leves golpecitos y el suelo se divide abriéndose,dejando ver otras escaleras, nuevamente hacia abajo, al llegar encontrar otro corredor este parecía un salón de exivicion de joyería en un museo tenía muchas campanas de cristal pero todas vacías, sin embargo lo que más llamó al atención de Twilight en ese antiguo salón de tesoros era unos espejos, 2 pequeños espejos apenas ma agrandes que la cabeza de un pony ambos estaban en columnas opuestas uno estaba ala derecha y el otro estaba ala izquierda,uno era morado diamantes azules incrustados y el otro era azul con diamantes morados incrustados

\- cren que estos espejos sean portales ? - pregunta un guardia a las princesas celestia y Twilight

\- no estamos muy seguras - responde celestia

\- y si lo son es un poco probable que estén sellados - dise Twilight

\- pero si ese es el caso no cren que - dise un guardia

Twilight recuerda la nota con sangre que dejó Minene "tenían 10 días solo les quedan 48 horas"

\- está más que claro que esa yegua sabía que se nos acababa el tiempo - dise Twilight un tanto temerosa

Twilight del coraje que empezó a sentir patea la Columna donde estaba el espejo esta se cae y la campaña se rompe

\- Rainbow nooo!- grita Twilight y se deja caer frente al espejo y no puede evitar soltar unas lagrimas

\- perdóname Dash, te falle- dise Twilight con cólera

Celestia pone un casco en su hombro para consolarla  
-Twilight,no es tu culpa - dise celestia

\- soy la princesa encargada de expandir la amistad en el mundo, y no e sido capas de salvar a mi propia amiga - dise Twilight con pesar

-Twilight tranquila,pudiste haber roto ese extraño objeto- regaña celestia

\- pero, no ve que ya se la llevaron?! - dise Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- quisa aún allá una esperanza si juntamos nuestros poderes e investigaciónes quisa podamos volver a abrilos - dise celestia

\- enserio?- pregunta Twilight con un tono de esperanza

Derrepente y para sorpresa de todos celestia le da una fuerte y sonora bofetada, Twilight mira muy sorprendida a celestia

\- esa única esperanza que teníamos por poco la destrozas, Twilight Sparkle,yo te enseñé a controlar tu emociones para así consentrarte más en tu magia, pero hoy me has desepcionado bastante - regaña celestia muy molesta

\- lo siento,mucho princesa celestia - dise Twilight encogiéndose en hombros y sintiéndose realmente muy mal por lo increíblemente impulsiva que a estado actuando eso días, se sentía como una completa tonta

Sonic mira a Twilight y recuerda lo que él una vez dijo el la entendia sabía lo que era tener poder pero a pesar de eso no ser capaz de salvar a un amigo Sonic retrocede y siente algo era ella Colupna de otro espejo, este sin querer tropieza y ase que se caiga provocando que la campana de cristal también se rompa pero no el espejo.

Celestia y Twilight lo miran el solo sonríe nervioso

\- ya no importa Twilight, lleven esos espejos ala superficie- ordena celestia

2 de los guardias que eran unicornios quitan los restos de vidrio de las campanas y se llevan levitando los espejos y llevándoselos por donde ellos vinieron.

\- hay que revisar el otro pasillo, debemos ver si hay alguna pista de Rainbow Dash - dise celestia ayudando a Twilight a levantarse el resto de los guardias y ellas se disponen a ir u revisar el otro

Celestia entre cierra los ojos perdiéndose en la oscuridad de ese pasillo

\- necesitaremos más guardias, nada nos asegura que en ese pasillo no allá más pasillos, regresaremos a continuar la búsqueda después - dise celestia con seriedad

Twilight se quedó parada en la entrada del pasillo

\- princesa Twilight Sparkle venga aki aora!,regresaremos pronto lo prometo- dise celestia

-no,no creo que necesitemos revisar los posibles pasillos de este pasillo, o restablecer los símbolos mágicos de los espejos - dise Twilight perdida mirando la oscuridad de ese pasillo que estaba frente a ellos

\- a que se refiere?- pregunta Sonic

\- puedo oler el aroma de la lealtad- dise Twilight encendiendo nuevamente su cuerno como antorcha

\- que?!, como que "oler"? - pregunta nuevamente Sonic

Twilight con su cuerno encendido corre por el pasillo sin importarle qué clase de peligro podría haber en ese oscuro pasillo,Sonic no dise nada y la sigue

\- princesa Twilight, novato! Regresen ahora - dise celestia e intenta seguirles el paso

Pero para sorpresa de celestia Sonic corría más rápido que un pony terrestre de carreras el si logró alcanzar a Twilight pero a celestia le fue imposible seguirles el paso, Sonic notó que en efecto había más puertas de piedra que conducían a otro pasillos,Pero Twilight los ignoro completamente y siguió derecho, el cabello de Sonic nuevamente se movió pero decide ignorar esa sensación de peligro, grave error pues él y Twilight estaban siendo observados por otras entidades desde el techo

\- se están asercando - dise uno de ellos

\- dejen que se acerquen un poco más a nuestra obra maestra - dise otro

\- sabia que cuando la encontraran, su desaparición sería la menor de sus preocupaciones de aora en adelante - dise el último

Twilight se detiene en seco, este cambio ase que Sonic por poco se estrelle por el frenar en seco  
\- estupido cuerpo de pony - piensa el

Twilight se da la vuelta en un pasillo en específico, guiada por ese fuerte aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales, Twilight no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio tan brusco en sus sentidos pero realmente no le dio importancia, en ese momento había algo claramente más importante que simples sentidos aumentados.

Sonic continúa siguiéndola el nota que es pasillo era como un calabozo medieval, el odia reconocer ese tipo del celdas pues ya antes había visto en persona un calabozo medieval aún que mínimo esas estaban más reforzadas estas parecían más de indígenas siendo pequeñas cavernas con barrotes,algunas abiertas, otras con esqueletos de ponys que posiblemente llevaban miles de años allí y habían muerto en el olvido.

Twilight se detiene en una celda que estaba cerrada ella se aserca con su cuerno iluminado pero no era suficiente sólo divisaba el piso de piedra Twilight toma una vieja antorcha que estaba sobre la celda, su cuerno la vuelve a encender y la lanza más a dentro de la celda.

Esta impacta contra una estructura de piedra el poco alumbrado que dejaba la antorcha dejó ver muchos de cabello morado,azul, verde y posiblemente otros colores

\- serás tú, Dash ? - se pregunta Twilight

está con su magia toma los barrotes e intenta tirar de ellos pero no cedían y no daba rastro de que fueran a ceder, pero no había suficiente tiempo como para andar buscando la llave

\- princesa déjeme intentarlo, solo una cosa, si lo logro no ente en pánico - dise Sonic

Twilight se ase aún lado, Sonic golpea su armadura y de esta sale una esmeralda Sonic la toma y se queda con los ojos cerrados unos momentos, al paso de 5 minutos así el empieza a sufrir nuevamente la metamorfosis de ase unos días, asiendose más grande qué Twilight y tomando una forma un tanto mesclada entre los humanos que Twilight alguna vez visito pero con rastros de animal.  
Al terminar él parecía un erizo de color azul con rastros humanos

\- pero que ?! - exclama Twilight

\- larga historia luego te cuento- dise Sonic y empieza a mover sus pies

Este se enrolla en una bola que rebota a los barrotes de la celda derribándolos en el proceso (homin atack )

Quitando los de su camino y el de Twilight, está última vuelve a encender su cuerno para alumbrarse, ella corre y abraza a Sonic

\- Gracias!- agradece Twilight a Sonic este último responde el abrazo por cortesía pero un tanto incomodo

Twilight se dirige al bulto acostado,ella lo toma y lo abraza, la luz del cuerno de Twilight dejó ver a Sonic quien o que era lo que abrazaba Twilight, no era ni más ni menos que, Rainbow Dash, Inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El Rescate

\- Rainbow!Rainbow?! - por favor despierta imploraba Twilight moviendo a Rainbow Dash en un intento por hacer que reaccione

Twilight con ayuda de Sonic descubrió que Rainbow aún tenía pulso y respiraba cosa que tranquilizó enormemente a la ya de por si angustiada Twilight, quien aún seguía muy preocupada y angustiada por el estado de su amiga Twilight le pidió a Sonic que la cargara lo hace y Twilight revisa a Rainbow Dash para asegurarse de que no tuvieran ninguna herida o rastro de maltrato de parte de sus captores,pues con ella y Applejack no habían sido muy amables, pero con Dash fue todo lo contrario parecía que simplemente se había quedado dormida en aquel lugar pues estaba prácticamente intacta.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos en esa celda Twilight estaba recuperándose de toda la corrida y Sonic estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de piedra aún sosteniendo a Rainbow Dash, está empezó a mover los ojos,y lentamente los empezó a abrir, su visión era muy borrosa, cuando ella abre los ojos espera unos segundos y cuando su visión se aclara y mira a Sonic frente a ella, Dash se sobre exalta, Sonic la coloca en el suelo con cuidado, Rainbow se talla un ojo Dash se levanta de súbito y mira en todas direcciones

\- que hago yo aki ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- Dash !- Twilight va a donde ella y la abraza

Rainbow responde el abrazo muy confundida  
\- Twilight?- pregunta Rainbow Dash aún confundida

\- tranquila, te sacaremos de aki- dise Twilight

\- que ?, donde estamos ? Que a pasado ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash aún confundida al parecer no recordaba la noche del secuestro ni nada por el estilo

\- es una larga historia,te pondré al día en cuanto volvamos a la superficie, pero dime te sientes bien?,puedes caminar - pregunta Twilight aún un poco preocupada

\- si...estoy bien,solo un poco mareada, pero creo que si me puedo mantener en pie - responde Rainbow Dash

\- muy bien, salgamos de aki, las damas primero - señala Sonic guiándolas a la salida una vez Twilight y Rainbow salieron el salió.

Por otro lado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaban siendo observados

\- jeje la encontraron, esto será muy divertido - dise una voz femenina

\- Segunda, estás segura ? - pregunta una voz masculina

\- si solo abra que esperar un momento un poco más - responde la voz femenina

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta su tercer compañero (a) ya se había ido

\- donde está la novena? - pregunta la chica

\- seguro nos busca una ruta de escape - dise el hombre con indiferencia

De regreso con Twilight

Twilight y Sonic se percatan de que Rainbow tenía una cadena en una de sus patas traseras, Twilight usa su magia para calentar la cadena y romperla así se ahorraría tiempo en buscar alguna llave.

A los pocos segundos se escucha el sonido de una explosión Seguido por varios murmullos

\- que fue eso ?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- no estoy muy segura - dise Twilight

Ella mira en todas direcciones incluso olfatea un poco el aire detectando un aroma a perro y otro similar al hierro mezclado con un árbol

\- no es momento de pensar, es momento de correr - dise Sonic

y toma a ambas yeguas y corre de regreso por donde vinieron él y Twilight para sorpresa de Twilight Sonic era tan rápido como un pegaso apuntó de aser una reinplosion sonica, atrás de ellos se escuchan pisadas como si algo o quien los estuviera siguiendo

\- de que está huyendo este chico ? - pregunta Rainbow confundida y con sierto terror

\- sea lo que sea no te detengas Sonic ! - dise Twilight

Este aumenta un poco la velocidad, de repente una pared entera colapsa frente a ellos,la oscuridad del lugar solo les dejo ver un pequeño ¿pony? Que brillaba de color verde y morado este poco a poco creció hasta convertirse en algo un tanto difícil de notar, solo se alcazaba a ver que la criatura era grande y tenía varios picos que brillaban en rosa

Esta criatura arremete contra Sonic, el rápidamente empuja a Twilight y a Rainbow Dash a una celda abierta y básica el iva a correr pero la criatura le dé un fuerte zarpazo y lo manda a estrellarse contra otra selda este siente ardor en una pierna y nota que tenía clavada una aparente enorme espina, La criatura dispara otras más para algo se pone en medio de Sonic y las espinas, Sonic mira asombrado a su salvadora.

Era minene

\- yo...cumplo...mis...promesas - dise minene y se deja caer con fuerza en el piso

\- Sonic! -exclama Twilight

Sonic voltea y ve que la criatura se estaba llevando a Twilight y a Rainbow Dash

\- oh no esta vez si que no, no los dejare volver a humillarme - dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo como podía asía la criatura aguantando el dolor de la espina en su pierna

A pesar de ese inconveniente la aún podía correr rápido pero no tenía una idea clara d ello qué aria cuando estuviera frente a, lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, Sonic toma una pisa de barrote de celda este da un gran salto y le tira el barrote a la criatura en el rostro, Seguido de eso ase su homin atack asía el "torso" de esa criaturita, lo más que podía esta chilla de dolor y suelta a Twilight y Rainbow Dash

\- Gracias - dise Rainbow Dash ayudando a Twilight a levantarse

\- no es nada, un momento, Twilight tu ases magia no?, por que no le disparaste algún echiso para que las soltara ? - pregunta Sonic a Twilight

Rainbow mira a Twilight cuestionándose lo mismo, Twilight era una estudiante muy prestigiosa de magia, se le iso raro que esa cosa las tomara a ambas y que ella no allá echo nada para que esa cosa las soltara

\- si,yo lo intente pero- es interrumpida por el gruñido de la bestia

Twilight carga un rayo de energía y le dispara a la criatura, pero este rayo a comparación del ataque de Sonic no le iso ni cosquillas

\- no sirve atacarlo si está cosa es inmune ala magia - dise Twilight a la definitiva

\- ya nos dimos cuenta - disen Rainbow y Sonic

Ellos miran a la criatura checando sus movimientos, esta se ase más grande y gruñe para intentar intimidar a los presentes, con Twilight y Rainbow funcionó pero Sonic se mantenía serio

Sonic con su vista hubica el pasillo por donde lo trajo Twilight

\- vállan por ese pasillo si siguen derecho encontrarán a celestia - dise Sonic manteniéndose serio

\- pero y tú? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- no te preocupes e estado en peores situaciones- dise Sonic

\- si además de esa cosa y celestia no puedo oler más magia por aki - dise Twilight

\- oler ?- pregunta Rainbow

\- ya te dije luego te pongo al día - dise Twilight y ambas corren dispuestas a irse

La criatura se levanta dispuesta a ir tras ellas pero Sonic se pone frente ala bestia

\- no lo voy a permitir- dise Sonic

La criatura da un pisotón en el suelo el pisotón levanta polvo de color rosa, Sonic mira confundo pensó que el pisotón sería para él pero estaba equivocado, el escucha gritos y al voltear ve a Twilight ya Rainbow atrapadas en unas jaulas y amarradas las ataduras y jaulas eran sarsas rosas

\- ahora lo entiendo ese aroma a hierro y árbol es esa cosa es una especie de árbol viviente - piensa Twilight

\- esto será interesante- piensa Sonic este da un salto y vuelve a utilizar el ataque de ase rato

La criatura lo esquiva,Sonic da otro salto y este se sujeta de una rejilla en el techo él se columpia y utiliza el Light Spite Dash e impacta a la criatura esta cae con fuerza al piso, y me gruñe de molesta

\- aora que aras, espinosa ? - pregunta Sonic con una sonrisa un poco burlona

La criatura levanta una de sus patas esta lanza una granada de espinas contra Sonic este más esquiva con relativa facilidad, a Twilight y a Rainbow les sorprendió esa tremenda habilidad pero para Sonic era algo Muy normal, sus púas lo ayudaban a sentir el peligro antes de ser atacado, una ventaja que la bestia no lo supiera, también era en parte una ventaja que las espinas una vez lanzadas no podían ser desviadas, no importaba lo que pensaran de él aora, solo tenía una limitada velocidad para esquivar las espinas y un punzante dolor en una pierna que tarde o temprano lo aria ceder.

Twilight desde su prisión no lo piensa 2 veces y ase brillar su cuerno, este se enciende generando un símbolo de un foco con 3 pequeños círculos y dispara el rayo que siega momentáneamente a Sonic y a la criatura

Mientras tanto los seres que observaban a la criatura

\- impresionante, solo an pasado unos días pero esa yegua ya está desarrollando muy bien nuestra magia - dise la espectadora femenina la cual estaba haciendo brillar un aparente cuerno la magia de esta era la misma que el color de la criatura

\- del otro no me sorprende, es obvio que no es de aki, pero esa yegua ya domina algunas habilidades, quisa ella esté destinada a convertirse en una definitiva como nosotros - dise el semental

\- los ponys son un tanto débiles pero aun así me tiene impresionada, a propósito, cura a la novena y dejala ir, no puedo decir que es una maldita traidora, ella solo iso el contrato y aora debe ser fiel hasta ser liberada - dise la yegua

\- como sea, aún que los ponys y los mongolianos sean débiles aún así me tiene impresionado - dise el semental dirigiéndose asiendo aparecer atrás de él a Minene

\- esto terminará pronto - piensa la yegua y vuelve a concentrarse con su magia

Devuelta en la pelea, Sonic se estaba limitando a solo esquivar ataques,no podía valerse que sus habilidades especiales por que esto terminaría siendo más perjudicial para el que para esa cosa, él buscaba algo que pudiera usar para con un homin atack lanzárselo ala bestia y con suerte dar en un punto débil,de momento no podía hacer más que eso, él aún estaba lastimado de su pierna y solo tenía una esmeralda, él podría usarla y salvarse así mismo y alguien más pero él siempre se proponía a salvar a todos.

Su pierna empezó a ceder? El no saco la espina pues esto sería peor para su pierna, si lo quitaba estaba seguro de que estaría mas que rota, el tono lo que encontró, tuvos, barrotes incluyó piedras y las lanzó con ayuda de su homin atack y esto pese a hacerle un poco de daño no era suficiente, si esto seguía así él perdería y no por agotamiento si no que su cuerpo prácticamente lo obligaría a detenerse por su pierna empalada

La criatura da más golpes en el piso y de este emergen más espinas que por poco empalan a Sonic, pues este alcanzó a esquivarlas todas ellas.

\- Sonic no seas idiota!, si es una planta creo que no le gustará esto - dise Twilight

y con su cuerno carga energía y dispara una llamarada en su prision está se quema y la criatura chilla de dolor, Twilight repite este procedimiento con la prision de Rainbow

\- en estos momentos me vendría bien el súper Sonic boust- piensa Sonic

\- ya veo no le gusta el fuego - dise Rainbow Dash

Twilight dispara otra llamarada obligando a la criatura a retroceder unos pasos, Sonic se pone frente a Twilight y Dash para protegerlas, aún que este sentía un inmenso dolor en su pierna que lo obligó a arrodillarse y sujetarla no dejaría solas a 2 chicas casi indefensas.

la criatura ruge y carga nuevamente las espinas, está sin darse cuenta un símbolo de fuego y peligro apareció detrás de él y disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego que la iso gritar desgarradoramente de dolor ella voltea y ve a minene atrás de ella estaban varios guardias comandados por celestia y Shinigh Armor Minene da un salto y llega con Sonic esta le quita la espina y con su casco ase aparecer un símbolo de cruz,que despide una luz morada al desaparecer la pierna de Sonic estaba curada

\- jeje perdón por tardarme, me extrañaron?- minene extiende un caso asía con Sonic y le ayuda a levantarse  
-como te va ?- pregunta Minene  
\- más o menos - le responde Sonic

Los guardias y Shinigh Armor empiezan a lanzarle flechas y rayos, ningún rayo le asía el más mínimo daño pero las lanzas y flechas si le asian un daño considerable

\- qué haces tú aki ?! - pregunta Twilight sorprendida  
\- oh nada especial solo dejaba que mis compás me hicieran un último favor antes de dejarme ir y poder considerarme "traidora" - responde minene  
\- y para qué querrías un favor de ellos ? - pregunta Twilight  
\- por que que una "princesa" te arranque un ojo con una varilla, duele como la puta Madre - responde Minene

La criatura vuelve a pararse en 2 patas dispuestas a sacar más espinas que que empalarian a todos, Twilight y Minene se percatan de esto

\- claramente si queremos salir vivos de aki la única opción será trabajar juntos - dise Sonic

-solo esta vez - responde Twilight  
\- Shana, perdóname - piensa Minene

Twilight carga energía de fuego en su cuerno minene ase aparecer otro símbolo, ambas disparan su ataque de fuego y asen que la criatura grite de agonia impidiendo así el ataque de muerte de esta cae al suelo casi rendida chillando de dolor, aún se movía pero estaba adolorida.

-mierda ese olor no - piensa Twilight apretando los dientes

\- suficiente! - grita una voz femenina frente a ellos aparecen 2 encapuchados

La que mantenía su cuerno brillado ase su brillo más fuerte, la criatura es envuelta en una burbuja y está desaparece en una explosión d ella misma,la yegua de apoyo en el semental

\- que decepción - dise la misma yegua

El semental de repente aparece atrás de Twilight y Rainbow dash este la toma

\- hola hermosa yegua, planeabas ir a algún lado ? - pregunta el encapuchado con una sonrisa

\- suéltenla - dise Twilight con enojo

De repente por gran parte de los pasillos aparecen guardias apuntando a los encapuchados, a Minene y a Sonic

\- están rodeados - dise Shinigh Armor

\- no me digan que con eso ya creen que ganaron ? - pregunta es Sonic

\- oye,tercero, salúdame a mi hermana - Dise minene al encapuchado que tenia a Rainbow

\- tranquila novena, no te creas importante- dise el encapuchado

\- jeje como sea, ya tenemos que irnos - dise la yegua

\- no dejaremos que se la lleven otra vez!- exclama Twilight

\- jeje y que aras ?la última vez no pudiste evitarlo y eso que te enfrentaste a la novena y ella es más débil que nosotros- ríe divertida la yegua

Sonic se aser a al encapuchado hombre un tanto lento para despistarlo, derrepente de su capucha saca una especie de daga y la coloca contra el cuello de Rainbow

\- no te atrevas acercarte erizo, nosotros nos iremos y esta yegua pura es nuestro trofeo, por años an sido consideradas heroínas para este mundo siendo que ni siquiera son más indicadas para eso, son solo simples ponys cuya princesa considera sus amigas, pero a pesar de eso ellas tiene sus fallas y ella las regaña por eso pero la estúpida hipócrita no tiene derecho a actuar así, y está yegua es la más presente víctima de la princesa de la hipocresía - dise el encapuchado hombre

\- nosotros si la trataremos como ella se merece ser trata, no somos el enemigo, al contrario le estamos asiendo un favor a esta pobre yegua - dise La encapuchada femenina

\- están locos ! - responde Twilight

\- oh vamos ustedes 4 alicornios van a tardar mucho tiempo para conocer a su deidad, su única y verdadera salvación, la muerte, solo los elegidos por la princesa Galadriel tenemos el derecho a vivir más tiempo, incluso ella fue elegida, pero aún así incluso a ella algún día le llegará la hora, deberían sentirse orgullosos de que su querida lealtad fue elegida por ella,si hacercan la mataremos para probar lo débil que él poder de la amistad- dise el semental Rasgando un poco el cuello de Rainbow, una gota de sangre escurre por su cuello

\- nooo! - grita Twilight

\- basta, no somos salvajes, suelten a Rainbow y hablaremos - dise celestia

\- hablar ? Para que, lo único que siempre me habla es la muerte!, siempre a mi lado - dise la yegua y ríe maniáticamente

\- no está loca, ella está chiflada- dise Minene

\- eso es lo que más me gusta de ella - dise el semental

La yegua se quita su capucha dejando ver su apariencia a duras penas, se trataba de una aparente unicornio de piel negra,cabello corto y desgreñado color rojo sangre y unos brillantes ojos rojos ruby, una última encapuchada baja del "techo"

\- Minene, siento decirte que ya fuiste,remplazada,permanentemente, en fin, segunda, tercero - es hora de irnos dise La unicornio y los 3 se dan la vuelta dispuestos a irse

\- quienes son ustedes ? - pregunta celestia

\- Soy la verdadera reina de este mundo, mi nombre no importa, para ustedes y estos 2 idiotas soy la Darck Queen, me comprometi a ayudar a una antigua amiga suya - dise La Darck Queen con una risa sadica

\- yo aún no recupero del todo mi poder, pero no me molestaría revanar a la prueba viviente de la lealtad, si uno de ustedes parásitos se me acerca y aprovecharé su poder - dise Darck queen manteniendo su mirada de maniática

-ahora ! - Grita minene

En un Segundo algo golpea fuertemente a Darck Queen mandándola a estellare contra sus aliados este acto iso que Rainbow se les fuera arrebatada

\- no ! - dise la otra yegua

ella y su compañero miran en todas direcciones y miran una pequeña celda rota en la que se contaba Sonic y él esto de las portadoras, él había golpeado a La unicornio negra y quitado de su alcance a Rainbow y Twilight

Esa unicornio mira por todas parte y mira el techo ella se levanta y grita

\- devuélvanos al elemento de la lealtad o van a morir aki y aplastados - amenaza la segunda apuntando con su casco brillando en rosa al techo

\- no lo creo, más bien ustedes ya deben irse - dise Rainbow Dash

En eso todos notan que las 6 ponys ya estaban en formación con la transformación de los elementos de la armonía activada

\- ríndanse ustedes ya perdieron ! - les grita pinkie

\- jeje,nosotros sabemos cuándo perdemos - dise Darck , ella le ase una seña a su compañera está asiente

Las manes se preparan para lanzar el rayo arcoíris, la segunda les lanza lo que a vista de todos eran solo simples lanzas, todas logran hacer que se forme un escudo

\- no!,minene ahora - grita Sonic y da un salto minene se coloca a su lado ella ase parecer un símbolo de diamante frente a ella y Sonic pero no logra completarlo a tiempo y las "dagas" les dan de ello a ambos ellos can con fuerza al suelo

\- eres una inútil ! - Darck aparta a la segunda y ella lanza lo mismo

En esta ocasión las lanzas logran atravesar el escudo, al ser Twilight y Rainbow el objetivo más Cercano al alcance de ambos estos les dan de lleno a ambas, la transformación se va para todas y Twilight y Rainbow caen con fuerza al lado de Sonic y minene.

Todos quedan en shock un momento no sabían que había pasado, Minene aún medio consciente y temblando por el dolor Se da cuenta que lo que tenían clavado los 4 eran las espinas de la criatura de ase rato, quien pese a ser parte del poder de la segunda tenía las mismas características que una verdadera criatura entere esas cosa la invulnerabilidad a la magia

\- so...Sonic, recuerda...que si ...tú mueres...yo también...y viceversa- susurra minene mientas escupe algo de sangre

\- lo se...pero amenos...moriré...sabiendo que..ise algo bien- susurra Sonic tosiendo sangre, este nuevamente sufre una metamorfosis, regresando a su ya de por sí lastimada forma de pegaso

Por otro lado los guardias seguían disparando flechas y lanzas a los ponys, Darck ya molesta de esto ase brillar su cuerno y los 3 desaparecen en una explosión de una onda de energía roja

-Twilight no!- grita Shinigh Armor quien se teletransporta a donde su hermana y la toma

Tanto Twilight como Rainbow estaban agonizando,los 4 ponys se desangraban rápidamente,Minene con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban saca la espina de ella y Sonic y vuelve a hacer aparecer el símbolo de cruz, la herida se cierra parcialmente, pero Sonic ya se había desmayado producto de la pérdida de sangre, casi al instante minene también

No podían perder tiempo Y llevaron a Twilight y a Rainbow al hospital del imperio de cristal, también a Sonic y a Minene, estos últimos solo tuvieron que resibir algunas puntadas.

Pero Rainbow y Twilight no corrieron con la misma suerte, a ambas tuvieron que operarlas para sacarles la espina sin matarlas pues estas estaban se habían atorado

Sonic y minene al solo recibir puntadas estaban menos graves, cuando Sonic despertó pidió ver a las chicas que el intento salvar, le carcomía la duda de si lo logró o no, por medio de chismes de doctores y enfermeras supo que tanto Twilight como Rainbow seguían en operación, y no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que algún médico chismeara que estaban bien.

Por otro lado las otras princesas y portadoras de la armonía estaban esperando en la sala, también estaban Flash Sentry y Shinigh Armor aún que este último ayudaba a Cadence a entretener a Flurry Heard,todos estaban preocupados por el estado de Rainbow Dash pero sobre todo el de Twilight, nadie tenía intenciónes de retirarse

Muchas horas después logran estabilizarlas,uno de los médicos supervisores de la operación llegó finalmente a la sala de espera para informarles de cómo seguían Twilight y Rainbow dash

\- cómo siguen ? - preguntan Shinigh, Flash y celestia casia al mismo tiempo

\- logramos estabilizarlas - responde el médico

Todos dan un suspiro de alivio  
\- que alivio - dise pinkie

\- Gracias a celestia - dise Rarity

\- jeje que disen pero si yo no hice nada - responde celestia nerviosa y todos ríen

\- si pero- dise el médico interrumpiendo el momento de festejo

\- Pasa algo malo ?- pregunta Shinigh al médico

\- no,bueno, la princesa Twilight, por poco lo pierde, pero la logramos estabilizarla, tiempo y no creemos que este incidente interfiera con su gestión- dise el médico más relajado

\- espere, como que por poco lo pierde ?- pregunta flash sorprendido y con un poco de terror en su voz

\- bueno, que acaso no lo sabían?- pregunta el médico

\- saber, que ?! - pregunta Shinigh

El médico traga saliva y se queda en silencio unos Segundo pero finalmente les dise  
\- La princesa, Twilight...ella...está, Embarazada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Muchas preguntas, pocas Respuestas

La sala de espera se tornó en un gran silencio, muy incómodo, nadie hacia o decía nada, este silencio fue tan incómodo que el medio decía retirarse pero es detenido por Cadence, cuestionándole si estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, este le dijo que habían hecho varias pruebas en ambas más que nada en Rainbow Dash considerando que la secuestrada fue ella no Twilight,pero fue mejor prevenir que lamentar, a ambas les realizaron pruebas de hormonas, a ambas les habían hecho una revisión para asegurarse de que no fueron víctima de una violación y a ambas les realizaron un ultrasonido, aún que este último fue para ver si no tenían algún tejido u órgano dañado por la espina, este último echo confirmó que no había nada malo en ninguna.

Más sin embargo si había algo en Twilight

\- e...entonces Twilight...tendrá un bebé?...- dijo Shinigh Armor apenas pudiendo articular palabras

\- así parece - le responde Cadence colocando un casco en el hombro de su marido

Las princesas y el resto de las manes seguían sin decir nada

\- no princesa - dijo el doctor interrumpiendo un poco el silencio

\- que dice ? - pinkie voltea más que atónita a ver al médico

\- si tendrá...pero...no precisamente uno...- dijo con un nudo en la garganta aún incomodo por todo ese silencio

\- a...que se...refiere? - pregunta flash nervioso pero intentando hacerse el desentendido

\- me refiero...a que...son 2, la princesa espera gemelos - dijo el médico

Ante ese comentario Spike se subió al lomo de flash y le susurró

-creo que no es momento de que te pongas a pensar, es momento de que corras de tu "cuñado" - le susurro muy bajo pero Audible para flash

\- dejando de lado la sorpresa, ESTA ES UNA SORPRESA AÚN MÁS GRANDE QUE LA NOTICA DEL BEBÉ DE CADENCE Y SHINIGH ARMOR ! - gritó pinkie emocionada y saltando por todos lados

Shinight agito su cabeza ya reaccionando

\- si, pero aora debo ajustar cuentas con cierto pegaso amarillo - dijo con gran seriedad poniendo una clara cara de molestia.

Y volteando a donde antes estaba parado Flash pero este ya había "desaparecido" solo estaba Spike quien se sintió algo presionado por la mirada de Shinigh Armor y solo movió su garra en señal de "saludo" y sonriendo nervioso.

Pasan varios días, días en los que todos los afectados se estaban recuperando, al ser Sonic y Minene los que tenían menos heridas ellos fueron los primeros en ser dados de Alta, casi de inmediato arrestaron a Minene, pero Sonic saltó en su defensa argumentando que ella les ayudó en la fuga, pero por desgracia la únicas testigos fieles de eso estaban inconscientes, por lo tanto Celestia la dejó en arresto domiciliario en el imperio de Cristal hasta que Twilight o Rainbow despertaran, cosa que a ella poco o nada le importaba ella solo estaba cumpliendo una promesa, promesa que no era de incumbencia para nadie, por más que se lo preguntaran jamás dijo quién o que eran realmente los responsables del secuestro de Rainbow Dash y mucho menos la razón de poder usar magia sin necesidad de un cuerno como catalizador.

An pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente, Sonic nuevamente estaba laborando en el castillo de cristal aún que bastante incomodo muchos guardias lo habían visto con su metamorfosis en las 2 ocasiones que se había transformado, muchas miradas y chismes se habían estado contando a sus espaldas, no le importaba el solo quería volver a casa o al menos ser capaz de ser la mitad de lo que era en su mundo, este mundo no era para el, no sentía que encajara, y a pesar de tener en su poder una fuente de escape (la esmeralda del caos verde ) no podía irse sin estar seguro de que nada de él se quedaría en ese mundo tan atrasado de ponys

Sonic con frecuencia visitaba a Rainbow y a Twilight en el hospital en su primera visita le dejaron en claro que pese a ambas estar fuera de peligro las 3 permanecerían dormidas unos días producto de la anestesia, analgésicos y sedantes para calmar el dolor, a Sonic solo le importaba que ellas estaban bien y a salvo por lo menos pudo hacer algo bien en su estancia de pony, realmente parecía más el mundo del chisme en muchas de sus visitas o incluso en su trabajo escuchó rumores de que celestia organizó tropas de búsqueda mayores a las que mandó para buscar a Rainbow pero ahora buscaban a los responsables que atentaron contra la vida de 2 de los 6 elementos de la armonía.

Sonic en un par de ocasiones le pregunto sobre sus ex compañeros a Minene pero ella lo único que dijo fue que no importaba si los buscaban debajo de las piedras jamás los encontrarían.

Sonic solo suspira, y saca la misma esmeralda que le ayudó a tener su metamorfosis el la mira y siente una gran calma y decide retirarse pero pasa algo que a él lo sorprende alguien lo toma por el casco, Sonic voltea un poco aterrado y mira una pata de Rainbow sujetando la suya, Sonic solo la mira extrañado y al paso de unos segundos ella abre los ojos, esa tranquilidad esa mirada era realmente parecida a la calma que tenía minene tras ser herida por Twilight.

\- este...hola ? - dise Sonic un poco nervioso y extrañado el voltea a la cama de Twilight pero esta última aún no daba señales de conciencia

\- hola- responde Rainbow Dash con un tono de voz inexpresivo

-em...pensé que dormías por todos esos medicamentos para el dolor - dise Sonic confundido

Rainbow mira a donde Twilight y luego mira su casco canalizado por la suministración de medicinas

\- ella si, pero yo no podía,solo no podía moverme - responde Rainbow Dash y mira detenidamente a Sonic

\- entonces tú eres el guardia novato del que todos hablan? - pregunta Rainbow manteniendo su tono sereno y tranquilo

\- si, pero si lo prefieres puedes llamarme solamente Sonic - responde el

\- mucho gusto- responde Rainbow Dash

Rainbow se destapa y quita la venda que estaba en su torso y mira la cicatriz de la operación ella acaricia la cicatriz con cuidado y vuelve a vendarse ella mira Sonic un poco seria

\- hasta qué Twilight despierte, tú nunca me  
Has visto despierta - dise Rainbow para volver a taparse y darse la vuelta dispuesta a dormir

Sonic sale del cuarto un tanto confundido él sale del hospital y empieza a caminar por la cuidad de cristal no sabía en qué pensar para él habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, cuando llega a la entrada del castillo de cristal ve a Shinight Armor y a Flash Sentry teniendo una fuerte discusión.

Era obvio que Flash no podría ocultar lo suyo con Twilight mucho tiempo y ahora estaba dando la cara a su cuñado, Sonic solo pasó por allí como si nada hubiera pasado, al cabo de unos minutos la discusión se terminó flash y Shinigh chocaron cascos y se dieron un corto abrazo, aún que Shinigh luego de eso también le dio un coscorrón a flash

\- bienvenido a la familia idiota - dise Shinight con un tono un poco burlón y ríe un poco

\- será un honor y bastante interesante ser parte de esta familia - dise flash sobándose la cabeza  
\- pero cómo debo llamarte aora "capitán" debería dejar de decirle "señor" y mejor llamarlo "cuñado "? - pregunta Flash con algo de ironía

\- en horas de trabajo seguiré siendo tu capitán pero fuera de esas horas,ya veremos - dise Shinigh

Los 2 ríen y luego deciden volver al trabajo.

Horas más tarde Sonic llega a su habitación él entra y ve a Minene jugando al solitario con una baraja, Sonic se quita la armadura y se tumba en la cama

\- se ve qué ser guardia real es muy divertido- le dise Minene con un tono irónico

\- Minene- dise Sonic

\- si? - responde ella

\- se que no me quieres decir nada pero almenos podrías darme una explicación incompleta de quienes eran tu y esos tipos, que le hicieron a Rainbow o tan siquiera que eres tú ? - pide Sonic con amabilidad en su tono de voz

\- no - responde minene

Sonic un tanto arto se levanta y Estrella sus cascos contra la mesa en la que jugaba minene, él se retira una muñequera en su casco se ve un símbolo de un nueve en japonés, el mismo símbolo que Minene tenia por Cutie marck, ambos símbolos brillan levemente en blanco

\- no te estoy preguntando si quieres decirme- Sonic hace una pausa  
\- té lo estoy ordenando! - le grita muy molesto

Tanto él como Minene ser sorprenden de que él le hablara a si, él podría ser un poco bromista y egocéntrico pero nunca le a levantado la voz a una dama o señorita

Minene suspira y luego sonríe

\- está bien te contaré, de antemano te pido de entiendas la posición que yo tenía entre ellos, también una disculpa por siempre decirte las cosas a medias, pero te trataré de decir lo más que pueda - dise Minene

\- está bien, no importa pero, que eres exactamente? Dudo que seas un caballito mágico de este lugar - dise Sonic

\- estás en lo correcto, al igual que tú,yo no soy de aki nací en un mundo distinto, que al igual que este tiene magia pero es magia muy diferente pero muy poderosa - le responde Minene

\- yo y los demás que contribuimos al secuestro de esa chica nos asemos llamar contratistas, somos la raza de hechiceros más poderosos, como todo en estos tiempos hay jerarquías, los magos son los de clase más baja, los hechiceros son de clase media y los y las brujas somos de la jerarquía más alta- termina de decir minene

\- entonces perteneces a un séquito de brujas o algo así ? - pregunta Sonic

\- es correcto los brujos tienen el privilegio de poder ser elegidos como aliados de la realeza y eso es lo que estábamos haciendo mis ex compañeros y yo, en este "juego" no soy la buena y no soy la mala solo era alguien siguiendo órdenes - vuelve a responder Minene

\- dudo que esa demente estuviera sola pero cuantos se supone que son ? - pregunta Sonic

\- somos 12 aún que faltan 2 más, solo están ayudándola, pero no están obligados a seguir a Darck ellos la siguen por qué es el mejor honor que podemos tener - dise Minene y suspira aburrida

Sonic mira el símbolo en su pata y luego mira a Minene este se da la vuelta y se pone a pensar si realmente fue una buena idea tener a Minene de Aliada

Flash back

Sonic había vuelto a subir a la superficie en lugar de seguir ayudando a las mane 6 a encontrar el pasadizo en donde podía estar Rainbow Dash, él se dirigió al hospital y pidió ver a minene, era una hora de descanso y los guardias que custodiaban la habitación no estaban, Sonic aprovechó eso para entrar y ver a Minene ella estaba despierta mirando la pared con gran calma

\- oh balla otra vez tu ? Que honor ser visitada por ti - dise Minene

\- supongo que si- dise Sonic indiferente

\- a que se debe tu visita ? - pregunta Minene

\- Minene ya basta de juegos, parece que si disfrutas de la desesperación de esas chicas pero podrías al menos una vez tener una charla seria - dise Sonic con seriedad Minene asiente con la cabeza

\- podría pero no puedo decirte dónde está esa chica, mientras no haga contrato soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y elijo no decirles nada - responde Minene

\- contrato ? - pregunta Sonic

\- La clave para que yo te diga donde está esa chica requiere de un trato especial entre tú y yo, puedo hacerlo y darte la ubicación, pero una vez que la encuentres deberás darme algo a cambio - responde Minene

\- que se supone que quieres ? -pregunta Sonic

\- mi libertad- responde minene

\- que ? - pregunta Sonic sorprendido

\- no me malinterpretes, es solo que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que ise un contrato, quiero que mi existencia tenga un propósito, quiero que al menos una vez ellos no tengan la ventaja o simplemente ver qué tan fuerte puede ser un enlace que tenga con alguien- dise Minene y ríe un poco

\- si pero considerando que yo tampoco valgo nada aki y de que has participado en un evento devastador para este lugar yo no puedo liberarte de todo esto - responde Sonic

\- un contrato entre una contratista y el solicitante es más poderoso que cualquier ley en los diferentes universos- responde Minene y extiende una casco hacia a Sonic

\- ahora, te gustaría tenerme como aliada y no como enemiga? - pregunta ella con una mirada desafiante

Sonic le responde con la misma mirada y toma la pata de Minene al momento en que sus patas se unen 2 lazos salen de ellas uno blanco y uno negro el lazo blanco se enreda en el brazo de minene y cuando termina de enrocarse sus ojos brillan en un tono verte, algo similar pasa con Sonic, cuando el lazo negro se enrosca en su brazo sus ojos brillan en un tono lavanda

\- muy bien, acércate - pide minene y Sonic se le hacerla, Minene le susurra algo que dejo a Sonic un tanto sorprendido

\- bien- Minene ase aparecer el símbolo que hizo para curar a Sonic pero ahora en ella misma eso cura gran parte de las heridas ella se levanta de la cama y se le acerca a Sonic

\- ahora si me dirás dónde está ? - pregunta Sonic con seriedad

\- si, en el pasillo en el que hoy estuviste hay un pasadizo que parece que solo es un callejón sin salida, más sin embargo al llegar allí debes dar ciertos golpes para que te revele el verdadero pasadizo, cuando llegues te darás cuenta que solo un contratista puede encontrar a otro, pero si no llevas a uno contigo, deberás acceder a revisar todas las puertas, si no encuentras la respuesta mi poder te ayudará - dise Minene

Sonic sostenía la Esmeralda como si estuviera sosteniendo una grabadora para no olvidar lo que ella le dise

\- y eso que quiere decir ? - pregunta Sonic

\- no había terminado pero deja que termine, cuando mi poder te ayude encontrarás más escaleras, no las subas en su lugar fíjate qué hay 2 pasillos, el de la izquierda es inútil la derecha es la vieja confiable, varios quilómetros adelante contratas muchos caminos toma el de la derecha y sigue derecho hasta encontrar la última prisión intacta, actúa rápido para que sean libres sin problemas - termina de decir Minene

\- ok, entendió muchas gracias- dise Sonic un poco más animado

\- denada - responde Minene y se dirige a la pared ella da unos golpes y se abre un pequeño pasadizo

\- si las cosas se te complican estaré allí para ayudarte,nos volveremos a ver,muy pronto, Sonic The Hedgehog -dise Minene y entra al pasadizo

Sonic solo rueda los ojos y sale del lugar dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo de cristal

Fin del Flash back

\- solo un contratista, puede contraer a otro -

Esas palabras retumban en la mente de Sonic, recordando que cuando estaban en los pasadizos Twilight tuvo reacciones extrañas, pudiendo rastrear a Rainbow con solo oler el ambiente y también su repentina velocidad, pese a él no conocerla muy bien sabía que no debía tener mucha experiencia en deportes como para tener tal habilidad de trote

\- Minene, dime qué tipo de habilidades "sobre humanas " tienen los contratistas ? - pregunta Sonic a Minene

\- pues muchas pero hay una cuántas que todos tenemos como sentidos aumentados, eso incluye una vista de águila muy eficaz,un oído agudo capas de escuchar susurros muy bajos, y hay otras como el rastreo o sentir presencias aún que esas deben ser entrenadas- dise Minene mientras tomaba un poco de agua  
\- aveces me gusta leer la mente de los guardias de este lugar, me e enterado de cosas tan jugosas que ya empecé a escribir un diario de chismes, aún que aveces me entero de cuanta estupides - dise Minene mientras tomaba una libreta y un lápiz escribiendo algo

\- espera...leer la mente ? - pregunta Sonic

\- si la mayoría de nosotros puede hacer eso, aún que solo podemos hacerlo si miramos detenidamente a alguien aún que también en raras ocasiones es involuntario y eso es más molesto - responde ella

\- esto cada vez me da menos pinta de que pueda terminar bien - piensa Sonic un poco temeroso

Sonic se dirige a toda prisa al gran comedor, en su camino se encuentra con Rainbow Dash quien estaba siendo llevada a su cuarto con ayuda de Pinkie y Flutershy Dash no decía nada pero pinkie y flutershy estaban alegres de que estuviera bien

Rainbow no le prestaba atención a lo que le decían pinkie y flutershy, ella desvía la mirada y mira a un guardia que iba pasando por el lugar

\- mierda,debería cambiarme al turno de la tarde este turno nocturno es demasiado pesado y tengo tanto sueño que no se si pueda continuar -

Rainbow se queda extrañada pues ese guardia solo estaba caminando y nunca bio que moviera la boca

\- me pregunto cómo estarán mis animalitos,los e dejado solos mucho tiempo - escucha Rainbow la voz de flutershy.

Ella voltea a verla

\- disculpa,flutershy, dijiste algo ? - pregunta Rainbow confundida

\- no,no dije nada - responde flutershy

Rainbow volteó a ver a pinkie y escucho su interminable parloteo pero este parecían más una ola de ideas mal organizadas para un muy probable Babyshower de Twilight

\- pinkie basta de gritos - dise Rainbow irritada

\- pero si no e dicho nada - responde pinkie

\- te siente bien ? - pregunta es flutershy

\- si...- responde ella

En el resto del camino a su cuarto esas voces la escuchaba muy a menudo, ella no tardó en deducir que lo que realmente estaba escuchando eran los pensamientos de los que la rodeaban, él como era posible que ella pudiera hacer eso solo la confundía y en sierto modo irritaba

\- como sigue Twilight? - pregunta Rainbow Dash rompiendo el silencio

\- no recuerda que el médico dijo que estaría bajo anestesia para calmar el dolor y así se recupere más rápido ? - pregunta pinkie

\- lo que nos sorprende es que tu despertaste antes de tiempo, te vez un poco enferma pero nos sorprende que te ayas recuperado parcialmente rápido de esa herida - dise flutershy un tanto confundida

\- si parcialmente, pero creo que a ambas les va a quedar una marca muy fea en el torso, pobrecitas de las 2 quedarán marcadas por culpa de esa yegua chiflada que nos iso helar la sangre - antes de que pinkie pudiera terminar Rainbow le tapa la boca con su casco

\- oh ya entendí pinkie - dise Rainbow un poco irritada

\- La cena estará lista en poco tiempo, no quieres acompañarnos Dash ? - pregunta flutershy

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta ya habían llegado al cuarto de Rainbow, ella abre la puerta y luego mira a sus amigas

\- no gracias, yo...necesito un tiempo a solas - dise Rainbow y cierra la puerta tras de ella

Flutershy y Pinkie se miran entre ellas extrañadas y luego miran la puerta

Rainbow una vez a dentro suspira aliviada, en todo el trayecto había escuchado un montón de cosas estupidas que no tenían sentido, conversaciones de sirvientas que servirían para un capituló de la roza de Guadalupe todo eso la incomodaba e irritaba le era un poco imposible mantenerse Serena, la única razón por la que no le dijo esto a pinkie y flutershy era por que probablemente pensarían que esta loca y realmente los pensamientos de pinkie la irritaban esa yegua con mente de niña ni en su mente dejaba sus insoportables parloteos.

Por otra parte y Probablemente como todo "don" si es que a eso le podía llamar don podría tener tanto su lado bueno como su lado malo, solo tendría que acostumbrarse aún que no estaba segura si realmente estaba escuchando pensamientos o realmente esas voces estaban en su cabeza y ella se estaba volviendo realmente loca.

Alguien toca la puerta de Rainbow Dash, ella abre y nota una caja con una nota, ella levanta la caja y entra al cuarto, ella toma la nota y la lee, "recupérate pronto, Atentamente Applejack "  
Rainbow un poco extrañada abre la caja y nota un pie de manzana que ya estaba cortado en rebanadas ella toma una y la muerde, ese sabor era diferente pese a ser dulce y caliente no fue del todo de su agrado, Rainbow deja la caja con el postre y entra al baño, tal vez un baño caliente relajaría su mente.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de ese mundo.

Darck Queen se encontraba mirando 6 Campanas de cristal vacías, ella procede al levitar un libro y se pone a leer tranquilamente, pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida por una voz

\- tardas demasiado en cumplir tu promesa - dise la voz

Darck voltea y vea a Chisalys

\- y tú actuabas muy rápido por eso siempre fracasaste- le responde con un tono de voz inexpresivo

\- como te atreves ! - grita Chisalys enojada

\- Ya todo está en su lugar, probablemente necesite un poco más de tiempo, para que este mundo esté a mi favor, pero por aora necesito que me hagas un favor - le dise Darck a Chisalys

\- que necesitas? - pregunta Chisalys un tanto extrañada

\- necesito un legado, quiero que me traigas a Discord, el es el más indicado en este lugar - responde Darck y sonríe siniestramente

\- Discord?, exactamente que necesitas de Discord? - pregunta Chisalys aún más confundida

\- lo que quiero de él es, simple querida- responde ella y empieza a reír maniáticamente, al cabo de un rato ella para de reír y mira a Chisalys con esa mirada tan penetrante y siniestra, llena de locura y sadismo que solo ella podía poner

\- jeje...lo...que yo quiero...es...un hijo suyo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Voces en mi interior

Ya an pasado 5 días desde que le dieron el alta a Rainbow Dash, su forma de ser, su actitud a cambiado bastante siendo una yegua muy irritable en varias Ocasiones y en otras era más serena y comprensiva, esto confundida a Sonic y preocupaba al resto de las mane 6. Por órdenes de Shinigh Armor la seguridad se a duplicado en el imperio de Cristal, los guardias en su mayoría trabajan doble turno, y se an estado solicitando nuevos reclutas, para proteger al imperio y al resto de más Manes.

Minene le sugirió a Shinight Armor hacerles pruebas no sólo físicas a los guardias si no también Psicológicas para saber qué tan bien o mal calificados estaban los nuevos reclutas, y dependiendo del resultado de estos últimos sería el puesto que tendrían los nuevos novatos.

Para Minene los débiles físicos pero fuertes mentalmente eran más apropiados para vigilar algunos pasillos, Shinigh Armor dudaba de las intenciones de esta yegua pero parecía saber tanto de temas de reclutamiento como si fuera una veterana, aún que solo aparentaba poco menos de 25 años.

En cambio los débiles mentales pero fuertes físicamente tenían labores como vigilar las puertas del castillo, los inicios y las afueras del imperio de Cristal incluso la estación de cristal.

Para los que aprobaban ambos se les asignaban las labores de resguardar a las princesas, las portadoras y las puertas de las habitaciones de estas últimas, aún que la habitación de Twilight solo era vijilada por 2 guardias en los que Shinigh Armor podía confiar, Flash Sentry y Sonic y de vez en cuando Minene quien ahora era una nueva miembro y hasta ahora la única guardia femenina en el imperio.

Este sería su primer día oficial, ella estaba en el cuarto de Sonic terminando de colocarse la armadura, Sonic se quitaba la suya pues era su hora de comer, él voltea a y mira a Minene

\- podrías contarme como diablos convenciste a ese unicornio de cabello azul para que te aceptara ? - pregunta Sonic

\- es una historia muy graciosa, déjame contarte - dise minene y sonríe

Flash back

Era un día como cualquier otro en la semana de reclutamiento, como todos los días después de los exámenes psicológicos, Shinigh Armor y Minene se dirigían patio de entrenando que actualmente era campo de pruebas físicas

\- estás nenas no tienen ni idea de lo que es ser un guardia real, pese a ser una situación crítica estás reclutando muchos aspirantes a lo bestia - reclama Minene a Shinigh Armor

\- oye! Pero igual no está nada mal hoy hay 9 aspirantes ayer solo había 7, además siempre les digo que no se confíen y no porque pacen un examen quiere decir que están dentro - responde Shinigh Armor un poco molesto

\- déjame encender un poco el ambiente - dise Minene y toma un megáfono ella habla por el

\- escuchen bola de basuras!, les recuerdo que aún que saquen el máximo en esta prueba no importa qué tan rudos sean, si su mente es frágil serán reducidos a vigilar simples pasillos, callesitas o ni siquiera serán aceptados!, ayer de los 7 solo 1 fue aceptado, así que les sugiero que se dejen de estupideces y lo den todo !- les grita ella cual sargento militar y colocándose aún lado de Shinigh Armor quien se paró frente a los aspirantes

Estos últimos se mostraron un poco temerosos y extrañados de que una yegua los mande pero con ese temperamento se notaba que no estaba jugando, ellos miraron el campo y miraban que había pruebas de equilibrio con un claro riesgo de caer y pegarse un santo Madrazo, para luego escalar un muro de 12 metros solo con una sota mientras varios unicornios les lanzaban pelotas que era evidente los Arian caer en más de una ocasión, una prueba de fuerza era cargar una lápida de piedra y caminar sobre brazas ardientes, sin usar botas a prueba de fuego.

Eso y Quizá otras pruebas más que podrían rayar en lo peligroso u absurdo

\- ahora entiendo por qué muchos no pasan esta prueba - piensa Shinigh Armor

\- disculpe general, no le parece una prueba un poco exagerada ? - pregunta un aspirante

Shinigh Armor iba a hablar pero Minene lo interrumpe

\- no lo creo, en lo personal de me parece una prueba demasiado fácil - dise Minene con indiferencia

\- pero si mi hermano menor pasó la prueba ayer y dijo que no era tan difícil - dise otro

Shinigh iba a volver a hablar pero Minene lo interrumpe otra vez

\- si la prueba de ayer era demasiado fácil, así que convencí al general de dejarme diseñar yo misma el campo de pruebas, y realmente creo que lo facilite demasiado- dise Minene

Muchos de los aspirantes miran el campo por unos minutos y varios se retiran

\- creo que volveré cuando alguien más cuerdo diseñe este campo - piensa uno que se iba retirando Minene al estar mirándolo fijamente escucho sus pensamientos

\- que Maricas - piensa ella y rueda el ojo

Shinight mira molesto a Mienene pero luego se calma y le dise

\- por eso es que normalmente nos tárdanos semanas y no días en preparar a los reclutas- dise decepcionado y mira que solo 2 no se an retirado estos eran yeguas

Las 2 tenían una estatura un poco mayor a Minene las 2 tenían pinta de gimnastas

\- esto no va a funcionar - piensa Shinight Armor pero minene lo detiene jalando lo de la cola

\- que dijiste Idiota?!- pregunta molesta encarándolo

\- que las mujeres son heroínas a su manera pero no tienen condición como para ser un guardia real - Dise Shinigh con seriedad

Minene le quita la tabla con el nombre de los aspirantes y pone su nombre

\- qué tal una apuesta?- pregunta Minene

\- apuesta? - pregunta el

\- si yo gano nos aceptas a mi y a esas 2 yeguas en la guardia real- dise Minene con calma

\- está bien pero si yo gano volverás al calabozo- dise Shinigh indiferente

\- echo - dise ella y se coloca junto a las otras 2 yeguas

Una de ellas sonríe  
\- quisiera ser la mitad de yegua que es ella - piensa la yegua que está aún lado de Minene

\- tiene razón esto se ve muy fácil, que nenas los que se fueron - pensaba la otra

Las 2 voltean a ver a minene y notan el parche eso les llamo la atención de ella parecía una yegua muy dura

\- pero que mierda le pasa a esta yegua! - piensan las otras 2 al notar al notar la complexión y comportamiento tan rudo de parte ella

Shinigh suspira y se pone frente a ellas

\- bien ustedes fueron las únicas que se quedaron, las únicas que osan tener la valentía suficiente para convertirse en las primeras guardias reales, si lo logran y no lo dudo, van a ser las yeguas más hechas y derechas de este reino - dise Shinigh Armor

Las yeguas miran a Minene

\- disculpa, tú eres la única que tuvo los ovarios para enfrentar a ese unicornio, dime qué nombre deberíamos poder en tu futura estatua- pregunta una de las yeguas la cual era una pony terrestre blanca de cabello café

Minene la mira confundida como si no supiera de lo que le está hablando

\- bueno, me llamo Minene, Minene Ayane y el tuyo amiga ? - pregunta Minene

\- basta de charla empiecen ahora, tienen 5 minutos - dise Shinigh volteando un reloj de arena

Shinight decidió no prestarle atención a Minene ya había odio rumores y no parecía que Minene estuviera muy cuerda que digamos

Las 3 yeguas llegan a a un "pasillo" con unos agujeros que les empieza a disparar una serie de flechas, pero no tenían la punta de metal así solo dolería el impacto, Minene y la Pony terrestre las esquivan con relativa facilidad, la otra yegua si recibió unos cuantos impactos pero las 3 continuaron hasta la pared de 12 metros y medio las 3 toman una soga y la escalan pero al otro lado había una especie de alberca de lodo, la yegua unicornio atrae la única cuerda así a las 3,Minene sube lo más que puede y les dise a las demás

\- todas juntas - dise minene y las 3 yeguas de columpian y logran llegar al otro lado sin ensuciarse ni una pata

Las 3 llegaba una serie de obstáculos donde tenían que cruzarlos saltando, las 3 saltan a sobre, atraves y por debajo de ellos con relativa facilidad.

Luego llegaron a la parte donde les daban de pelotazos como si estuvieran jugando a los quemados, las 3 recibieron uno que otro impacto pero siguen adelante, esquivando demás pruebas peligrosas entre ellas una guillotina

\- ok tal vez si me excedí un poco - piensa Minene

Las 3 siguen adelante por la chanca de piedra llegando a una segunda lluvia de flechas pero esta vez con las puntas, la yegua unicornio iso un pequeño escudo para cubrirse la cara y Minene y la terrestre las esquivan como si de hojas de trataran y logran llegar al final del "recorrido" con 1 minuto de anticipación.

\- uff creo que al final si fue un poco difícil - dise la pony terrestre

\- crei que no lo lograríamos - dise La unicornio

\- no importa al final las 3 lo logramos - dise Minene secándose un poco de sudor

Shinigh Armor se les acerca más que incrédulo

\- valla me tienen sorprendidos, Minene donde aprendiste esos movimientos? - pregunta Shinigh confundido

\- es un pequeño secreto - dise Minene

\- nosotras lo obtuvimos por años de estar practicando unos cuantos deportes con puros sementales- dise la yegua terrestre

\- Ya veo - dise Shinight Armor revisando su tabla, abra que revisar el examen psicológico de las 3 pero en lo que ami consiente, están dentro - Dise Shinigh Armor

\- Gracias ! - disen las 2 yeguas emocionadas

\- al final yo gane, tal vez deberían reconsiderar el reclutar yeguas - le susurra Minene y sonríe retirándose.

Fin del Flash back

\- bueno eso no me sorprende viniendo de ti - dise Sonic a punto de salir del cuarto

Minene rie y como último detalle toma un anillo que ella tenía un símbolo de una estrella azul con 2 espadas y coloca solo el símbolo en su pecho

\- a trabajar - dise ella y sale del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor

Las princesas y las Manes se encontraban comiendo, Rainbow estaba manteniendo su mirada en la pared procurando no mirar a nadie pues escuchar los pensamientos de alguien le sería más que molesto, pero su silencio es interrumpido por una voz masculina familiar

\- Chicas !,Chicas ! - grita la voz

Rainbow voltea y ve a flash diciéndose así a ellas, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera decirles algo Rainbow se levanta y dise a todos los presentes

-Twilight despertó - seguido de eso ella corre a la salida, los demás la siguen bastante confundidos, en especial flash pues él no había dicho nada y ella de alguna manera,lo sabía.

Rainbow llega lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, al ella haber sido compañera de cuarto de Twilight sabía dónde estaba el cuarto, cuando llega ve a Twilight vomitando en un valde

\- que es lo que me pasa ? - piensa Twilight mientras aún seguía vomitando

Rainbow entra, seguido de Flash y el resto de las chicas, todos sentían alivio al verla bien, pero a la vez todos sobre todos flash sentían un nudo en la garganta, por qué aparente ella no sabía de su embarazo y nadie sabía por dónde empezar a decirle.

\- Ya Twilight seguro se te pasará pronto - dise flash mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda Twilight

\- pinkie, podrías traerle un vaso con agua - pide Rainbow a pinkie

\- y de paso otro balde - dise Rarity con cierto asco

\- a la orden - dise pinkie asiendo un saludo militar y llenado por lo que sus amigas le pidieron

-hey...Twilight- disen Shinight Armor y Rainbow Dash

Twilight a duras penas separa la cara del balde y mira a su hermano y a su amiga

Primero los 2 hermanos se unen en un largo abrazo y luego, las 2 amigas se unen en un abrazo al cual se le unen el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Pinkie pues ella no estaba presente

\- no se tenían preocupadas, por un momento pensamos que las perderíamos - dise Flutershy con alivio

\- como se le ocurre a ese chico pelear contra esa cosa sin ayuda - dise Twilight

\- yo aria lo que fuera por mis amigos y los amigos que aún o conozco - escuchan todos una voz masculina, todos voltean y ven a Sonic pero sin su armadura

\- pero casi pierdes tu vida en un intento por salvarnos - dise Rainbow Dash

\- solo se pero no sería la primera vez que lo hago - dise el aún poco avergonzado Rainbow le sonríe y él le regresa la sonrisa

\- perdónenme, si hubiera sido más rápido tal vez esa lunática no las abría lastimado - dise el avergonzado

\- lo importante es que estamos aki y a salvo, tú intentaste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance y te lo agradezco en grande - dise Twilight Rainbow asiente en señal de estar de acuerdo con el

\- Dash, no recuerdas nada de tu encierro ? - pregunta flutershy acercándose a Rainbow

Rainbow se queda pensando como si tratara de leer su propia mente pero por qué hiciera memoria lo único que recordaba es despertar en los brazos de Sonic

-lo siento, pero estoy en blanco - dise Rainbow apenada

\- bueno lo importante es que ella está a salvo - dise Flash quien estaba aún lado de Twilight

Twilight le sonríe pero ella siente náuseas nuevamente y levita el balde y vuelve a Vomitar

\- esto es tan extraño, no sé qué me pudo haber caído mal, apenas y probé un poco del la ensalada de fruta que me trajeron - dise Twilight con asco y confundida

\- bueno eso es normal cuando estás esperando un bebé, oh bueno 2 - dise pinkie quien iba llegando con todo lo que le pidieron

-si pinkie, lo que tú digas - dise Twilight levitando el vaso de agua y tomando un poco de este creyendo que se trataba de otra broma de pinkie

Todos guardan silencio y las chicas y flash Miran a Twilight

\- que?, pasa algo?, por qué de repente todos me están viendo - dise Twilight confundida

\- hermana, lo qué pasa es que tú si- dise Shinigh con un nudo en la garganta y mirando disimuladamente a Flash

\- bueno Twilight- dise Rainbow Dash un poco nerviosa

\- si? Qué pasa? - pregunta Twilight empezando a alarmarse

\- bueno es que tú si estás - dise flutershy

\- estás embarazada - termina de decir pinkie

Un silencio incomodo inunda el ambiente aún que de repente este es interrumpido por una risa proveniente de Twilight

\- jeje todos están jugando no ? - pregunta Twilight divertida

\- no, es verdad - dise Flash

\- ok ya!, esto no es gracioso - dise Twilight un poco más seria

Todos vuelven a guardar silencio

\- de...verdad...?- pregunta Twilight con voz temblorosa

Todos los presentes asienten Twilight se queda paralizada por unos segundos

Un tercer silencio inunda el lugar hasta que llega el médico.

\- según los exámenes que le hicimos usted está muy sana, pero tendrá que estar medicada por un tiempo, no se preocupe que estos medicamentos no le serán dañinos a los bebés - dise el médico

\- Be...bebés? - se pregunta Twilight con Inexpresividad y mira su vientre

\- cuarto tiempo, estuvimos inconscientes?- pregunta Twilight a Rainbow Dash

\- tú como 2 semanas, y por lo qué me disen estuve perdida otras 2 y unos días de inconsciencia- responde Rainbow pensativa

Twilight recuerda la noche del secuestró del Rainbow, donde ella y flash habían hecho el amor en la tina de su cuarto, Rainbow al mirar a Twilight se muestra incomoda al ver ese recuerdo activo de ella

\- El doctor dijo que tenías poco más de 2 meces - dise Rainbow Dash para romper un poco el silencio

Twilight recuerda el día de la cristalización que fue hace casi 3 meses, y antes de la retirada ella desapareció de sus amigas, de Shinigh Amor, Cadance y Flurry por unas horas y se quedó a solas con flash, Rainbow en esta ocasión apartó la vista y se le hiso un poco imposible esconder su incomodidad pues no conocía a Twilight con costumbres sexuales parcialmente indesentes.

Twilight al recordar esos eventos no pudo evitar sentirse sucia

\- Sabes quien es el padre ? - pregunta pinkie como un susurro a Twilight

Esta no responde nada y mira de reojo a flash  
\- si,lo se pinkie, e sido una maldita descuidada! , flash en cuanto te encuentre solo juro que te castrare con mis propios cascos - piensa Twilight

Rainbow jira los ojos pues estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Twilight y esa mirada que le dio a flash dejó más que claro sus sospechas

Twilight se escondió con las cobijas ella se sentía sucia y a la vez se cuestionaba si estaba lista para ser madre

\- que bueno que ya hablé con el capitán, si no seguramente en este momento se estaría celebrando mi funeral, por qué me atreví a dejar a su hermanita embarazada- piensa Flash

\- creo que no es momento para que le diga a alguien que el padre del bebé es Flash Sentry - piensa Twilight y sobre sus cobijas mira a flash con un poco de rabia

Rainbow mira a flash extrañada y luego mira confundida a Shinigh quien solo se mantenía serio, escuchar tantos pensamientos empiezo a provocar jaqueca en Rainbow ella se tocó la cabeza

\- si no les importa iré a tomar aire Fresco, me estoy ahogando aki dentro - dise Rainbow y sale corriendo casi a la misma velocidad ala que corrió Twilight por los pasillos

\- deseguro ahora Dash piensa que soy una cualquiera, creo que minene no estaba tan equívocada - Piensa Twilight

\- Twilight,. Estoy segura de que Flurry se llevará muy bien con sus primos (a) - dise Cadance

Twilight se destapa y le da una leve sonrisa a Cadance luego mira de flash y también sonríe

\- solo dale una oportunidad, Quisa al principio te sea muy difícil aceptar el cambio en tu vida pero luego los amarás tanto que tu vida estaría incompleta sin ellos o ellas - dise Candace con un tono tranquilizador

\- La voz de la experiencia- dise Shinigh Amor

Twilight se tranquiliza y su cara de preocupación cambia a una calmada, esas palabras de su hermano y cuñada tuvieron el mismo efecto con Twilight y flash asiendo que por un momento los 2 sintieran gran emoción por ser padres.

\- Quisa esto no sea tan malo - piensa Twilight y sonríe.

Por otra parte Rainbow observaba el imperio de cristal desde la ventana de su cuarto, ella no sabía cómo sentirse, el ser secuestrada más no recordar nada eso y el echo de ese nuevo poder sumado a la noticia de Twilight hacían que su mente fuera un caos.

Mientras ella estava perdida en su limbo no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Rainbow pese a estar acostumbrada a dormir tarde en esta ocasión sentía mucho sueño, Rainbow da un fuerte bostezo

\- no te duermas yeguiga - dise una voz detrás de ella

Esto asustó y alarmó a la pegaso siendo que volteara e intentará averiguar de donde venía la voz pero no veía a nadie y menos con la luz del cuarto apagada.

\- que estás buscando - dise de nuevo la voz

La pegaso voltea a su lado y da un alarido de terror al ver a una encapuchada, por esa capucha y la oscuridad de su cuarto lo único que pudo divisar fueron 2 iris Doradas

\- qué pasa? Te asuste ?, enserio no sabes cómo lo lamento Rainbow Dash - dijo la encapuchada con una voz femenina

De entre más sombras aparecen otros 3 encapuchados que rodean a Rainbow

Un brillante círculo morado se ilumina en el piso Rainbow vuela para intentar liberarse pero parecía que el lugar tenía un campo de fuerza.

El círculo morado se empiezo a incrustar en ella como si de una cuerda muy apretada se tratara, Rainbow se retuerce intentando liberarse, los 4 ponys alzan sus cascos y asen aparecer 4 símbolos iguales todos mirados con. 5 estrellas y un relámpago.

Los símbolos brillan y disparan "sogas" eléctricas que impactan en Rainbow Dash, ella se queja de dolor pero luego la corriente aumenta y empieza a retorcerse y gritar de dolor.

Los 4 ponys hacen aparecer otros símbolos de hechizo a sin restricciones que hacen aparecer una gema muy parecida a un diamante en bruto rojo y brillante como la misma sangre.

cuando esta aparece los 4 se quitan su capucha.

En medio de su agonia ella volteó y pudo reconocer al pony de ojos dorados, Era la Darck Queen pero por alguna razón ahora sus ojos eran dorados en vez de rojo sangre.

Energía azul empieza a salir de Rainbow Dash y se dirige asía la gema está despide una poderosa onda de energía morada.

La energía que le robó empieza a regresa a Rainbow Dash,está a causa del dolor enloquecedor estaba prácticamente estampada en el piso apenas pudiendo levantarse, gimiendo de dolor mientras la gema aún le transfería su energía negativa.

En medio de esa transición el cabello de Rainbow empezó a tornarse más opaco y oscuro.

Darck sonríe siniestramente mientras miraba a Rainbow retorcerse de agonia.

Rainbow Estrella con fuerza uno de sus cascos contra el piso, su piel cían como si de pintura se tratara empieza a caerse y toma un tono morado brillante ella apoya más sus cascos contra ella, todos notan que ya no parecía la misma, su piel ahora era color negro, su cabello era café oscuro y solo sus alas y sus cascos despedían un brillo morado brillante y empezaba a crecerle más cabello.

Todos miran sorprendidos y satisfechos, Rainbow empieza a aumentar de tamaño, sufriendo una metamorfosis, asiéndose una Loba el doble de grande que un alicornio adulto, su mandíbula sufre la última transformación, asiéndose como el hocico de un lobo llegó de afilados dientes.

La loba empieza a gruñir, y la gema roja brilla en un tono morado, la loba se sacude y finalmente da un largo aullido.

Todos los presentes sonríen satisfechos y vuelven a colocarse su capucha, la gema roja cae en los cascos de Darck y ella la guarda.

Rainbow se deja caer en el piso muy exhausta esa metamorfosis había dolido demasiado

\- todo abría sido más fácil si desde el principio hubiéramos sabido que bastaba con que él las sustancias se funcionaran con las sombras de esas 6 ponys - dise Darck

\- pero nos vimos obligados a despertarla de otra forma, ahora ya están completas, todas - dise un encapuchado

\- Ya casi todo está listo, muy pronto el imperio de la oscuridad volverá a ser una realidad! - dise Darck y empieza a reír maniáticamente.

\- está vez...has llegado demasiado lejos Darck- dise la loba adolorida levantándose

\- oh Darcksie,tú forma de bestia de queda tan bien, aún te vez muy joven después de todos estos años - dise Darck sonriendo satisfecha

La loba la mira furiosa

Darck ase aparecer un símbolo de un candado con un hechizo sin restricción y lanza a Rainbow,este le es de lleno pero no le hace nada

\- nos veremos muy pronto "Amiga " - dise Darck y desaparece entre las sombras

Seguido de los demás encapuchados, de la nada la loba de desmaya y sufre otra metamorfosis transformándose en un pegaso negro de crin azul.

Los colores oscuros, como si de agua se tratara son absorbidos y se meten en el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dejando a una adolorida Rainbow Dash Desmayada en en medio de su cuarto…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La caida de la armonia

La noche continua, Minene hacia su primer recorrido como guardia, pero ella era más una guardia independiente ella vigilaba donde creía más conveniente, en esta ocasión vigilaba los pasillos del castillo, en eso al final del pasillo divisa algo que llama su atención, al acercarse para investigar un poco mejor pisa algo húmedo en el suelo, ella hace brillar su casco en un tono blanco y se da cuenta de que lo que pisaba era sangre y no solo eso sino que está tenía un rastro, Minene frunció el ceño y decidió seguir el rastro, cuando se dio la vuelta en un pasillo se dio cuenta que había un charco de sangre, aún tenía un tono oscuro por lo que era reciente, Minene continua siguiendo el rastro y este termina en un cuarto con la puerta medio abierta, Minene la termina de abrir y lo que ve la deja más que sorprendida era un cuerpo mutilado de un pony la caja torácica estaba abierta y varios de los órganos estaban expandidos en el suelo en un mar de sangre por todas partes y despellejado en su totalidad.

Minene sale del lugar y le avisa a Shinigh Armor este inmediatamente hace sonar una alarma en todo el castillo provocando que guardias, las portadoras y Parte del reino de cristal despierte, cuando Shinight Armor vio la escena sintió tanta repulsión y casi vomita pero Minene lo ayuda a mantener la compostura

\- pongan a salvo a mi esposa, hija a mi hermana y a sus amigas ! - ordena Shinigh Armor a varios de sus soldados

Inmediatamente después de eso varios guardias van por las portadoras a sus habitaciones y las escoltan a la sala del trono, todas estaban confundidas la única que se muestra a indiferente era Rainbow Dash

\- que mierda pasa? Pensé que empezarían a seguirle la pista a Darck en la mañana y no en medio de la noche - pensaba Rainbow irritada

En eso llegan las 2 nuevas guardias femeninas y minene estás entran al lugar mientras le asienten con la cabeza a 2 guardias masculinos estos cierran la puerta del gran salón donde tendrían resguardadas a las Mane 6

\- Minene, que está pasando? - pregunta una ajetreada Twilight a Minene

-encontramos una sádica escena en el castillo, tu hermano nos pidió ponerlas a salvo en caso de que el asesino siga suelto - responde Minene

\- entonces encontraron un cuerpo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash con un tono inexpresivo

Todas se sorprenden por la gran indiferencia que mostraba Rainbow Dash ante eso, Minene se le queda viendo y los pensamientos que ve la dejan sorprendida, lo último que Rainbow recordaba era estar atada en una lápida de piedra y como su alma era metida en un cetro.

\- chicas perdónenme pero- Minene hace brillar su casco y pisa fuertemente el piso y deja salir una onda de humo blanco

Cuando esta se disipa todos los presentes estaban dormidas con excepción de Rainbow Dash

\- Darcksie - dise Minene con seriedad mirando a Rainbow Dash

\- hola Minene, a pasado tanto tiempo - dise Rainbow Dash con otra voz una un poco más gruesa

\- pe..pero cómo?...- se pregunta Minene

\- El cómo e regresado no te importa, si quieres una confrontación deberás esperar un poco más ahora por qué mejor no olvidar que esto pasó? - pregunta Rainbow Dash y pone un casco en la cabeza de minene este brilla y provoca el desmayo a Minene

Rainbow o mejor dicho Darcksie hace brillar su casco y despide la misma onda que minene y ase que todos despierten y todo siga como si nada hubiera pasado, la guardia unicornio de quita su casco dejando ver que su crin, ella era un unicornio gris de crin azul y blanca

Ella junto con sus compañeras explican la situación, las manes 6 se alteran por ese hecho.

Pasan varios minutos de mucho silencio nadie decía nada, pero el silencio es roto por Flash Sentry

\- Flash! - grita Twilight y corre a abrazarlo

\- les tengo noticias chicas - dise Flash Sentry quitándose el casco

\- qué noticias? Que está pasando? - pregunta asustada flutershy quien estaba escondida destras de Applejack

\- hable con la princesa Cadance ella le informó lo sucedido a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Celestia opina que lo mejor sería trasladarlas a Canterlot, antes de que Esto se vuelva una carnicería - dise flash con seriedad

\- y cuando sería eso? - pregunta Applejack

\- ahora, tienen media hora para empacar e ir a la estación para tomar el último tren a Canterlot - le responde Flash Sentry

\- pero no podemos irnos así como si nada, además, Twilight aún está delicada - exclama Rainbow Dash

\- no te preocupes yo me encargo - dise la guardia unicornio y ase brillar su cuerno sobre Twilight ella es envuelta en un manto de energía blanca

Cuando el manto se disipa Twilight estaba igual

\- que fue lo que le hiciste? - pregunta Flash

Twilight con su magia se quita la venda esta se queda atónita al ver que estaba curada la herida estaba completamente recuperada y sin cicatriz

\- ahora no hay problema, rápido vallan - dise la guardia unicornio

Todas las mane 6 salen corriendo del gran salón acompañadas de las guardias y Flash Sentry.

Ninguna de ellas notó que Rainbow Dash era una única que se había quedado

\- igual no pasará mucho antes de que tengan que verse obligadas a regresar al imperio de Cristal- dise Rainbow Dash con calma y sonríe para luego irse.

Pasan aproximadamente 20 minutos las mane 6 se encontraban en la estación de cristal esperando el tren, las guardias y Flash estaban con ellas, en parte a Twilight le sorprendió ver a Minene como un guardia y a otras 2 chicas pero no era momento para hacer preguntas sin importancia.

10 minutos después el tren llegó, Twilight y las demás subieron Seguido de las guardias, Flash Sentry y Sonic este último había llegado ase 5 minutos pues Shinigh Armor le dijo que fuera dado a sus habilidades sería un buen guarda espaldas para resguardar a las mane 6, Starlight fue la única que no se presentó pues ella dijo que entre ella y Sunburst arian una investigación para saber qué una vez que es lo que está pasando.

Una vez en el tren Flash y los demás dieron indicaciones a las mane 6

\- bien señoritas el señor capitán a Asignado a cada una de ustedes un guardaespaldas, serán vigiladas por uno de nosotros - menciona Sonic mientras veía una lista

\- Bien Rarity y Flutershy, serán resguardadas por Minene - menciona Sonic

Rarity y flutershy mostraron clara cara de desaprobación, pero Minene seguía con una cara de indiferencia

\- Applejack y Pinkie pie serán resguardadas por Alexis - dise Sonic y la guardia pony terrestre pasa al frente

\- flash Sentry y Casy, resguardarán a Su alteza Twilight- dise Sonic

\- alto con esa lista! - dise Applejack

\- porque 2 de nosotras seremos protegidas solo por uno de ustedes y Twilight por 2 ?! - pregunta Rarity indignada

\- porque las guardias que les asígnanos valen lo mismo que 10 guardias y por qué a diferencia de todas ustedes Twilight es la única que es una princesa - responde Flash Sentry y todas guardan silencio.

Y se retiran a los dormitorios del tren sin decir una palabra, por su parte los guardias se quedan vigilando las puertas, si fueran puros sementales parecerían unos acosadores pero dado a que había más yeguas todo estaba más equilibrado a la situación.

Al día siguiente al igual que en la llegada del imperio de cristal las princesas luna y celestia se sorprendieron al verlas pero luego recordaron la carta de Cadance, eso y el hecho de que Sonic y Minene les explicaron la situación, iso que celestia sin muchas opciones accediera a hospedar a las mane 6 en el castillo y también pidió un aumento de seguridad, Quizá igual o mayor que cuando fue la boda real.

Rainbow al estar prácticamente sola en su habitación con Sonic vigilando por fuera, Rainbow va al baño y se mira en el espejo, ella sonríe y cuando sonríe su cabello cambia de color a castaño pero su reflejo aún tenía su crin y cola de los colores del arcoiris

\- no! Yo no soy así ! Estoy enloqueciendo que está pasando?! Que está sucediendo?! - exclama la Rainbow Dash reflejada

\- no tiene caso que grites, solo yo te escucho - dise la Rainbow Dash que estaba afuera del espejo

\- Quien...eres tú? - pregunta Rainbow con cierto temor

\- yo soy tu, o mejor dicho, tú eres yo - responde la pegaso castaña

Eso más que responder las preguntas de Rainbow la dejo con más dudas

\- qué quieren de mi ? Acaso soy tu esclava, tu prisionera o que? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- oh no quería no lo eres, pero para no quedarme con un apodo vulgar, ante ti permíteme presentar mi personaje de una manera más sensilla - responde la pegaso

Esta da un salto mortal asía atrás y empieza a hablar

\- e sido elegida por la princesa para ayudar en la destrucción, todo lo bueno tiene lo malo, todo tiene una razón aún que sea sólo diversión, y yo representando la versión opuesta de la lealtad con el fin de liberarnos de las ratas corruptas de este mundo y recuperar las tierras por las que luchamos arduamente- la pegaso en medio de su discurso toma una navaja y se corta el casco

Esta con su sangre dibuja una letra D en la pared y la encierra con un círculo igualmente dibujado con su sangre

\- puedes llamarme, Darcksie - concluye la pegaso castaña

\- Darcksie,eso es lo mejor que tienes ? - pregunta Rainbow

\- a primera vista parece que no pero realmente represento a la victima de una veterana muy parecida ati, una veterana que cumple el papel de villana entre tus ojos, sin embargo esta ilusión se siente francamente ridícula, el único y verdadero veredicto ahora es la venganza - responde Darksie

Rainbow solo se queda viendo con cara de que no entendió un carajo

\- escucha Rainbow yo y Darck no somos las villanas aki sólo somos unas victimas mas - dise Darcksie

\- que te hace pensar que te voy a creer? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- dejame contarte una pequeña historia, ase muchos años, Equestria no era como la conocían, pese a que ya las 3 especies de ponys podían convivir en armonía, al poco tiempo llegó una especie que cambió todo para siempre, los alicornios, ellos al ser una especie totalmente diferente del alcance de los otros ponys se autoproclamaron sus gobernantes, cosa que no veo mal después de todo eran los únicos de esa nueva especie - dise Darcksie

\- espera, nacimiento de alicornios? Pero celestia dijo que eso es algo que está nación jamás había visto antes - dise Rainbow confundida

\- oh esa dulce celestia, siempre modificando información a su conveniencia- dise Darcksie y rueda los ojos

\- y que más pasó? - pregunta Rainbow Dash con intriga

\- todo a su tiempo, te seguiré contando cada noche sobre esto pero por ahora necesito descansar, ya e usurpado tu lugar mucho tiempo, pero mi despertar fue prematuro y forzado estoy muy débil y necesito descansar- dise Darcksie con melancolía

\- supongo que, es difícil que las 2 podamos interactuar sin agotar mi cuerpo - dise Rainbow Dash

\- no te preocupes, si tú estás dispuesta, todo eso cambiará pronto - responde Darcksie con gran calma

\- qué quieres decir? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- dime una cosa, que no estás cansada de ser solo el blanco de burlas en tus amigas? -pregunta Darcksie

\- black de burlas? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- si, antes de conocer a esa Twilight tú sólo tenías de amiga a Flutershy, a ella si la puedes considerar tu amiga, pero a las demás no, siempre te meten en situaciones embarazosas, siempre te hacen quedar como una completa idiota, cuando en muchas de esas situaciones tú tenías la razón desde un principio, y si te hubieran hecho caso o al menos escuchado como una verdadera amiga, muchas cosas no habrían pasado - responde Darcksie

\- si...pero...yo no soy la más calificada para tener siempre la razón además los ponys si me respetan - responde Rainbow Dash empezando a verse cabisbaja

\- oh si, se nota que te respetan tanto, cuando esos coladores te aceptaron, en tu primera semana todo lo que hicieron fue burlarse de ti, y tú quedabas como una completa idiota, ellos te respetaron hasta que tú se los encaraste, no cres que ya es tiempo de que todo empiecen a ver quiénes son sus verdadero héroes y salvadores?, nosotros los ponys y no esas miserables princesas que solo mandan a su lame botas a hacer el trabajo sucio - pregunta Darcksie con seriedad a Rainbow Dash

\- yo...no lose...admito que quiero que la justicia sea más...justa - responde Rainbow Dash

\- tú aki eres la única con un sentido alto del honor, tú serás su única y verdadera justicia, todo lo injusto puede terminar y este mundo puede ser un lugar mejor para todos, eso podría cambiar muy pronto, si tú estás dispuesta Claro - dise Darcksie y ase brillar su casco, en este aparece una pequeña caja de cristal,Darcksie le enseña la caja a Rainbow Dash más no su contenido

Dash se queda con una mirada seria que luego cambia a una de enojo, en un instante Darksie y Rainbow Dash cambian de lugar nuevamente, Dash regresa a la normalidad y al verse en el espejo se ve así misma con crin castaña y los ojos cerrados.

Rainbow suspira y sale del cuarto

\- te sientes bien?, te escuche hablando sola - pregunta Sonic con un ligero tono de preocupación

\- si estoy bien,solo estaba leyendo un libro que estaba excelente - responde Rainbow Dash elevándose en el aire y mostrando una clara cara de emocionada

Sonic quita su cara de preocupación y sonríe "aliviado" al verla de nuevo con la actitud que recordaba que tenia en la única ocasión que puedo verla antes del secuestró.

Meses después.

Ya an pasado 4 meses desde el incidente en el imperio de Cristal, tal como Minene sospecho ese acontecimiento no fue el único, en esos últimos meses, casi todas las noches los guardias encontraban al menos un cadaver, ya fuera en La Ciudad, en el castillo o incluso en la estación de tren, casi siempre se veían cruelmente torturados, pareciendo pasta roja, irreconocible, esto alarmó a Cadance, quien después del primer mes le informó a la Princesa Celestia de lo ocurrido, al principio celestia no le tomó la importancia que debió tomarle, pero ya después de 2 meces seguidos con esa masacre celestia decidió en ir a ver, más sin embargo al llegar a la morgue del imperio de cristal los todos los cuerpos hasta ese momento habían desaparecido, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Los problemas no acabaron allí, en los siguientes 2 meces en diferentes Ciudades de Equestria, estaban desapareciendo unicornios y no estos no aparecían muertos como los ponys del imperio de cristal, los unicornios simplemente un día salían de sus casas y jamás volvían, todos los unicornios desaparecidos rondaban de los 16 a 25 años no había ningún caso registrado de edades mayores o menores.

Al llegar a sus oídos celestia no tardó en establecer nuevas normas viéndose en la necesidad de poner toques de queda, los ciudadanos tendrían prohibido salir de sus casas a una hora determinada y podrían volver a salir a otra, esto era por su propio bien, con esta nueva normal el número de desaparecidos empezó a disminuir considerablemente más no a dejaron de pasar.

En Canterlot las cosas no estaban mejorando, en los últimos 4 meses había habido atentados contra las princesas y las portadoras, los ponys y demás criaturas las estaban culpando por las contables desapariciones y muertes, por lo que entre Twilight y celestia se vieron obligadas a crear un escudo, más sin embargo Luna le sugirió a Twilight que solo ella y celestia lo reforzarían de energía pues Twilight no podía darse el lujo de andar gastando sus energías, menos en su situación.

Por su parte ahora la pancita de Twilight era un poco más abultada y gordita que ase 4 meces, Twilight ya tenía 6 meces de embarazo, aún en la espera de sus gemelos, en Canterlot le proporcionaban los cuidados para seguir con el embarazo, los médicos cada mes revisaban el estado de los bebés, en una ocasión le dijeron que ya estaban lo bastante desarrollados como para saber el género de cada uno pero ella decidió mejor no saberlo,y así llevarse una mejor sorpresa al momento de su nacimiento, no lo admitía pero aún que en esos momentos estuviera mal, ella se sentía feliz y emocionada.

Por otro lado el resto de las manes no estaban muy contentas con tanta vigilancia, prácticamente vigilándolas para a excepción de ir al baño, esto hacía que todas ellas se sintieran como unas prisioneras. Todas menos Rainbow Dash, Tal como Darcksie lo prometió todas las noches antes de dormir ella le cuenta a Rainbow Dash sierras cosas, no sabía si con la intención de lavarle el cerebro pero, por esas anécdotas empezó a ver diferente su hogar, o solo su nación, si no a sus mismos padres, sus "amigas" incluso a las princesas.

A ella le daba completamente igual que la vigilaran por qué gracias a las anécdotas de Darcksie ella sabía o almenos tenía una mejor idea de lo que era ser un prisionero, sin embargo pese a de momento no detectar malas intenciones en Darcksie, Dash no entendía por qué al despertar por las mañanas sentía como si hubiera comido mucho en ocasiones sentía sabor a hierro en la boca y últimamente está mostrando algo de desprecio por la dieta vegana que tenía por ser un pony.

No entendía que estaba pasando y tampoco le importaba mucho.

Por otro lado la colocación de escudo en Canterlot tuvo un efecto similar en Sonic el se entra igual que las portadoras, aún que él no era vigilado, si no que él vigilaba a Rainbow Dash él en ese ambiente tan cerrado se sentido apresado ahora de verdad, antes Mínimo tenía un ambiente más amplio, sin la opción de salir no porque no quisiera si no que él no quería irse sin estar seguro de que todas las esmeraldas del caos se irían con el, pese a en ocasiones escaparse él debía tener cuidado para no dañar su imagen en Canterlot, esto lo frustraba por qué sentía que a este paso nunca se iría de este lugar de caballitos coloridos, pero aún así se preguntaba cómo la estarían pasando Tails y los demás en casa sin el.

Lo unció que el a veces podía hacer era vigilar a Rainbow Dash, la verdad para un alma aventurera como a de él era bastante aburrido, Dash noto esto y un día sin una razón aparente, ella le habló a Sonic, Sonic le correspondió la plática pese a que fue más de "presentación" entre ellos 2 fue un poco agradable para ambos hacer algo fuera de rutina.

Desde ese día, hablar entre ellos se hacía costumbre, había ocasiones en las que Rainbow Dash lo invitaba a pasar a su cuarto y Noches en las que solo hablaban sin dormir, por lo que ella vio cuando él y Twilight la salvaron de su encierro, no tuvo caso seguir escondiéndolo o almenos a ella. En una de sus pláticas Sonic le  
Contó que él no era de Equestria que nació en un mundo distinto, Rainbow estaba más que impresionada con ese echo y por ende eso iso que la mayoría de sus pláticas se tornarán en anécdotas de Sonic contándole todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido en su mundo.

Rainbow no siempre tenía algo interesante que contar, sin embargo pese a ser algo simple o vergonzoso Sonic la escuchaba y a veces reía con ella, más nunca se reía de ella. Para ellos era agradable esas charlas, empezando a formar una linda amistad.

Esa noche, en Canterlot, era una noche fría u húmeda pues había una tormenta fuera del escudo de Canterlot más Canterlot seguiría seco por su escudo, en esta noche muchos de los ponys habitando en la vanguardista ciudad dormían. Todo pero con unas cuantas excepciones

En el cuarto de Rainbow Dash.

\- y entonces después de sentir un impulso de adrenalina, finalmente rompí esa barrera y logré hacer una reinolosion sonica - dise Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón platicando con Sonic

\- jeje disculpa mi ignorancia pero, que es esactamente un reinplocion sonica? - pregunta Sonic extrañado

\- pues según la cerebrito de Twilight es cuando un pegaso vuela tan rápido que logra romper la barrera del sonido - le responde Rainbow Dash

\- y nunca has querido experimentar más velocidad? - pregunta Sonic

\- pues, a decir verdad si, pero no engaño a nadie jamás lo lograría por mí misma - responde Rainbow Dash algo desanimada

\- te dire algo, yo creo que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, pero tienes que de verdad quererlo - dise Sonic tomando a Rainbow por la barbilla para animarla un poco

Rainbow duda por un momento y después solo le sonríe a Sonic él le regresa la sonrisa

\- oye pero, para alguien como tú, no es frustrante estar trabajando como guardias real ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- pues ya me acostumbre, solo me ise a la idea de que era algo temporal y Quizá lo más cercano que tendría a cuando estaba en mi mundo, salir de la rutina fue bastante extraño, tener todo a tu favor y de un momento a otro despertar en un lugar desconocido si es algo extraño, jamás había sido un pony, jamás me había quedado tanto tiempo hablando con una chica, todo esto es nuevo para mi - responde Sonic.

Él mira la bandeja con las galletas que estaban comiendo y solo quedaba una, él la toma y extiende la pata a hacia Rainbow Dash dándole una señal de que la tome que está bien que se la quede

Rainbow se extraña un poco por eso y mira la galleta y luego mira a Sonic, él le sonríe amigablemente, cuando Rainbow lo mira por un momento se pierde en sus ojos verdes, mientras un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos aún que menos fuerte dado al escudo,el trueno hace reaccionar a Rainbow y ella extiende su pata para tomar la galleta, está sin querer se parte por la mitad.

Sonic ríe un poco ante esa pequeña situación, Rainbow también ríe y ella decide entregarle la otra mitad, Sonic la toma y ambos comen su mitad.

\- bueno, nos vemos mañana - dise Sonic con una sonrisa y se retira

Rainbow solo lo mira irse sin decir nada, no sabía que acababa de pasar, lo único que si sabía era que se sentía cómoda hablando y compartiendo con el, la pegaso multicolor sonríe y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, ella se da la vuelta y va a su cama.

Por su parte cuando Sonic sale del cuarto, camina unos cuantos pasillos y sin querer choca con Minene, ella voltea y mira de donde venía

\- apenas 4 meses de conocerla y ya están de tortolitos - dise Minene con un tono burlón

Sonic le sigue el juego riéndose aún que no le dio gracia

\- claro que no, solo es una amiga- los ojos de Sonic brillan levemente mostrándose emocionado

\- una amiga - vuelve a repetir con un sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas y voltea al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Dash, él suspira y se retira.

La noche continua, pero dado a la oscuridad de la misma nadie se logró percatar de que había varias nubes oscuras que estaban empezando a cubrir el terreno, estas no eran como las nueces oscuras de tormenta de chocolate de Discord estas eran completamente negras y sin pinchos un tanto parecidas a las del bosque ever free, en un principio las nubes solo se limitan a parte del terreno de Canterlot y Ponyville, pero en unas horas estas se disipan del todo hasta llegar los terrenos del imperio de Cristal.

El corazón de cristal reaccionó a la situación e inmediatamente creó un escudo de luz que impidió el paso de la oscuridad en una pequeña parte del terreno, pero el resto del mundo ya estaba repleto de las nubes oscuras. Varios ponys de cristal al percatarse de esto entraron en pánico, esto tuvo una reacción en el corazón dado a que el amor y luz de los ponys de cristal el que le daba su poder, estos al en su mayoría no sentir amor el perder del corazón de cristal se vio gravemente afectado estando Quizá a sólo el 50% o menos de su capacidad.

De regreso en Canterlot.

Perdida y burlando a los guardias, nadie se percató de que algo se estaba moviendo entre las sombras y logró entrar a la habitación de celestia, dado a la poca luz la sombra sale de su escondite y se acerca a una dormida y exhausta celestia, el visitante de celestia susurra unas palabras, palabras que hace aparecer 2 símbolos, un símbolo de sol y otro de un candado. Ambos símbolos se juntan y se disuelven en la cara de celestia, el misterioso intruso sonríe siniestramente.

El intruso vuelve a esconderse entre las sombras y mira a luna en su balcón vigilando Canterlot, el intruso solo sonríe entre las sombras para volver a escabullirse entre las sombras y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Al día siguiente.

Ya Hera hora del amanecer, celestia llega al balcón junto a luna, ella como de costumbre baja la luna para dale paso al sol, celestia hace brillar su cuerno dispuesta a subir el sol, más sin embargo por qué más que lo intentará o más bien por más que ella quisiera que el sol saliera no podía.

\- celestia, qué pasa ? Donde está el sol? - pregunta luna

\- no puedo...- dise celestia atónita

\- que? No puedes que?- pregunta luna preocupada

-no...Puedo levantarlo, luna ya lo intente pero no sube - dise celestia angustiada

\- hermana si es una broma ya deja deja de jugar - responde luna

\- no es juego, yo ya no puedo levantarlo!, no se qué está pasándole a mi magia pero se que no es nada bueno ! - dise celestia con un tono algo brusco

Luna de poner cara de sorprendida pone una de incredulidad, luego mira la situación y pone una clara cara de preocupación.

De repente, ambas escuchan una risa Psicópata y maniática haciendo eco en la ciudad, la fuera, el hecho y la clara demencia en esa risa hacen que celestia ponga cara seria, luna se percata de esto.

\- hermana, que te pasa? - pregunta luna al ver la cara de gran seriedad de su hermana mayor

\- esa risa, reconocería esa demencia en cualquier sitio, incluso si ya an pasado más de 5000 años -responde celestia con gran seriedad, haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo el de una capa más dura, aún así eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Un mundo en oscuridad

Los intentos de las princesas de Canterlot y las portadoras de la armonía por eliminar las nueces oscuridad fueron inútiles, en un principio celestia se sobre puso por el escudo, ella y luna intentaron quitar las nubes de la misma manera que alejaban temporalmente las nubes de nieve del imperio de cristal, en sus primeros intentos esto funcionó pero llegó aún punto en que las nubes recibían sus rayos como si nada.

En otro intento celestia les perdió a Twilight y a las portadoras de la armonía usa el poder de los elementos de la armonía Twilight y sus amigas accedieron más sin embargo al igual que con los rayos de luz de celestia y luna el rayo arcoíris solo las disipaba temporalmente, pero las nubes lo volvían a cubrir, en ese breve lapso de tiempo celestia intentó subir el sol más sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentara simplemente no subía.

En un último intento algunos pegasos como Rainbow Dash intentaron moverlas Manualmente, si bien las nubes no les impedían acercarse tan pronto las tocaban estas les daban una fuerte descarga eléctrica impidiéndoles moverlas.

Las tinieblas lo estaban dominando todo, el miedo empezaba a invadir a los ponys y demás criaturas. Con el paso del tiempo estos comenzaron a volverse más y más violentos, el miedo y la desesperación era gran parte culpable de esto. El poco sol izo que las cosechas poco a poco fueran más escasos, como en los viejos tiempo los ponys de todos los tipos se atacaban los unos a lo otros todo con tal de obtener un poco más de comida o medicinas, El hambre y las enfermedades eran cosa de todos los días desde hace casi 3 meses, algunas cosechas se lograron conservar pero la mayoría murió por la falta de luz, haciendo que cada vez allá más escasez en Equestria, dado a la poca comida ahora todos se pelean por ella.

Pese a esto en estos meses no a habido ningún otro ataque o desaparición de ponys y la verdad es que no hacía falta, fue suficiente con sumir la tierra en una completa oscuridad y de esa manera romper el balance en la vida de todos, expandiendo pánico y anarquía.

Cada día que pasaba a las princesas les costaba más trabajo mantener el orden, los ponys y criaturas ya no confían ni en ellos mismos, pese a los homicidios habían parado eso no evitó el aumento del crimen y el robo todo para al menos conseguir un poco más de comida o agua. El fin de esta armoniosa tierra de está derrumbando frente a las princesas de Equestria y no pueden hacer nada, el fin de su reinado se acerca y realmente no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las portadoras an intentado contactar y pedir ayuda del imperio de cristal más sin embargo no había respuesta, en una ocasión Twilight le pidió a Flash Sentry y a investigar y cuando este volvió dijo que había una tormenta eléctrica que rodeaba el terreno del imperio impidiendo casi en su totalidad el paso por tierra y vuelo, la misma ciudad tenía un escudo como el de Canterlot pero este estaba echo con el poder del corazón de cristal.

Esto en parte tranquilizó a Twilight pero al mismo tiempo la iso sentirse mal pues no podían ir y pedir ayuda si no podían ni acercarse a la ciudad.

Por otro lado en estos días Sonic a tenido recurrentes pesadillas, se miraba a sí mismo y las demás siendo torturados por una alicornio negra de cabello rojo, él como ella los inmovilizaba con varias espinas como las de la criatura, los mordida para convertirlos en muertos vivientes, corazas cubiertas de espinas, incluso dejó caer parásitos sobre Twilight y el que los terminaron devorando literalmente, la única que no veía en sus pesadillas era a Rainbow Dash, esto hacía que el joven erizo no pudiera dormir tranquilo, los gritos de agonía de todas se hacían más presenten en su cabeza.

En una ocasión pudo ver a Minene siendo devorada por un lobo negro y morado, para él eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sonic no lo resistió más y decidió dejarse de tonterías y salir de Canterlot para ir a buscar las esmeraldas, esto ya era algo a otro nivel, si bien él ya había vivido algo similar este era un asunto de este mundo, sabía que las esmeraldas les ayudarían pero necesitaba de todas ella y solamente tenía una.

Por esta decisión Minene y Rainbow Dash decidieron acompañarlo, dado a que las princesas no debían saber nada de esto y además ellas tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver.

Los 3 pegasos se la pasaban recorriendo parcialmente el mundo en un intento por encontrar las gemas milagrosas, ya habían pasado semanas desde que iniciaron la búsqueda de las esmeraldas o por lo menos encontrar un rastro de ellas, incluso a alguien sospechoso que pudiera tenerlas, más sin embargo pocas de sus búsquedas resultaron exitosas sólo pudieron encontrar 3, pero Sonic les dijo a ambas que eran 7 todas de diferente color

Habiendo una Roja, una blanca, una verde, una morada, una de color cielo y otra azul oscuro y una dorada. Sonic tenía en su poder la verde

Minene encontró la morada y La Roja Dash encontró la azul cielo, Esto en parte alivio a Sonic, pero se desanimó sabiendo aún faltaba la blanca, la azul oscuro y la amarilla.

Los 3 siguen intento seguir el rastro de las esmeraldas pero es inútil no encuentran ni rastro de ellas, Sonic no se daba por vencido, él quería encontrar las esmeraldas para ayudar a un bien mayor y así el poder volver a su vida normal a toda costa y aún que estaba consciente de que era egoísta no le importaba hasta qué extremos tenía que llegar.

Luego de varias horas de búsqueda exhaustiva, Rainbow llevó a sus nuevos amigos a su casa para descansar unas horas, realmente no podía ofrecerles mucho, había estado casi un año fuera de su casa y mucha de su comida estaba podrida

\- Sonic, hemos buscado por semanas, o hay rastro de tus joyitas mágicas - dise Minene un tanto fastidiada

\- seguiremos buscando- responde Sonic

\- pero sonic qué tal si no están en ningún lado de este mundo, qué tal alguna se quedó en tú mundo o qué pasa si alguna está en posesión de la Darck Queen en estos momentos - Le dise Rainbow Dash a Sonic

\- no me importa, esas esmeraldas son la única esperanza que tiene este mundo, no pienso irme y dejar este lugar como si nada hubiera pasado - responde Sonic de manera seria

\- Sonic, cálmate, te prometo que las encontraremos se que en estos momento lo último que quieres es quedarte sentado en una ciudad sin poder hacer nada - dise Minene

\- se que desearías estar en casa pero te agradezco que estés aquí, arriesgando tu vida por un mundo que podría juzgarte y no aceptarte por lo que eres realmente - dise Rainbow Dash colocando un casco en el hombro de Sonic para calmarlo

Era evidente que tenía una crisis existencial desde hace tiempo aunque él no solía demostrarlo

\- si hay un culpable por lo que está pasando no eres tú, es celestia quien no hace nada para solucionarlo - dise Rainbow Dash

\- no, si hay una verdadera culpable aki, es La Darck Queen y su lame botas Darksie - piensa Minene

Mientras tanto en Canterlot. Esta era una de las pocas ciudades que aún se mantenían en pie Canterlot era una de las pocas que aún se mantenía en pie y con algo de orden, el resto de ellas entre estas Ponyville y Clousdale eran ahora una guerra, llena de caos, homicidios y protestas contra las princesas,las pocas ciudades en pie ofrecen refugio entre ellas Canterlot aún que algunas an caído y otras se an visto en la necesidad de expulsar a varios ponys como medida preventiva para evitar mayores desastres entre sus muros.

Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca de Canterlot en el área restringida, ella y celestia investigaban arduamente alguna manera para detener esto, el embarazo de Twilight ya estaba en las etapas finales de su gestación, cargando un inmenso vientre de poco más de 9 meses

 **(Por si no lo sabían la gestación de un caballo es de 10 meses )**

Pero esto no le impedirá el seguir investigando alguna manera de cómo remediar el caos, pese a su arduo trabajo era realmente escasa la información que encontraba sobre nubes oscuras o cosas paranormales.

De repente se escucha un sonido de una puerta siendo forzada, Twilight al percatarse de esto se da cuenta de quién quiere entrar no es amistoso, Twilight extiende sus las y busca algún escondite entre ese pequeño lugar

\- debemos aprovechar que no está rodeada de guardias para protegerla - se escucha una voz masculina

-recuerden no importa si la matamos o no, solo denle fin a su embarazo- se escucha otra voz femenina

Twilight al escuchar eso se queda helada, quien quería entrar quería lastimarla lo suficiente como para provocarle una aborto a solo unas semanas del nacimiento de sus bebés.

En eso se escucha que la puerta se abre, aparentemente los intrusos habían descubierto los libros que daban entrada a ese lugar. Twilight solo se quedó escondida procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible

\- búsquenla, debe estar escondida - dise la voz masculina y entran unas 3 unicornios que pasan a convertirse en lobas

\- princesita, no te escondas, solo queremos matar al demonio que cargas en tu vientre - dise la voz femenina

\- demonio?, segunda yo escuché que son 2 - dise la voz masculina

Twilight sigue en su escondite sin estar dispuesta a salir, no podía y no quería matar a nadie así que solo espero a que estuviera. Un poco más cerca de ella, cuando eso pasó ella disparó de su cuento una luz cegadora que sirvió para los ponys y las lobas, Twilight voló a la salida y cerró la falsa pared de libros, Twilight voló a todos velocidad al castillo de Canterlot, pero en eso vio un brillo, Twilight voltea y ve a la biblioteca de Canterlot incendiándose Twilight al ver eso siente que se derrumba, la biblioteca de su infancia se estaba quemando frente a sus ojos.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada ella regresa y sin saber cómo lo logró Twilight iso aparecer una gigantesca gota de agua y la dejó caer sobre la biblioteca apagándola por completo, Twilight le pidió a varios guardias vigilar que no hubiera heridos, por su parte ella volvió al castillo de Canterlot y se encerró en su habitación.

Cassy usando un hechizo especial que ella había estudiado el cual le permitía seguir una presencia familiar en este caso la de Minene y Rainbow Dash, ella usó el hechizo para ir tras ellas, ella llegó con Sonic y las demás y le contó lo sucedido a Minene, Los 3 decidieron regresar a Canterlot y ver el estado de Twilight

Rainbow entro de golpe la habitación de Twilight y miro que estaba tomando una taza de té en compañía de Flash Sentry

\- Twilight, te sientes bien no te pasó nada ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash preocupada

\- si estoy bien aún que, perdimos la biblioteca- dise Twilight y deja caer unas lágrimas

\- La biblioteca es lo que menos importa, lo importante es que tú y los bebés están bien - dise flash mientras la abrazaba para consolarla

\- Chicos, ya no salgan más, es muy peligroso, párese ser que lo que sea que esté causando esto sabe muy bien de qué Minene está de nuestro lado y eso le molesta, procuren no salir más o al menos dejen a Minene aki, la necesitamos en cubierta - dise Cassy

\- está bien ya no me iré - responde Minene y decide mejor retirarse

Sonic y Rainbow Dash hacen lo mismo aún que Sonic se empieza a sentir culpable por haber dejado de lado el papel que tomó en este mundo y enfocase egoístamente a regresar al suyo, posiblemente si no se hubiera llevado a Minene con el, ella abría echo su "trabajo" y protegería a Twilight como lo había hecho de la ilusión de la criatura espinosa.

Sonic se encerró en su cuarto, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, estaba tan enfocado en encontrar las esmeraldas, pese a que tenía un buen propósito, por un momento dejó de pensar en los demás y se había olvidado de la situación actual del mundo de los ponys.

Sonic se queda en Canterlot unos días, pero las pesadillas continuaban y no solo eso ahora Rainbow Dash tambien las tenía, ambos en una oportunidad se contaron lo de sus pesadillas, este hecho no dejaba de causarles dolor de cabeza por lo que los 2 deciden dejar nuevamente Canterlot.

Pero esta vez solos, no llevaron a Minene o cualquier otro guardia para ayudarlos en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas, de igual manera no le avisó a nadie para que no los siguieran o intentaran rastrearlos.

Claro siempre regresaban para descansar unos días en un lugar que aún era parcialmente seguro porque afuera era un caos, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más empeoraba todo.

Twilight no fue la única pony bajo amenaza de lobos, también quisieron hacer lo mismo con las demás pricesas y las mane 6 y es por eso que desde antes que todo eso pasara colocaron el escudo, como medida de precaución. Las princesa se sentían mal de en ocasiones verse obligadas a expulsar a varios ponys sospechosos, estando consientes de la ambruna, anarquía y básicamente que afuera de sus terrenos era un infierno, pero de momento no pueden hacer nada para revertirlo.

Sonic y Rainbow aún diabulaban por Equestria buscando las esmeraldas, en cada rincón buscando por las piedras pero no encontraban el rastro tan puro de estos, aún si buscaban en sitios muy poblados o desolados donde las puedan tener no encontraban nada, el único lugar donde no puedieron revisar fue en el bosque ever free sitio que si bien no es impenetrable, tenía muchas cosas que lo hacían parecer así y era extremadamente fácil perderse.

Después de haber estado buscando por toda Equestria durante esos últimos meses no les quedó ninguna duda las esmeraldas estaban allí dentro, ellos en un par de ocasiones revisaron la costa del bosque, nunca se adentraron más que donde estaba la casa de zecora porque siempre eran atacados por lobos de madera y en una ocasión por una Manticora.

Después de unos cuantos días de búsqueda inútil los 2 regresan a Canterlot a recuperar fuerzas.

Pese a lo mal que se están las cosas para Equestria, la verdad es que todavía se van a poner mucho peor, la reina oscura se sentía más que satisfecha, le encantaba ver cómo todos caían en anarquía sin necesidad de que ella interviniera, era todo un espectáculo, pronto empezaría a dar su primer golpe como una Mini advertencia a los ponys pues en la parte más profunda del bloque Everfree, ella tenía preparado lo más peligroso que cualquier pony allá visto jamás, Solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Ya Hera hora de cenar en Canterlot, como todos los días muchos ponys estaban formados para recibir su ración de comida.  
Pese a que Canterlot aún era estable eso no impedía sus escases de comida era poca la que quedaba y la tenían que racionar.

Sonic estaba formado en la fila esperando su turno bastante aburrido, él era uno de pocos que podía llevarse más de una ración, ya que además de llevarse la comida que le correspondía a él Flash le había encargado ir ok la ración de él y la de Twilight argumentando que debe cuidar de su novia embarazada que en cualquier momento puede dar a luz y debe estar al pendiente de eso sin mencionar que por lo mismo Twilight no se podía dar el lujo de estar mucho tiempo parada.

Sonic seguía en la fila tranquilo, ya faltaba poco para que le tocara, él llegó a divisar que que casi al principio de la fila estaba Rainbow Dash, él sonríe al verla aún que no de frente pero luego se pone a pensar en muchas cosas

Por un lado se sentía preocupado por que desde hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de sus amigos se preguntaba cómo estaría todo por allá y por otro lado su mayor preocupación quien se habría hecho de él poder de 3 de las esmeraldas del caos, esas preguntas a veces lo volvían loco por lo que intento mejor no pensar en eso.

\- como que a mi no me darán ni Ración!? - exclama Rainbow enojada

\- lo sentimos señorita pero son órdenes de las princesas- dise un cocinero

\- que?, pero qué tonterías dicen ? - pregunta Rainbow entre confundida pero aún molesta

\- por que usted vino hace 15 minutos por su ración - dijo otro encargado

\- que?!, eso es mentira!, pregúntale a Twilight! Estuve con ella ase 15 minutos! - le grita Rainbow Dash enojada al encargado

\- lo sentimos, elemento de la Lealtad pero reglas son reglas, no se puede más de una ración por cabeza amemos que se traiga un papel donde se autorice a llevar comida a enfermos o embarazadas - dise el encargado

\- pero yo no e comido nada ! - dise Rainbow molesta y casi amenazando a la encargada

\- Rainbow ?- llama la atención Applejack

\- estos idiotas no me quieren dar mi ración! - dise Rainbow muy enojada

\- pero Dash, tú ya viniste por ella sé rato, eras la primera en la fila - responde Applejack

\- si así es, lo qué pasa es que se quiere aprovechar de que es un elemento de la armonía y quiere comer doble - dise un pony que estaba formado

Ese comentario para Rainbow fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella empuja a Applejack de su camino y se va muy molesta y frustrada.

Cuando finalmente es el turno de Sonic el se lleva la comida que le corresponde a él y la que le corresponde a Twilight y flash, él va a la habitación de Twilight y le deja la ración que le corresponde a ella y a flash. Él sale del cuarto y mira que por el pasillo estaba caminando Rainbow Dash quien reflejaba tristeza y enojo.

Sonic mira la bolsa de comida que tenía entre sus cascos y luego mira Rainbow Dash, este la  
Sigue Quizá aria una locura pero aún que no lo admitiera a él no le gustaba la comida de pony,el extrañaba su dieta de omnívoro a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado y durante casi un año a mantenido una dieta vegana para poder sub existir.

Rainbow Dash llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un fuerte portazo, Sonic se acerca y toca la puerta, Rainbow dise que pase.

\- este, em hola - dise Sonic un poco temeroso de él enojo de Rainbow Dash

\- pasa algo Sonic ? - pregunta Rainbow con un tono o inexpresivo

\- bueno yo, quiero saber la verdad, realmente no estabas mintiendo? - pregunta Sonic

\- tú también crees que miento? - pregunta Rainbow con gran seriedad, Sonic la mira a los ojos, sus ojos no eran los de alguien adicto a mentir más bien parecían llenos de tristeza, rabia y odio

Sonic suspira y coloca la bolsa de plástico con la comida en la mesa de la habitación

\- no, yo te creo y por eso no se me hace justo lo que te hicieron- dise Sonic

\- qué haces? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- con una vez que no coma no me pasará nada, además, creo que tú la necesitas más que yo - dise Sonic y voltea a mirar a Rainbow y le sonríe

\- por que, haces esto? Por qué me ayudas? - pregunta Rainbow Dash un poco sorprendida y conmovida

\- por ningún motivo en especial, solo digamos que disfruto ayudar - dise el con una sonrisa de confianza y se retira dejando a Rainbow sola en su cuarto.

\- valla valla nunca te has puesto tan caballeroso con ninguna otro mujer antes - dise una voz que Sonic reconoce era Minene

\- sabes por qué hice lo que acabo de hacer? - pregunta Sonic

\- si solo querías ayudarla a que no se quedara sin comida a costas de que tú te quedarás sin comer hasta mañana - dise Minene indiferente

\- de causalidad tú no tuviste nada que ver en ese incidente que iso que ella se quedar sin comida?- pregunta Sonic un poco molesto

\- me crees capas de robar comida en un momento tan delicado como este? - pregunta Minene Ofendida a Sonic

\- te creo capas de muchas cosas en tiempos de crisis- responde Sonic

\- se suponía que debías de decir que no - dise Minene y pone cierta cara de molestia

Sonic mira a fuera mira la oscuridad que cubriría todo el mundo

\- si yo no hubiera caído aki, no habría alterado el curso de este mundo y posiblemente nada de esto estaría pasando, al menos si tuviera las 7, podría hacer algo - piensa Sonic y decide retirarse del pasillo

Mientras tanto con Twilight

Ella ya había terminado de cenar con flash, desde ase un tiempo que duermen juntos y en esta ocasión estaba recostados en la cama

\- cariño y como sigues ? - pregunta Flash

\- estoy bien flash, ya deja de preocuparte tanto - dise Twilight y ríe un poco

\- perdona, es que me importas mucho - dise Flash Sentry

Twilight se sonroja y le besa la megilla

\- dime, ya pensaste en algún nombre ?- pregunta Flash

\- si pensé en algunos, pero realmente creo que debería esperar a que nazcan para decidir sus nombres - dise Twilight y coloca un casco en su vientre, Flash hace lo mismo y ambos sonríen.

De regreso en la habitación de Rainbow Dash.

Ella observaba cómo uno de sus cascos se transformaba en una pata de lobo lo mismo sucedió con sus orejas y su cola todo eso se transformó en parares de lobo, pero ella no parecía asustada al contrario ella parecía triste en eso Minene entra.

\- déjame en paz! - dise Rainbow Dash dándole la espalda

\- lo siento no quise molestarte - dise Minene

Rainbow se queda mirando por la ventana observando el paisaje, Minene ya no soporta estar callada y se acerca a ella Minene hace aparecer un símbolo de un candado y se disuelve en Dash,sus partes de lobo desaparecen y vuelven a ser de pony

\- como...como?! - pregunta Rainbow atónita

\- La vieja creencia de que los contratistas somos brujos, pero la verdad es que somos hechiceros y en todo esto no somos Los bueno ni los malos , solo somos nosotros- responde Minene

\- como es posible eso ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- solo somos seres vivos que pueden usar magia, las artes místicas son algo que no cualquiera puede hacer se debe tener una estabilidad física y mental, dado a que en teoría somos objetos, no necesitamos de Comida, solo agua, la razón por la que morimos si se destruyen nuestro símbolo o nos decapitan es por que esa parte nosotros aún es carne y hueso, pero esto no ocurre en mi ni en otros 11, nosotros somos magia al 100% por eso en parte estamos condenados - Responde Minene

\- es algo así como una semilla en la tierra? - pregunta Rainbow

\- más o menos, nosotros nos adherimos bien a nuestra magia y si somos elegidos tendremos mucho poder pero necesitamos de nuestro catalizador para controlarlo- dise minene y señala el parche de su ojo

\- se que temes pasar hambre, de que estás confundida y se que tienes miedo de lo que eres ahora, dado a que a ti te fucionaron con esa magia y ahora no hay marcha atrás pero mientras más te niegues a eso más difícil te cera controlarlo, por qué al final es inútil. Negar quién eres - Dise Minene

\- Gracias - dise Rainbow Dash

\- por qué?- pregunta minene

\- por decirme algo que necesitaba escuchar- responde Rainbow Dash

\- cuándo tengas alguna duda, avísame y te prometo que puedo enseñarte cómo controlarlo- dise ella y sonríe pero luego hace una pausa y vuelve a voltear a ver a Dash.

\- y un consejo, si aprecias quien eres en realidad, deberías dejar de escucharla - Dise Minene con gran seriedad y se retira

Dejando a una tranquila Rainbow Dash observando la Ciudad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: las hijas del Crepúsculo

Era otro día como cualquier otro, Rainbow Dash y flutershy se encontraban mirando unas cuantas flores en un pequeño jardín de Canterlot, la mayoría de estas estaban muertas y algunas seguían moribundas.

Flutershy siente gran tristeza al verlas y empieza a derramar unas lágrimas, Rainbow pone un casco en su hombro para consolarla, ella mira una de las flores, está la toca y ase brillar su casco, casi al instante la flor recupera su vida.

\- imposible...como...cómo? - dise flutershy atónita

\- digamos que e estado practicando un poco lo que soy ahora, Quizá no lo domino muy bien pero, sé que podré usarlo por un bien mayor - dise Rainbow Dash y golpea al suelo con el mismo casco.

Una onda de luz azul se expande y las flores recuperaron su vida

\- por ahora disfruta de una de las cosas que más aprecias- dise Rainbow Dash y se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse

Flutershy se queda observando y oliendo algunas flores, en medio de su retirada Rainbow Dash e detiene en seco, sus orejas se empiezan a mover escuchando unos pasos, Rainbow rápidamente vuelve con flutershy

\- flutershy será mejor que regreses al castillo en este momento - dise Rainbow Dash con autoridad pero sin sonar brusca

\- que? Por qué?- pregunta flutershy atónita

\- por favor hazme caso, avísale a los demás - pide Rainbow Dash

Flutershy aún con duda se retira del lugar y va a hacer lo que Rainbow Dash le pidió.

A los pocos segundos se escucha un fuerte rugido

-esto no pinta para nada bien - piensa Rainbow Dash posándose sobre uno de los techos de las casas de Canterlot para ver qué era lo que se aproximaba

Era una especie de criatura muy similar a la que las atacó a ella y Twilight pero esta era completamente negra y no rosada. La criatura corre hacia Canterlot y con gran facilidad atraviesa el escudo, inmediatamente varios guardias se ponen frente a la criatura, está da un pisotón en el suelo y hace aparecer lanzas de espinas negras que empalan a los guardias en el proceso.

Inmediatamente un guardia izo sonar una alarma alertando a los habitantes de Canterlot que buscarán refujio. de los guardias Minene fue la primera en aparecer frente a la criatura, ella tomó la pequeñas espadas que estaban en su collar y las iso crecer del tamaño de un par de cuchillos militares.

Ella da un gran salto y Degolla a la criatura, está empieza a sangrar, pero da un fuerte rugido y se regenera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minene estaba un tanto sorprendida, ella sabía distinguir bien las ilusiones de los verdaderos pero según sabía ambos tenían la misma debilidad, él luego y las decapitaciones. Al recordar ese dato dispara una llamarada de fuego que le vuela la cabeza en miles de pedazos. Igual que en el caso anterior la criatura se regenera como si nada

\- imposible! Pero que case de sanbiont- espinoso eres - dise Minene más que atónita

\- solo soy alguien que se fusionó muy bien con el simbiont- responde la criatura, está con su larga cola le da un zarpazo y manda a Minene a minene a estrellarse con gran fuerza contra el escudo.

\- que es todo ese escándalo? - pregunta Flash Sentry mirando por la ventana

\- es una criatura espinosa, está afuera! - grita Sonic quien corre hacia afuera

\- que?! - exclama flash este luego mira a Twilight

\- Twilight, quédate aki iré a ayudarlos - dise Flash Sentry y se retira para ver si alcanza a Sonic

Twilight lo ve salir pero al poco tiempo ella siente un fuerte dolor, Twilight gime un poco de dolor y coloca un casco en su vientre y empieza a gemir

\- hay no, no no no, ahora no!, flash espera! - grita Twilight, pero ya era demasiado tarde flash ya había ido en su totalidad

\- hay no, no pueden esperar un poco más?!- se pregunta Twilight entre dientes.

Mientras tanto afuera

Rainbow Dash intenta ayudar a Minene a detener a la criatura pero ella a diferencia de Minene está no se inmutaba con sus golpes.

\- qué haces?! - nos estás avergonzando escucha Rainbow Dash la voz de Darcksie en su cabeza

\- si quieres que deje de humillarme entonces ayúdame - dise Rainbow Dash

\- me encargaré personalmente de esta bestia idiota- escucha Rainbow Dash en su mente.

De un momento a otro ella da un fuerte grito ahogado y una luz morada la cubre, cuando esta se disipa Rainbow Dash había sufrido un cambio,su cabello era color castaño, sus orejas, cola y patas ahora eran de lobo negro

\- nos transforme en mi primera fase de bestia, solo relájate y deja que yo tome el volante, serás testigo de lo que tú sola puede hacer - escucha Rainbow en su mente

Más sin embargo ese descuido fue suficiente para que la criatura embistiera con fuera a Rainbow Dash y la estampe contra la pared, está la toma como una muñeca y la Estrella repetidamente contra el piso.

\- tú no mereces tener un cuerpo tan Débil como ese, te voy a sacar de este cuerpo- dise la criatura y ase que una de sus patas tome forma de espada

Las patas de Rainbow Dash toman un tono morado como si estuvieran cargando energía.

Pero antes de que alguna de las 2 pudiera hacer algo, la pata espada de la criatura es cortada por una luz azul y posteriormente recibe una fuete parada en la cara que la aleja considerablemente de Rainbow Dash, era Sonic.

La criatura se enfurece y carga energía en una de sus patas y la lanza a Sonic, este la esquiva al mismo tiempo que como a Rainbow Dash y se aleja del rango de impacto, Rainbow ve que Sonic estaba como la primera vez que lo vio siendo un erizo antropomorfo.

Minene se reincorpora y llega por detrás de la criatura y le dispara una llamarada de fuego, la criatura la mira extremadamente furiosa, está iva a tomar a minene pero Rainbow Dash sujeta a la criatura por la cola y la hace rodar como martillo para lanzarla al aire, mientras está en el aire Sonic hace su Homin atack y atraviesa a la criatura en el torso.

Por su parte Flash Sentry quien estaba serca hacía unas anotaciones para que luego Twilight y celestia tuvieran datos para estudiar al enemigo. Pero de repente la pelea es interrumpida por un grito de dolor, era Twilight

Rainbow Dash y flash se quedan paralizados al entender a que se debía su grito

\- no me digan que Twilight- dise Rainbow Dash atónita

\- creo que si, debo ir con ella ahora - dise Flash Sentry

\- no se los voy a permitir- dise la criatura

\- Minene ve con Flash y protégelos de esa cosa - ordena Sonic a Minene

\- pero Sonic ustedes 2 no podrán solos contra esa cosa, y menos Dash quien no sabe usar esta magia - responde Minene

\- eso es lo de menos la distraeremos lo más que podamos - responde Sonic

\- vete ya! - dise Rainbow Dash, un segundo brillo la cubre y se convierte en su totalidad en un lobo casi del mismo tamaño que la  
Criatura

\- nos transforme en mi segunda fase de bestia, aún no dominas mi poder y no conoces a esas cosas así que necesitas de más - escucha la voz de Darksie

Minene aún con un poco de duda, despliega sus alas y se va al hospital de Canterlot, siguiendo a flash

Rainbow va contra la criatura pero esta es demasiado fuerte y puede con ella fácilmente

Sonic actuó rápido y corre un poco luego salta y golpea el piso con su forma de Spin ball, este crea un pequeño tornado que aleja a la criatura y la manda a estrellarse contra una casa, Sonic va con el lobo.

\- estás bien?, me reconoces ? - pregunta Sonic preocupado por lo que le pasa a su amiga

La loba negra asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto flash y minene, los 2 buscan a Twilight, en primera no la encuentran en su habitación por lo que van a la enfermería el castillo, cuando llegan encuentran a la Princesa Celestia junto a Twilight, quien ya estaba empezando a pujar, Flash hace aún lado a celestia

\- cariño, ya estoy aki - dise Flash Sentry

Esto tranquiliza a Twilight quien le sonríe, pero luego vuelve a gritar.

Devuelta afuera.

La criatura dispara espinas a diestra y siniestra, Sonic por su súper velocidad las esquiva como si nada, a Rainbow le costaba un poco esquivarlas pero igual seguía, en un principio ella quiso replicar el hechizo de fuego de Twilight o Minene pero era inútil ella no sabía cómo invocar un elemento.

Rainbow en la segunda face de Darcksie y Sonic como erizo arremeten contra la criatura, pero no importa lo que hagan o cuanto la dañen, está cosa no muere, se regenera por cada ataque, si bien algunos si la repelen parcialmente no es suficiente para derrotarla, está se regeneraba y los lastimaba a ambos. La criatura ya arta pisa el suelo y despeja una onda de energía morada que hace que todos caigan, Rainbow intenta levantarse pero estaba muy lastimada, Sonic también lo intenta, pese a ser muy resistente al dolor no podía levantarse, su cuerpo, sus órganos, sentía que le pesaban 100 kilos cosa que me hacía imposible levantarse por más que quisiera pero no se rendiría tan fácil y sigue intentandolo.

La criatura carga una bola de energía, para dispararla a Sonic y a unos cuantos guardias que estaban inmovilizados en el piso, Rainbow Dash se hace polvo y reaparece frente a ellos, la criatura dispara su ataque, Rainbow la detiene con sus garras, pero el ataque explota y deja en el lugar donde estaba Rainbow un gran cráter.

Sonic se había protegido la cabeza, cuando este vuelve a voltear mira más que atónito lo que acababa de pasar

\- bien echo mi mascota, liberaste a Darcksie de ese cuerpo, ahora ve y mata a los hijos de esa princesa, pero no mates a Minene ni a Sonic, ellos aún son muy útiles - escucha la criatura en su mente

La criatura se adentra en el castillo buscando a Twilight y a sus hijos, en su camino se topa con varios guardias, si bien Sonic y Rainbow Dash si pudieron hacer algo contra esa cosa, los guardias no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad contra esa cosa, ella los aniquilaba como si nada.

Mientras tanto en la sala de partos.

Twilight ya estaba por sacar la cabeza de su primer hijo, los médicos su alrededor le ayudaban a sacar un poco más rápido al bebé pero esto era imposible, flash estaba a su lado y Twilight sujetaba su pesuña, la cual la de flash ya estaba un tanto enrojecida por la fuerza con la que Twilight lo estaba apretando, Twilight no dejaba de gritar.

\- vamos princesa, ya salió la cabecita del primero, usted puede, solo puje un poco más - dise un médico

\- estoy pujando maldita sea!, que no ven ! - grita twilight, era evidente que no estaba de humor

\- cariño, ya casi, vas bien - dise flash un poco temeroso, pues él conocía bien el carácter fuerte de Twilight

En eso se escucha un rugido, era la criatura, que se estaba acercando

\- Soldado no se te ocurra deja a Twilight, ella en estos momentos te necesita, voy a intentar detenerlo lo más que pueda - Dise Minene y sale del lugar.

Una vez fuera ella de quita la armadura de guardia real dejando únicamente su collar

\- en mi promesa, juré que yo los protegería, a todos pero salvarlos a todos es difícil, pero are un milagro por ti - dise Minene y mira su collar

La criatura ya estaba más cerca, de repente le aparecen luna, celestia y un puñado de guardias, la criatura golpea el piso y ase aparecer estacas de espinas que empalan a los guardias en el proceso, dejando muchos muertos y heridos.

Luna y celestia intentan atacar con fuego a la criatura por atrás, pero esta es más rápida y les da un zarpado que las hace atravesar un muro, hiriéndolas de gravedad y dejándolas inconscientes.

La criatura llega a la enfermería, está atraviesa la pared y llega a donde Twilight estaba dando a Luz.

\- creo que llegue un poco antes de tiempo- dise la criatura

Twilight grita nuevamente pero esta vez por el Pánico que sintió al ver a esa cosa

\- aléjate de ella!- dise una voz frente a Twilight y flash se coloca una guerrera con vestimenta azul de un ninja

Garras, orejas y cola de gato, despedía un aura azul

\- a los amigos de mi amo, no los tocas ! - grita la guerrera

\- jeje, es una lástima que ella no me dejara matarte, pero mis órdenes son darles muerte a esas escorias que esa zorra a estado esperando, ya sea dentro o fuera de la madre - dise la criatura

\- no te acerques - dise La guerrera con la voz de Minene

\- jajaja, y que aras ? Ya acabé con Darcksie, me ocupé de Sonic y acabé con docenas de guardias, el que seas de los 12 más poderos no quiere decir que seas un rival contra mi - dise la criatura

Minene y Twilight se quedaron heladas por eso último, esa cosa había matado a Rainbow Dash y había sometido a Sonic.

-da...Darksie- dise Minene

\- si, ya mate a la usuaria de Darcksie, y debo decir que no fue nada divertido, su usuaria aún no está a la altura, es obvio que ella no tiene el catalizador - dise la criatura

\- Darck está yendo demasiado lejos esta vez, no permitiré que esa Maldita se salga con la suya- dise Minene entre dientes.

Twilight vuelve a gritar otra vez, pero esta vez era producto del parto, Twilight siente una fuerte contracción, esto la ase pujar más fuerte y sale el primer bebé, el llanto de este se escucha por toda la habitación

\- bien será mejor que mate a esa bebé escandalosa - dise la criatura y avanza

\- no te lo vamos a permitir! - se escuchan 2 voces

Una era la de Minene pero la otra era diferente, la criatura voltea a ver un brillo morado, cuando esta voltea ve a Sonic acompañado de una Drago negra con escamas moradas, más no muy alta esta apenas era del tamaño de Ember.

\- No puede ser! Imposible te mate - dise la criatura mirando al dragón

\- casi, la verdad te falto poco - dise Sonic

\- lo diremos una última vez, aléjate de ellos!- disen Sonic, Minene y el Dragón

Los 3 al mismo tiempo arremeten contra la criatura, los 4 atraviesan el otro muro, los 4 ruedan por una colina, el dragón se sujeta de una piedra, Sonic se sujeta del dragón y minene de Sonic.

Pero la criatura no tuvo la misma suerte esta se Estrella con fuerza contra el piso

\- son una bola de Malnacidos!- grita la criatura furiosa

\- llegó el momento de que experimentes el verdadero poder de la lealtad- dise el dragón

\- y es hora de que conozcas el verdadero poder de mis palabras-dise la pony gato

Eran Minene y Rainbow Dash.

Los 3 vuelven a saltar asía la criatura, Sonic corre alrededor de ella, la velocidad era tal que el viendo era un tornado que mantenía encerrada a la criatura, no le era muy difícil a Sonic mantener el tornado. Por su parte al Minene no le es difícil someter a la criatura, para que el dragón le diera de poderosos golpes. La criatura se enfurece y dispara de sus espinas en varias direcciones, estás antes de tocar a Sonic se desintegran por el tornado.

Pero al casi tocar a Rainbow Dash y Minene tuvieron un efecto diferente antes de tan siquiera tocarlas estas se desintegran, ambas despiden un Aura morada y una azul respectivamente.

\- llegó tu hora bestia idiota - disen las 2

Minene recita unas palabras y ase aparecer una bola de energía en sus garras muy pequeña, tanto como una pelota, estás despedía un brillo azul cielo, por otra parte "Darksie" hace aparecer una bola de energía igualmente pequeña que despedía una luz morada

\- eso es lo mejor que tiene la intérprete de las condolencias y la traicion? - se pregunta la criatura

está con sus patas hace aparecer una bola de energía casi el doble de grande que su tamaño, está la arroja a Minene y Darksie, la barrera de Sonic la repele por poco pero está termina por darles de lleno a ambas, La criatura dispara unas espinas y ase una jaula de espinas para Sonic.

Las 2 detienen la bola de energía con una sola garra, y la absorben inmediatamente.

-mi turno- disen las 2 con una sonrisa desafiante

Las 3 disparan sus pequeñas bolas de energía, ambas de introducen y parecen disolverse en el cuerpo de la criatura.

\- eso fue lo mejor que tienen? - pregunta a la criatura y ríe burlonamente

Los 3 presentes sonríen de manera desafiante, como queriendo decir "no nos subestimes" los 3 observan a la criatura.

Del pecho de esta última se empieza a ver una luz lavanda, el brillo de esta se expande por todo el cuerpo de la criatura, está mira atónita y luego da un fuerte grito de dolor, la criatura explota, desapareciendo en una brillante luz la banda, desintegrándose por completo.

Los 3 revisan para asegurarse y en efecto no quedaba ni rastro de lo que alguna vez fue la criatura, la muerte de la misma iso que la prision de espinas de Sonic desapareciera

\- termino- dise Sonic

Este da varios saltos y llega donde Twilight y Flash, Minene y Rainbow Dash lo siguen volando.

Un segundo chillido de empieza a escuchar, los 3 entran y ven a Twilight con sus 2 bebés en brazos, Rainbow Dash y Minene regresan a sus formas normales de pony, las 2 se acercan y ven a los bebés

\- Minene,Dash, Sonic, Muchas gracias - dise Twilight y sonríe

Twilight y flash se unen en una abrazo con sus bebés, a este se le unen Rainbow Dash y Minene, Sonic solo se queda aún lado de ellos sonriendo entre feliz, aliviado y satisfecho, pero el conmovedor momento es interrumpido por Twilight, quien empieza a olfatear el aire y detecta un aroma muy desagradable, está suelta a Twilight y a Minene

\- chicas, no es por ser grosera pero, es asqueroso, las 2 apestan como a una chimenea - dise Twilight y con su magia las aparta a ambas

\- que sucede amiga, creí que habías digo que debíamos permanecer juntas- dise Raimbow Dash con un tono burlón

Twilight se tapa la nariz

-si siempre estaremos juntas las 6, pero mantendré mi distancia de ti, hasta que te hayas duchado - dise Twilight con su nariz tapada.

Las 2 pegasos miran a Sonic, el solo sonríe nervioso, él mira a las 2 bebés, una era un alicornio rosa de crin azul, con mechones rosas y lavanda y ojos morados, iguales a los de Twilight,la otra era exactamente igual pero sus ojos eran azules como los de Flash

\- lo admito, son la cosa más adorable que alguna vez vi - dise Sonic enternecido.

Después de un rato los 3 se retiran para dar un momento a solas a Twilight y Flash.

Rainbow ya en su cuarto se decidió en darse un baño, pues hace unos días había salido de búsqueda con Sonic y por ende no había podido tomar un baño, ella aun estando en la tina se cuestionaba, si estaba bien lo que hacía, dejar que Darksie de vez en cuando tomara el control total de ella, aún que por otro lado, no tardó en darse cuenta de que ella, Sonic y Minene hacían un buen equipo ella sonríe por sentir otro lazos de amistad con otros "ponys" que no fueran Twilight y las demás.

\- esto está mal, muy mal, las 2 están empezando a querer al azul, supongo que es mejor dejar que todo siga su curso, ya veremos cómo termina, pero al final no dejaré que la Luz gane, no esta vez...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Protocolo nuevo imperio

 **(Antes de empezar y de que me quieran echar arena por "copi-rait" les aviso que la palabra** **Splinter,** **en inglés es espina, así que no tiene derechos de autor, muchas gracias)**

En muchas partes de Equestria se an reportado más homicidios y desapariciones, cosa de todos los días, la única novedad era que últimamente se an reportado avistamientos de criaturas espinosas como la que atacó canterlot, sin embargo estas se quedan en simples avistamientos, mas nunca a llegado a pasar algo ni serca de similar a lo qué pasó en Canterlot con Twilight, las desapariciones eran en su mayoría de terrestres y de unicornios, los homicidios eran más de pegasos.

Pero en la Ciudad capital Canterlot no se llegó a hablar de esto pues está ciudad junto al imperio de cristal están completamente aisladas del resto del mundo, las princesas an intentado razonar con sus súbditos externos pero estos ya no eran tan pacíficos, sólo pensando en anarquía y matarse entre ellos, por el agua y comida, ya las palabras tienen poco poder en los ponys, quienes siguen culpando a las princesas por abandonarlos en esta crisis.

Minene era la única que sabía que no solo era la crisis, algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba afectando en el comportamiento de los ponys, asiéndolos completamente opuestos a lo que eran sin embargo ella tampoco podía hacer nada para evitar eso, si compartía información pero su nombre aún estaba muy manchado por lo de ase varios meses con él secuestró de Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Luego de una ardua y casi imposible pelea con un verdadero usuario de un simbionte splinter, los guardias están más alertas y paranoicos que nunca, siempre alerta, los únicos que no eran así eran Sonic, Flash y Minene pues esa paranoia era como cuando estas peleando y solo esperas a que te golpeen.

Ya habían pasado 3 días y no había ninguna señal de ataque, por lo que el resto de las portadoras deciden ir a ver a las nuevas princesas, al principio ellas buscan a Rainbow Dash, pero luego de enterarse en lo que se convirtió decidieron darle su espacio y no incomodarla, pues estaban conscientes de que a Dash le habría costado mucho el aceptar como es ahora, ellas cambian de rumbo y van a la habitación de Twilight, donde encuentran a Flash armando una cuna y a la misma Twilight recostada en la cama.

A su lado había 2 vueltos de sabanas rosas las mane 4 se acercan y en una de las cobijas ven a una alicornio rosa, de crin azul oscuro, mechones la banda, rosas y los ojos de Twilight, todas dan un alarido de ternura y miran el otro bulto, la bebe era exactamente igual a la otra pero su cabello azul era un poco más claro y sus ojos eran azul.

\- Aww son las cositas más adorables que alguna vez allá visto - dise Flutershy con gran ternura

\- son tan pequeñas y tiernas - dise Pinkie

\- 2 niñas, no puedo creer que tú y flash Allan echo tan bien a unos angelitos como estos- dise Rarity

\- son preciosas - dise Applejack

\- las 2 se parecen más a su madre - dise Flash Sentry quien había terminado de armar la cuna y acaricia la crin de la niña de ojos azules

\- Chicos cambiando de tema, ustedes saben que era esa cosa espinosa? - pregunta Applejack un poco temerosa

\- no sabemos, jamás había visto algo igual- dise Twilight

\- de no ser por Rainbow Dash y sus nuevos amigos, Quisa - dise flash pero Twilight lo calla

\- no ! Ni lo digas, no quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas - dise Twilight un poco molesta

\- bueno, lo importante es que Twilight y ellas están a salvo y que no les pasó nada - dise Applejack

\- si pero esa cosa, vino para matar a mis hijas, qué tal si otra viene para llevárselas! - dise Twilight exaltada y temerosa

\- si eso pasa no se los permitiremos - dise Applejack

-chicas, por qué Rainbow Dash no vino con nosotras ? - pregunta pinkie pie

\- Quizá por que ella fue la primera en verlas pero, Quisa también por qué tiene miedo - dise Twilight

\- miedo de lo que es - dise Flash Sentry

\- solo espero que esté bien, no me puedo imaginar a una de mis mejores amigas estando en una situación donde ni ella sabe lo que es - dise Flutershy y se entristece

\- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que estará bien - dise Twilight

\- es que no dejó de pensar en que esos poderes, no es lo único que le hicieron cuando la secuestraron - dise Flutershy

\- tranquila, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte y muy necia, esa necedad puede que sea una ventaja por si le llegaron a lavar el cerebro, ella se resistiría - dise Pinkie pie con un tono tranquilizador

\- espero que así sea- piensan Twiligh y Flutershy

\- bueno, y ya pensaron en los nombres?- pregunta Rarity

\- si, a esta pequeña le pusimos Luthien - Dise Twilight mientras sostenía a la bebe que tenía los ojos del mismo color que ella

\- y la más pequeña, la nombramos Lumet - Dise Flash quien cargaba a la Bebe de ojos azules

\- suenan bien - dise Flutershy

\- Luthien y Lumet- quedan como anillo al cuerno dise Rarity con ternura

\- por cierto como sigues Twilight- se escucha una voz

Todos voltean y ven a Sonic quien iba entrando al cuarto ( en su forma Pony claro está)

\- no sé mucho de esto, pero debió ser muy duro parir a 2 niñas en medio de todo ese caos - Dise Sonic

\- estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar Sonic - responde Twilight.

\- em, puedo cargar una? - pregunta Sonic un poco avergonzado y se da cuenta de lo que dijo

\- no veo por qué no - le responde Flash y con cuidado le entrega a Lumet.

Sonic la sostiene con extremo cuidado, el niña había cargado a un bebé y menos siendo un pony,no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo así por lo que tenía extremo cuidado en que no se callera y en sujetar su cabecita

\- es una criaturita, tan linda, se parace mucho a ti Twilight- dise Sonic con ternura mirando a la pequeña bebe

\- supongo que no tengo por qué sentir vergüenza de lo que pedí, después de todo, todos alguna vez fuimos bebés, incluso yo, estos pony y esas seudo princesas, alguna vez lo fuimos- piensa Sonic para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville, había muchos ponys practicando vandalismo al castillo de Twilight, si bien no hubo ningún saqueo por qué todas las entradas estaban selladas si se tomaron la molestia de rayar las paredes, arrojar papel de baño y huevos podridos al castillo.

\- pobres criaturas miserables - se empieza a escuchar.

Los Ponys practicando el vandalismo se exaltan y voltean, lo que ven es a una "unicornio" de pelaje rojo, cabello negro y ojos dorados, usaba una túnica que cubría su lomo, era Darck pero usaba un echiso de transformación para invertir sus colores y pasar desapercibida

\- Quien eres ? - dise uno de los ponys

\- solo soy una víctima más del mal gobierno que se traen las que se hacen llamar princesas, yo puedo ayudarlos, pero ustedes deben ayudarme ami también - dise La unicornio

\- que piensas hacer, no creo que te sea tan fácil llegar a Canterlot y hacer una invasión así nomás - dise otro pony

\- de eso no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo, pero para que vean que estamos en confianza- dise La unicornio y con su magia atrae una gran carrera

Esta estaba cubierta por una "manta" La unicornio quita la mata y deja ver muchos barriles, ella toma 2 de ellos y se los acerca a los ponys, ella con su magia los abre y los ponys ven atónitos eso, en un barrio había suficientes cosechas como para sobrevivir una semana y en el otro suficiente agua como para sobrevivir un mes

\- si aceptan, les daré esta provisiones, son suficientes como para sobrevivir un año, pero a cambio deberán brindarme sus servicios a como dé lugar- dise La unicornio

\- aceptamos- disen los ponys que estaban haciendo vandalismo y corren a los barriles y empiezan a devorar la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

\- una cosa más, solo prométanme que cuando demos nuestro golpe de estado, se asegurarán de no dejar vivos ni al elemento de la lealtad ni a 2 pegasos que siempre la siguen como garrapatas- dise La unicornio, está nuevamente recibe una respuesta positiva por parte de los vándalos.

Horas después en Canterlot.

Ya era demasiado tarde por lo que muchos de los ponys estaban dormidos, solo los guardias del turno nocturno y la princesa luna estaban despiertos.

Nadie se percató de que algo había atravesado el escudo, y burlado a la vigilancia externa moviéndose en extremo sigilo entre las sombras, los que había salido dejan Canterlot y se acercan a un lado que estaba por debajo de La ciudad capital, el que había salido se asegura de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

\- bien o hay muros en la costa - dise el pony que surge de entre las sombras, era Minene esta ase brillar su casco y abre un pequeño portal del que caen Sonic y Rainbow Dash con algunas cartas de una baraja.

\- no podrías hacer caídas más suaves? - pregunta Sonic quien estaba en su forma de erizo

\- pudo ser peor, pero díganme exactamente como prepararemos el tablero a nuestro favor, debajo de Canterlot?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- Ya te lo dije, desde hace unos días hemos estado practicando esta magia, pero no es suficiente, también tenemos que fortalecer tu espíritu- dise Minene

\- no les escuches, ellos solo quieren ponerte en mi contra, desconfían de ti, más que nada la Tuerta, acepta su estúpido trato y úsalo en su contra, así tendrás al erizo para que podamos tener todo a nuestro favor - escucha Rainbow Dash en su mente, pero en esta ocasión ella decide ignorarlo

\- está magia podría representar nuestra ventaja sobre este ser pero no puedes seguir mal gastando ese poder así nada más - dise Minene y Sonic asiente con la cabeza.

Él le entrega una flor azul a Rainbow Dash, ella se sorprende por este acto pero nota que la flor era de un color opaco y apagado y no tenía polen, Sonic pony la flor en la crin de Rainbow Dash.

\- qué significa esto? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- como te dije, ahora eres como yo, y te enseñaré a controlar lo que te hiseron- responde Minene

\- si no encuentro las esmeraldas y no consigo separarla de ti, al menos estaré tranquilo sabiendo que tienes más control que ella - dise Sonic

De entre sus alas Minene saca una pequeña caja de cristal azul Marino

\- Rainbow Dash, aki te hago entrega del Anillo del Lobo, que te dará el poder de proteger, y duplicará tu Lealtad, lo usarás por un bien mayor - dise Minene extendiendo su casco con la caja a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash lo toma y sonríe, está la abre y ve que un brillo azul se extiende, un pequeño lobo que podía volar se hace presente

\- cuando terminemos con este mal, deberás devolverlo, puedo confiar en ti Rainbow Dash ? - pregunta Minene

Rainbow Dash solo mantenía la mirada baja.

\- acabas de cometer un gran error - Piensa ella

Dash levanta la mirada y un una sonrisa "amigable" responde

\- no lo dudes - responde Finalmente Rainbow Dash

\- por sierto, Sonic por que siguen aki? Solo te faltan 3 esmeraldas, por qué no has ido a ver cómo siguen tu mundo?, por lo poco que me as contado, ellos te necesitan - Dise Minene

\- ustedes también, y a decir verdad en parte me molesta que siempre necesiten más de mi de lo que yo de ellos - responde Sonic un poco molesto

\- que te pasó? Has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo Niñato de ase casi un año - responde de Minene

\- no,lo qué pasa es que tú,no me conoces bien - le responde Sonic con un tono inexpresivo y se sienta en una roca cercana

\- ustedes pueden continuar, finjan que no estoy aki,pero ten por seguro que no me iré hasta que tus "lecciones" mágicas con Rainbow allan terminado - dise Sonic

Minene frunce el seño, pero decide mejor empezar con el entrenamiento

\- aún que tuviera todas las esmeraldas, yo solo volveré a la tierra, cuando sea el mejor momento para eso- piensa Sonic mirando el cielo donde se supone debe estar la luna.

Pasan unas horas, el entrenamiento estaba por terminar, Rainbow Dash parecía estar muy molesta, estaba en el piso con algunos moretones

\- Ya basta de estupideces, ya lo viste por ti misma, ella no deja de burlarse de ti y el otro idiota si realmente te viera como lo que cres te había defendido, acéptalo, eres solo una herramienta, pero si me dejas usar tu cuerpo mientras tú descansas, puedo asegurarte de que nunca más lo serás - escucha Rainbow Dash en su mente

\- es cierto, me está lastimando pero es por un bien mayor - dise Rainbow Dash en voz baja

\- si los 2 te van a hacer sufrir de esa forma, deberías matarlos - escucha Rainbow en su mente

Y ella no se da cuenta de que Sonic la estaba cargando y llevando de regreso a Canterlot

Rainbow tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mente veía a Él resto de las manes, ninguna tenía ojos, las 5 le decían

\- ben con nosotras dashie, se la pisa faltante del relog -

Rainbow Dash retrocede y se topa con Sonic, este le da una bofetada, Rainbow se sujeta el lugar del golpe.

\- enserio creíste que sería capaz de enamorarme de un Caballo con las ?que acaso nunca te había dicho que adoro a los animales extraños ?- pregunta él y sus ojos se tornan negros

Rainbow se aparta y se tapa la cabeza, en el plano en el que se encontraba se ve a la pegaso Darcksie acercándose a Rainbow Dash y colocándose aún lado de Rainbow Dash poniendo un caco en su hombro para consolarla. Dash al verla retrocede

Darksie solo la mira fijamente con sus ojos despidiendo energía oscura

\- Ya deberías saberlo, deberías saber que todos ellos solo disen quererte, pero este mundo no te quiere- dise Darcksie

\- entonces, que se supone que debo hacer ?- pregunta Rainbow Dash entre lágrimas y sollozos

\- es sencillo, debes cambiar el mundo que conoces hasta ahora, para hacer uno nuevo y mejor, solamente para nosotros- responde Darcksie y extiende una pata a Rainbow Dash

\- escoge, vivir en un mundo donde solo serás odiada, ser el objeto de burla de todos, y morir sin alguien que te amé, sin un legado, Oh.

De regreso en la realidad

\- que le pasa ? - pregunta Sonic preocupado mientras sostenía a Rainbow Dash quien aparentemente estaba en un trance y solo murmuraba cosas raras

\- no lo se,no creo que allá sido yo,lo juro apenas y...Sonic, quítale el anillo - dise Minene eso último como un susurro.

De vuelta en el plano.

\- compréndelo de una vez, nadie te quiere por aki- Dise Darcksie

\- So...Sonic, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo, no la pasamos mal, eso ase súper extraño que yo,…..no….es eso, pero….gracias...y ...adiós...te...voy a extrañar mucho- piensa Rainbow Dash y extiende su pata hacia Darksie

Ambas patas se toman.

De regreso en la realidad, los colores de Rainbow Dash habían desaparecido su piel era negra, su crin era castaña.

Sonic se percata de esto

\- Minene, esto es normal ? - pregunta Sonic girándose asía ella

Minene mira que a Rainbow le empieza a salir unos colmillos, ella corre a donde Sonic y lo empuja del alcance, casi al instante Minene recibe una fuerte mordida en el "brazo", ella cae con fuerza al suelo, actuando rápidamente se quita su collar y su parche.

\- véte de aki! Llévate mis cosas, avisa a los demás, evacuamos cuanto antes - grita Minene

\- por qué?- pregunta Sonic tomando las cosas

\- ella no es Rainbow Dash, Darksie la convenció!, no se como pero si no haces algo todos vamos a morir - dise ella mientras se retuerce de dolor por la mordida

Sonic se queda parado pensando en lo que dijo en unmomento +,Minene empieza a ver como su piel se torna más gris y putrefacta.

\- Ya no pierdas más el tiempo, lárgate ! - ordena ella

Sonic aprieta los ojos y con su velocidad regresa a Canterlot.

Darcksie se queda viendo a Minene retorcerse unos momentos más hasta que finalmente se levanta,el ojo de Minene no parecían el de alguien vivo, parecía que le habían arrancado el alma, ella empieza a Babear y usando el olfato de Minene huele algo y se dirige a Canterlot.

\- JAJAJA!,la victoria estaba servida para nosotros desde un principio, lo siento por ti Equestria, pronto no tendrás a Nadie para protegerte- Dise Darksie y mira al bosque Everfree.

Ella escucha unos pasos aproximándose a la capital

\- El reinado de las princesas termina hoy, y en su lugar, el reinado de Galadriel perdurará-...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Desbalance

En las puertas de Canterlot un nuevo mal se había liberado producto de una mordida de Darcksie.

Minene fue de alguna u otra manera el paciente 0, está al dirigirse al escudo de Canterlot infectó a los guardias que estaban vigilando el exterior.

Sonic decidió ir por "el camino largo" para de esa manera evitar hacerles una entrada a los infectados, este logró llegar a su habitación y meter en una mochila una cuántas cosas entre ellas las esmeraldas y los collares de Minene y Darksie, rápidamente se apresuró a dar el aviso de evacuación, las princesas hicieron sonar la alarma, se apartó a los civiles de la zona de conflicto e intentaron detener la infección.

En un principio pensaron que sería cosa del exterior pero Darksie se acercó al escudo está lo tocó sintiendo una leve corriente eléctrica, Darksie se semi transforma en loba y con sus garras empieza a golpear con fuerza el escudo, en un principio parecía no hacerle ni un rasguño pero eso cambió cuando ella misma se posiciona en la punta del mismo y deja caer así misma como un proyectil. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el escudo se partió en miles de pedazos, dándole así una entrada a los infectados, los guardias intentaron repelerlos y matarlos con rayos de magia, magia que en su mayoría era bloqueada por Darksie permitiéndoles que el virus se expanda a una velocidad increíble.

Darksie mira a lo lejos a más criaturas espinosas aproximarse, entre esa multitud detectó que el 70% si eran reales y el otro 30% eran de alguna manera "ilusiones"

\- bien parece que me ahorre hacer todo el trabajo Sucio - piensa Darksie y toma una nube oscura para sentarse en ella y mirar la masacre.

La infección y las criaturas aún no an llegado al castillo, los guardias hacen todo lo que pueden por retenerlos, Sonic hace algo similar pero él está apartando a tantos civiles como le era posible, todos ellos hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar que la infección llegue al castillo, Muchos de esos intentos son frustrados por las criaturas espinosas, la muerte y la sangre se está viendo por toda la ciudad capital y parece que al igual que con el exterior no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo.

Alexis y Cassy están intentando eliminar la infección con sus armas pero no importaba si hacían a los infectados completo picadillo, sus restos se seguían moviendo, era bastante repugnante, la plaga sigue expandiéndose, pese a todos los que an podido parcialmente eliminar estos siguen y siguen llegando a casa minuto.

La única forma de detenerlos por completo era quemando hasta la última partícula como con las criaturas de espinas, pero las únicas que podían hacer eso ahora están infectadas, Sonic también podría hacer que Haga el calor necesario pero necesita las 7 esmeraldas para de boust, de momento, solo se limita a atacar a los caníbales y espinosos en los puntos Débiles que Minene le señaló de estas esa misma noche antes de la corrupción de Rainbow Dash.

Las princesas y las portadoras están siendo resguardadas, por docenas de guardias, ninguna sabía qué hacer, además de Canterlot solo el imperio de cristal era seguro pero estaba muy lejos y era casi impenetrable, la muerte y la destrucción las rodeaba y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Sonic llega al castillo, su velocidad le dio una ventaja sobre las criaturas y sobre las cosas con espinas, él llega donde las princesas. Después de mucho tiempo celestia finalmente toma una decisión

\- Sonic llévate a Twilight y a sus amigas al imperio de cristal, hasta que lleguen allí busquen un lugar seguro, nosotras las alcanzaremos, pero no creo que podamos tenerlo - dise Celestia

\- qué cosa princesa ?- pregunta Twilight

\- solo has lo que te estoy pidiendo ustedes son nuestra última esperanza, luna y yo nos quedaremos a evacuar a los civiles - dise celestia

\- espere princesa yo conozco una manera más rápida - dise Sonic enseñándole una de las esmeraldas del caos

\- soldado, no me contradigas, ve con ellas y protejas con tu vida - ordena celestia

-si princesa - dise Sonic y guarda la Esmeralda pero aún tenía la idea de usar el Plan que involucrara las esmeraldas

Derrepente por las ventanas empiezan a entrar las criaturas, estás disparan una granada de espinas, Sonic cubre a las portadoras con la mesa y se queda el mismo como un escudo.

Varios guardias can inmediatamente muertos, Sonic quita la mesa

\- las que puedan volar síganme - dise Sonic

Twilight toma por un casco a flutershy, Sonic carga a Pinkie pie ya Rarity, ellos salen corriendo y volando por la salida de emergencia.

\- dejen que se vallan ella solo ocupa a las princesas- dise una criatura

En medio del camino Twilight frena de golpe.

\- hay no!, Luthien, Lumet!, las deje con flash tenemos que ir por ellas!- exclama Twilight

\- Twilight quédate allí yo me encargo de poner a tus amigas salvo- dise Sonic

Este baja a Pinkie y Rarity, él llama a Applejack y flutershy, a cada una de ellas les entrega a una de las esmeraldas

-bien, sujétense de mi, piensen en el imperio de cristal y cuando yo diga ahora, quiero que todas digan "chaos control- pide Sonic

\- por que?- pregunta Rarity

\- quieren salir de aki verdad?- pregunta Sonic

Todas asienten con la cabeza, y empieza a correr con Sonic hasta casi llegar a un muro iban parcialmente lento por que Sonic lo usaría toda su velocidad con ellas o podría hacer que no lleguen de una pieza

\- Ahora!- grita Sonic

\- chaos control! - disen las demás y en un instante desaparecen.

En el imperio de cristal

Shinigh Armor vigilaba los exteriores de la ciudad con total tranquilidad, pero su paz es interrumpida por una brillo dorado, él voltea y un portal dorado se abre, de este caen Sonic y las demás portadoras, Seguido por las esmeraldas.

\- todas están bien ?- pregunta Sonic

\- todas bien- dise Applejack

\- perdón por el duro aterrizaje- dise Sonic un tanto apenado

\- ejem, alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? - pregunta Shinigh Armor más que confundido

\- chicas pónganlo al día, yo debo volver a ayudar a Twilight- dise Sonic y vuelve a usar la habilidad pero esta ves solo con una esmeralda, él desaparece en un brillo como normalmente un unicornio desaparecería por un hechizo de tele transporte.

De regreso en Canterlot.

Los infectados no podían entrar a la Castillo ir el bloqueo de estos, por lo que ayudándose mutuamente empiezan a escalar los muros, y entran por las ventanas, a ese ritmo no les toma nada llegar a donde estaba Flash con las niñas.

Este actuó inmediatamente y se escondió con las 2 bebés en un rincón, oculto por un mueble, Flash escucha como una ventana se rompe y entran unos infectados, pese a que él estaba escondido a los infectados no les toma mucho tiempo en localizarlo, él abraza a sus hijas para protegerlas tratando de no mostrar miedo aún que realmente estaba al borde del ataque.

El infectado que estaba enfrente suyo no lo ataca el solo se limita a mirar a las 2 bebés que él protegía, el infectado le ruge en la cara, parecía que mordería a Flash pero las niñas empiezan a llorar, el infectado reacciona a esto y se aleja de ellos, los que habían entrado miran a las bebes llorando y se alejan de ellos, ellos derriban la entrada del la habitación y salen por está dejando a Flash y a las niñas intactos

\- que? Que acaba de pasar ? - se pregunta flash así mismo no terminaba de entender por qué lo los habían atacado

\- Twilight estés donde estés espero que estés bien - piensa flash y sale del escondite

Este coloca a Luthien y Lumet en una carriola, en la parte de abajo pone unos cuantos pañales, el saca de una caja una pañalera y mete termos con agua, leche en polvo, más apáñales y unos cuantos juguetes, Flash busca por el cuarto un arma, el solo encuentra una ballesta y unas cuantas flechas,el la coloca a su alcance.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos.

Varias de las criaturas estaban en busca de las mane 6 y de Sonic ellos recorrían los pasillos en busca de ambos

\- que no estaban por aki? - dise una criatura

\- se supone que si igual no pueden ir muy lejos- dise la otra criatura

\- buscaban a alguien arbustos de espinas? - dise una voz

Ambos voltean pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar algo los embiste fuertemente, antes de que pudieran ver a su atacante 2 pequeñas bolas de energía blancas son disparadas asía ellas, el atacante se aleja rápidamente y las criaturas estallan en miles de pedazos, la explosión hace eco en todo el castillo alertando a los guardias que la amenaza ya estaba entre sus muros.

El que había envestido a las criaturas se levanta, era Sonic, igual que al que provocó la explosiones va con el, era Twilight

\- bien echo- disen los 2 y chocan sus patas

\- Ya estamos cerca - dise Twilight emprendiendo vuelo por los pasillos y es seguida por Sonic

Por otro lado en la habitación de Twilight y Flash el se preparaba para salir de allí con las 2 niñas

\- muy bien flash tranquilo, tú puedes hacerlo, solo no tengas miedo, hazlo por Twilight, hazlo por ellas - se decía así mismo terminado de guardar las probiciciones

En momentos los infectados entraban al cuarto pero al ver a las bebes ellas se ponían a llorar y luego los infectados se iban, Flash sale del cuarto con su armadura de guardia puesta, con todas las cosas y la carriola, más no importaba si basaba frente a los infectados, en un principio muchos tenían la intención de atacarlo, pero al escuchar el llanto de las niñas simplemente los ignoraban por completo, Flash no entendía que estaba pasando ni por qué no los atacaban pero decide tomar algo de ventaja de esta situación.

Lo que pasaba es que ase casi un año, en el interrogatorio de Minene donde Twilight le dio una paliza mortal, sin que ellos supieran Minene expuso y de sierta manera le transfirió parte de la magia de un contratista Twilight, Magia que puede ser transferida por contrato, maldición o directamente Heredada de los padres.

Esa magia había sido usada para crear a estos caníbales y por ende solo obedecerían a los que tuvieran esa sangre, las niñas al ser hijas de Twilight quien había sido expuesta e incluso la había usado también tenían poderes dormidos de un contratista. Sus llantos los infectados los interpretaban como un simple "aléjense" y ellos no podían desobedecer órdenes de sus similares, por más mínimas que fueran.

Mientras Flash estuviera seria de La niñas estaría a salvo de los caníbales más no de los "espinosos", no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una criatura espinosa, el intenta volver por donde vino pero no podía ir muy rápido con la carriola ya tampoco podía volar por el peso de la misma, él decide tomar la ballesta y unas flechas para defenderse así mismo y a sus hijas.

El apunta a la criatura espinosa y una especie de lente aparece en su cara, el no lo entendía pero esa arma había sido un "regalo" de Minene para ellos, estando consiente de que algo le podría pasar diseño unas cuantas armas para defenderse y que cualquiera podría usarlas.

El lente ase que flash pueda ver en blanco y negro, unos puntos morados son marcados en la criatura siendo un total de 3 parecían pequeños núcleos de "energía"

La criatura arremete contra flash, el la esquiva volado y alejando la carriola de su alcance y de la criatura, con su casco temblando dispara una flecha y le da a uno de los orbes en blanco. La criatura la de una fuerte envestida y lastima de un costado a Flash aún que no de gravedad por la armadura de guardia, el se apresura y dispara a los 2 ultimo puntos, antes de que la criatura lo ataque, cuando dispara al último punto la criatura cae y muere

(Es como una computadora, al quedarse sin batería activa el modo ahorro de energía pero sin batería no funciona)

\- lo lo mate ? - se pregunta flash y luego suspira el examina su herida y verifica que no es nada grave.

El se acerca nuevamente a la carriola y mira a las bebes verificando que estén bien, ellas también tenían esa luz pero únicamente en sus corazones y cráneo, flash mira a más infectados pasando y ve que estos también tenían algunas luces pero eran demasiadas y eran muy pequeñas en comparación con las criaturas espinosas.

\- ahora entiendo por que la única forma de matarlos es quemando hasta su última partícula - piensa flash

\- no pueden vivir sin "energía" - dise flash y vuelve a ver a las bebes

Las gemelas miran a su padre con cierta cara de curiosidad por la armadura de guardia que trae puesta

\- tranquilas mis princesas, Papá, esta aki y no dejare que les pase nada - dise Flash y mira a sus alrededores mirando a muchos caníbales devorando a sus compañeros

\- tranquilas, ya verán que encontrare a su madre y saldremos todos de aki - dise flash con un tono tranquilizante a las bebes y sigue su camino

Por más que pasara frente a ellos, estos los ignoran como si no existieran, flash sigue avanzando y llega a un pasillo que es iluminado por una gran luz de una explosión, el se cubre la cara con sus alas para evitar la luz de la misma. Cuando la luz y el humo se disipan Flash mira atónitos a los causantes de esto, pues no eran ni más ni menos que Sonic acompañado de nadie más que, Twilight.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:Colector de informacion

Twilight y flash al volver a encontrarse se dan un largo abrazo y se besan en la boca, ante esa escena Sonic solo le limito a llegar con ellos la carriola y recordarles de la situación actual, ellos reaccionaron y usando el chaos control se fueron al imperio de cristal, Sonic a los pocos segundos se fue nuevamente a Canterlot y cuando regresó trajo consigo a luna y celestia. Al poco tiempo se volvió a ir, en el imperio varios portales de empezaron a abrir y en estos salían muchos ponys, habitantes de Canterlot, aún que por este solo salía una docena de ponys, pasó así aproximadamente una media hora y finalmente los portales dejaron de abrirse pero Sonic no había vuelto.

Muchos de los ponys se mostraron confundidos y algo asustados nunca habían visto a algo o mejor dijo alguien como Sonic, Twilight en parte estaba preocupada por donde se podrían encontrar Sonic y Rainbow Dash, ella no sabía cómo inició la infección, para ella todo pasó tan rápido, no sabía qué hacer y tampoco sabía que sería de su vida ni la de los otro ponys pero lo único que podía asegurar es que la vida de todos los involucrados cambiaría para siempre.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

La ciudad capital ahora era un decirlo más que abandonado no había ningún rastro de nadie todos se habían ido, de repente como si de una invasión de Discord se tratara las leyes de la física y la naturaleza empezaron a fallar.

Las montañas más cercanas empezaron a desprenderse del suelo y empezaron a flotar, el suelo se empezó a agrietar y de este sale lava, el mismo castillo real de Canterlot así como si nada colapsa y mientras eso sucede un nuevo castillo empieza a emerger del suelo, en donde alguna vez hubo cultivos empiezan a emerger nuevos frutos y flores.

Mientras eso sucedía Sonic estaba mirando a lo lejos, este se encontraba un poco lastimado pero aún así no tenía problemas en estar de pie, él miraba algo "triste" y enojado como la vida se estaba extinguiendo y el no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo

\- tenía en mi poder las 7 esmeraldas pero tuve que volver a dispersarlas o si no quien sabe con qué fines esa equina con alas las usaría - píensa Sonic para si mismo

\- cuando llegue a este mundo me pregunte si había viajado a través del espacio, cosa que parece que es verdad, pero no se si allá cuñado atrás vez del tiempo, y si todas las esmeraldas están aki o alguna se quedó en mi hogar - sigue meditando él para si mismo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Estaba siendo observado, Darcksie lo estaba observando desde una de las nubes oscuras, su cabello estaba como el de Rainbow Dash, aprovechando eso ella baja con el.

\- Sonic?- llama Rainbow Dash

Sonic levanta la vista y mira a Rainbow Dash

\- Dash- dise el un tanto sorprendido

\- agradezco el sacrifico que estás haciendo, dejando la vida que tenías de lado - dise ella

\- si pero ahora me estoy cuestionándome si realmente fue lo correcto - responde Sonic

\- escucha, Minene me puso un sello para controlarme pero, no puedo, en la primera tentación acabe cediendo y mira lo que provoque - dise ella mirando a Canterlot

\- Dash, mira en tu interior, tú eres más de lo que cres que eres, yo creo en ti es momento de que tú también los hagas - le dise Sonic

Rainbow Dash mantiene la cabeza baja, pasando unos minutos ella decide subir la cabeza y le entrega 2 cartas a Sonic

\- debes ayudarlos, ahora te sientes inútil y débil pero recuerda, el conocimiento es poder, Sonic...prométeme que...mantendrás vivo mi recuerdo... y cuando sea la hora...me...nos...Salvarás - dise Rainbow Dash acariciando la megilla de Sonic

\- té lo prometo, cuando sepa al 100% cómo revertir esto, volveré por ti- responde Sonic

Ambos se miran unos instantes sin decir nada luego Rainbow Dash le da un abrazo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, el le responde el abrazo para consolarla, Rainbow se acerca a su oreja y le susurra algo, por las palabras Sonic se queda unos segundos paralizando.

Luego decide irse, Rainbow Dash lo ve alejarse con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella se queda paralizada unos Segundo y luego como un Zombie hipnotizado va de regreso al castillo de Canterlot.

Sonic se adentra en el bosque everfree, guiándose por las indicaciones de una de las cartas que Rainbow Dash le entregó mientras aún tenía consciencia, el finalmente llega a lo que parece ser una puerta de una Castillo abandonado, sin pensarlo mucho él entra, y sufre su metamorfosis de pony,el ve que más que un castillo era un palacio, cuando este llega al final del pasillo o mejor dicho al final de una alfombra roja lo primero que encuentra es a uña unicornio blanca de crin negra desmayada

Sonic la mueve, La unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y revela que era Crysalis, Sonic da un leve alarido de terror al mirar la apariencia de esta

\- está bien ? - pregunta Sonic

Crysalis se levanta ella mira a Sonic

\- acaso me vas a matar? - pregunta ella

\- no, yo nunca aria eso - responde el

\- en ese caso creo que ambos estamos aki por la misma razón- dise Cryssalis

\- misma razón?- se pregunta Sonic

\- sígueme muchacho - dise Cryssalis

Sonic bastante dudoso de ella la sigue, ellos llegan a una habitación bastante polvorienta, Sonic ve 6 campanas de cristal todas vacías, solo había una especie de caja fuerte donde había un sello mágico

\- quien eres tú?, como conoces aki ? - pregunta Sonic

-yo fui una completa idiota, durante mucho tiempo estuve vagando por este bosque en busca de respuestas a mi sed de venganza, entonces encontré este castillo, y sin saberlo la liberé - dise Crysalis

\- a quien liberaste ?- pregunta Sonic

\- a la causante de todo esto, cuando ella se liberó prometió ayudarme, pero solo me escupió en la cara, ahora veo que nunca nada estuvo a mi favor - responde ella

\- podrías contarme qué fue lo qué pasó?- pregunta Sonic

Crysalis suspira

\- supongo que no tengo opción- responde Crysalis.

Flash back.

Ase ya casi un año cuando Crysalis entro a ese castillo se decidió a seguir explorando, en un punto ella sintió que algo la llamaba.

Crysalis siguió la voz que la llamo hasta que llegó a una biblioteca, Quizá igual o el doble de grande que la biblioteca de canterlot, ella trató de ubicar de donde venía el llamado ella notó una gema roja como la misma sangre que brillaba con gran intensidad debajo de una campana de Cristal, la reina simuladora de aserco a la gema ella retiró la campana y ella con algo de duda aserco su casco pero luego su sentido común le habló y lo retiró de la misma.

\- vamos, yo se que quieres,ven a la luz, toca el ruby de sangre- escucho ella en su mente

Crysalis no lo resiste más y lo toca, un gran resplandor rojo cubre el lugar y Cryssalis se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos, cuando la luz se disipa Crysalis ve en el suelo a una alicornio negra de crin corta y roja como la sangre.

A los pocos Segundo la alicornio se levanta y abre los ojos dejando ver que al igual que su crin eran rojos como la misma sangre

\- quién eres?- pregunta Cryssalis

\- soy un alicornio negro - responde ella

\- si puedo verlo - dise Crysalis

\- pero para no quedar con un apodo tan vulgar solo puedo decir, que es un placer conocer a quien me a liberado y que puedes llamarme "Darck" - responde la alicornio negro.

Fin del flash back.

-no estaba equivocado, hay ponys más débiles mentales que tú Rainbow Dash - piensa Sonic

\- y eso fue lo qué pasó, ella dijo que no éramos tan diferentes, que me ayudaria sólo si yo la ayudaba a ella, y su primer plan era volver a traer a sus primeros aliados, estás campanas tenían cetros, donde estaba sellado el mal, versiones opuestas de los elementos de la armonía- dise Cryssalis

\- entonces, por eso secuestraron a Rainbow Dash? - pregunta Sonic

\- si ella necesitaba un conejillo de Indias para ver cómo traería de regreso a sus "amigas" así que la uso a ella, y usando magia bastante extraña iso una función de almas ahora, por lo que ahora tu amiga son como 2 personas atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo- responde Crysalis

\- y por qué las demás no están como lo está Rainbow Dash ? - pregunta Sonic

\- no recuerdas cuando Twilight le dio una golpiza a Minene?- pregunta Crysalis

\- como olvidarlo - responde Sonic

\- bueno Minene llevaba consigo la sustancia opuesta a Twilight, cuando Twilight la golpeó hasta casi matarla, ella liberó la sustancia, pero no se funcionó con ella si no con su sombra - Dise Crysalis

\- entonces la sustancia a base de la sombra tomó la forma y apariencia de las demás - piensa Sonic

\- bueno eso explica muchas cosas - dise Sonic

\- se que viniste hasta aki por respuestas, igual que yo, claramente la única forma en la que este mundo se salve será unir fuerzas temporalmente, yo ya no tengo nada que perder, y creo que tú tampoco - dise Cryssalis

\- buen punto, y está bien acepto esta alianza, Minene me dejo una carta, ella dise que dejó algunas armas especiales para combatir temporalmente la amenaza y las esparció, en esta misma dijo que en este castillo había una biblioteca y que su Regilla mágica me ayudaría a leerlo- dise Sonic

\- una biblioteca, pues eso si es verdad - responde Crysalis

\- podrías llevarme hasta ella, por favor?- pregunta Sonic

\- sigueme - responde Cryssalis y lo guía hasta otro lugar del castillo.

Ella lo lleva a la misma biblioteca de sus recuerdos en efecto era tan grande como la de Canterlot aún que Sonic no podía saber eso con exactitud por qué el jamás hacía ido allí, el Lira los libros y en eso recuerda el collar que Minene le dio a Rainbow Dash, el toma ese collar y lo sostiene

\- Rainbow, Darcksie, no se con quién estoy hablando pero necesito tus ojos, préstame tu poder - pide Sonic y el collar despide un libero brillo azul

Sonic camina por la biblioteca y nota que cada vez que se acercaba u alejaba el collar brillaba, en un punto el se detiene pues el brillo se iso intenso Sonic tomó un libro completamente al azar y el brillo se detuvo. Sonic miró el libro este era de cuero, bastante viejo y lleno de polvo , el sopla sobre él para quitarle el polvo el nota que la portada era un mundo color rojo y la portada decía "El apocalípsis", Sonic abre el libro y revisa el índice de este, el nota que había varias cosas que podían provocar un apocalípsis, rituales, echisos, pero la parte que más llamó su atención pero "los anillos" y "las plagas"

El se dirigió a la sección de las plagas probablemente eran más de 15,lo que más le sorprendió es que decía cómo crearlas e incluso decía la manera de cómo combatirlas.  
él leyó la primera que encontró, se llamaba "Vaiber"  
Sonic se sentó en el piso pensando que esto iba para largo

" Vaiber"

Una vez creado el alma creadora tendrá la capacidad de controlar a cualquier infectado, este solo saldrá del creador con una mordida a otro ser, el afectado tendrá una apariencia que deja ver que no está ni Vivo ni muerto, una vez infectado le dará un hambre incontrolable por comer carne fresca, adquiría habilidades especiales, como súper velocidad, súper fuerza más carecerá de otras.

Es posible no ser infectado si tu voluntad es muy fuerte y te niegas a recibirlo simplemente no serás afectado.

La mejor manera de combatirlo es volarle el cerebro a los infectados, pero si no quieres matarlo solo el creador puede extraerlo por completo.

\- probablemente Minene tenía otras cosas en su cabeza y por eso no se resistió- piensa Sonic y cambia a otra pagina

"Sanbiot Splinter" (splinter en inglés es Espina o astilla )

El simbionte sprinter es un parasitó que debe ser creado cuidadosamente, esto ase que el parasitó tenga vida y en cierta parte "personalidad", pero tiene una gran debilidad no puede sobrevivir sin un anfitrión, como todo parasitó necesita donde adherirse y sobrevivir.

Una vez infectado, el anfitrión será cubierto por una capa negra y una coraza muy dura de espinas, las cuales pueden variar,en su mayoría solo eligen de anfitrión a seres capaces de usar magia, cuando esto suceda obedecerá a su creador más sin embargo para él ya no existirá el ayer antes de ser un anfitrión, solo existirá el ahora.

Existen posibilidades de que pueda resistirse y ser anfitrión sin ser corrompido, ser uno con su huésped, pero las probabilidades son del 1%

\- creo que ya encontré algo de lo que necesitamos- dise Sonic y va con Crysalis

\- enserio ?- pregunta ella

\- si pero dudo que solo saber lo que está pasando sea suficiente, este lugar es una mina de oro no es muy propio de mi pero necesito investigar más,oh mierda! Pero también necesito encontrar las esmeradas- dise Sonic

\- bien hagamos esto yo seguiré la investigación, mientras tú buscas lo que debas, ninguno de los 2 se ira de aki hasta que ambos obtengamos lo que queramos- dise Crysalis

\- está bien,vamos a hacerlo - dise Sonic un poco dudoso

-no tienes que confiar en mí pero considera que mientras más nos tardemos, sería como decirle directamente a la Darck Queen que nos mate- dise Crysalis con seriedad y algo de temor

\- bien, pero creo que necesitarás esto para leer estos libros - dise Sonic sacando de su mochila el collar de Minene, este se lo coloca a Crysalis y este despide un ligero brillo blanco

\- volveré aki en unas horas- dise Sonic y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- aki estaré esperando - piensa Cryssalis tomando el libro que estaba leyendo Sonic y empezando a leerlo ella.

De regreso en el imperio de cristal.

La mayoría de los habitantes que habían llegado de Canterlot ya fueron hospedados en el castillo o en alguna casa del imperio, por supuesto también las portadoras de la armonía, aún que a ninguna parecía importarle eso, realmente estaban más preocupadas por tener alguna noticia de Sonic y Rainbow Dash,sin embargo pasaría un tiempo considerable para volver a verlos a ambos.

Al igual que en Canterlot, celestia y Twilight se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo un libro tras otro, por lo que recientemente acababa de pasar necesitaban respuestas y las necesitaban ahora, el tiempo se les estaba viniendo encima, pero al igual que en Canterlot la información que encontraban era muy mínima, solo había menciones de varias leyendas, entre ellas una leyenda de objetos y creaciones que podrían provocar el apocalipsis, pero no era suficiente necesitaban algo más específico.

La razón por la que en el palacio abandonado había mucha información pero en el imperio de cristal no, era por qué el palacio abandonado era el antiguo hogar de la reina oscura, era evidente que tuviera en su poder tanta información, pero los ponys normales no.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Equestria.

Sonic estaba revisando la carta que había entregado Rainbow Dash, aparentemente era un mensaje codificado, cosa que en parte le extraño por que los acertijos eran más cosa de Minene que de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo tampoco sería tan raro considerando que ahora son 2 seres en un cuerpo posiblemente lo iso así para que Darcksie no sospechara de ella.

"Para recuperar las Gemas milagrosas, deberás descifrar unos pequeños acertijos.

Primero: descifra el cambio de eventos, gira alrededor de ti mismo, siguiendo el plan maestro que tú mismo té trazaste, en cada lugar donde tú trasaste una línea, es muy probable que encuentres algunas, luego encuentra las que te faltan en tu punto de partida.

Si las cosas se complican, guarda tus poderes y consulta a una amiga.

Atentamente: Rainbow Dash"

\- pasar tiempo con Minene enserio le afecto, pero lo que Minene explicaba era más claro, pero esto no tiene sentido - piensa Sonic.

El da la vuelta a la nota, y se da cuenta de qué hay unos cuantos dibujos marcados con una palomita, un dibujo parecía ser de Canterlot, otro del imperio de cristal, pero el último dibujo no tenía sentido eran unos barrotes de una carcel.

\- seguir el camino que yo me trace, mmmmmm tal vez quiere decir que debo volver a lugares importantes por los que pase al terminar aki, bien veré qué puedo hacer - se dise Sonic así mismo mientras caminaba solitario en la oscuridad, sin rumbo aparente.

De regreso en lo que alguna vez fue Canterlot.

En lo que solía ser la enfermería del castillo de Canterlot, metida en un tanque de agua se encontraba Darcksie, a su lado la estaba observando la Darck Queen asiendo unas cuantas anotaciones en una libreta,darcksie estaba dormida, flotando en el agua, lo que la mantenía en parte viva era un respirador artificial, en el agua flotaban muchos colores del arcoíris, señal de que Darcksie estaba a la mitad no era 100% buena ni 100% mala era ambos y esto podía representar un inconveniente.

\- bien parecer ser que aún falta mucho tiempo para su llegada, deberé aprovechar el tiempo hasta entonces, y tú no quería Darcksie, a partir de ahora tienes 7,280 días para convencerla, hasta sufrir, has que dece estar muerta, has que lo único en lo que piense sea en ti,- dise la Darck Queen a través del vidrio del tanque de agua

-yo aún tengo a muchos por convencer, pero si me apoyan en parte será cierto que jamás volverán a pasar hambre- piensa ella se retira del lugar dejando sola a Darcksie.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Corazon y mente

An pasado meses desde la caída de Canterlot, en esos meses no se a vuelto saber nada de Sonic y mucho menos de Rainbow Dash, muchos están en el imperio de cristal, esos meses habían llegado más simbionte a splinter, lobos o ponys "normales" pero ellos no eran como los que invadieron Canterlot y gran parte del resto de las ciudades de Equestria, aparentemente estos tenían mucha más consciencia que los invasores, tenían mente propia y por ende no estaban obligados a seguir a Darck ni a las princesas, ellos solo estaban allí para brindarles mayor seguridad, en caso de un nuevo ataque o intento de este al imperio de cristal, pero la verdad no hacía falta ningún nuevo ataque. A diferencia de hace unos meses Twilight ya no lee nada, era un desgaste mental innecesario, en estos meses incluso desde antes de dar a luz ella se la pasaba leyendo un libro tras otro, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta, en estos momentos para ella sería un esfuerzo de más para ella, Twilight era madre de 2 niñas, pese a que flash siempre le ayudaba a calmarlas, cuidarlas y bañarlas, Twilight era la que les daba de comer eso sumado al hecho de que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijas le dificultaban seguir leyendo, eso se lo dejo más a celestia y a Luna, estando consiente de las preocupaciones que ellas tenían, pero ella también tenía La suyas.

Tal como pasó hace meses en Canterlot, ahora que la población del imperio de cristal había aumentado considerablemente tuvieron que racionar la comida y dar poco menos de la necesaria a cada pony, celestia al darse cuenta de que lo que pasó en Canterlot era probable que se repita en el imperio sólo pudo pensar que a este paso todos terminarían muriendo.

Sonic todos los días continuaba la búsqueda de las esmeraldas, buscando en lugares que habían tenido algún impacto en su vida desde que llegó a la tierra de los ponys, tuvo un poco de suerte pues en este momento tenía en su poder 3 esmeraldas, no era mucho pero tampoco podía hacer mucho,el dividía su tiempo investigando con Crysalis, transcribiendo información en absoluto importante por qué se dio cuenta de que sin los collares de Rainbow y Minene nadie podría leer esos libros, por último dedicaba su tiempo a la búsqueda de las esmeraldas, no se sentía motivado, probablemente sería imposible sentirse motivado en una situación así, pero el ver como una tierra tan bella, llena de vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en una tierra muerta y seca, eso le causaba enojo y en parte tristeza.

Lo único que lo motivaba era la promesa que le iso a Rainbow Dash, pues él siempre cumple una promesa por más difícil que sea, estaba empezando en parte a arrepentirse de no haber sido el, el que hablara con ella por primera vez, en nunca darse mucho tiempo de conocerla mejor, pero no era tiempo de estar sentado lamentándose y llorando como un completo idiota.

En esta ocasión Sonic se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo abandonado, escribiendo la última parte sobre los simbiontes comunes, Crysalis le fue de gran ayuda pero 2 "ponys" no sería suficiente para transcribir una biblioteca entera.

\- por fin termine! - grita Sonic victorioso

\- yo también - dise Crysalis

\- solo por curiosidad, que llegaste a Transcribir?- pregunta Sonic

\- algunos hechizos que podrían ser útiles, entre ellos uno que extrae la infección de canivales, hay muchos libros útiles pero no hay tiempo suficiente para transcribirlos - dise Cryssalis

Sonic se queda pensando unos segundos, luego de ese tiempo decide hablar.

-Coloca en la mochila que traigo los libros que creas son completa y absolutamente necesarios, vamos a salir, solo una pregunta aún eres capas de usar magia?- pregunta Sonic

\- si aún que no muy bien - responde Cryssalis

\- necesito que descifres o repases el echiso de extracción, se quién puede ayudarnos pero creo que debemos salir de "casería"- dise Sonic.

De regreso en Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba empacando varias cosa en una maleta, el resto de las mane 6 le estaban ayudando, Rarity la pone frente al espejo comprobando cómo se le veía un vestido, Rainbow finge una sonrisa, las alas del reflejo de Rainbow Dash se tornan moradas u sobre el espejo aparece darcksie.

\- Darcksie! - exclama todas muy sorprendidas

\- pero como es eso posible! Sonic extrajo toda tu oscuridad de mi! - dise Rainbow Dash con mucho temor en su voz

\- tu, tu amigas y tu novio, Jamás podrán derrotarme realmente! - grita darcksie y empieza a reír expulsando parte de su poder

este distorsiona el espacio del cuarto y asu vez desintegra de la existencia al resto de las mane 6, Rainbow Dash retrocede estaba aterrada pero choca con algo, ella voltea y ve a Darcksie intentó tomarla a través el espejo

\- Darcksie es parte de ti! - le dise Darcksie

\- siempre estaré allí, esperando en las partes más oscuras y perversas de tu mente - darcksie mueve sus cascos pareciera que desgarro parte del espacio donde estaban ella Rainbow Dash

\- Voy a tomar control de ti!, y está vez no me detendré hasta que me ayudes a destruir a la perra de Casady! - grita Darcksie y aparece detrás de Rainbow Dash y se funde en su cuerpo

\- Nooo!, Bastaaaaa!- grita Rainbow Dash tapándose la cara

\- Rainbow! Despierta ! - escucha Rainbow Dash

Ella despierta de golpe y ve a Sonic frente a ella con una clara expresión de preocupación

\- Sonic! - grita Rainbow y lo abraza  
\- oh, estoy tan feliz de ver un rostro amigable después de Tanto tiempo - dise Rainbow derramando lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba

\- te dije que estaría contigo siempre que me necesites - le responde Sonic

\- y yo contigo - responde Rainbow aún sin separarse del abrazo

-te digo algo, yo ya e echo muchas pruebas de mi "amistad" asía ti, prácticamente sacrificando casi mi vida por ti, ahora por qué tú no me das una prueba similar?- pregunta Sonic

\- claro! Que necesitas ? - pregunta Rainbow Dash secándose unas lágrimas

De repente las cuencas de los ojos de Sonic se tornan negras y sus pupilas rojas

\- déjame Matarte- dise Sonic con una voz más tétrica y siniestra

Rainbow pone una mueca de tristeza como si tuviera el corazón roto, ella cierra los ojos, al abrirlos estos estaban llenos de ira

\- Suficiente! Darcksie, ya déjame en paz!, ven aki maldita cobarde y hablada conmigo! Enfrénteme de verdad! - Grita Rainbow Dash muy furiosa, aparentemente a los 4 vientos.

El cuarto donde se encontraba es cubriendo por algo blanco que se fragmenta como un cristal, cuando esto ocurre Rainbow Dash aparece sentada en un espacio completamente blanco, Rainbow mira en todas direcciones buscando señal de "vida" en ese lugar pero no había nadie.

A los poco segundos se escuchan unos pasos, a su lado aparece darcksie en su estado de oscuridad base.

\- en que puedo servirte? - pregunta darcksie con un tono de voz muy inexpresivo

\- Darcksie, por qué me haces esto?, esto no es justo! Yo jamás te ise nada - le reclama Rainbow Dash a Darcksie

\- necesito que no tengas fuerza de voluntad, creí que sería fácil pero aparentemente no eres tan Devil, pero tampoco eres tan fuerte - Dise Darcksie aún inexpresiva

\- Darcksie, se cómo te sientes, solitaria sin amigos pero esta no es la manera- dise Rainbow Dash

\- como sea Quizá cuando recupere mi poder lo primero que haga es quitarme de encima a ese erizo azul, es un completo estorbo, no a echo más que retrasar lo inevitable, como celestia pero Quizá un poco menos inútil- dise Darcksie

-no! No te dejare que lo mates, no voy a permitirlo! Por qué...- Rainbow en la última palabra se detiene en seco

Darcksie voltea a verla.

\- lo amas?, te gusta ? -pregunta Darcksie

-yo...no lose, no se que es el amor, jamás e sentido amor por otros ponys que no sean por mis padres, realmente no se que sea el amor, creo que es un sentimiento muy cursi y que distrae tu mente...algo estúpido - dise Rainbow Dash con algo de duda en su voz

\- entonces que es lo que sientes por el? Acaso cres que él también te quiere ?- pregunta Darcksie

\- yo...no lo se, Quisa si siento más aprecio por qué, que el de un simple amigo, no se si el sienta algo similar por mi - responde Rainbow

\- se nota que sabes mucho del amor- dise darcksie con ironía

\- oh y supongo que tú si - le responde con fastidio Rainbow Dash

Darcksie solo la mira

\- las acciones hablan por sí mismas, Quizá si sienta algo por mi- dise Rainbow Dash y sonríe  
\- pero por qué me preocupa lo que él sienta por mi?- piensa Rainbow

Darcksie se había alejado un poco colocando casi enfrente de Rainbow.

\- si Dash tú sabes más, tu eres muy madura y una dama muy formal- dise darcksie con algo de ironía y dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza a Dash

-si se nota que sabes mucho, si realmente estás tan segura de lo que dises, dale esto y ya verás!- dise Darcksie y saca una pequeña bolsa de la nada

\- de dónde has?- se pregunta Rainbow pero es interrumpida

Darcksie mete un casco en la bolsa y saca el 3 de las esmeraldas faltantes.

\- está es lo que busca!, no vez el engaño?, dáselas y se marchará- dise Darcksie acercándose cada vez más a Rainbow Dash como respuesta esta última retrocede

\- eso are - dise Rainbow Dash con un tono decidido

\- confía en mi, el se ira volando, ya te lo e advertido muchas veces!, pero no tú sabes más y si el es tan adorable, pues entonces ve a buscarlo y pruébalo! - dise Darcksie y se aleja

\- Darcksie, espera! - dise Rainbow Dash pero darcksie sigue alejándose de ella

\- y si todo este tiempo te mintió, no te lamentes, yo se lo que te digo - concluye darcksie y se ase polvo desapareciendo en el espacio blanco.

Rainbow Dash siente debilidad y Sierra los ojos, cuando los vuelve a abrir, ella de sobre exalta al ver que estaba flotando en un tanque de agua, de lo que parecía ser una especie de Mini laboratorio, ella mira que tenía un tubo en su garganta que le permitía respirar estando en ese tanque, ella se mueve un poco intentando ver que había en ese lugar, pero el agua en sus ojos le hacía ver todo demasiado borroso, Rainbow golpea el tanque pero no le hace ni el más mínimo daño, quería gritar por ayuda pero no podía, el sonido de sus ondas sonoras no era escuchado y aparte eso hacía que le entrara agua en la boca impidiéndole respirar.

\- El tiempo se está acabando, muchachos, dense prisa - piensa Rainbow Dash tocando el vidrio del tanque de agua.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Uno de los caníbales se encontraba en un campo abierto, limpiando sus patas ensangrentadas, no se podía distinguir quién era ese pony, lo único que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue era su muy maltratada crin Morada.

Este caníbales estaba siendo asechado desde unos arbustos, sus vinculantes eran ni más ni menos que Sonic y Cryssalis, pero estaban acompañados de Twilight, Flash y Applejack.

\- bien hay que hacerse sigilosamente a ella - susurra Sonic

El junto con Twilight, Cryssalis y Applejack, se aser can al caníbal sigilosamente, así estando apunto de atraparlo, lo abrían conseguido de no ser que uno de ellos pisó una rama que se partió, el caníbal levantó la vista y volteó a ver a los atacantes, este les gruñe y se aleja corriendo, pese a no estar ni vivo ni muerto la verdad es que era muy rápido.

\- Maldición, esta vez casi la tenemos - dise Twilight

\- debemos seguir intentando - Dise Applebloom

Sonic suspira un poco fastidiado.

-no, Mejor regresemos al imperio de Cristal, hay algo que necesito que veas Twilight - dise Sonic

\- bien, de todos modos nos vendría bien un descanso - dise Twilight tallándose los ojos, de los 4 ella era la que tenía más marcadas unas ojeras, producto de su nueva vida de madre.

Sonic le da una de las esmeraldas de caos a Twilight y el toma otra, ambos se miran seriamente y luego asienten con la cabeza.

\- Chaos control!- disen los 2

Un pequeño portal se abre frente a ellos, Sonic sin pensarlo 2 veces entra al portal, Twilight vuela asía el y lo Cruza igualmente, Applejack duda un poco y luego mira a Crysalis.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda - dise Applejack antes de cruzar el portal.

Crisalys solo se queda callada y mira el portal, ella se aleja decidiendo mejor no cursarlo.

El portal se abre en el imperio de Cristal, de este salen Sonic, Twilight y Applejack.

Twilight le devuelve la Esmeralda a Sonic y Los 3 se dirigen al interior del castillo, al llegar a la biblioteca del castillo Twilight despeja una mesa y se sienta junto con Sonic, el le deja la mochila que cargaba en la mesa y le enseña el libro del apocalípsis a Twilight, explicándole de donde lo sacó, Twilight toma el libro pero tan pronto esté toca sus cascos el contenido desaparece.

\- pero que demonios!- dise Twilight exaltada

\- no se como pero por alguna razón este libro es muy caprichoso, solo le muestra a pocas personas su contenido- dise Sonic y de la misma mochila saca un pergamino y se lo entrega a Twilight

\- tuve que transcribir una cosas que nos serian útiles- dise Sonic

Twilight con su magia toma el pergamino y lo lee quedándose más que helada con la plaga de los caníbales y las 2 variantes del simbionte

\- esto está peor de lo que pensé - dise Twilight con un nudo en la garganta y traga saliva

\- estoy seguro de que eres capaz de descifrar estos hechizos, lamento decir que no pude transcribir yo solo toda una biblioteca, pero ise lo mejor que pude - dise Sonic

\- agradezco enormemente tu ayuda, todo esto está volviendo locos a todos- dise Twilight

\- hago lo mejor que puedo, escucha Twilight, me voy a quedar un tiempo pero seguiré yéndome para buscar las esmeraldas, de que estás solo purificarán la oscuridad, pero el resto depende de ustedes - dise Sonic y se retira.

Twilight se queda leyendo los pergaminos que Sonic le había traído.

Sonic llega a una habitación que se suponía estaba reservada para cuando regresara Rainbow Dash, cosa que nunca ocurrió, el por respeto no se acostó en la cama, pero si en el sofá, el se recuesta y casi al instante se queda dormido y empieza a soñar, En sus sueños recrea un pequeño recuerdo.

Flash Back.

Era de noche en Canterlot, el ambiente era muy aburrido, Sonic estaba afuera de la habitación de Rainbow Dash asiendo guarda, el caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía ansiedad por estar "encerrado", pero en eso la puerta del cuarto se abre, Sonic voltea y ve a Rainbow Dash parada en la puerta.

\- buenas noches - dise Sonic

\- hola - dise Rainbow Dash

\- te encuentras bien? Necesitas algo ?- pregunta Sonic

\- no, pero estoy un poco aburrida aki encerrada y aún no tengo sueño - le responde Rainbow Dash

\- bueno pues no creonpoder hacer mucho - dise Sonic

\- lose, pero yo te quería preguntar si tú estás bien y si ocupas algo?, debe ser un poco aburrido solamente estar "cuidándome" - dise Rainbow Dash

\- bueno estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte - dise Sonic

\- mientes- dise Rainbow Dash

\- que?- pregunta Sonic

\- no estás bien, lo noto en tu cara - responde Rainbow

Sonic suspira como si estuviera acorralado

\- bien te dire la verdad, odio este trabajo, si fue interesante estar buscándote aún que a su vez fue un poco aterrador la actitud de Twilight, pero últimamente no hay nada emocionante, estoy prácticamente atrapado y sin salida, no puedo ser libre aki - dise Sonic con un tono melancólico

\- te comprendo- dise Rainbow

\- que?- pregunta Sonic volteando a verla

\- yo antes de mi secuestro solía vivir mi vida en libertad, llego a donde yo quisiera pero desde que todo esto empezó - dise Rainbow Dash

\- cierto que solo soy un prisionero - disen los 2 al mismo tiempo

Los 2 se miran sorprendidos por haber hablado al mismo tiempo

\- ati también te gusta la velocidad y la adrenalina?- preguntan los 2 al mismo tiempo, los 2 se tapan la boca y luego ríen por haber hablado al mismo tiempo

\- no te conozco mucho, pero ya me agradas - dise Rainbow sonriéndole a Sonic, el le regresa la sonrisa.

Fin del flash Black.

Flash Back 2.

Había una Prado verde muy hermoso, sus bellas flores, sus animales, era tan pacifico, lo único que interrumpía esa paz era un pequeño Niño corriendo por ese prado muy feliz, él corría a toda velocidad respirando el aire fresco , el pequeño pasa corriendo por una especie de tubo que sostenía una Estrella.

Todo se vuelve blanco, pero él continúa corriendo, por un hermoso bosque verde lleno de flora y fauna.

El se detiene y respira profundamente el aire fresco, el se recuesta en el pasto y mira las nubes quedando tranquilo y despreocupado, pasando aproximadamente una hora el se levanta y decide irse pero se da cuenta de algo.

\- espera...por que estoy caminado en 4 patas- se pregunta el pequeño y mira sus extremidades

\- y...y...mi...mis...manos donde están!? - grita alarmado, el Niño voltea y mira un pequeño lago, el de acerca y mira su reflejo.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH!,SOY UN CABALLO! - grita el pequeño sin dejar de mirar su reflejo,  
Más no era un "caballo" común, era muy pequeño, tenía alas? Y pelea azul, pero aún conservaba sus ojos verdes. Él mira a sus alrededores y decide mejor esconderse cuando escucha unos pasos aproximarse.

Él mira desde su escondite lo que había llegado, eran otras 2 pequeñas caballitos, con alas.

Una de ellas tenía los colores de una flor, y ojos de un peculiar verde, la otra era la que le llamaba más la atención, tenía su pelaje color cielo, su cabello era de los gloriosos colores del Arcoíris, aún que lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos los cuales eran de un llamativo y brillante rosa.

El Niño esperó un poco, paso un rato y la niña con colores de flores se fue, pero la niña de colores mixtos se quedó, el Niño siguió su camino entre los arbustos mirando un muy hermoso campo de flores de todos los tamaños y colores, el se quedó maravillado contemplado la belleza de ese lugar donde había terminado.

Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos ruidos de ramas siendo movidas y posteriormente por el de un objeto de madera tocando el suelo, el pequeño voltea parcialmente a ver que estaba pasando, lo que ve es a la pequeña pony de cabello arcoíris, detrás de él, mirándolo con sus hipnóticos ojos rosados.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Recuerdos Fragmentados

El Niño de pelaje azul continuaba viendo a la niña, esta recoge una caja de madera de la que sonaba una canción lenta pero agradable de escuchar.

\- te gusta ?- pregunta la pequeña

El Niño no responde solo la mira confundido.

\- Es que te le quedabas viendo mucho a mi caja - dise la pequeña y cierra la caja.

El pequeño voltea a ver las flores

\- me parecio una linda canción,no pienses nada más - responde el Niño.

El mismo la mira y nota su cabello color arcoíris.

-tu cabello es un arcoíris? Por qué parece un arcoíris- dise el potro

\- te da risa, y me odias no es así?- pregunta la potrilla dándose la vuelta triste.

El la voltea de nuevo asía el.

\- qué bonito!, tu cabello me parece muy hermoso, cielos solo míralo es tan colorido es genial - dise el potro

La potrilla por ese comentario se sonroja ligeramente, pero luego lo aparta de ella.

\- por culpa de este cabello, no sabes las burlas que e tenido que recibir, el tener que pretender que todo está bien cuando realmente estoy mal por dentro- responde la pequeña

\- no se a qué te refieres, pero lo digo enserio,no te estoy mintiendo tu cabello me parece increíble- dise el potro  
\- junto con ese peculiar color de ojos se ven tan tierna - piensa el

Ella le da la espalda.

\- déjame en paz- dise la niña

\- espera no te vallas, hay que ser amigos- dise el pequeño con un tono muy optimista

\- no se como llegue aki, y probablemente tenga que irme pronto pero podemos jugar hasta entonces, vamos niña no te arrepentirás - dise el potro manteniendo su tono optimista.

Por su parte la niña se queda callada sin decir nada

\- Es una broma?- pregunta la potrilla

\- que? Por qué ? - pregunta el potrillo

\- por que yo odio a todos los niños - responde ella y sigue su camino

\- como que nos odia?- se pregunta el potro para si mismo

\- oye espera un segundo! Mi nombre es Sonic!, mañana a esta misma hora te estaré esperando en este lugar, niña por favor ven mañana!- grita el potro para que la niña lo escuche, cosa que si resulto, aunque ella no volteo a verlo.

El mismo se voltea y vuelve a mirar las flores.

\- apenas llegue a este lugar desconocido, y ya tengo oportunidad de hacer una amiga, oh, pero cual es su nombre?, yo no sé su nombre. Mmmmmm probablemente si viene mañana se lo preguntaré - dise el potro para si mismo.

Fin del Fash Back.

Pasan más horas en el imperio de Cristal, muchos ponys incluidas las princesas observan cómo afuera del escudo había varios lobos y caníbales intentando entrar, sin éxito alguno, esto los alarmaba pero a su vez les aliviaba que por el momento no pudieran entrar.

Twilight estaba en su habitación mirando a sus hijas gemelas dormir, para Twilight ellas eran su mayor prioridad, no le interesaba lo qué pasa a afuera, si los ponys estaban asustados de las criaturas, si las criaturas y ponys tenían hambre, para ella sus hijas ahora eran su mundo, ella izo su parte y compartió la información que Sonic le trajo con celestia,luna y Cadance, este mínimo conocimiento sobre el enemigo podría representar una pequeña ventaja contra la Darck Queen.

Celestia no comprendía el por qué ahora Twilight se negaba en ayudarles, se cuestionaba que si acaso ahora a Twilight le importaba menos que una pelusa su tierra, su hogar y sobre todo su amiga, hace casi un año Twilight casi se vuelve loca y casi mata a una Yegua solo por el hecho de no saber dónde estaba una de sus amigas, ahora está situación se está repitiendo pero a Twilight parece no importarle, no se a rendido, solamente está tomando más enserio su papel en su nueva vida y lo mucho que está cambiaria si esto continúa, aún no era tarde, aún no había muerto, había sido devorado no infectado el último pony en Equestria, para Twilight mientras eso no pasara aún abría esperanza.

Sonic tenía unas ideas muy similares, él podía ser un imprudente aventurero pero no era un estúpido, él no podía ir a Canterlot a liberar a Rainbow Dash a Minene sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Twilight para poder empezar a ejecutar su plan rescata Equestria.

Por el resto del mundo la pesadilla continúa, la Ciudades de poco en poco van callando, muchos de los simbiontes splinter que ayudan en las invasiones inmovilizan a los ponys con sus espinas, para que así La líder de estos pueda hacer algo con ellos, si son unicornios y pegados, ella le quita una de las espinas y deja que el parasitó entre por estas, esto puede tener 2 resultados, el primero era que el pony fuera cubierto en su totalidad por una sabia negra que hacía que sus ojos fueran completamente blancos, si tamaño aumentara y les salieran enormes colmillos, y la otra era muy similar solo que en vez de quedar como una sabia negra viviente quedaban como un arbusto espinoso que se movía, los ponys de tierra eran mordidos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Darck les arrancaba un gran pedazo de carne, lo masticaba y saboreaba como si estuviera disfrutando de una gran manjar.

No pasaba mucho tiempo para que a esos ponys mordidos les pasara lo mismo que a Minene cuando fue mordida por Darcksie.

nadie sabía de donde venían pero últimamente eso era lo que pasaba en Equestria, también se an reportado avistamientos de enormes lobos, pero se quedan en eso por qué casi nadie vive para contar su experiencia con un lobo, lo único que se sabía era de que casi siempre eran de colores oscuros de todo tipo, pero los más comunes eran el morado, el gris y el negro, eso era lo de menos, la oscuridad tomaba mas terreno en esta tierra y no solo por el hecho de estar en una aparente noche eterna, si no también por la oscuridad en los corazones de los ponys.

Unas cuantas horas después en el imperio de cristal, Sonic llega con Twilight.

\- Twilight!- dise Sonic

\- qué pasa ?- pregunta Twilight

\- Twilight, tengo una idea para regresar tu mundo a la normalidad, pero no podemos correr si apenas sabemos caminar - dise Sonic

\- y eso que quiere decir?- pregunta Twilight

Sonic respira profundamente.

\- que si quieren salvar su mundo, primero deben salvar a los suyos - responde Sonic y abre la ventana, este le ase una seña a Twilight de que se asome.

Twilight lo ase y lo que ve es a muchos ponys discutiendo con los guardias, a varios de los pocos lobos rebeldes les estaban gruñendo a los ponys y mostrando sus afilados dientes llenos de saliva, producto del hambre por haber estado poco más de un mes encerrados sin nada que comer e intentado no comerse a los ponys.

\- necesito que hagas algo por mi Twilight- dise Sonic

\- que necesitas ?- pregunta Twilight un poco deprimida al mirar la anarquía de afuera, ella pensaba que todo eso solo estaba fuera del escudo, realmente no esperaba que dentro del mismo también habría hambruna y desesperación

\- necesito que me ayudes a extraerle el virus a Minene - responde sonic

\- por que tanta urgencia de tener a esa pegaso tuerta aki con nosotros ?- pregunta Twilight

\- por que esa pegaso Tuerta, va a saber mejor que esa inútil celestia a la cual llamas princesa! Ella sabrá cómo detener esto más rápido y sin hacerse la que ase algo!, cuando realmente no ase ni una mierda!- grita Sonic ya enojado

Twilight se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Sonic, el jamás había hablado así de nada ni nadie. Twilight suspira rendida.

\- está bien, Quizá tengas razón en tus palabras - dise Twilight muy desanimada

\- bien, ve por unas cuerdas, nos vamos en una hora, y por favor, el único que debe saber que te fuiste es Flash, pero nadie más puede saberlo - dise Sonic

\- por que no?- pregunta Twilight

\- quieres tener un mundo mejor para ti, y tus hijas, quieres salvar a Rainbow Dash? Quieres purgar tu pecado?- pregunta Sonic muy serio

Twilight baja la cabeza, luego de unos segundos la vuelve a subir y mira a Sonic.

\- si- responde Twilight

\- muy bien - dise Sonic y se retira dejando a Twilight sola.

Ella toma un pergamino y una pluma, en el pergamino empieza a escribir una nota a Flash y deja en la cuna de la niñas, dándoles un beso en la frente a ambas

\- sigan durmiendo mis pequeñas ponys, Mamá tiene que ir a arreglar unos asuntos pero les prometo que regresaré - susurra Twilight a Luthien y Lumet quienes dormían pacíficamente en sus cunas.

Sonic estaba en la habitación de Rainbow Dash recogiendo unas cosas que le serían de utilidad, él empieza a tener un libero dolor de cabeza, Sonic se sienta un momento para no desmayarse o algo parecido y un nuevo recuerdo como el de su sueño fluye.

Flash back.

La pequeña potrilla cielo y arcoíris estaba en frente del lago, esperando algo, ella miraba el lago un poco desanimada.

\- sabia que no vendría - dise La potrilla

En eso su oído detecta un ruido de una rama ella voltea y vea a Sonic.

\- hola de nuevo - dise el pequeño Sonic sentándose a su lado empezando una conversación amistosa e inocente de niños entre los 2.

En unos minutos ellos ya estaban en la superficie del lago sintiendo el agua tibia en sus cascos.

\- El agua aki se siente bien - dise el pequeño Sonic, de repente siente que el agua le salpica en su cara, el se limpia y ve a la pequeña riendo

\- tenias muy sucia la cara - dise La potrilla y continúa riendo

Sonic ríe un poco irritado y en medio de esa risa la pequeña cae al agua.

\- y ati ya te hacía falta un buen baño - dise Sonic burlonamente

La pequeña se levanta y toma del agua y se la arroja, los 2 empiezan una guerra de agua y chapoteo, durante varias horas salpicando, riendo y jugando con el otro, las risas no faltaban en ese ambiente.

Fin del flash Back.

\- está niña - dise Sonic en voz baja

\- pero si realmente ya e estado aki antes, como fue o más bien por qué otra vez estoy aki?- piensa Sonic para si mismo.

Pasan 40 minutos, Twilight y Sonic se reúnen en el punto que acodaron, ambos se alistan y evitando a los guardias de la ciudad de cristal y llegando a las afueras de la misma, Twilight ase brillar su cuerno y ase un pequeño agujero en el escudo por el cual salen ella y Sonic, los 2 corren aprovechando su habilidad de mayor velocidad, aún que Sonic en forma de pony era mucho más lento, pero aún así no se quedaba atrás, al paso de unas horas logran dejar los terrenos del imperio de cristal y alejarse de la tormenta que rodeaba a este.

\- bien ya dejamos el imperio, ahora que ?- pregunta Twilight un poco cansada por la corrida

\- necesitamos rastrearla, una vez Minene dijo que sólo un contratista puede encontrar a otro, admito que no entendí nada cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, pero ahora al ver las habilidades que tú, Dash y Minene tienen creo saber cómo fue que la encontraste - dise Sonic

\- como es eso ?- pregunta Twilight

\- El día que la recuperamos después del secuestro, dijiste que podías olerla, según palabras de Minene los contratistas, ósea la raza a la que ella pertenece puede rastrear o sentir la presencia de sus semejantes por mas serca o lejos que estén, y creo que esa es la razón por la cual pudiste encontrar a Rainbow Dash ase un año cuando fue secuestrada - explica Sonic

\- La verdad siempre pensé que solo fue por la adrenalina del momento pero, ahora todo cobra más sentido - dise Twilight bastante sorprendida por lo que dijo sonic.

\- asi como antes encontraste a Rainbow Dash, cres que ahora podrías encontrar a Minene?- pregunta Sonic sacando de una mochila el parche de Minene

\- creo que deberías oler un pequeño recuerdo de lo que le hiciste- dise Sonic con un tono burlón.

Twilight toma con su magia el parche y lo olfatea ligeramente, Twilight tapa su nariz pues el aroma era cuando menos desagradable.

\- ahora me cres animal de rastreo o algo así ?- pregunta Twilight con un poco de asco

\- bestia de rastreo, diría yo - responde Sonic con un tono algo burlón

\- que dijiste ?!- exclama Twilight molesta

\- no nada- responde Sonic rascándose la cabeza

\- esto no será tan difícil - piensa Twilight y se sienta en e suelo cerrando los ojos, concentrándose para ver si podía sentir la presencia de Minene, esto sería algo muy extraño,no sabía lo que sentiría pues nunca había echo esto antes

Sonic se queda quieto y callado, esperando no interrumpir a Twilight, el cierra sus ojos y un nuevo recuerdo surge en el.

Flash back.

El pequeño Sonic se encontraba en el mismo campo de flores el estaba contando 7 Gemas que estaban alrededor de él como si quisiera verificar que no le faltara nada.

\- hola - se escucha atrás de él, Sonic voltea a y ve a la niña de cabello arcoíris

\- hola Dash - dise Sonic

\- solamente venía a despedirme, iré a un campamento de vuelo, y por lo que me as dicho debes irte - dise La potrilla un poco triste

\- si, pero estos días me la pase increíble jugando contigo, me enseñaste a tenerle amor a más lugares y no sólo a mi hogar, en verdad gracias - dise Sonic y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

\- soy yo la que debería agradecerte que tropezaras conmigo, gracias a ti aprendí a querer algo que antes odiaba - dise La pequeña

\- tu cambiaste para bien mi forma de pensar- disen los 2 al mismo tiempo

\- no me gustan las despedidas - dise la pequeña

\- a mi tampoco, pero podrías decirme tu nombre ?- pregunta Sonic un poco triste

\- oh, si perdón mis malos modales, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash - dise La potrilla

\- lindo nombre, sabes esto no es un adiós - dise Sonic

\- lo mismo espero - dise la pequeña Rainbow

\- tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día- dise Sonic y extiende un casco hacia ella.

Dash lo jala asía ella y lo abraza, él responde torpemente el abrazo

\- estaré esperando ese día - dise Rainbow Dash

El se mostraba un poco avergonzado del abrazo.

Rainbow se le aserca y le besa la megilla.

\- Gracias por todo, y adiós - dise finalmente Rainbow Dash para luego irse volando.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sonic abre los ojos y mira a Twilight.

\- Twilight! Dime porfavor que encontraste algo - dise Sonic un poco angustiado

\- si, encontré algo, hay 2 presencias - dise Twilight y ase brillar su cuerno.

ella muestra un pequeño mapa en el cual se ven 4 puntos 2 puntos en el mismo sitio uno era color lavanda y el otro azul oscuro.

\- nosotros somos estos 2 puntos- señala Twilight

Sonic mira los otros 2 puntos estos eran color morado y azul cielo,el punto morado no estaba lejos pero el Azul si.

\- Rainbow Dash - dise Sonic en voz baja

\- oye escuchaste algo de lo que dije ?- pregunta Twilight

\- Twilight, ve a donde está Minene y espérame allí, te prometo que regresaré por ti - dise Sonic y sin más explicación se va corriendo, Twilight solo se le queda viendo un poco extrañada y suspira fastidiada.

\- Dash,no importa cómo lo haga pero te voy a sacar esa Puta oscuridad - piensa Sonic con una expresión de molestia y decisión en su cara.

Mientras tanto en lo que alguna vez fue Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash aún se encontraba semi sedada flotando en aquel tanque de agua, pero de repente ella abre los ojos, estos despedían energía oscura y tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

\- maldicion, ese idiota no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, lo mejor será que ya no estés vivo, así no intervendrías más en esto- piensa Darcksie y luego se queda pensando.

\- oh quizás seas pieza clave para la salvación o perdición definitiva, solo espero que mis poderes de regeneración, sean suficientes para mantenerla viva el tiempo que sea necesario, por qué pronto va a cargar algo muy peligroso dentro de si.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Luz de esperanza

En medio de su corrida rumbo a Canterlot Sonic se dio cuenta de que a este paso jamás llegaría, el se detiene y retoma su verdadera forma, esto hace que en menos de un minuto consiga llegar a Canterlot o lo que quedaba de este.

El estando en su forma de erizo se adentró en lo que quedaba de la ciudad, todo era tan diferente a cómo él recordaba que había sido hace un par de meses, muchos de los arbustos que antes conservaban flores ahora tenían unos extraños frutos rojos o eso era lo que sus ojos distinguían entre esa oscuridad, pese a tener una gran ventaja estando en esa forma de erizo tampoco podía darse el lujo de correr a lo estúpido buscando en cada habitación esperando encontrar a Rainbow Dash, en este caso debía tener cuidado de hasta donde pisaba , un movimiento en falso y probablemente alguno de sus pies terminaría empalando.

No se tomó la molestia de buscar supervivientes, eso era algo que ase unos meses había echo, intentar salvar a tantos como le fue posible y en estos momentos era muy poco probable que hubiera alguien ileso o intacto en ese lugar.

El decide seguir avanzando por la ciudad hasta llegar al castillo donde era más que probable que estuviera Rainbow Dash, sonic sigue avanzando algo lento por la ciudad procurando aser el menor ruido posible y evitar patear o pisar algo con sus pies, normalmente estaría corriendo por allí, pero no podía darse el lujo de darle chance a los simbiontes, lobos, Caníbales o inclusive a la reina de prácticamente gritarles su ubicación.

Después de unos minutos logró llegar al castillo, casi al instante se da cuenta de que había charcos de lo que parecía ser sangre, había fragmentos de cascos y armaduras de los guardias que alguna vez estuvieron cuidando Canterlot, Sonic solo podía imaginar que había pasado en ese lugar los meses que él y las princesas estuvieron ausentes, más el habiente de lo que alguna vez fue una vanguardista ciudad no daba muy buenas noticias.

La mayoría de los charcos de sangre estaban secos pero se podían distinguir por qué prácticamente había ríos de sangre en muchas partes de la ciudad, el mejor decide no tomarle importancia a lo que le rodea y seguir su camino, no era que no le importaran los posibles supervivientes, era solo que él no era estúpido y sabía perfectamente que eso era de menos del 1% probable, el tampoco quería encontrar a la reina de la oscuridad y derrotarla, pues él sí bien podía hacerle pelea a los simbiontes dudaba mucho que pudiera ser alguien contra la causante, el solo quiera encontrar a Rainbow Dash para liberarse de una carga menta y a su vez liberarla de un muy probable sufrimiento, físico y mental.

No quiera admitirlo pero ver lo que había hecho con la naturaleza y a uno de sus amigos hacían que su corazón estuviera lleno de ira, Sonic continúa su camino por lo que creía que era el castillo, por la oscuridad él no podía ver bien cómo era el exterior, pero el interior era el mismo, pese a que apenas podía ver su propia mano frente a su cara eso no le impidió ubicarse por el castillo, él había estado 6 meses en ese castillo y si bien no era un experto si sabía cómo ubicarse allí.

El siguió caminando por los pasillos pero se detiene en seco al escuchar algo, era como un chapoteo, Sonic siguió el Sonido del chapoteo u llegó a una esquina donde estaba una extraña figura, por la oscuridad no se podía distinguir si lo que estaba en el suelo era un pony o una de las criaturas que servían a la reina, el se acercó para ver si así podía distinguir lo que era.

Al acercarse pudo distinguir mejor lo que era, era muy similar a cuando unos perritos rodeaban a su madre para tomar leche, pero Sonic dudaba bastante que este fuera el caso, él revisa en su mochila si traía algo útil, el encuentra una linterna y cinta adhesiva, Sonic de quita uno de sus guantes y lo pone en el foco de la linterna, luego lo amarra con un trozo de cinta, para finalmente encenderla, iluminaba pero no demasiado, tal como él quería.

Sonic apunta la linterna a la cosa que estaba en suelo, lo que ve lo deja con el estómago revuelto, el ve a uno de los infectados caníbales, no podía distinguir bien qué especie era, probablemente era un pegaso o un terrestre, frente a él había entr cachorros de lobo negro en su mayoría, lo estaban devorando o jugando con sus entrañas, el caníbal sólo gemía y apenas y se retorcía mientras estaba siendo devorado por los cachorros.

El al ver a Sonic le gruñe y tiene el instinto de ir y comerle la cara, pero los cachorros había devorado sus patas casi hasta los huesos, asiéndole imposible levantarse y comerse a Sonic, el solo le gruñía al erizo y se retorcía como un gusano en el anzuelo.

Los pequeños lobos al ser deslumbrados por la linterna de Sonic, su primer reacciones fue gruñirle y retroceder, como si esa luz los estuviera lastimando o simplemente molestando, entre todos los pequeños tomaron con sus mandíbulas al muerto viviente y lo arrastraron a otra esquina para poder seguir comiendo sin ser molestados, el caníbal a ún siendo arrastrado no paraba de gruñirle a Sonic.

Este último sintió náuseas por lo que acababa de presenciar, jamás había visto algo tan morboso, si había visto destrucción de Ciudades pero jamás se había detenido a ver los daños colaterales.

\- bueno eso explica por qué de todas La criaturas que me e encontrado en estos meses los ponys caníbales son los que me encuentro con menor frecuencia- piensa Sonic observando con gran repulsión el enorme rastro de sangre que habían dejado los cachorros al arrastrar al pony zombie.

\- debo encontrarla pronto o ella podría ser su próxima cena- piensa Sonic cerrando los ojos, apagando la linterna y continuando su camino

En medio de su camino se encontró con varios esqueletos de ponys que habían sido devorados literalmente hasta los huesos, se notaba que estos pequeños depredadores no desperdiciaban nada, ellos al igual que los ponys en estos meses apreciaban bien sus raciones de comida.

Sonic mira a su lado y ve que había un ojo de pony, un pequeño lobo lo estaba persiguiendo, parecía un perrito jugando con una pelota, el Lobito siguió masticando ese ojo hasta que prácticamente termino comiéndoselo.

Los lobos pequeños a diferencia de los adultos no parecían tener ningún interés en Sonic, ellos estaban muy ocupados jugando y Devorando, el morbo de esa Escena ase que Sonic enfermé de solo ver tanta maldad en unos pequeños seres.

\- esto es un criadero, esa lunática a convertido esta bella tierra en un matadero y nosotros somos el ganado, espero a comer o ser comidos -Piensa Sonic

En eso Sonic pisa un charco, este retrocede unos pasos y alumbra con la linterna para ver que había pisado, lo que ve hace que su estómago se revuelva nuevamente era un charco de vomito de sangre, demasiado grande e inusual para ser de un cachorro, Sonic de tapas nariz y decide rodear ese charco, Sonic sigue su camino y pisa otra cosa, él suspira d fastidio y con la linterna ve que se trataba de un charco de agua, este era muy grande y había un rastro que se iba a otro pasillo, él con algo de duda y un poco de miedo decide seguir el rastro.

Mientras iba caminado por el pasillo pudo sentir un fuerte temblor, más el no sintió ningún peligro atrás de él, por lo que decidió seguir su camino, en el camino se encontró con varios lobos y ponys simbionte corriendo y yendo a esconderse, uno de los lobos dio un aullido y fue seguido por un par de sus semejantes.

Un segundo tembló de empezó a sentir pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, Sonic se asomó por una de las ventanas del pasillo, afuera parecía el Armagedón, todo estaba temblando, la lava corría violentamente por sus ríos, las montañas y demás construcciones que violaban las leyes de la física chocaban entre ellas, las nubes oscuras rodearon Canterlot y una fuerte tormenta eléctrica de empezó a manifestar los vientos eran salvajes y extremadamente destructivos.

Esto alteró un poco a Sonic, el se apresuró y usando toda su velocidad revisando las puertas y pasillos de ese lugar, le tomó poco más de 5 minutos el terremoto se hacía más intenso y eso le daba movimiento limitado, él llegó a un Mini laboratorio donde vio a Rainbow Dash en un tanque que agua, él notó los tanques de oxígeno afuera del mismo cosa que lo tranquilizó, pero luego se dio cuenta que por culpa del temblor los tubos se habían zafado, el noto que Rainbow Dash se estaba ahogando y prácticamente golpeaba desesperada el tanque de agua.

\- Rainbow! - grita Sonic y sale del lugar para tomar vuelo y se enrolla en su forma de spin ball y golpea repetidamente el cristal del tanque.

Al principio no le iso ningún rasguño pero luego mientras más lo golpeaba más de agitaba, Sonic no perdió el tiempo y repitió muchas veces este ataque hasta que finalmente al tanque se le iso un agujero por el cual salió toda el agua, Rainbow Dash cae con fuerza al fondo del tanque.

\- Rainbow Dash !- grita Sonic y con su puño termina de romper el cristal

El saca a Rainbow Dash y la sostiene, y la revisa, está aún tenía pulso pero No estaba respirando.

\- No,no no!, ni te atrevas!- grita Sonic él coloca sus manos en el pecho de la pegaso y ase algo de presión para sacarle el agua

\- no!,no ! Aún no estás muerta! Aún no estás muerta!- grita Sonic muy alarmado

Rainbow no respondía, parecía que los esfuerzos de Sonic por reanimarla era inútiles, en sus ojos poco a poco se le iba la vida.

\- no! Por favor! No me sigas esto, tus amigas! Yo...necesito, que estés bien ! - dise Sonic casi apuntó de llorar. El toma la cabeza de Rainbow Dash y la acerca más a él

\- no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto, reacciona idiota es para salvarla!- piensa Sonic

El junta sus labios con los de Rainbow Dash y le empieza a dar respiración de boca a boca, en el ambiente el terremoto y las tormentas de asían más presentes, unos gritos hacían eco por todo el lugar, Sonic simplemente lo ignoraba, él siguió en lo suyo, asiendo pausas muy leves para el tomar aire y seguir dándole respiración de boca a boca a Rainbow Dash.

Al igual que sus intentos pasados todo parecía inútil, pero él no se rendía el continuo así por 5 minutos, los 5 minutos más largos de su vida parecía que todo sería inútil. Hasta que...

El iso otra pequeña pausa para él agarrar aire Sonic estuvo a punto de prácticamente volver a "besarla" para hacer que respire, pero en eso Rainbow abre los ojos de golpe, ella aparta a Sonic de ella y gira su cuerpo y vomita agua, ella tose y respira agitadamente, pasando solo un par de minutos ella ya había regulado su respiración.

Dash voltea y ve a Sonic

\- So...Sonic - dise Rainbow con un poco de debilidades y voltea a ver el tanque de agua roto y el agua derramada en el suelo.

\- entonces no es un sueño, realmente vino por mi - piensa Rainbow Dash, la reacción que tuvo Sonic no fue la que ella esperaba en lugar de verse relajado como siempre el la abraza.

Rainbow responde el abrazo un poco confundida, no sabia que pasaba, pero sentía que ese era el abrazo más cálido que alguna vez recibió, comparado a cuando ella era un potrilla y sentía triste y para consolarla su madre la abrazaba.

\- al fin reaccionas! Me tenías tan preocupado- dise Sonic limpiándose una lagrima y estando muy aliviado

\- Sonic- dise Rainbow Dash

\- Twilight,está algo lejos de aki pero si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarla - dise Sonic ya más calmado

\- Sonic - dise Rainbow Dash un poco seria

\- pero claro, si puedes caminar, si no puede no te preocupes, puedo cargarte - dise Sonic con un tono amable

\- Sonic - dise Rainbow ya un poco fastidiada

\- te duele algo?! Dime for favor que puedo hacer por ti- dise Sonic nuevamente alarmado, el iva a hablar otra vez pero Rainbow lo calla dándole un beso en la boca.

Ninguno de los 2 sabía cómo reaccionar, para ambos el tiempo se detuvo, pasando aproximadamente 45 segundos Rainbow se separó de ese beso, ella no sabía por qué lo izo, o Quizá si lo sabía más no sabía cómo expresarlo.

\- y...eso...por...qué...fue ?- pregunta Sonic un poco sonrojado y aún en shock

\- hablas demasiado - responde Rainbow Dash con al mirada baja pero se podía distinguir un sonrojo en sus megillas.

Sonic se pone de pie y revisa la mochila, entre las cosas encuentra un separador de libros color morado, cuando lo toma despide un pequeño brillo.

\- Twilight, encontré a Rainbow- dise Sonic hablando atrás vez del separador como si fuera un teléfono celular

El separador brilla y sus colores parpadean.

\- encontré a Minene, pero apresúrate, no se cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en un solo lugar -

Sonic guarda el separador y extiende su mano hacia Rainbow Dash, ella de levanta con un poco de dificultad y lo mira.

\- Gracias por salvarme, creí...creí que moriría- dise Rainbow Dash un poco desanimada

\- oye te dije que estaría contigo cuando me necesitaras y para serte sincero, ya extrañaba oír tu optimista voz - dise Sonic sonriéndole a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow lo abraza y el le responde el abrazo.

\- yo también te extrañe- dise Rainbow Dash.

Pero en eso se separa del abrazo, ella revisa el lugar y ve una pequeña bolsa, ella la toma y usando su ala como "mano" saca lo que había adentro, era un Esmeralda del caos, Dash mira a dentro y había 2 más.

\- creo que esto te pertenece - dise Rainbow Dash entregándole la pequeña bolsa a Sonic, él mira el contenido y no dise nada solo se limita a guardar la bolsita en su mochila.

\- necesitamos salir de aki, pero este clima y está oscuridad aran que traemos mucho- piensa Sonic mirando por la ventana, el desastre aún continuaba y no Parecía que tuviera intenciones de parar.

Rainbow se le aserca

\- Sonic?- llama la atención Rainbow Dash

\- si? - pregunta él volteando a verla

Rainbow abre la ventana y extiende sus alas.

\- sujétate de mi, voy a volar - dise Rainbow Dash con seriedad.

Sonic no entiende muy bien lo de sugetarse de ella, él un poco tiene sólo toca su lomo, Rainbow Dash lo mira con cara de "es enserio?", Dash extiende su pesuña asía el, Sonic la toma aún confundido.

Casi al instante de haber hecho eso Rainbow Dash salió volando por la ventana llevándose a Sonic con ella, Sonic se sugeto con sus 2 manos de las patas delanteras Rainbow Dash, él ya podía correr muy rápido pero se sorprendía que la misma velocidad normal que él tenía al correr Dash la tuviera en vuelo, y no solo eso ya estaban alejándose de los terrenos de Canterlot, pese a lo lejos que estaba Sonic voltea y ve que la tormenta se había calmado y empezó a llover tranquilamente, él no lo sabía, pero el origen de lo que acaba de pasar no solo daría origen a una nueva era,si no también a una nueva etapa en su vida, la cual sería la luz de la esperanza,oh la oscuridad de la perdición absoluta...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: El comienzo del Fin, parte 1: Darcksie Vs Minene

Rainbow Dash y Sonic ya se habían alejado los suficiente de Canterlot y del terreno desastroso de este, es por eso que Rainbow al cabo de unos minutos decide bajar a Sonic, el decide tomarla y llevarla cargando hasta donde Twilight le describió que estaba, gracias a la velocidad de Sonic les llevó menos de un minuto llegar a donde se encontraba Twilight o donde dijo que se encontraba por última vez.

\- dónde está ?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

-no lo se - dise Sonic y saca de su mochila el separador

\- Twilight, ya estamos aki, donde estás?- pregunta Sonic

En eso ambos escuchan que les susurran algo, los 2 voltean y ven a Twilight en un arbusto usando un sombrero de camuflaje, los 2 llegan al arbusto

\- Dash!  
\- Twilight

Las 2 yeguas se abrazan.

\- me alegra volverte a ver, donde estuviste todo este tiempo ?- pregunta Twilight preocupada

\- Es una larga historia, prometo ponerte al día luego - dise Rainbow Dash y le giñe un ojo. Twilight ríe un poco por eso pues ella le dijo lo mismo a Dash hace un año cuando fue rescatada de su primer secuestro.

\- La encontraste?-pregunta Sonic

\- si eso parece pero deben de ver esto - dise Twilight y mueve los arbustos.

Cuando lo hacen Sonic y Rainbow pueden ver a Minene quien estaba sentada en medio del campo sin hacer nada, pero aún conservaba los rasgos del virus.

\- bien, cual es el plan ? - pregunta Rainbow

Twilight abre la mochila que ella traía y les entra una soga a ambos.

\- sujétenla con estas cuerdas, cuando la Allan inmovilizado yo iré con ella para extraerle el virus- dise Twilight muy seria revisando un pergamino

\- entendido- disen Rainbow y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

Los 2 toman la cuerda y se hacer can sigilosamente a Minene, pero ese sigilo se arruina cuando alguno de los 2 pisa una rama, los 2 ponen cara de que el plan ya se había ido al carajo, Minene zombi voltea a verlos a ambos como un depredador asechando a su presa, minene se acerca a toda velocidad a ambos está tenía como plato principal a Rainbow Dash, pero Sonic es más rápido que ella y aleja a Rainbow Dash del alcance de Minene, recibiendo el la mordida, Minene le arranca un gran pesado se carne y se lo traga.

\- NOOOO!- grita Rainbow y se acerca pero Sonic la aleja de él

\- aléjate de mi! No me arriesgue para que al final tú terminaras infectada!, corre ve y salva a Minene, sé que no podré cumplir con mi promesa de salvarlos a todos pero al menos me siento feliz de que te pude salvar a ti - dise Sonic sujetándose la herida

Rainbow con mucho esfuerzo decide dejarlo, ella se siente terrible jamás abandonaría a una amigo en peligro pero en esta ocasión no podía hacer nada por el, ella va con Twilight y le da la cuerda, ambas ven que Minene se va volando a toda velocidad, Rainbow Dash la mira con cara de enojo mientras se aleja, ella despliega sus alas y mira a Twilight.

\- vamos!, debemos atraparla- dise Rainbow Dash siguiendo a Minene

Twilight toma sus cuerdas, y deja las demás cosas en el arbusto, la joven princesa extiende sus alas siguiendo a Rainbow Dash, Rainbow se ata la soga al torso.

\- tengo una idea algo loca, pero si funciona no ayudará a todos - piensa Rainbow Dash

De repente Minene baja en picada intentando morder a Twilight o Rainbow mientras volaban, pero ambas las esquivan con un poco de dificultad, pues La velocidad de vuelo de Minene era superior a la de ambas pero solo por muy poco.

\- Twilight!- grita Rainbow y le lanza a Twilight la soga, esta última la atrapa con su magia

y la ase girar y finalmente la lanza a donde minene, cuando esto ocurre Rainbow Dash también es arrastrada pues ella tenía la soga en su torso, Rainbow a duras penas logra darse la vuelta y volar en dirección contraria a la de Minene

\- Rainbow Dash! Estas loca ! Que estás haciendo! - grita Twilight como pregunta y bastante alarmada

\- trató de resistir un poco más! Creo que ya la estoy frenando!- le grita Rainbow a Twilight

Esta última voltea y ve que en efecto si estaba frenando a Minene aunque aún no era suficiente.

\- ahora Twilight, serias tan amable y PODRÍAS VOLAR MÁS RÁPIDO ?!- grita Rainbow con más fuerza pues Twilight estaba a una distancia considerablemente más larga a la de ella.

Twilight agita más sus alas e intenta darse un impulso extra en el aire.

\- ah! No! No puedo ! - grita Twilight

\- si no la alcanzas, La Darck Queen ganará! - grita una voz masculina, ambas miran abajo y ven a Sonic corriendo justo abajo de minene.

Por ese comentario Twilight abre los ojos como platos.

\- está gran, idiota, malvada!- grita Twilight y en un instante acelera el vuelo llegando a alcanzarla, ella repite el movimiento de ase rato y logra agarrar a Minene, ella Copia la acción de Rainbow Dash de volar en dirección contraria, pero a ella le era menos difícil pues no tenía la soga amarrada.

\- muy bien Sonic!, la última cuerda! Aprovéchala!- grita Rainbow Dash

Twilight deja caer la última cuerda, Sonic la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo, el al igual que Twilight gira la cuerda y la lanza a minene, el se detiene y al mismo tiempo ase que minene frene de golpe, Twilight y Dash sonríen satisfechas y ambas aterrizan.

Los 3 la sujetan con toda la fuerza que pueden, pero minene no dejaba de retorcerse para intentar escapar, Twilight se le hacer a y ase brillar su cuerno, ella empieza a recitar un conjuro en un idioma que ni Sonic ni Rainbow Dash entendieron en lo más mínimo lo que decía. Una mueve de oscuridad envuelve a Minene,la misma se enfoca en su boca y está sale como un torbellino de oscuridad esta entra por la boca de Twilight.

Twilight se separa y tose un poco, el tamaño de Twilight aumenta un poco y sus ojos toman un color más oscuro, Twilight sacude la cabeza

Sonic y Dash dejan de jalar las cuerdas y las sueltan, los 2 se acercan a Minene y ven que había retornado su forma original de cómo era antes de infectarse, ella se levanta y abre sus ojos estaba muy confundida, en eso los demás se dan cuenta de que tenía sus 2 ojos o eso pensaban pues realmente solo tenía un ojo de vidrio.

\- que? Que sucedió?- pregunta Minene y ve a los ponys que estaban frente a él en eso ella se exalta.

\- cómo está Canterlot?!, donde está mi parche?!- grita minene y en eso teclea a Rainbow Dash

\- aún estás poseída?!- pregunta alarmada Minene

\- Minene!- Sonic se acerca y la abraza

\- has vuelto has vuelto has vuelto!- repetía una y otra vez Sonic

\- em si, e vuelto - dise confundía y mira a Rainbow Dash

\- a dónde fui ?- pregunta Minene a Rainbow Dash

\- al igual que yo estabas en una pesadilla pero no te preocupes ya está empezando a acabarse - dise Rainbow sonriendo confiada

Minene sonríe y pone un casco en la cabeza de Rainbow y ella cierra los ojos.

\- mientes, Darcksie acabemos con eso- dise Minene confiada

Rainbow sonríe de oreja a oreja y su crin se torna café.

\- está bien, pero a mi Manera, si quieres que deje en paz a esta pegaso dame un mejor cuerpo - dise Darcksie

Minene cierta los ojos, ella hace aparecer una copia de si misma, Darcksie sonríe de satisfecha.

Una nube oscura envuelve a Rainbow Dash Minene observa y le entrega un libro a Sonic, la nube oscura entra en el cuerpo del clon de Minene asiendo que Rainbow Dash caiga al suelo semi inconsciente.

\- nos vemos en un mes, querían respuestas pues ese libro las tiene- dise Minene con un tono inexpresivo

\- si ellos se unen Quizá su descendencia sea una raza muy poderosa, pero así como tendrán el poder para sacar este mundo también tendrán el poder para destruirlo - piensa Minene

Un portal se abre frente a ellos, primero entra darcksie y luego sale una garra que toma a Minene y la lleva a dentro, Twilight intenta tomarla pero en menos de un parpadeo el portal y Minene desaparecen.

Sonic recibe el libro y lee la primera hoja.

\- ahora que hacemos? Todo este esfuerzo fue para nada?- pregunta Rainbow Dash fastidiada

\- no,yo creo que si valió la pena - dise Sonic mirando el libro

\- porque lo dises?- pregunta Twilight muy confundida

\- debemos regresar al imperio de cristal - dise Sonic con seriedad

\- pero qué hay de todo este caos, qué hay de nuestro mundo?!- pregunta Rainbow enojada

\- escúchenme bien las 2!, ustedes y las princesas se creen las protectoras del mundo, pero no pueden ni proteger a los suyos, yo creo que es tiempo de que empiecen a preocuparse más por sus súbditos, luego por su mundo y al último por ustedes - dise Sonic y mira su herida, él regresa a su forma de pony y continúa su camino al imperio de Cristal, Twilight y Rainbow Dash lo siguen con la mirada baja, pues nunca nadie les había dicho una verdad como esa.

Mientras tanto con Minene.

Un portal se abre en un desierto solo, desolado y rojo Minene cae de una gran altura y se queda estampada en el suelo, ella logra levantarse y lo que ve es a un gigantesco dragón negro con brillantes escamas moradas.

Minene mira su cuerpo y su rostro se ilumina nuevamente estaba en su forma original  
(La forma de un humano)

Ella revisa en el bolsillo de su sudadera y nota que tenía el anillo y su parche, ella e pone el parche y mira el anillo colocándose frente a él dragón y mientras su mano temblaba.

\- Darcksie, te propongo algo, luchemos, si yo gano te volverás a entregar y no nos molestarás hasta que llegue el cometa rojo y si yo gano te entregaré mi alma "inmortal" si no aceptas ninguno de mis 2 tratos me suicidare aki mismo y mi alma no te pertenecerá, ahora que me dices ? Tenemos un trato?- pregunta Minene y extiende su puño contra el dragón

\- si eso es lo que decides- dise el dragón con la voz de darcksie

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Equestria.

En una Laguna cerca del imperio de cristal se encontraban El resto de las manes y Sonic viendo cómo unos lobos rebeldes se alimentaban de los peses, flutershy siente gran ternura al ver esa escena y acaricia a uno de los lobos, para sorpresa de todas el lobo no la ataco ni mordió el solo lamió la cara de flutershy y ella siguió acariciándolo como si de un perro se tratara.

\- no todas sus criaturas son malas - piensa Twilight mirando comer a los lobos, los simbiontes solo se quedaban viendo realmente los ponys simbiote y los simbionte splinter no comían, dado a que no tenían actividad física últimamente no tenían necesidad de recargar energía.

\- no se que esté tramando pero está funcionando- piensa Sonic

\- Twilight, en un par de semanas Minene dijo que deberíamos ir a Canterlot, que solo fuéramos nosotros 3, allí encontraríamos la última pieza que nos falta para terminar con todo esto y además la encontraremos a ella - dise Sonic con gran calma a Twilight

\- estás seguro de eso?- pregunta Rainbow un poco desconfiada

\- bueno de todos modos no es como si tuviéramos otra opción - responde Twilight

Todas ríen aún que realmente solo Rainbow entendió la conversación entre Sonic y Twilight.

De regreso con Minene.

Minene esquiva una fuerte ventisca dando un salto asía atrás.

Minene saca una de sus dagas y se pone en posición de defensa

\- Sonic tenía razón cuando se trata de pelear enserio por una promesa no soy la misma, pero en este momento no estoy peleando por mí, si no por todos- piensa Minene

Darcksie ase levitar varias rocas, Minene salta sobre ellas para poder llegar a la altura de darcksie,ella llega a una gran velocidad a la cabeza del dragón, Ella le ase varios cortes en la cara mientras giraba, al dragón por obvias razones esto le empezó a molestar y con una de sus garras golpea fuertemente a Minene en el estómago, Minene sale disparada una gran velocidad y se Estrella con fuerza en una de las rocas, ella usa la roca como impuso para llegar nuevamente al dragón, Minene carga una extraña energía azul en las dagas y las lanza como viento cortante a la cara de Darcksie, ella con su garra vuelve a golpear a Minene en el estómago y la manda a asía arriba donde estaba una pared de roca.

La dragón vuela y con su garra toma a Minene y ase presión sobre la pared de tierra raspando a Minene con la misma, Darcksie nuevamente La golpea y la ase estrellarse contra una piedra cercana, casi al instante ella se desprende y cae frente a la cara de darcksie.

\- tu eres muy débil - dise darcksie y nuevamente golpea a Minene

Esta última se resbala por la tierra y finalmente cae y deja caer sus dagas.

\- maldición, más de 400 años y esto es todo lo que puedo aser?- se pregunta Minene

\- jamás dejaría que Twilight o Dash la enfrentaran y tú Sonic aún que te hubiera dado la última esmeralda no te dejaría venir conmigo, si voy a morir al menos quiero golpear a esta hija de su sumbionta una vez - piensa minene para si misma y se pone de pie.

Darcksie aparexe frente a ella, La dragón ase aparecer frente a ella un círculo con varios estrellas y lanza un poderoso rayo de energía morada.

Minene coloca sus manos frente a ella formado una X, esto a su vez iso que un escudo echo de energía azul apareciera frente a ella e Hiciera que el ataque sea simplemente rodeado por ese.

\- muchas gracias Shana por haberme enseñado a crear escudos, siempre fuiste como mi madre - piensa Minene y sonríe

Minene mueve sus manos y atrás de ella aparece un símbolo de infinito, con varios círculos y estrellas dentro de este, él  
Símbolo ase que Minene despida de su cuerpo un viendo color azul cielo.

Minene se dirige a lanzar el ataque a Darcksie, esta última atrapa a Minene entre sus garras, pero está desaparece y reaparece atrás de ella, usando el ataque del viento cortante en la espalda de darcksie, la dragona gruñe de dolor.

\- necesitaras más de eso para vencerme- dise Darcksie.

Tan pronto dijo eso Minene hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y este ase aparecer 2 círculos con 2 estrellas las 2 tenían muchos picos, los símbolos se mueven y asen hacer 2 grandes explosiones de la extraña energía que despedían las dagas de Minene Darcksie se mueve solo un par de sentimientos de diferencia a donde estaba.

Minene da un suspiro de sorpresa al ver el efecto del ataque.

\- uno de mis ataque más poderosos y solo la movió un poco- piensa Minene viendo con rabia a Darcksie

Darcksie despide la extraña energía pero de color morado, esto hace que minene baje la guardia y ponga una clara cara de tristeza.

Esto último le sirvió como distracción a darcksie, quien frente a Minene iso aparecer muchos portales, de donde salieron muchas grandes garras que empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, por esos golpes Minene grita de dolor no solo por los golpes si no por la fuerza y el peso que caía sobre ella que la hacía rebotar de un lado a otro, así se la pasa darcksie por poco más de 5 minutos hasta que ase aparecer un símbolos de triángulo frente a ella, Minene dale disparada del centro de ataque, ella levita unos metro en el aire y finalmente cae en una arena de combate que estaba flotando en el desierto, minene jadea un poco cansada tratando de no mostrar signos de cansancio.

Ella medio abre los ojos y voltea a su lado, ella mira el símbolo del anillo con las dagas despidiendo una extraña energía, minene recuerda cómo lo recibió.

Flash back.  
 **Esta parte estará narrada en primera persona por Minene.**

Hace tanto tiempo que no me había puesto a pensar en mi pasado, pero al ver que posiblemente mi vida terminaría aki y ahora no le vi lo malo a voltear al pasado, cerré mis ojos y puede recordarlo.

Yo estaba en un campo de entrenamiento muy similar al que ayude a crear a ese jefe unicornio blanco, yo como siempre iba primera, mi apariencia no parecía ser mayor de los 14 años pero realmente el tiempo le afecta a mi cuerpo a paso de tortuga, no sé cuántos años tenía probablemente 150 años.

Yo estaba terminando mi entrenamiento, la encargada de supervisar el entrenamiento físico me felicitó, no recuerdo su nombre pero recuerdo que era una mujer de cabello azul con un mechón morado, ella me dijo que mi desempeño había sido muy alto desde que me uní a los contratistas, y que había demostrado que estaba lista

\- Ve con tu Tutora Shana, ella te explicará el siguiente paso - dijo ella.

Yo ise caso a eso tomé mis cosas, me coloqué mi sudadera verde y me fui a casa, cuando llegue ella me estaba esperando, jamás podría olvidarla, ella tenía cabello negro y ojos cafés, su vestimenta era completamente negra y tenía un collar rojo, era su símbolo de llama celestial.

\- Minene - me llamó Shana

Yo fui con ella y la abracé.

\- Shana, que es lo qué pasa? Por qué me enviaste a casa tan pronto?- pregunte confundida, ella me acarició mi cabello.

\- desde que llegaste a Monrou has hecho muchas cosa maravillosas, cosas que a veces ni nuestra líder puede hacer, pero eso es por qué a ella le falta esa libertad mental que tú tienes, todo tu desempeño, me tiene simplemente orgullosa, as demostrado que estás lista Minene - dijo Shana y me llevo a dentro de casa

\- lista? Lista para que ?-pregunte yo

Ella no me respondió ella solo me llevo a la pequeña biblioteca de casa.

\- ahora abra nuevos lugares, verás cosas nuevas, vas a ser diferente pero yo creo que ya es tiempo de que el destino llegue a ti, como siempre te e dicho yo no creo en las casualidades- dijo Shana y me enseña una caja color azul con pequeños diamantes color azul cielo

Shana extiende su mano con la caja asía a mi y me sonríe.

\- Minene Ayane, este es el anillo del aura, que te dará el poder de convertir tus hermosos y misterioso poemas en poder y te dará el don de hablar y resolver asertijo, lo usaras por un bien mayor, ahora eres una pisa clave para.

Fin del flash back.  
 **Ahora volverá la narración en tercera persona.**

\- sha...Shana- dise minene débilmente e intenta alcanzar el anillo, está ya estaba por tocarlo pero de repente.

Darcksie usa sus grandes garras delanteras para aplastarle las piernas a Minene, esta última da un estruendoso y sonoro grito de auténtico dolor, Darcksie luego golpea Minene con fuerza en la mandíbula y ase presión sobre su cabeza, si bien no la mata si la deja inconsciente.

Minene empieza a tener más recuerdos.

Flash backs. (Narrado primera persona: Minene )

Nuevamente al quedar indefensa sentí como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño, ese golpe iso que fluyeran mis más profundas memorias.

Recuerdo que me encontraba en el patio de la casa de Shana, ambas estábamos mirando las estrellas, en aquel entonces no sabía qué Shana era mi tutora y la consideraba, No! Más bien la considero mi madre.

Shana estaba acariciando mi despeinado cabello y contándome cosas muy importes pero en ese momento yo no entendía muy bien lo que me decía.

\- aunque aún no seas capaz de despertar la energía que nuestra diosa dise que eres capas de despertar te sigo amando, sabes por qué los contratistas somos tan importantes?- me pregunto Shana

yo moví mi ojos y la miré de manera tierna.

\- no lo se mami, es por qué somos abrasables?- pregunte con la Inocencia de una niña de 8 años

Shana río por mi comentario.

\- jeje también por eso, pero nuestra importancia radica en que cuando seamos enviados y misiones y afeamos contrato con alguien poco a poco iremos librando más energía y entre los 2 mejoraremos nuestras capacidades, somos aliados clave para el bien y el mal - me respondió Shana.

Fin del flash Back.(narrador tercera persona)

La dragona Darcksie toma a Minene por el cabello, esta última gime levemente de dolor, darcksie la Estrella con fuerza en el suelo asiéndola atravesar varias rocas del mismo. Darcksie nuevamente toma a Minene por el cabello y como muñeca la Estrella repetidamente contra el suelo, una y otra vez pero de manera muy lenta aparentemente con la intención de no matarla y alargar su agonía.

De un momento a otro esto pareció no importarle y lo iso con más rapidez, la estrelló una ves tras otras sin parar prácticamente hasta aburrirse en el último impacto arrastró a Minene dejando pintado un rastro con su sangre.

"- Minene quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que te enseñado no estoy orgullosa de mi misma, pues de qué lo usaras para la venganza y un miembro de los contratistas no usa sus años de preparación para la venganza "- escucha Minene en su cabeza mientras aún era arrastrada por el cabello a Garras de Darcksie.

Esta última la avienta como una pelota de bollie bal y la golpea como tal, mandándola a estrellarse contra una piedra, dado a que estaba estaba en una pequeña colina minene cae rodando toda la colina, pintando las rocas de rojo con su sangre y finalmente quedando ella en un gran charco rojo, ella estaba muy herida y perdida sangre.

No se movía parecía que estaba muerta, Darcksie se acerca a Minene a comprobar si en efecto la había matado más se sorprende al ver que movió levemente una de sus manos.

Darcksie se le aserca y toma su forma de pony y empieza a usarla como saco de boxear.

Minene está viendo pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

\- Shana, siempre estuviste conmigo a pesar de que no somos parientes, más que una tutora, era una madre, probablemente la madre que a muchos niños desafortunados les ase falta, las 2 lloramos juntas, crecíamos y nos fortalecimos juntas - Piensa Minene

\- Rainbow Dash, todas esas veces que te rechace fue, por qué quería culparte por alejarme de Sonic, pero valorando nuestras vidas, ustedes se necesitan mutuamente para llenar lo que saben que a sus vidas les hace falta, deben estar juntos, si salgo de esta prometo que seremos amigas - piensa minene estando casi en las últimas.

Darcksie mira un poco aburrida a la agonizante Minene en su charco de sangre.

\- sabes en verdad me as decepcionado, creí que me darías más diversión novena - dise Darcksie

\- tal vez aún me quedan razones, por las cuales seguir viviendo, mis amigos, mis compañeros y los amigos que aún no conozco- piensa Minene y sonríe.

\- eso te duele? Lo sientes? Te duele mucho lo sientes? Lo sientes?, no te preocupes no será por mucho- dise Darcksie acercándose más a Minene.

Minene siente como su corazón seguía latiendo ella pone una mano en donde están su corazón.

\- Los amo chicos - dise Minene

Darcksie ya estaba por darle el golpe final a Minene cuando derrepente está despide la extraña energía acompañada con una ventisca y color rosada.

Darcksie siente una sensación en extremo incomoda y se aleja de Minene, darcksie la mira sorprendida.

Minene despliega sus dagas y se pone de pie sin problemas.

\- continúenos Darcksie - dise Minene con un tono desafiante

\- esto era lo que esperaba- dise Darcksie y despide la extraña energía color morada

Minene cubre sus armas con la energía que despedían su cuerpo ella se mueve de un lado a otro y le ase más cortes a Darcksie por todo el cuerpo, a una velocidad y con una precisión bastante limpia.

Darcksie nuevamente ase levitar rocas minene las aprovecha y sube por esas, ella llega sobre darcksie y clava una de las dagas en la cabeza, ella mueve la daga hasta llegar a la parte del torso.

\- Darcksie a llegado la hora de que aceptes que todo es a su tiempo y vuelvas a tomar una siesta, al menos por 25 años más, yo la Novena, Minene Ayane, te lo pido - dise Minene sujetando la otra daga y manteniendo su mano levantada.

Esta última ase aparecer la pequeña bola de energía que destruyó al simbionte splinter ase unos meces, Minene con la potencia de su mano y arma lanza la bola de energía luminosa a Darcksie esta le da de lleno en el cara y grita como si le estuvieran mutilando.

Darcksie iso aparecer un símbolo de una Gema roja sobre Minene, ella solo miró asía arriba y de repente solo se sintió un fuerte temblor en todo el desierto.

\- qué truco tan bajo - dise Minene quien tenía gran parte de su ropa desgarrada y sostenía su brazo

\- pero bueno un trato es un trato, además ahora tengo una Razón más por la cual quedarme en el mundo de los ponys, debo darte las gracias darcksie, pues gracias a ti me di cuenta de eso - dise Minene con gran calma

\- Ahora, terminemos con esto Darcksie - dise Minene y se concentra

\- Shana porfavor transmite tu habilidad en mi - pide Minene

Ella despide su propia energía rosa mezclada con una energía color amarilla, ella da un gran salto y se mantiene en el aire mientras ase brillar sus manos.

\- vida, muerte y reencarnación, pido a todos los miembros de los contratistas que me presten de sus buenos pensamientos, se los pide su Novena Protectora - dise Minene

De la tierra empieza a emerger mucha energía color blanca que va a las manos de Minene, ella da un ligero grito de liberación de energía, ella concentra la energía con su propia energía y la lanza a Darcksie, esta última Grita de agonía, Minene con su manos izquierda ase un símbolo de bloqueo y otro de infinito y se lo lanza a Darcksie.

Una fuerte luz blanca se extiende por todo el desierto y Minene se queda flotando en un temporal espacio en blanco literalmente.

\- lo e logrado, más sin embargo el mal nunca es puede ser destruido, en este mundo más que nada siempre descansa y al paso de un tiempo vuelve - piensa Minene y deja caer unas lágrimas y a su vez ríe al tener una imagen en su cabeza de ella de bebé y Shana abrazándola.

Minene ríe feliz hasta volver a tocar suelo, Minene ase aparecer su símbolo de curación y se lo aplica para curar solamente las heridas de gravedad, provocadas por darcksie, tales como fracturas y hemorragias internas, ella un poco débil ase aparecer un reloj y luego lo deja aún lado ella se queda recostada en la arena roja.

\- e gastado mucha energía en esta pelea, necesito quedarme un poco más y recargar energías, lo que vendrá después de esto será mucho peor - susurra Minene entes de quedarse profundamente dormida en la arena roja de aquel inusual desierto, esperando poder volver a intentar hacer un milagro por todos los habitantes del mundo Pony.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Sentimientos ocultos

Twilight, Sonic y Rainbow Dash regresaron al imperio de Cristal, los 3 regresaron relativamente rápido dado a que Sonic las estaba cargando a ambas les tomó poco menos de 5 minutos llegar, cuando llegaron Twilight y Rainbow Dash fueron recibidas en un gran abrazo por el resto de las Mane 6, la más aliviada de ver a salvo a Rainbow Dash era flutershy, y por supuesto Rainbow también estaba feliz de volverlas a ver a todas.

Ellas hicieron una pequeña junta en el gran salón para saber que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, en esa reunión Rainbow estuvo callada todo el tiempo, cosa que extraño a las demás pues estaba más callada que flutershy, en esa reunión Sonic les enseñó el libro que Minene le dejó, flutershy lo leyó junto con él y ambos decidieron que ellos llevarían a los lobos a alimentarse, y que Applejack y Rainbow Dash podían encargarse de los simbiontes, en toda esa reunión lo único que Rainbow Dash dijo fue.

\- si ayudaré con ellos simbionte splinter-

Después de eso no dijo nada más, todas estaban muy preocupadas, no sabían que le había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, pero debió de ser algo muy grave, hace un año cuando fue secuestrada a los pocos días volvió a tener su actitud imprudente, atrevida, activa y presumida pero ahora no era como si la hubieran apagado, nadie sabía lo que él pasaba con la posible excepción de Sonic él podía tener una idea de lo que le pasaba.

El final del primer día de restablecimiento de orden en el imperio de cristal había terminado, después de cenar todos regresan a sus casas o habitaciones.

Rainbow regresa la suya llena de algunos rasguños, estaba llena de polvo y su crin era un desastre, cuando ella abrió la puerta encontró a Sonic en el sofá del cuarto parecía estar escribiendo algo y miraba las 6 esmeraldas, Rainbow no le toma importancia y entra al baño. Sonic la mira un tanto triste recordando una de las posibles causas de por qué su actitud cambió.

Flash back.

Poco antes de que Sonic y Dash se encontraran con Twilight.

\- en verdad Me tenías tan preocupado- dise Sonic estando muy aliviado de verla recuperada

\- Sonic- dise Rainbow Dash

\- Twilight, no está muy lejos de aquí pero si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarla - dise Sonic ya más calmado

\- Sonic - dise Rainbow Dash un poco seria

\- pero claro, si puedes caminar, hay que estoy diciendo puedes volar, pero si no puedes no te preocupes, puedo cargarte - dise Sonic con un tono amable

\- Sonic - dise Rainbow ya un poco fastidiada

\- te duele algo?! Dime por favor que puedo hacer por ti- dise Sonic nuevamente alarmado y Agita a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow lo detiene, ella lo mira a los ojos un gran sonrojo invade su cara, ella da un largo suspiro y después de mucho silencio incomodo ella habla.

\- Me gustas- dise finalmente Dash con la mirada baja pero en un tono Audible.

Sonic se quedó con una cara de completo shock, sumado a ponerse rojo cual tomate, él no sabía qué hacer o decir, iba a dar una respuesta neutral pero un recuerdo fugas pasó por su cabeza, él puso una cara de tristeza y se acerca a Rainbow Dash, el coloca su mano en la crin de la Pegaso.

\- Dash, perdóname pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- dise Sonic un poco desanimado

Rainbow no sabía cómo sentirse en cuanto Sonic dijo eso, ella sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón, y sintió de repente una gran tristeza pero ella en vez de mostrársela mejor decidió fingir una sonrisa.

\- en verdad me agradas Rainbow Dash, pero será mejor para los 2 si dejamos las cosas como están- dise el ahora con la mirada baja como si no tuviera el valor de mirar a Rainbow Dash a los ojos.

Fin del flash back.

Sonic deja las esmeraldas sobre la mesa y se levanta de su lugar, el se pone a ver el exterior realmente no había ninguna diferencia de estar allí a estar en Canterlot en ambas estaba atrapado y sin salida pero en esta ocasión estaba esperando el momento adecuado para volver a salir y en Canterlot fue casi en contra de su voluntad.

A los poco minutos sale Rainbow Dash con una toalla secando su cabello, Sonic va con ella

\- bienvenida a tu habitación, como te fue en el primer día como voluntaria para restablecer el orden en tu mundo?- pregunta Sonic

Rainbow quita la toalla de su cara dejando ver que tenía una profunda cortada que aún no dejaba de sangrar pero a ella no parecía importarle.

\- estuvo bien - responde Rainbow con un tono inexpresivo

\- estás herida - dise Sonic preocupado al ver la cortada

Rainbow pone un casco en su cortada y luego mira su casco el cual aún tenía algo de sangre.

\- no es nada, estaré bien - responde igualmente inexpresiva

Sonic la toma por el casco y la sienta en el sofá, el busca por el lugar y en el baño encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el unta agua oxigenada y una gasa y va con Rainbow Dash.

\- esto seguro de que estarás bien pero al menos déjame limpiarte esa cortada - dise Sonic frotando la gasa en la megilla de la Pegaso multicolor

\- eres una buena chica - susurra Sonic al oído de Rainbow Dash y se queda mirándola a los ojos.

Sin previo aviso Rainbow se abalanzó sobre el Sonic quedó "sometido" pero no por su fuerza si su belleza, si no por sus hipnóticos ojos, los 2 se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Quizá estando en modo automático, ambos acercaron más su cabeza a la del otro, estado a sólo un centímetro de unirse en un beso. En un flash a Sonic le vino a la mente su mundo, el aparta Rainbow de el.

\- en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte- dise Sonic con algo de melancolía y baja sus orejas, Rainbow ase lo mismo poniéndose nuevamente triste

Sonic se va al sofá pero Rainbow lo detiene.

\- eres mi invitado y no puedo dejar que sigas durmiendo en un lugar tan incómodo como el sofá, duerme conmigo - dise Rainbow con una leve sonrisa

Sonic suspira

\- está bien- dise y se recuesta con ella pero los 2 se voltean en 2 lados opuestos

\- ya es algo tarde, deberíamos dormir, los 2 tendremos días difíciles antes de regresar a Canterlot- dise Rainbow y cierra los ojos

Sonic ase lo mismo pero él se queda pensando en muchas cosas antes de conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente.

Rainbow coloca en una mochila unas cuantas cuerdas y un poco de equipo de protección, ella cierra la mochila y la coloca en su lomo, ella abre la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a salir pero se detiene cuando Sonic la llama.

\- oye ya te vas?- pregunta Sonic

Dash solo asiente con la cabeza

\- y vas a desayunar?- pregunta Sonic

\- si iré rápido y luego iré a ayudar a Applejack y flutershy- responde Rainbow con un tono inexpresivo

\- entonces supongo que te veo en el almuerzo - dise Sonic y ve a Rainbow marcharse

El resto del día Sonic se la pasó explicándoles el plan a varios ponys y criaturas los cuales a duras penas y hacían un esfuerzo por aceptar a los splinters y a los lobos, Sonic ayudó a Flutershy a llevarlos a una Laguna cercana, allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que los lobos no eran realmente malo, como todo animal necesitaban de cariño y comida, ellos solo atacaban al sentirse atacados, lo mismo pasaba con los simbionte splinter solo atacan al sentirse atacados pero realmente podían alimentarse de lo mismo que su usuario.

\- disculpa señor Sonic, estás seguro de que esa Pegaso de cabello morado sabe lo que hace ?- pregunta Flutershy a Sonic

\- siéndote sincero, no tengo ni idea - responde Sonic a flutershy.

Ella se aleja de él y decide seguir cuidando de los lobos, el resto del día transcurre relativamente normal, nuevamente este se acaba.

Sonic estaba esperando a Rainbow Dash pero esta no volvía, esto en parte le preocupada pero no le extrañaba esos días ella lo a estado evitando, pasan 2 horas.

Rainbow estaba afuera de su habitación esperando un momento para entrar.

\- ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán Minene y Sonic cuando todo esto esté terminado, además cuando estemos en Canterlot, le entregaré la Esmeralda pero no se por qué sigo regresando aquí - piensa Rainbow con cara de tristeza.

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abre

\- Dash aquí estás, me tenías preocupado - dise Sonic en eso voltea a ver a Dash y nota que tenía unas espinas clavadas en uno de sus cascos delanteros.

Sonic le ase una seña para que entre, él nuevamente trae el botiquín y le ayuda a quistarse las espinas y le venda la mano.

\- Dash en buen plan espero que no se te haga costumbre regresar con una nueva herida todos los días - dise Sonic muy serio

\- Sonic puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- claro siempre es bueno responder tus preguntas - dise Sonic con una leve sonrisa

\- tú quieres a alguien ?- pregunta Rainbow un poco seria

\- yo quiero a muchos, quiero a la naturaleza y su belleza, quiero a mi mundo, pero también quiero a este y a los amigos que he estado haciendo en el mismo, en especial a ti, tú fuiste la primera de mis amigos al llegar al mundo pony - responde de Sonic con gran calma, calma que Rainbow también siente.

Rainbow nuevamente Quizá por instinto se abalanza sobre él, los 2 caen al suelo y Dash lo abraza mientras estaban en el suelo.

\- Nunca me antes me había sentido así, no puedo decir que te amo, pero sí puedo decir que en verdad me gustas - dise Rainbow

\- en especial tu forma de ser - piensa Rainbow

Sonic se pone rojo cual tomate porque esa situación se repito, él mira los ojos de Dash y cierra los suyos.

\- no puedo decirle que tengo sentimientos encontrados por ella - piensa Sonic mientras nuevamente visualiza su mundo

\- Dash ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormir, recuerda que en estos días tenemos que madrugar

Dash lo ayuda a levantarse y le besa la mejilla.

\- perdóname por no haberte hablado antes, pero quiero conocerte mejor y que sigamos siendo muy buenos amigos - dise Rainbow Dash recuperando la compostura y yéndose directo a la cama.

Sonic la mira con algo de tristeza y culpa en su ser, pero en eso Rainbow voltea a ver levemente.

\- ya te dije lo que siento, ahora quisiera que fueras honesto conmigo, tú me quieres?- pregunta Rainbow aún desanimada

Sonic se mantenía parado y con los ojos cerrados su mirada estaba baja.

-no, lo siento Dash- dise recostándose en la cama en el lado opuesto a ella

\- está más que claro, bueno no voy a insistir más, podría terminar rompiendo la amistad que tenemos, creo que eso es todo lo que necesito - piensa Rainbow con una sonrisa y cierra los ojos

\- Sonic?- llama Rainbow

\- si?- responde Sonic

\- Quizá quieras que te enseñe a cómo volar en tu forma de Pony, de esa manera no tendría que cargarte, solo deberías cambiar de forma - dise Rainbow Dash un poco más animada

\- estás segura? No tengo nada de experiencia y no quiero que pierdas todo tu tiempo solo en mi - Responde Sonic

\- sería una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con él y conocerlo mejor - Piensa Rainbow

\- bueno Twilight tampoco tenía experiencia en vuelo y logré enseñarle, no creo que tú seas un mayor reto - dise Rainbow con un algo de Ego

\- bueno está bien - responde Sonic

Lugo de eso ninguno de los 2 dijo algo, los 2 cerraron a los ojos y Cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, en la biblioteca del imperio de cristal.

Sonic se encontraba repasando los planes con Twilight, ella tenía una carriola a su lado en el que se encontraban sus 2 hijas, ambas estaban dormidas, mientras estaban repasando una última vez el plan en una de esas Sonic le contó la situación con Dash y el por qué no podía corresponder.

\- por todo lo que me has contado, es entendible pero creo que ella mínimo merece una explicación, Dash no se caracteriza por rendirse muy fácilmente- dise Twilight un poco seria mientras revisaba el anillo que Minene le dio a Rainbow Dash.

\- lo sé, pero no se la puedo dar, no quiero que deje toda la vida que tenía aki solo por querer regresa o más bien solo por mí - responde Sonic

\- y en verdad eso es impedimento para que estén juntos?, conozco a Dash desde hace un tiempo y nunca la había visto así, en parte me recuerda a mi con Flash - dise Twilight un poco pensativa

\- en mi mundo yo también tengo mis propios problemas, yo al pelear siento muchas cosas, pero no quiero que los que más mi importan salgan lastimados por alguna estupidez que yo cometa- responde sonic

\- bueno creo que de momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, la próxima semana los 3 emprenderemos el regreso a Canterlot, el destino de este mundo está en nuestros cascos - dise Twilight.

Sonic levanta la mirada y pone una expresión seria y decidida.

Así pasan las semanas en el imperio, los esfuerzo de las portadoras por mantener el orden en los ponys con las criaturas rebeldes dieron frutos, las criaturas si bien actuaban por su propia voluntad estos aún tenían en mente la misión de proteger a los que los cuidaban, en esas semanas las lecciones de vuelto de Sonic habían empezado y enserio dejó sorprendido a Rainbow Dash, jamás había visto a alguien que tuviera 2 sentidos de dirección izquierda, ni siquiera Twilight fue así de torpe al aprender a volar, esto asía que a Dash se le acabará su poco Paciencia, pero finalmente consiguió que Mínimo Sonic pudiera elevarse unos metro sí estrellarse con nada, apenas volaba, no era muy ágil ni rápido volando pero al menos era progreso.

El día de hoy una noche de domingo en el imperio de cristal a una semana de que el mes terminara Twilight, Sonic y Rainbow Dash empezaron a Empacar cosas extremadamente importantes para regresar a Canterlot.

Una vez que terminaron ellos se fueron del imperio de Cristal, una vez lejos de los terrenos ellos se instalaron y armaron un pequeño campamento para recargar energías, mientras Twilight y Rainbow Dash dormían Sonic se quedó afuera esa noche a hacer guardia.

Ellos se la pasaron avanzando tanto como podían cada día y deteniéndose exclusivamente cuando ya no pudieran más, gracias a eso un día jueves a altas horas de la noche llegaron a Canterlot, al llegar Sonic tomó su forma de erizo y les dijo a las chicas que se quedaran atrás de él. Twilight estaba más que atónita, no podía creer en lo que su ciudad natal se había convertido.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Twilight simplemente no soporto el morbo el cual era igual o incluso peor de lo que fue cuando Sonic llegó a rescatar a Dash.

\- Minene tenía un hechizo de rastreo, e sido incapaz de replicarlo - dise Twilight tapándose la nariz

\- estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer nos pasó por aire, pero está tan oscuro apenas podemos ver nuestros cascos frente a nuestras caras- dise Rainbow Dash con fastidio.

Sonic voltea a verla y se le queda viendo pero la oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver a Dash que Sonic la observaba.

\- si yo te hubiera dicho que tengo sentimientos encontrados por ti, me pregunto si nuevamente serías la misma de siempre - piensa Sonic

\- creo que no nos queda de otra, si queremos encontrar esa última Gema deberemos recorrer todas las habitaciones- dise Twilight pensativa

\- eso nos tomará horas - menciona Rainbow con un tono pesimista.

Sonic se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano.

\- toma mi mano si será más rápido - le dise Sonic a Rainbow

Dash toma la mano de Sonic, cuando ella ase eso el corazón de los 2 late a un ritmo diferente.

\- no corazón, late con más fuerza, no cabe duda yo lo (a) amo - piensan los 2 cuando tienen contacto.

Las horas pasan.

Canterlot se empezó a poner cómo hace un mes que Sonic había ido, parecía el Armagedón, todo temblaba, la tormenta eléctrica y asida empezó a cubrirlo todo, la lava surgía, todo chocaba entre sí y el temblor de hace un mes parecía un paseo en mariposa comparando con este, parecía que en cualquier momento la ciudad colapsaría.

En uno de los pasillos un portal de energía morada se abre y de este sale una Pegaso cían de crin azul y un ojo la banda, era Minene.

Ella se levanta y mira un frasco con una nube morada, luego mira la situación de afuera, ella guarda el frasco.

\- Es la hora de la verdad, al final de todo, solo un bando puede quedar de pie-. ...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: El comienzo del fin parte 2: Juego de supervivencia

Sonic, Rainbow Dash y Twilight estaba en la entrada de Canterlot, mirando detenidamente el lugar ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar el primer paso los 3 estaban dudando de sus habilidades y llevaban consigo el miedo a perder. En todo ese camino Twilight y Rainbow Dash nuevamente fueron golpeadas por la dura realidad del exterior de su mundo, su mundo era un caos muchas tierras estaban prendidas en llamas, otras estaban infestadas de simbiontes splinter y otras eran campos de juego para los lobos, ya no era la Equestria bella colorida y llena de vida que alguna vez conocieron, su mundo había cambiado y aún si lograban vencer a este mal dudaban bastante que su mundo volvería a ser el de antes, podrían ser un poco inmaduras pero no estúpidas, sabían que todo podría volver a florecer pero su tierra jamás sería la misma de antes.

\- Chicas, creo que necesitamos a ser esto juntos - dise Sonic

\- solo debemos entrar allí y encontrar la última esmeralda? - pregunta Rainbow Dash confundida

\- si y luego buscamos a la reina, la llevamos a un lugar apartado, la derrotamos, purificamos la maldad y luego podremos preocuparnos de los daños colaterales - responde Sonic

\- espero que decirlo sea tan Fácil como hacerlo- piensa Rainbow Dash

Los 3 tragan saliva y se adentran en Canterlot, está demasiado oscuro apenas y se podía distinguir lo que había frente a ellos, Sonic miraba un poco indiferente, realmente no era tan diferente a cómo el la recordaba. La diferencia más notable es que la cantidad de cachorros Devorando a los infectados ahora eran menos, pero estaba tan oscuro que Apenas y su eran visibles, solo se podían ver unas figuras extrañas en el suelo además de muchos arbustos negros que contenían una fruta muy parecida a un tomate pero estas tenían manchas negras, dado a que ninguno de ellos sabía que eran esos frutos y mucho menos si eran comestibles decidieron mejor ignorarlos.

Ninguno de los 3 volaba o se movía más rápido pues eso prácticamente sería gritar su ubicación, los 3 caminaban por la ciudad capital, a diferencia de la vez pasada el ambiente no estaba sofocante ni con un olor a quemado, el ambiente estaba oscuro, frío y había un olor muy desagradable en el mismo, ni Twilight ni Rainbow Dash entendían a qué se debía esto, pero Sonic no tardó en deducir que probablemente era el olor de los infectados, Twilight y Rainbow miran las montañas flotantes e invertidas, estas parecían haber tomado el lugar de las nubes, aún que realmente las nubes oscuras jamás se habían ido, esto hace que ambas yeguas sientan gran enojo y sientan más valor para encontrar la última pieza del rompecabezas la pieza clave en el tablero a su favor

Todo parecía que iría en calma, pero de repente a solo unas calles de llegar a lo que antes era el castillo de Canterlot, los 3 son envestidos por una criatura, esta Los taclea fuertemente y los estampa contra una casa, ellos no se sorprendieron de que los allá atacado una de esas criaturas espinosas, se extrañaron de que no los allan atacado antes, esa misión era prácticamente suicidio como para que los dejaran avanzar tan fácilmente sin ningún problema.

El plan en concreto de Sonic y Twilight era entrar al castillo, encontrar las esmeraldas y con éxito regresar al imperio de cristal con Minene, ya tenían un par de planes de escape en caso de ser atacados lo malo es que la mayoría de esos planes eran para cuando la misión estuviera lista, no tenían un plan de pelea muy claro.

Los 3 miran asía en frente y ven que no había sido una criatura eran 2, pero no se mostraron tan sorprendidos por ese echo dado a que los 3 ya habían tenido anteriores encuentros con esas cosas, lo malo es que una sola era muy difícil de derrotar, sería peor derrotar o intentar derrotar a 2.

Más estás cosas no parecían tener interés en ellos, ambas criaturas se ponen a escarbar entre unos escombros de una casa, con sus espinas sacan a uno de los infectados de los escombros pero este ya estaba muy deteriorado, solo tenía 2 de sus extremidades, parte del torso y la cabeza, el infectado aún se retorcía como un gusano en el anzuelo, la primera criatura lo toma de una pata y la otra criatura ase Lo mismo, las 2 tiran con fuerza del infectado y terminan de despedazarlo dejando caer sus putrefactos órganos al suelo.

Las criaturas meten sus restos en su boca, dan unos mordiscos y solo escupen los huesos, los 3 ponys al ver tal repulsión sienten como sus estómagos se revuelven, pero a la vez aprovechan eso para zafarse de la pared y esconderse en los escombros.

Rainbow aprovecha eso y se detiene a respirar, la respiración de ella y Twilight era agitada, tal vez Twilight lo admitiría pero Dash no admitiría que amenos en ese momento realmente sintieron el verdadero terror.

\- creo que están muy ocupados asegurándose de que no allá sobras, no creo que quieran postre - dise Sonic con un poco de asco

Las 2 yeguas miran a Sonic, sus rostros reflejaban que estaban llenas de dudas y miedos.

\- no creo poder hacerlo...yo, tengo...mucho miedo - dise Rainbow Dash tragándose su orgullo y tapándose la cara.

Sonic se le acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro.

\- hace falta mucho valor para admitir que tienes miedo, no tienes que ser la pony mas ruda del mundo para esto, nadie es Perfecto hasta yo llego a sentir mucho miedo - dise Sonic para calmar a Rainbow Dash

\- pero podemos elegir entre dejarnos consumir por el, o enfrentarlo- concluye Twilight, ambos le sonríen a su amiga, Dash a un largo suspiro y se toma unos segundos para calmarse.

Los 3 se asoman por su escondite.

\- que vamos a ser ahora?- pregunta Rainbow a Sonic

\- no lo sé, probablemente algo estúpido- responde Sonic

\- si, aún que eso ya lo estamos haciendo ahora - dise Twilight con un nudo en su garganta

\- entonces hay que a ser algo alocado - disen Sonic y Rainbow Dash al unísono

Twilight y Rainbow revisan en sus mochilas, encontrando en una de ellas un par de cuchillos, Dash le da Los cuchillos a Twilight, Twilight los toma recordando una de las formas de combatir a esas cosas, una de ella será destruir su cerebro y la otra incendiarlos hasta morir.

Sonic y Twilight toman caminos opuestos, Dash se queda en el escondite esperando lo mejor de ambos, cuando los 2 ya están los suficientemente cerca Sonic trepa por la espalda de una criatura y Twilight vuela por encima de esta.

Sonic se enrolla en su forma de spin ball y atraviesa el cráneo de la criatura, Twilight le clava los cuchillos en la cabeza tan profundo como puede, pese a ser diferente ataque a las criaturas tuvieron la misma reación ambas dieron un gran chillido de dolor, alertando a Sonic y Twilight, él tomó a Twilight y la llevó al escondite, los 2 fueron testigos de cómo esas cosas disparaban sus espinas como una metralleta, antes de caer con fuerza al suelo y morir, ambos se quedan en shock por lo que acababan de ver.

\- Esas criaturas eran las mismas que la que querían matar a mis hijas cuando recién nacieron?- pregunta Twilight

\- yo recordaba que eran mucho más difíciles de derrotar que eso - dise Rainbow Dash con su orgullo destruido.

La última vez tuvo que hacer equipo con Sonic y minene para derrotar a esa cosa y Sonic y Twilight las derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- la atacamos por las espalda y con su guardia baja, es normal que no dieran mucha pelea, además en nuestros anteriores encuentros solo conocíamos a una de sus Némesis - dise Sonic para levantarle el animo

\- como sea, mientras menos de esas cosas nos encontremos en el camino, será mejor para nosotros - dise Rainbow con fastidio

\- mejor continuemos el castillo es muy grande y tal parece que tendremos que recorrer las habitaciones una por una hasta encontrar lo que estamos buscando - dise Twilight pensativa

\- si pero eso nos tomará horas- dise Rainbow Dash con un tono pesimista

Sonic extiende su mano asía Rainbow Dash.

\- Toma mi mano y así será más rápido - dise Sonic un poco serio sin mirarla a los ojos

Dash siente un raro latido en su corazón pero acepta y toma de la mano a Sonic, los 3 continuaron su camino hasta el castillo, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y las casas para evitar encontrar más de esas cosas, al llegar a la entrada del castillo Twilight tuvo que tomar un pedazo de escombro y romper una ventana con este, para alertar a las criaturas y que se fueran de la entrada, esto resultó bien, Sonic uso su súper velocidad para entrar al castillo en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban adentro de este.

Cuando lo hicieron caminaron por los pasillos, de Escuchaban muchos goteos y chapoteos, Twilight no aguanto más el estar a oscuras e hiso brillar levemente su cuerno, al hacerlo pudo ver una escena igual o incluso peor que la de los simbiontes, pudo ver como varios de los caníbales estaban siendo devorados por muchos cachorros de lobo, algunos incluso se peleaban y jugaban con sus entrañas, las 2 yeguas sintieron gran asco ellas miraron asía otro lado para así evitar el no vomitar por esa escena tan morbosa .

\- no dejen que las distraiga- dise Sonic

y se lleva a las yeguas por otro camino, en el primer piso él aprovecha su velocidad para así recorrer más rápido todas las habitaciones, buscando ya sea a la última esmeralda o a Minene, Sonic le pidió a Twilight que usara la habilidad de sentir presencias, Twilight lo hiso y dijo que pudo sentir una pequeña presencia oscura pero no era la de la reina y tampoco había señales de Minene.

\- no puedo sentir su presencia con esta habilidad de todas maneras, esa Maniática tiene un gran poder apuesto a que si estuviera aki cualquiera de nosotros podría sentir un escalofrío en la espina - dise Twilight

\- eso no tiene sentido, pero en esta situación supongo que tiene sentido - menciona Rainbow

\- entonces si es el caso a donde crees que allá ido?- pregunta Sonic

\- no lo sé, pero supongo que eso nos dará más oportunidades de encontrar la esmeralda y con un poco más de suerte a Minene - responde Twilight

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

Era La noche despues la partida de Sonic, Twilight y Rainbow Dash, Crysalis había llegado al reino y les había confesado a las Princesas lo que había hecho tanto lo malo como lo bueno, por órdenes de Cadance fue encarcelada y allí estuvo toda la semana, siendo vigilada solo por un par de guardias.

De repente los guardias caen al suelo en un profundo sueño, Cryssalis no entendía que acababa de pasar.

\- espero que con eso hayas aprendido que es lo qué pasa cuando no eliges un bando - se escucha una voz.

Entre las sombras surge la Darck Queen, esta fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se presentó con su verdadera apariencia, Cryssalis estaba atónita la reina oscura era una alicornio negra, su crin era corta, desgreñada y era roja como la misma sangre, lo más extraño eran sus ojos, uno era rojo como un rubí pero el otro era dorado brillante.

\- tu! Pero...co...cómo?- pregunta Cryssalis más que atónita

\- que…. que hago aki? Pues nada en especial querida, es solo que desde hace unos cuantos meces tenia bien ubicados a un pequeño estorbo azul, cuando fue a Canterlot por el elemento de la lealtad yo misma lo detendría pero tuve un pequeño imprevisto jeje, así que lo tuve bien ubicado y hoy mismo planeaba venir aquí y no se tal vez envenenarlo mientras dormía pero resulta que ya no está aquí - explica la Darck Queen con gran calma en su tono de voz

\- lamentablemente mi amigo le pidió ayuda a 2 débiles, así redujo mucho de su poder y de esa manera ahora no puedo localizarlo, puedo decir muchas cosas de él pero sin duda no es tan estúpido como pensé - dise Darck aún con calma

\- y que te hace pensar que yo lo e visto? E estado una semana aquí y solo estoy siendo vigilada por esos idiotas y ni siquiera me dan comida - dise Crysalis molesta

\- jeje Conozco bien esa cara, dime, acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunta Darck con una leve sonrisa

\- en ese caso le temes a la derrota y a la humillación, si quieres puedo terminar con este sufrimiento tuyo, conozco muchas maneras para terminar con tu existencia solo dime una y lo are - dise Darck con un tono inexpresivo pero consiguió atemorizar a Crysalis con su penetrante mirada

Crysalis no dijo nada solo se mantuvo con la mirada baja.

\- bueno si tú no me lo dices sólo tendré que buscar a alguien que si sepa, Mmmmmm creo que ya se a quién preguntarle, bueno fue un gusto saludarte Crysalis - dise Darck y desaparece en las sombras.

Ella permanece escondida en las mismas asechando a los ponys como un depredador a su presa esperando encontrar un pony indicado y lo encontró, Flutershy iba pasando por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación estaba algo sucia por haber estado jugando con los lobos, Dark la siguió hasta su habitación a penas entro y Flutershy se había puesto en pausa inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor Dark literalmente la había puesto en pausa, ella se le acerca a flutershy.

\- tu eres la mejor amiga del elemento de la lealtad, me sorprendería que no sepas nada tomando en cuenta que esa multi color está enamorada del azul dudo mucho que no se allá ido con él - piensa Darck.

Ella hace brillar su cuerno sobre la frente de flutershy y ve como en las últimas semanas había estado con los lobos rebeldes solo en un par de ocasiones cruzó palabras con Sonic, con quien más hablaba era en efecto con Rainbow Dash quien le contaba cómo se sentía y viceversa, en un punto Rainbow Dash dijo

"Nadie puede saber que aremos o que alguna vez ellos y yo fuimos a Canterlot, no quiero mirar atrás, así que como una posible última petición de amiga a amiga, por favor si sobrevivo nunca hablemos de esto otra vez y si muero no se lo digas a nadie, nadie puede saberlo"

\- así que ese azulejo está en Canterlot!- dise Darck furiosa, pero luego abre los ojos como plato.

\- Oh…..no, No no no no,no puedo dejarla sola con el erizo azul estando allí - dise Darck titubeando, algo le estaba preocupando y ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

\- tengo que irme ahora, mmmmmm pero antes - piensa Darck y toma a flutershy, ella la muerde en el cuello arrancándole un gran pesado de carne.

Flutershy no se retorcía no se movía pero eso no impedía que la infección avanzara a una gran velocidad dado a que ella no estaba poniendo resistencia era mucho más fácil, cuando el virus llegó casi hasta el lugar de la mordida, Darck retiró el hechizo de pausa sobre flutershy y la dejó para que terminara de transformarse.

\- cuando vuelvan probablemente ellos sean los únicos que no sean un "no vivo" - piensa Darck antes de volver a desaparecer en las sombras

Flutershy se tira al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer pero aun así no se rendía, finalmente la transformación se completo, Flutershy empezó a actuar como un animal salvaje y atacó al primer pony qué pasó por el lugar de su habitación, los 2 infectados hicieron lo mismo con los siguientes ponys empezando a Expandir la infección en el imperio de Cristal.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Sonic, Twilight y Rainbow Dash estaban revisando una habitación debían buscar en cada rincón, bueno en realidad no, Rainbow había tenido la esmeralda todo este tiempo, ella voltea a verlos buscar y piensa que pensar solo en sí misma no era algo digno de un elemento de la lealtad, debía tragarse su orgullo otra vez, o tal vez no.

De su mochila ella saca la esmeralda y la coloca en un jarrón de barro que estaban en el cuarto, ella hiso como la que estaban buscando y finalmente hiso que revisaba el jarrón, ella iba a gritar victoria pero en eso los 3 escuchan un chillido en la habitación.

\- de donde proviene ese chillido tan molesto?- pregunta Sonic

\- estoy alucinando o es un ruido como el de un bebé - piensa Twilight

En eso los 3 se percataron de que había algo más en esa habitación algo que estaba tapado por una manta, Twilight la retira con su magia y lo que ve es a una vieja cuna, ella revisa la cuna y levanta un peluche de un dragón, pero este no parecía viejo parecía muy reciente, Twilight revisa el dragón y encuentra algo escrito en la etiqueta decía "Casady"

\- Casady?, será que así se llama esa yegua- piensa Twilight

\- Twilight, el que ella no esté aquí no significa que podamos revisar "su casa" como si no pasara nada - regaña Sonic a Twilight

El oido de los 3 detecta una pequeña respiración, la habitación está un poco oscura por lo que Twilight impulsivamente dispara un rayo a donde vino, cuando disparado vio salir una pequeña criatura, no pudo ver su forma sólo puedo distinguir una parte blanca y un ligero brillo rojo, Twilight siguió disparando a Diestra y siniestra esperando darle a lo que sea que se estuviera moviendo entre las sombras, es criatura era increíblemente rápida, Twilight no estuvo ni cerca de darle.

\- Twilight ahora qué demonios te pasa?- pregunta Rainbow un poco molesta

\- no, nada solo creí ver algo - responde Twilight

Rainbow mira extrañada a Twilight pero en eso Sonic y Twilight se percatan de que había una pequeña figurita aún lado de Rainbow.

\- cuidado Dash hay algo detrás de ti!- dise Sonic

\- qué?- Rainbow miró a su costado y es mordida por una pequeña criatura negra y blanca que tenía 2 brillos rojos, pero la oscuridad le impedía ver la forma completa de la misma

Rainbow por impulso patea a la criatura esta se Estrella con fuerza contra la pared y nuevamente se escucha el quejido, la reacción de la criatura fue la que todos esperaban un gruñido de molestia y al poco tiempo salto asia Rainbow con la intención de atacarla en la cara, Twilight rápidamente sacó el par de cuchillos que tenía en su mochila y se Los clavo a la criatura no estaban realmente segura de donde le dio la criatura se retuerce de dolor y araña a Twilight dejando marcas de zarpazos en su cara la criatura sale del cuarto, Twilight hace brillar levemente su cuerno y mira que dejó un rastro de sangre.

\- que era esa cosa?- pregunta Rainbow confundida

\- tal vez un pequeño lobo - responde Sonic

\- sea lo que sea dudo mucho que nos allá querido saludar - menciona Twilight

Rainbow se empieza a retorcer, aparentemente esa criatura tenía el virus Rainbow se retorció en el suelo convulsionándose al poco tiempo se levantó convertida en un infectado, esta iba a arremeter contra Twilight pero esta última se apresuró y usó el hechizo que la colocaba en pausa aún estaría consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no podía moverse.

\- Dash- disen los 2 con pesar

\- les dije que no fueran tan imprudentes- regaña Sonic

\- cállate, olvidas que puedo extraerle el virus?- dise Twilight molesta y con un poco de ego y ase brillar su cuerno.

\- mejor ahorra energía Twilight- dise Sonic con seriedad

\- El virus de eso parece que está en la sangre y en la saliva pero aun así no te confíes de los rasguños, dudo que estés infectada si lo estuvieras ya te abrías estado retorciendo, por lo visto tarda a lo mucho 10 segundos en hacer efecto - dise Sonic

Twilight suspira de alivio al ver que no se convertiría pero seguía preocupada no podía mantener a Rainbow en pausa toda su vida

\- en verdad tuviste suerte de no infectarte, pero ten más cuidado princesa - dice Sonic con seriedad

De repente se empieza a sentir un leve temblor que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más fuerte.

\- asi que ustedes vinieron a matarnos?, bueno creo que quedar en el intento no le hace daño a nadie –se escucha una voz

Ambos miran en todas direcciones tratando de localizar la voz, en eso del suelo empiezan a surgir espinas color rosa, eran iguales o las mismas que habían tenido en su primer encuentro con una de esas cosas.

 **(Si no lo recuerdan fue en el capítulo 7 de este mismo fanfic )**

Sonic toma a Twilight y usa su velocidad para escapar del rango de ataque de esas espinas

\- Corre! No te detengas!- grita Twilight muy asustada pero aun levitando a Rainbow en pausa, manteniéndola lejos del rango de las enormes espinas en un par de ocasiones por poco y no queda nada de la Pegaso cían.

Las espinas empiezan a bloquear todo el pasillo y las salidas, dejándolos atrapados en el pasillo y clavándose en los pies de Sonic impidiéndole parcialmente moverse, él aún se movía pero por cada movimiento sentía como si miles de cuchillos estuvieran clavados en sus pies.

De la nada surge la causante de las espinas era una de esas criaturas tan grandes como la de un alicornio.

\- valla valla a pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos - dise la criatura con una voz femenina

\- te conozco? - pregunta Sonic

Por ese comentario la criatura les da un zarpazo y los estampa contra la pared de espinas Sonic y Twilight gritan de dolor y este gesto izo que Twilight suelte a Rainbow, las espinas desaparecen y solo permanecen en la pared.

\- mejor se hubieran quedado en el imperio de cristal verdad? Esto es una pena siempre creí que el mundo estaría mejor si ustedes pero creo que me equivoqué o más bien ella se equívoco contigo Twilight Sparkle, eres realmente un monstruo- dice le criatura

Está se encoge y toma su forma de pony, era una unicornio color amarillo claro de crin rosa y ojos morados.

\- y que aras ahora que nos tienes? Comernos?!- pregunta Sonic con una mueca de dolor pero sin sonar asustado

La unicornio ríe.

\- no, claro que no jeje - dise y ase aparecer más espinas clavándoselas en las extremidades a ambos para así evitar el más mínimo movimiento.

Twilight y Sonic gritan de dolor, La unicornio ase brillar su cuerno y dispara un rayo en ambos que aparentemente no les ase ningún daño.

\- Ella lo ara - dise La unicornio y señala a Rainbow Dash, esta se levanta, aún era una infectada, ella mira a Sonic y Twilight con saliva entre sus colmillos.

\- buen provecho - dise La unicornio y se retira.

Rainbow se aserca a Twilight y la olfatea ella con sus colmillos le muerde un casco trasero y le arranca un pedazo de carne ella empieza a masticarlo y se lo traga sin más, ella repite el mismo procedimiento, Twilight empieza a dar gritos desgarradores de dolor literalmente su amiga se la estaba comiendo Viva.

Los minutos pasan y parece que Rainbow se aburrió de Twilight ella la deja con muchas heridas literalmente le había dejado las patas hasta los huesos, Twilight estaba muy herida y perdía sangre pero no entendía por qué no se había transformado, Rainbow se dirige a Sonic y muerde su pierna al cómer su carne parecía que era delicioso, Rainbow empiezo a morderlo y arrancarle pedazos de sus piernas como si estuviera desesperada.

En eso llega La unicornio.

\- parece que aún están completos, bueno a medias- dise la unicornio y ase brillar su cuerno asiendo que las heridas de Sonic y Twilight sanen

Ellos ya entendieron lo que aria los curaría para que así su agonía durara más.

Esto continuó así, cada 10 minutos ella llegaba y los curaba, eso siguió así hasta que fue la una de la mañana, la unicornio volvió a realizar el hechizo, Twilight ya tenía mirada sumisa pero Sonic aún se mantenía firme demandando dignidad.

La unicornio estaba por volver hacer el hechizo, pero de repente es golpeada por una onda de energía de fuego morado, La unicornio atraviesa el muro, Sonic voltea a mirar a quien había hecho eso y se queda boquiabierto, era Minene.

\- perdón por tardarme necesitaba recargar energía - se disculpa la pegaso de crin morada, ella con una de sus dagas corta una espina que no estaba en la pared ni el Sonic ni Twilight, esto hace que se liberen y los 2 caigan sobre Rainbow que aún estaba infectada.

\- Mi...minene - dise Twilight con debilidad

Minene saca a Rainbow Dash y la mira, esta ase un hechizo con un símbolo de curación, candado y sin restricciones este se disuelve en la caníbal Rainbow Dash y ella empieza a retomar sus colores originales y vuelve aser la de siempre, ella sacude la cabeza muy confundída.

Minene ase el hechizo de curación sobre Sonic y Twilight curándolos de las mordidas de Rainbow y de las heridas causadas por las espinas.

\- vámonos el fuego no la detendrá por mucho - dise Minene asiendoles una seña para que se vallan

\- debería matarlos a los 4 ahora que están juntos, pero estoy segura de que mi señora ya pensará en un plan mucho peor para ustedes sacos de mierda, en especial tú Novena - dise La unicornio saliendo de los escombros de la pared

\- tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Segunda - dise Minene con rabia.

\- Mi ama es una verdadera idiota, acaba de hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentirá- piensa la unicornio y deja fluir un recuerdo que Minene ve a la perfección, esto la dejo sorprendida

\- no tiene sentido eso, oh tal vez si - piensa Minene

\- váyanse ahora!- grita Minene

\- no lo creo - dise La unicornio y de su cuerno dispara un candado este le da a Sonic y casi al instante vuelve a ser un pegaso, La unicornio lanza otro hechizo de un candado desbloqueado y le da a Rainbow Dash

Esto no les afecta mucho y siguen corriendo por el pasillo.

\- porque los atacaste ?- pregunta Minene confundída

\- no importa ya, hay que dejar que se reúnan, no te acuerdas que Shana dijo que no existían las casualidades?, es inútil negar al destino, no tiene caso evitar una pelea hoy si probablemente dejaremos de existir mañana, vete mientras puedas, yo me are de la vista gorda- dise La unicornio y se retira

\- Gracias, Ayano - dise Minene y abre una de las ventanas ella mira el caos que había a afuera parecía el Armagedón, ríos de lava, lluvia ácida, las leyes de la física y la biología estaban siendo alteradas.

\- esto será divertido - piensa minene y ase un escudo protector sobre ella y sale volando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Los 3 ponys seguían corriendo por el camino, Rainbow se estaba sujetando su cabeza, el  
Hechizo de la Unicornio le había hecho algo en la cabeza pero ella no sabía qué era.

Varios recuerdos borrosos de ella de potrilla jugando con un potro idéntico a Sonic en su forma de Pony pasaban por su cabeza, esta última le empezó a doler bastante, pero aun así continúa, los 3 ponys seguían adentrándose en el castillo en busca de cualquier salida incluso una ventana podría ser útil.

Luego de un rato ellos llegan a lo que antes eran el salón de los vitrales, Twilight usó su magia y disparó un rayo a un vitral completamente al azar, este estalla en miles de pedazos, los 3 extienden sus alas dispuestos a volar pero en eso Rainbow pone una cara de completo Shock, el dolor de cabeza vuelve y ella guarda sus alas y se colapsa en el piso, Sonic la toma.

\- Twilight, adelántate tu vida es más importante que la mía - dise Sonic

Twilight solo Mira confundida, Sonic le da la bolsa con las esmeraldas, Twilight decide mejor no protestar y se va volando.

\- que fue lo que le hiso esa unicornio - piensa Sonic mientras sostenía a Rainbow entre sus cascos

Él no lo sabía pero La unicornio había hecho un hechizo que desbloqueaba su memoria, más precisamente los recuerdos que Dash tenía de Sonic cuando eran niños, Sonic por si solo los había desbloqueado pero Rainbow no lo había hecho y eso era lo que estaba pasando, la razón del desmayo era porque los recuerdos le cayeron como un proyectil.

\- sé que Quizá no se ira tan fácilmente de ella por eso se la sacaré - piensa Sonic y revisa en la mochila de Rainbow él encuentra la última esmeralda y la coloca en el pecho de la pegaso está empieza a brillar.

\- me recuerdas? Dashie?- pregunta Sonic preocupado aun sosteniendo a la inmóvil pegaso

-Sonic...- murmura Rainbow Dash

\- jeje tienes tu tiempo sin llamarme por mi nombre - dise Sonic un poco avergonzado

Rainbow se reincorpora pero lo que ase no es lo que Sonic esperaba en vez de abrazarlo Rainbow le golpea fuertemente un ojo.

-Aaaah!, por qué hiciste eso ?!- pregunta Sonic un poco enojado y sobándose su ojo

-tu por qué permitiste que olvidara lo genial que siempre has sido - dise Rainbow Dash un poco burlona

\- pero veo que no eres un mentiroso, cumpliste tu promesa de volvernos a ver, y la mantuviste aun sabiendo que yo no recordaba que la habíamos hecho - dise Rainbow le sonríe Sonic le regresa la sonrisa

Sonic toma a Rainbow y la acerca a él el toma su cabeza y le da un beso en la boca, interrumpiendo lo que probablemente iva a decir.

\- y eso...por qué fue ...?- pregunta Rainbow poniéndose roja cual tomate

\- hablas demasiado, y si jeje yo también te extrañe, veo que ahora eres aún más hermosa de lo que eras hace 10 años - responde Sonic y le giñe un ojo sonrojándose el también

\- ya abra un momento en el que te de tu merecido, pero creo que este no es el momento- dise Rainbow Dash algo angustiada al mirar el ambiente por la ventana rota.

Casi al instante la tierra vuelve a temblar con más fuerza y se escucha un fuerte grito desgarrador.

\- que está pasando?- pregunta Rainbow con cierto temor y tragando saliva

\- creo que es Darck, vamos hay que irnos mientras podamos - dise Sonic tomando a Rainbow por el casco

Pero el momento es interrumpido por La unicornio de crin rosa, atrás de ella más simbiontes splinter la acompañaban.

\- que conmovedor, es una lástima que tenga que matarlos, si ella ya me dio el permiso de matarte a ti y a tu novia pero a la princesa de la amistad, esa debo llevársela viva - dise Ayano

Pero de repente aparecen símbolos de rayos que inmovilizan a las criaturas y a la unicornio, Sonic y Rainbow no entendían a qué se debía eso pero deciden aprovechar la distracción para salir volando por la ventana, dado a que Sonic no era precisamente un buen volador Rainbow lo tomó por el casco, él navegaba pero ella guiaba ese vuelo, pero cuando salen tienen una vista de que todo está peor, las montañas estaban chocando entre sí, la tormenta eléctrica se estaba gestando y empezó a llover agua ácida y muy corrosiva.

En estas condiciones ninguno de los 2 puede volar bien, la oscuridad y la destrucción les impide gran parte del paso por aire, las montañas les estorbaban la visibilidad y la tormenta los estaba quemando, tenían una mejor idea, buscar refugio pero sería un suicidio regresar al castillo. Una de las montañas choca con ellos no iba muy rápido pero era muy grande para esquivarla, los reflejos de Rainbow detectaron una pequeña caverna, ella jala a Sonic hacia la cueva y ambos entran en ella, los 2 pensaban celebrar victoria pero otra montaña choca con esa y provoca un derrumbe en la entrada, estaban a salvo de afuera pero estaban atrapados adentro.

Sonic golpea un poco las piedras dándose cuenta de que no había manera de que pudieran atravesar metros de roca sólida, probablemente en su forma de erizo si pero por alguna razón por más que quería volver a su forma normal este no cambiaba.

Sonic saca de su mochila la linterna e inspecciona un poco el lugar más la cueva estaba más que sellada solo había una entrada y una salida al mismo tiempo, probablemente las montañas se separarían pero no por ahora, Sonic se detiene un momento y se sienta en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. El iba a decir algo pero Rainbow lo interrumpe.

\- Los siento en verdad, probablemente si yo no hubiera sido una auténtica idiota nada de esto habría pasado - dise Rainbow Dash con culpa y sentándose ella también en el suelo

Sonic se le acerca.

\- no es tu culpa, tú no sabías de lo que Darcksie era capaz de hacer para acerté caer en la tentación - dise Sonic con un tono suave

\- pude haber destruido de lo que mis ancestros lograron aser ase años - dise Rainbow con un tono pesimista

\- pero no lo hiciste, eres un ser vivo y como todo ser vivo tienes tus errores, sé que no la aceptaste por pura maldad sé que tenías una razón, pero aún estamos a tiempo, desde ahora trata de no mirar más al pasado, no pienses en lo que hiciste mal antes piensa en lo que aras bien, además recuerda que sin tu lealtad, no funcionarían los elementos de la armonía - le responde Sonic con un tono tranquilizador

Sonic la abraza Rainbow le devuelve el abrazo.

\- probablemente no tenga otra oportunidad para decirte lo que te voy a decir, esa pequeña niña insegura a la que le di confianza y tú, las amo a ambas - dise Sonic con un tono suave

Rainbow se quedó perpleja por esa confesión, ella voltea y ve a Sonic, ambos se miran detenidamente a los ojos, ellos los cierran y acercan su rostro al del otro, uniéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso, Sonic la abraza y se recuesta suavemente junto a ella en el suelo.

\- sabes de qué me di cuenta?- dise Rainbow al oído o de Sonic

\- de que te diste cuenta?- pregunta Sonic igualmente al oído de Rainbow mientras acariciaba su crin.

\- yo en este tiempo solo me di cuenta de que e sido una idiota por no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía, pero eso ya no volverá a pasar - piensa Sonic

\- de que por fin...después de tanto tiempo...estamos solos tú y yo...tal vez sea una locura pero estoy lista - murmura Rainbow Dash

Sonic no se percatan de cómo se encontraban los 2 el solo se vuelve a acercar a ella y le da otro profundo beso en la boca a Rainbow Dash, ella le responde el beso a Sonic y deja que la abrace.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Tormenta de ira

En el imperio de cristal, Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca, ella, el resto de las mane y las princesas estaban siendo resguardadas por el caos de afuera, Twilight miraba detenidamente las esmeraldas del caos, estas tenían colores muy llamativos, pero no asían nada y ella no sabía qué hacer con esas Gemas, Sonic simplemente no le dio instrucciones de cómo usarlas sólo de las dio, probablemente por qué si era capturado el no tendría lo que Darck buscaba.

Ella mira uno de los pergaminos que Sonic le dejo y lee algo que le llama la atención un hechizo que probablemente les sería muy útil si este plan salía bien.

Minutos después Minene llega a la biblioteca con varios ponys supervivientes entre ellos flutershy, Minene se mostraba muy cansada por lo que a Twilight no le costó deducir que había usado el hechizo de extracción ese hechizo ocupaba mucha energía.

Flutershy llega con Twilight y las demás las 5 ponys se unen en un gran abrazo, Twilight casi se pone a llorar al ver que su familia y sus amigas estaban a salvo y lejos del control de esa yegua o al menos la mayoría Sonic y Rainbow Dash aún no habían regresado, la felicidad de estar las 5 juntas les duró poco, Todas sintieron un fuerte temblor, en la tierra de Equestria se escuchó un grito desgarrador seguido de lo que parecían ser llantos, las montañas del mundo entero se desprendieron del suelo y empezaron a flotar y chocar entre ellas violentamente, varios volcanes surgieron de la nada y empezaron a hacer erupción, las nubes oscuras empezaron a manifestar una fuerte tormenta eléctrica acompañada de agua ácida y extremadamente corrosiva, con un solo contacto con la piel era capaz de disolverla hasta el hueso.

El agua empezó a afectar gravemente el escudo de diamante que Minene había colocado en el imperio de cristal, ella cuando se percató de esto volvió a rehacer el hechizo para que el escudo no se callera.

El temblor sigue y sigue este es tan fuerte que los esfuerzos de Minene y las princesas por mantener los escudos son casi en vano el agua empezó a entrar en el imperio, varios ponys fueron a buscar refugio.

La mayoría de las casas se empezaron a derrumbar con los ponys adentro, otras se empezaron a evaporar.

Minene empezó a sentirse cansada, aún no se había recuperado de la pelea contra darcksie y ahora estaba usando toda la magia de su cuerpo, las princesas y Twilight asían todo lo posible por mantener su propio escudo, pero este si bien si las protegía del exterior no había manera de que las protegiera del interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos así como todo el Armagedón empezó, este cedió solo, las princesas y Minene se detuvieron, esta última casi se desmaya pero flash la atrapa y la sienta en una silla, todo estaba más calmado ahora la lluvia era lluvia normal de agua en vez de ácido.

En la biblioteca de Canterlot Flurry y las gemelas de Twilight estaban llorando el escándalo de afuera las había asustado mucho, Pero casi al instantes son calmadas por sus padres, las mane 6 hacen lo posible para mantener tranquilas a Luthien y Lumet.

Nadie sabía a qué se debía esa tormenta, Minene cuando estuvo infectada había presenciado una tormenta Parecida, pero esta había sido el resultado de la llegada de la unión de Discord y Darck, pero este nuevo Armagedón Darck lo había hecho ella sola, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie más que sus sentimientos negativos, ella era más poderosa de lo que se solía mostrar ante los ponys que corrompía y ahora ella quería terminar con la estúpida resistencia en el imperio de cristal de una maldita vez, así nadie interferiría y esa tierra sería completamente suya.

Los lobos, Infectados y variantes de simbiontes la estaban siguiendo, teniendo a la ira de ella como arma y líder principal, en esta ocasión ella quiere matarlos, o infectarlos a todos, para que así no se vuelva a repetir lo mismo de hace unos Meces con la fuga de Sonic y Darcksie.

Aun así el cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento era solo comparado con su poder, poder que jamás se a visto en la necesidad de usar al 100%, ella siempre solía jugar pero ahora ella iba muy enserio, cosa que era de preocuparse o más bien de temerse para cualquiera incluso para los que estaban a su servicio. De momento ella los estaba preparando para el último golpe de estado, la batalla final por todo el reino de los ponys se acercaba y tal como había dicho Ayano, solo un bando podía quedar en pie al final de todo.

De repente pasa algo que sorprende a todos los ponys que estaban en el imperio de cristal las nubes oscuras, así como habían llegado hace casi un año estaban desapareciendo por completo, dejando ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, si seguía estando oscuro, pero ya no era una eterna oscuridad ahora estaba alumbrada por la hermosa luz de la luna, la noche tal y como las diferentes formas de vida en este mundo la conocían y la amaban había vuelto.

Horas más tarde algo atraviesa el escudo, los guardias lo rodean con sus lanzas pero los "intrusos" se levantan no eran ni más ni menos que Sonic y Rainbow Dash, los 2 estaban hechos un desastre, sus crines estaban muy despeinadas, sus pelajes estaban sucios, ellos tenían marcas de algunos rasguños y se veían muy cansados pero fuera de eso estaban bien.

Los guardias los escoltan a la Biblioteca donde estaban los demás, Apenas entrar Rainbow Dash es tacleada por pinkie pie y flutershy quienes la abrazan fuertemente.

\- chicas, basta, no puedo respirar - dise Rainbow un poco incomoda

Las 2 yeguas la sueltan.

\- perdónalas Dash te extrañaron - dise Sonic y se levanta y truena su espalda

\- mi espalda no volverá a ser la misma - dise Sonic

\- quien es el cariño?- pregunta Rarity ella si había visto a Sonic pero de todas tal vez ella era la única que tenía una mínima idea de su amistad con Dash

\- acaso es tu novio?- pregunta Cadance

Sonic iba a hablar pero Rainbow habla antes.

-el no es mi novio - responde Rainbow un poco molesta

Sonic la mira un poco molesto pero Dash le giñe un ojo señal de que le siga el juego.

\- este, no se los juro no soy su novio - dise Sonic un poco nervioso

\- lo que digan - piensa Twilight

\- querida no quiero sonar grosera pero estos días te has visto al espejo?- pregunta Rarity al ver el estado de ambos

\- es que tuvimos que llegar aki volando y tuvimos varios contratiempos- dise Sonic

\- La encontraron?- pregunta Twilight

\- si - responde Rainbow y muestra la última esmeralda

\- no me digan que tenemos que ir a buscarla para derrotarla?- pregunta flutershy

\- no creo que sea necesario- responde Sonic

\- y eso por qué?- pregunta pinkie

\- que, por todo lo visto, ELLA VENDRÁ A NOSOTROS!- Responde Rainbow con un tono alarmante

\- y en cuánto tiempo llegará?- pregunta celestia

\- probablemente en unas horas, necesitamos mantener la calma y ahorrar energías - dise Sonic

\- si además el que nos veamos horribles no es el fin del mundo - dise Rainbow

\- no pero esto si lo es - dise Applejack refiriéndose a lo que esa yegua avía provocado

\- en verdad lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa si hubiera sido emocionalmente más fuerte nada de esto habría pasado - dise Rainbow Dash con sumisión

\- no, Rainbow esto no es tu culpa, nosotros no sabíamos que ese ser se apoderaría de ti - dise Twilight con un tono comprensible

\- nosotras no debimos dejarte de lado - dise Flutershy

\- todas somos culpables de lo qué pasó pero todas lo resolveremos - dise Rarity

\- después de todo lo qué pasó, creo que nosotras somos las que debemos de disculparnos contigo Rainbow Dash - dise Pinkie

Todas se unen en un abrazo, finalmente después de un año las portadoras realmente estaban conectadas, todos los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía estaban presentes y ahora tenían las 7 esmeraldas del caos, pero no podían usar esa arma de doble filo, si la reina y su ejército de fenómenos no estaban allí.

Minene con sus cascos ase aparecer una ventana y mira lo que quedaba de Equestria.

\- parece que dará su último golpe, en verdad no puedo creer que una niña feliz y alegre se allá convertido en tal monstruo, esa niña era fuerte, no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente, pero supongo que lo de su padre fue la gota que derramó el vaso y debió ser muy duro para ella estar atrapada en una gema, es posible que yo no aun allá nacido y ella aún seguía encerrada - Piensa Minene para sí misma

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Habían pasado horas desde que Sonic y Rainbow habían quedado atrapados en la cueva, esto realmente a Darck no le interesaba ella no tenía nada en contra de ellos 2 lo que en estos momentos ella quería era tener entre sus cascos a Twilight Sparckle y despellejarla viva si es posible, en eso Discord se acerca a ella, los colores de Discord eran como los que el solía colocar cuando convencía a los ponys.

\- mi reina, los intrusos escaparon - Dise Discord

\- no te preocupes, solo retrasan lo inevitable- responde Darck con un nudo en la garganta

\- y qué piensas hacer?- pregunta Discord

\- en unas horas ellos sentirán mi ira, y desearán nunca haber nacido, sobre todo tu Sparckle- responde Darck entre dientes

Mirando cómo sus lobos y simbiontes se iban al imperio de cristal, ella y Discord sobre volaban entre ellos.

\- no soy tan débil como ellos creen, yo tengo más poder del que suelo mostrar, o mejor dicho de los que alguna vez me atreví a usar por miedo a lastimar a alguien, que ironía que ese pensamiento sería mi motivación para empezar a mostrar más del 10% de mi poder - piensa la yegua oscura manteniéndose serena e inexpresiva, pero aun avanzando.

De regreso en el imperio de cristal.

Las princesas y las mane 6 ahora estaban en el castillo no iban a salir hasta que ese ser llegara

\- Twilight, si debes salir de aki, solo prométeme que volverás - dise flash quien estaba con Twilight cargando a Luthien

\- prometo regresar, pero no prometo que todo termine bien, eso es muy poco probable- responde Twilight meciendo entre sus brazos a Lumet.

\- La verdad es que odio esta parte de mí, pero al igual que Rainbow ahora soy una abominación de la oscuridad, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo, me pregunto si la extracción también le quito los poderes- piensa Twilight mirando a Rainbow Dash quien estaba platicando con Sonic y Flutershy.

Cadance no pierde tiempo y le dise a Shinight que prepare las defensas del imperio de cristal, las portadoras se mantenían juntas y Sonic se mantenía serio, solo tenía que esperar que ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para realizar su plan.

Afuera del escudo había docenas de lobos y simbiontes, ninguno de ellos atacaba por qué los escudos aún estaban activos y si los tocaban no le harían ni un rasguño.

Parada en lo que alguna vez fue la estación de tren del imperio se encontraba Darck, aún lado de ella estaban Ayano, mejor conocida como la segunda y Discord poseído

\- ya me tienen harta estos ponys, esto se acaba aki y ahora, segunda, estás segura de que esa yegua mal parida está aquí?- pregunta Darck a Ayano

\- si y de todas formas no es como si hubiera otro lugar donde ese cuarteto de cobardes se escondan - responde ayano

\- Muy bien, y dime ya está ella en su posición?- pregunta Darck a Ayano

\- si, ella solamente está esperando a que usted de la orden de entrar al imperio - responde Ayano

\- Perfecto, es momento de empezar- dise Darck y extiende sus alas, ella baja de la estación y ase brillar su cuerno con energía oscura, todo su cuerpo la despedía.

Ella concentra energía en su cuerno y luego disparada un poderoso rayo contra el escudo de diamante de Minene, el rayo es tan potente que este durísimo escudo empieza a agrietarse lentamente, el escudo estalla en miles de pedazos esto provoca una onda sonora dentro del imperio de cristal que hace que el corazón de cristal salga de su lugar y del imperio, el escudo de magia desaparece pero el de diamante se volvió a realizar y está vez una corriente eléctrica lo cubría.

Posiblemente si sería suficiente para que el imperio de cristal no se sepultara en una montaña de hielo y nieve

Los ciudadanos estaban atónitos de esa hazaña pero un poco aliviados de que aún estuviera él escudo eléctrico de diamante, las mane 6 y las princesas lo veían desde el balcón del castillo.

\- ponys!,no se dejen dominar por el miedo, esa es el arma primaria de esta amenaza - dise candance

\- tiene una corriente eléctrica, no podrán pasar - dise Sonic un poco confiado

\- no podré sostenerla mucho tiempo - piensa Minene.

De regreso afuera.

-muy bien es hora, parásitos espinosos derriben ese escudo - ordena la reina

Ayano ase una seña e inmediatamente varias de esas criaturas gigantescas y cubiertas de espinas, la mayoría de estas eran negras pero había un par de espinas rosas.

\- porque esas cosas no están hechas chicharrón?- pregunta Twilight.

Rainbow vuela hasta el escudo y nota algo, ella regresa rápidamente.

\- chicas! Algo está bloqueando el flujo de electricidad del escudo-dise Rainbow Dash

Al escuchar eso Minene abre los ojos como platos.

\- Darck, vas a usar a esa pequeña mocosa, heredera de la Luz, supongo que en parte eres algo hipócrita- piensa Minene y ase un mayor esfuerzo por mantener el escudo.

\- que ?!, pero como es eso posible?- pregunta Luna.

Esas criaturas se estrellaban una y otra vez contra el escudo, varios de los infectados también estaban estrellándose contra el escudo, los únicos que no hacían nada eran los lobos, ellos solo estaban esperando para ir a cazar, las criaturas siguen y empiezan a hacerle grietas eso y el hecho de que Minene estaba usando mucha energía para mantenerlo hacía que esté cada vez se agrietara más y más, en eso los infectados y las criaturas se alejan del escudo un par de metros.

\- por qué pararon?- pregunta celestia

En esta ocasión flutershy fue a inspeccionar pero de la nada fue golpeada por la  
Corriente eléctrica que la iso quedar paralizada Rainbow vuela para ayudarla y nota que en efecto esa corriente regreso.

La pegaso cían mira hacia arriba y ve que afuera del escudo había algo más, pero eso que estaba afuera no era ni Ayano,ni Darck era algo más, algo pequeño, verde y con una mancha amarilla, que despedía un brillo azul y estaba volando hasta lo más alto del escudo del imperio.

-estamos muertos - piensa Rainbow como si hubiera entendido lo que aria

Ella regresa con los demás, la pequeña criatura despide un brillo amarillo está dispara el brillo junto con la corriente eléctrica concentrada al escucho, este Estalla en miles de pedazos, este acto iso que Minene se desmaye y los restos de diamante simplemente desaparezcan.

Una fuerte neblina causada por la tormenta de nieve que se manifestaba por la ausencia del corazón de cristal empieza a cubrirlo todo, esto resultó ser una ventaja más al favor de la reina pues esa niebla era tan tensa que los ponys no podían ver ni a los lobos ni a los simbiontes que los empezaban a atacar.

Ayano también estaba en el ataque pero ella estaba liberando a más simbiontes para infectar a más unicornios y ponys de tierra, varios de los lobos y simbiontes rebeldes empezaron a contra atacar a los leales, disparándoles sus espinas o rayos de fuego denso a los simbiontes para que estos murieran desde antes de poder llegar a un anfitrión. Varios de los guardias lanzan flechas a la cabeza de los infectados y en los lobos para así matarlos, la verdad es que esta pelea estaba muy reñida y todavía no se podía saber cuál de los 2 bandos sería el ganador.

Pese a eso el resto de los semejantes de Ayano no la seguían ellos siguen afuera, y ella solo se encargaba de propagar los parásitos, la verdad es que Darck quiere ver cómo los ponys y los lobos se partan la madre entre ellos y cuando se aburra les lanzara a los ponys simbionte.

Pese a que había varios lobos que se había revelado en contra de su creadora la verdad es que los que eran leales a ella aún eran demasiados los lobos rebeldes y los supervivientes del imperio de cristal apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, pero aun así no es suficiente para serle frente a todo ese ejército.

Las portadoras y princesas veían todo con extrema preocupación de los 2 bandos empezaron caer, era un pensamiento terrible pero deseaban que la mayoría de los caídos fueran los que estaban del lado de ella pero no era así la mayoría de los caídos eran los que estaban de su lado, Sonic estaba esperando a que la maldición de Ayano se debilitara o se destruyera para así el poder volver a su forma original, si bien como pony aún podía usar las esmeraldas el estaba muy limitado en ataques.

Pese a que algunos lobos "malos" caigan estos siguen llegando, por otro lado los parásitos que Ayano había liberado y que habían escapado de ser achicharrados por el fuego de los unicornios en este momento se encontraban escondidos para no ser encontrados pero no podían quedarse así para siempre necesitaban encontrar a un anfitrión ya!, ellos se empezaron a mover con cautela esperando encontrar a cualquier pony que estuviera distraído y escondido en el suelo.

Mientras tanto afuera.

Darck estaba volando quedándose quieta y mirando el imperio de cristal con seriedad, y algo de impaciencia ella estaba esperando algo, ella de momento solo miraba cómo algunos ponys capaces de pelear se enfrentaban a sus mascotas y a sus infectados pero en parte le extraño no ver a Minene, ella no tenía idea de qué Minene en este momento estaba más que Exhausta pero realmente no le interesaba.

Las portadoras y princesas seguían observando todo desde el balcón.

\- chicas, no se supone que esta es la parte donde ustedes hacen algo ?- pregunta Cadance

\- si solo miren este desastre, esas cosas pronto acabarán con todos los nuestros!- dise celestia

\- yo creo que lo mejor sería permanecer aquí donde estamos seguras- dise Flutershy escondiéndose detrás de Applejack.

\- no podemos ir allá abajo así como si nada, primero tenemos que encontrarla y entretenerla para que luego Sonic y Minene la ataquen por la espalda - responde finalmente Twilight.

Todas voltean y ven a Minene quien había puesto sus cascos cerca de las esmeraldas como si estuviera en una fogata, todas se le quedaban viendo pero deciden no tomarle importancia a lo que esté haciendo.

\- sus elementos no serían suficiente contra esos parásitos, ellos tienen debilidades más estúpidas que simple magia "pura" y cursi - dise Minene con un tono inexpresivo

Todas se sintieron un tanto ofendidas por ese comentario.

\- tu súper forma y su estado boust es lo más indicado - dise Minene mirando a Sonic y todas hacen lo mismo pero el no les estaba poniendo atención

\- entonces tendremos que esperar a que esa yegua quiera venir aki a matarnos?- pregunta Rainbow un poco extrañada

\- pues más o menos - responde Sonic con seriedad

\- bien a quien engaño realmente no sé cómo podamos atraerla aki con nosotros, creo que ella tiene que quererlo - dise Sonic con un tono pesimista

\- en ese caso que estamos esperando?- pregunta Luna

\- estamos esperando a que ella se descuide pero eso no será tarea fácil - responde Rainbow con seriedad

Ese comentario izo que Minene la mirara y en cierta forma comprobará su teoría, La oscuridad de darcksie si fue extraída de ella pero sus recuerdos de ella aún seguían allí, más no estaban segura si también seguían allí los poderes de Darcksie.

\- supongo que hasta entonces tendremos que estar aki y seguras - dise Applejack

\- qué más da- disen las demás.

De repente se escucha un grito de una mujer en la parte de abajo del castillo, pensaron que los lobos habían ganado más terreno pero realmente era Ayano.

\- quédense aki - disen Shinigh y flash quienes salen del lugar

\- Chicos, No! Cometen un gran error - grita Sonic pero los 2 ponys ya se habían ido.

En el piso de abajo ellos y otros guardias estaban atancado a unos cuantos lobos que habían entrado, pero nadie se percató de Ayano estaban muy ocupados como para notar a una simple unicornio, dado a la dificultad las princesas se unieron a la pelea menos Twilight quien tenía una orden de quedarse con sus amigas, además de que ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones por proteger a sus 2 hijas. Las princesas usando sus habilidades especiales, Luna y celestia les disparaban rayos de luz y les daban uno que otro golpe

Cadance y Shinigh les estaban lanzando cosas y esquivando sus ataques, pero también lanzando rayos a los lobos, luego de un momento logran terminar con los intrusos.

\- al parecer no son muy resistentes estas cosas - dise celestia

\- aunque siéndoles honesto estos eran más pequeños de cómo yo recordaba haberlos visto - dise Flash pensativo

\- posiblemente sean más pequeños porque son más jóvenes que los que están afuera - dise Luna con seriedad

Las princesas celebraron su pequeña victoria olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pasando afuera y prácticamente dejando ir a Ayano con las portadoras, y nadie se percató de que había dejado caer otro parasitó y este tenía de objetivo a Shinigh Armor, está criatura se deslizó entre la pared esperando el momento preciso para atacar, solo necesitaba que Shinigh se acerque lo suficiente para tomarlo de anfitrión, Shinigh Armor se acerca y el parasitó salta, pero flash ve al parasitó.

\- Cuidado!- grita Flash empujando a Shinigh Armor justo cuando el parasitó había saltado y este empezó a fucionarse con el parasitó.

Flash empieza a Gritar fuertemente de Dolor, el podía sentir como esa cosa se hacía pasó en su cuerpo, cada órgano, cada hueso, cada célula estaban siendo cubierto por una densa sabia negra dirigiéndose a su cerebro.

\- está cosa esta dentro de mi! Puedo sentirla!- dise flash retorciéndose en el suelo

\- No, flash tu no - dise Cadence acercándose a el

\- No! Princesa aléjese de Mi! Aún no se a completado!- grita flash casi agonizante.

Flash se levanta de golpe y todo su cuerpo es cubierto por una densa sabia negra, Flash seguía gritando pero esta vez de pánico, pronto sus gritos cesaron y se convirtieron en un rugido, la cara de flash fue cubierta por la sabia negra, sus ojos cambiaron a completamente blancos y le salieron enormes colmillos, su masa muscular al igual que su estatura empezó a incrementar, Flash les ruge a las princesas y a Shinigh Armor este rompe una ventana y sale por esta.

-No!, demonios Twilight se va a derrumbar cuando se entere de esto - dise Cadance

\- porque ese idiota me salvaría?, habría sido mejor que me tomara a mi, después de todo el es el amor de la vida de mi hermana y el padre de sus hijas - piensa Shinigh sintiéndose culpable por nunca haber sido amable con su cuñado.

De regreso afuera.

Después de mucho observar Darck finalmente sobrevuela la batalla y mira atentamente así abajo, buscando a alguien pero fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

\- ya encontré a esa desgraciada!- grita ella señalando al balcón donde se encontraban Twilight y las demás, ellas al percatarse de eso deciden mejor entrar al castillo.

\- mi señora ya la encontré, estoy en posición para entrar a donde esa cobarde y sus amigas están escondidas - dise Ayano en la mente de Darck

\- si ya la vi, la cobarde se sigue escondiendo - dise Darck entre dientes

\- que quiere que haga? Quiere que las mate a todos?- pregunta Ayano

\- tráela a mi a ella y a su estupida familia, a las demás déjalas en paz, además yo misma quiero tener el placer de matarla por lo que iso, y quiero que seas tú la que la traiga para que así nadie se interponga - responde Darck en La mente de ayano

\- muy bien, como ordene majestad- responde Ayano

\- cambio de planes, solo sígueme, al que se interponga Mátalo, a menos que sean sus amiguitas a ella solo déjalas fuera de combate - dise Darck

\- sus deseos son ordenes - dise Ayano y entra de golpe a la habitación donde estaban las portadoras, inmediatamente ase brillar su cuerno y aplica un hechizo de parálisis sobre todos.

La alicornio baja en picada y entra por el balcón a donde estaban las mane 6 y Toma a una de ellas. Ayano aún sostiene el hechizo, y ella se acerca a todas y las golpea en la nuca dejando inconscientes a todos desde las mane 6 hasta Sonic y Minene, todos menos a las gemelas, Ayano desase el hechizo y mira a las gemelas.

\- vine buscando basura pero encontré oro puro - piensa Ayano mirando a las 2 bebés quienes estaban durmiendo en su carriola.

La Darck Queen había tomado a nadie más que a Twilight ella la avienta al castillo asiendo que con su cuerpo rompa la estructura de este y entre al mismo en el proceso pero lastimándose al mismo tiempo, Twilight al entrar se estrella fuertemente contra el piso.

La alicornio entra por el mismo agujero que provocó Twilight seguida por Ayano quien aún tenía iluminado su cuerno pues ella estaba sosteniendo algo con su magia. Cuando ellas entran notan qué hay varios guardias que iban a auxiliar a Twilight.

\- largo de aquí! Esto es entre esta escoria que llaman princesa y yo!- grita Darck furiosa y todo tiembla ella golpea el piso con sus casco y despide una onda de energía que impacta en los guardias y los Estrella con fuerza en los muros agrietándolos en El proceso.

Twilight mira más que aterrada a Darck.

\- Tu...tú eres...?- dise Twilight retrocediendo y con miedo en su voz

\- La que a desencadenado todos estos sucesos en tu mundo?, si - responde Darck con gran seriedad

Twilight dispara un rayo de luz contra ella, Darck simplemente lo bloquea con su casco, Darck con su magia ase levitar a Twilight y la Estrella con fuerza contra la pared una y otra vez, se notaba que no estaba jugando y que tenía gran rabia contenida asía Twilight y finalmente la lanza contra el suelo asiendo un agujero y lastimando gravemente a Twilight en todo ese proceso.

\- Tu! Maldita tu fuiste! Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer tal cosa?!- Grita Darck muy furiosa a Twilight y el temblor se hace más fuerte

\- q...que?...yo que ise ?- pregunta Twilight confundida y escupe algo de sangre

Por esa respuesta Darck la levita nuevamente y la Estrella contra los muros una y otra vez, destrozando las alas de Twilight ella la deja caer con fuerza al piso, Ayano dispara sus espinas contra Twilight inmovilizándola

\- en verdad no puedo creer que tú lo ayas echo! Tú entre toda la gente de este mundo! Tú eres a la última en la que hubiera pensando que sería capas de hacer tal cosa!- grita ella con rabia pero con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- en verdad?! Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! Ella fue el único ser vivo por el que yo llegué a sentir eso que ustedes le llaman amor!- dise Darck con gran rabia y más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas

\- que?, no te estoy entendiendo nada- responde Twilight un poco temerosa y confundida esta tose y escupe algo de sangre

Darck se levanta y se acerca lentamente a Twilight, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas reflejaban su gran rabia asía ella

\- tienes hijas verdad?, alguna vez te has preguntado qué sentirías si un día dejas a tu novio cuidándolas y cuando regresas ellos ayan sido atacados, tú sosteniéndolos en tus cascos y viendo cómo a tus hija se les va la vida de sus ojos?, verlas morir y tú sin poder haber hecho algo para salvarlos?! - pregunta aún enojada y entre lágrimas

Ella le da la espalda a Twilight y se toma unos momentos para llorar, luego se levanta y voltea a ver a Twilight aún furiosa.

\- La verdad es que tú,...mataste a mi bebé...TU...MATASTE A MI HIJA!-...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Castigo Físico-Mental

En la ciudad de cristal la lucha de los 2 bandos continuaban varios ponys y lobos continuaban luchando arduamente todo seguía demasiado disparejo y no se podía saber todavía cuál bando permanecería en pie hasta el final.

Sin descanso alguno ambos siguieron peleando, para terminar con esto de una vez.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba la Darck Queen con Twilight atrapada entre las espinas y a sólo un par de metros observándolas a ambas estaba Ayano.

\- cómo pudiste matar a mi bebita? Ella solo era una pequeña criaturita indefensa en esa habitación en la que tú y tus estúpidos amiguitos entraron, así es maldita escoria eso que tú apuñalaste como si nada era mi hija!- grita Darck furiosa y entre lágrimas dejándose caer al suelo.

Twilight notó algo extraño sus ojos eran dorados, más ella recordaba que no era así.

\- en verdad ella era tan pequeña, solo tenía un mes de vida!, como tú una princesa de este asqueroso mundo pudiste hacer eso!, en verdad no sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento, incluso pensé en suicidarme, siempre prefería mil veces que mi pequeña princesa siguiera viva antes que yo, sabes ese dolor que hoy sentí no se sintió como algún otro dolor que alguna vez sentí en mis 6000 años de vida, de echo soy algo indiferente al dolor, pero eso que sentí no se comparó a nada - explica Darck con un tono se voz muy inexpresivo, sus ojos no reflejaban vida ni emociones solo miraba al vacío y parecía mirar a Twilight.

\- este suceso me orillo a ser algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer porque yo respeto el siglo de la vida pero en esta ocasión valdrá la pena, las heridas sanan Sparckle, pero el rencor es para siempre y ahora te are sentir lo mismo que tú me hiciste sentir a mí! Y después le daré fin de una maldita vez esté mundo, lo destruiré y empezare de 0, este mundo es mío y no quedará nada de lo que fue antes de mi llegada -dise entre dientes y asiente con la cabeza

\- creo que exageras solo era uno más del monton de tu especie, además puedes tener otra noche de placer con el draconecus y así tener otro - dise Ayano

Darck la mira y su sola mirada basta para derretir a Ayano, ella grita de dolor y queda como un charco.

\- no pienso dejar que esa rareza de la vida me toque - dise la Darck Queen con seriedad

\- Tu ya eras una yegua despreciable desde antes de que fueras mi rata de laboratorio, la verdad no entiendo cómo alguien como tú pudo ser uno con el parasitó, dominarlo y ser un "yo" y no un nosotros - dise Darck con un tono inexpresivo

\- yo solo decía, para calmar tu carácter - dise Ayano

\- recuerda que yo no soy cómo las yeguas de la Luz que cuando tienen ganas se avalanzan sobre el primer pene del primer pony que ven, además como ya lo notaste podría destruirte sin mover una pezuña así que te sugiero que te comportes Ayano - dise Darck aún sería

La unicornio se empieza a levantar y regenera todo su cuerpo que anteriormente fue un charco.

\- Tú no pensabas eso de mi cuando nos conocimos ase año y medio - dise Ayano tronando su cuello

\- no soy la misma que hace 5000 años y tampoco soy la misma de ase casi 2 años - responde Darck

\- por ahora tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, tenía planeado que me trajeras a alguien en específico pero ese alguien izo que mis planes se fueran al carajo así que ahora quiero que me traigas a alguien más - dise Darck y pone un casco en la cabeza de Ayano para que vea lo que estaba pensando.

\- sus deseos son órdenes - dise Ayano, ella se cubre de espinas rosadas pero se mantiene de su tamaño y sale por el agujero por el que habían entrado

\- Casady, el odio no te llevará a ninguna parte, que pretendes conseguir con esto?, acaso crees que eso te devolverá a tu hija?- pregunta Twilight con seriedad.

Darck voltea a verla sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto

\- Tu ya mataste a muchos, has destruido mi mundo entero tu sola, el hecho de que allas perdido a tu hijo me parece un castigo para ti, pero quizá es demasiado para cualquiera - Dise Twilight muy seria

Pese a que el comentario de Twilight no fue echo con malas intenciones eso fue como querer apagar el fuego con gasolina, Darck estrelló un casco con fuerza en el piso y provoco una onda de energía que mando a Twilight a estrellarse y atravesar el muro del lugar con todo y espinas asiendo que quede en otra habitación.

\- 5000 años encerrada, no te parece suficiente castigo para mi?!, por algo que yo no había hecho sino una maldita escoria que me tomo como su marioneta para sus fines egoístas!, 5000 años en completa soledad acompañada únicamente por cientos de libros y la maldita bruja que me orillo a hacer eso te parece poco?!- pregunta Darck con gran ira y todo tiembla nuevamente

Ella se acerca lentamente a Twilight.

\- además ustedes pueden matar a mis lobos, frustrar mis planes, destruir a los simbiontes e incluso podrían desterrarme en la luna por otros mil años, pero para serte honesta nada de eso me interesa ahora, escúchame bien Sparckle, Nadie, repito NADIE!, Tiene derecho a lastimar a mi princesa y salir como si nada hubiera pasado!, ella encendió una chispa en mí que tu casi apagas, tu sola abrías cavado la propia tumba de tu reino, pensaba en remover la oscuridad y reforestar algunas áreas para que ustedes y yo aún pudiéramos vivir en el mismo lugar alejados unos de los otros, pero no lo are, ya que tú la supuesta princesa de la amistad en otro de tus actos extremadamente impulsivos lograste hacer lo que nadie había logrado antes, me hiciste sentir vulnerable, débil y odio eso, así que tú mereces todo lo que tengo planeado para ti y mas- dise Darck con un tono muy inexpresivo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del imperio de cristal.

Una de las criaturas se estaba estrellando contra la pared una y otra vez pero la cabeza de la criatura era más dura que eso, está no era ni más ni menos que flash, el ya había completado su simbiosis pero a esta aún le faltaba el detalle más importante las espinas, flash seguía gritando de dolor ahora podía sentir como si sientos de agujas estuvieran atravesando su cuerpo, era demasiada tortura, el dolor que él estaba sintiendo era solo comparado con el miedo que el sentía a lo que se convertiría se estaba fusionado con un parasitó y probablemente ya no habría marcha atrás.

De regreso al castillo de cristal, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban las princesas con varios guardias cuidando de los ponys inconscientes, eso en parte le aliviaba pero estaban muy preocupados por la desaparición de Twilight y por qué cuando la encontraran no sabrían cómo decirle de la pérdida del padre de sus gemelas, Gemelas que estaban al cuidado de sus tíos Shinigh y Cadance, Minene quien era la única consiente y con mayor idea de lo que estaba pasando sentía que cada vez Darck se las estaba poniendo más difícil, a estas alturas flash ya debió de haber terminado las simbiosis por lo que no tendría caso intentar quitarle el paracito, y si era un débil mental lo abrían perdido para siempre, lo más probable es que en este momento solo sea una bestia idiota sedienta de sangre y siguiendo a un falso mesías sin recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue, era lo que Minene pensaba en estos momentos.

De repente entra una pequeña criatura espinosa, las espinas de esta se empiezan a guardar y se revela La unicornio de crin rosa.

\- hola, quien está listo para ser desollado vivo?- pregunta Ayano

Los guardias al instante rodean a Ayano y la apuntan con sus flechas y lanzas para luego lanzarlas, La unicornio no se inmuta a pesar de que estaba en su estado base sin espinas.

\- es todo lo que tienen para matarme?- pregunta La unicornio

Un guardia se avalanza sobre la yegua pero está lo derriba de una sola patada, la unicornio se cerca a uno de los guardias está coloca su casco en su pecho y cuando ase esto ella deja salir sus espinas atravesando el corazón del guardia y dejándolo caer muerto al instante.

\- eso es lo que sentimos cuando completamos la simbiosis, pero para él fue más rápido y no había manera de que viviera sin su corazón - dise Ayano de manera inexpresiva, varios guardias unicornios le lanzan sus rayos de magia pero es inútil no le hacían ni costillas a La unicornio.

\- dejen de disparar magia bola de idiotas!, que no ven que es inmune a la magia!- grita Minene

\- Gracias Minene, bien creo que es mi turno- dise Ayano y como si fuera una granada explotando dispara sus espinas en todas direcciones, dándoles de lleno a varios guardias y a las princesas, pero Minene se protege a sí misma y a las portadoras del ataque con su escudo de diamante

\- escudo de diamante?, muy lista novena, muy lista - piensa Ayano

Cuando la lluvia de espinas de Ayano se detuvo minene quito el escudo, Ayano se acercó a la agonizante celestia

\- por un segundo me había olvidado de ti, serás la máxima gobernante de este mundo, si no lo voy a negar pero sabes algo, eres más insignificante que una crayola- dise y voltea a ver a Minene

\- si sabes lo que te conviene no vayas a pedir ayuda quien sea que te ayude lo voy a matar de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible - dise Ayano

\- no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!- grita luna

\- Jajaja, vamos princesita del sol, ven aki - dise Ayano quitando las espinas de celestia y levitándola con su magia, ella mira donde estaba la carriola atrás de Minene

-Ayano, basta eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ella - dise Minene

En eso Sonic se levanta y se pone frente a la carriola, minene ase lo mismo.

\- aléjate de las princesas - disen Sonic y Minene

\- jajaja, que veo aki otro Pegaso, con esa determinación estoy segura de que abrías podido dominar al simbionte sprinter- dise Ayano

Sonic toma una esmeralda

-Chaos!...con...- Sonic no pudo terminar por qué Ayano le dio un fuerte golpe en un ojo, la sangre de Sonic empezó a salpicar por qué Ayano abia cubierto de espinas su casco manchándose de la sangre de Sonic

\- AAAAH! Mi ojo!- grita Sonic sujetándose él ojo

Ayano mira su casco manchado de sangre y prueba la sangre de Sonic.

\- pensándolo bien, creo que no, pareces fuerte y tranquilo pero en el fondo estás destrozado, lleno de miedo y no estás en paz contigo mismo, nunca te an dicho que lo importante no es el exterior si no el interior?- pregunta Ayano tomando a una de las gemelas de Twilight no importándole cuál sea

Minene avanza asía ella para arrebatarle a la bebe pero Ayano cubre su casco con sus espinas formando una espada muy larga y filosa.

\- trata de detenerme y te dejare ciega, no creas que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que lo que escondes detrás de ese parche no es tu ojo acostumbrado a la oscuridad, escondes la nada - dise Ayano y corre para retirarse del lugar.

\- Sonic estás bien?- pregunta Minene preocupada

\- si estoy bien- responde Sonic aún sujetándose su ojo

\- mierda creo que me dejo siego de un ojo- piensa Sonic

Y minene lo voltea con ella para revisarle el ojo golpeado por ayano

\- es una lástima que un desperdicio termine siendo otro - piensa Ayano regresando con Darck.

\- Twilight..- dise Shinigh

El unicornio blanco se adentra por las escaleras para intentar ir a donde Twilight Minene lo sigue y Sonic se queda a esperar a que el resto de las portadoras despierten.

Ayano llega con Celestia y la deja caer al suelo

\- Princesa Celestia!- exclama Twilight intentando levantarse pero la reina la toma por el Cuello y la lanza contra la pared este acto consigue que las espinas se claven más en su cuerpo lastimando más de lo que ya estaba a Twilight

\- vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste al único ser que llegue a amar!- dise furiosa y mira a Ayano

\- y tú por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta molesta

\- recuerda que este intento de princesa sigue siendo considerada una y me costó mucho poder acercarme a ella y a la pequeña bastarda - dise Ayano, Twilight voltea a verla y mira que tenía a una de sus hijas pero no podía distinguir cuál de las 2 era.

Ayano estampa a Twilight contra la pared, ella intenta soltarse a ir por su hija quien estaba en manos de la reina.

\- eres más problemática que una niña - dise la reina refiriéndose a Ayano

Darck se acerca a Twilight con la bebe en brazos y mira detenidamente a Twilight.

\- Tu hija tiene un gran potencial, es casi una lástima que no vivirás para ver cómo tu pequeño retoño florece - dise Darck con un tono muy inexpresivo

-NOOO!, no te atreverías! Esto es demasiado hasta para ti!- dise Twilight desesperada y Forcejeando entre las espinas

\- tranquila, no matare ni a tu novio ni a tus bebés, de echo el idiota de tu novio cabo su propia tumba - dise Darck y ase brillar su cuerno y le lanza un hechizo a Twilight

\- que?!, ahora que me hiciste?- pregunta Twilight asustada

\- cálmate princesa llorona, deberías agradecerme, te acabo de hacer un favor muy grande, te ise inmune al virus pero como no quiero tener que recargar el hechizo decidí que mejor sea permanente- responde Darck aun inexpresiva

\- Tu...por qué me darías tal ventaja sobre ti?... y sobre el virus que infectó a muchos de este mundo?- pregunta Twilight

\- porque quiero que tu sufrimiento sea eterno, no tocare a tu familia, pero are que tu hija y maestra te maten a ti lenta y muy muy dolorosamente- responde Darck y Mira a la bebe entre sus brazos y mira a Celestia quien aún era sujetada por Ayano.

Darck hace brillar su cuerno sobre la frente de la pequeña bebe aplicándole un hechizo de edad, haciendo que se vea como una potrilla de 8 años, antes de que la pequeña pudiera abrir los ojos Darck la muerde en el cuello, luego de un momento suelta a la pequeña, ella repite el mismo procedimiento con celestia pero a esta última la muerde de una manera más salvaje.

-LUTHIEN! NOOOOO!- grita Twilight

\- tranquila lo que le ise no la matará y con respecto a tu otra hija, en unos momentos iré por ella, y me la llevare, cuando todo esto termine la criaré como si fuera mía, así que por la supervivencia de tu novio e hijas no debes de preocuparte, pero creo que deberías preocuparte por ver qué tanto puedes aguantar al ser devorada por tu propia hija- dise Darck.

Twilight voltea y ve a Luthien y Celestia, ambas se empiezan a Retorcer y convulsionarse en el suelo, y poco a poco ambas se convierten en 2 más de los infectados, después de poco más de un minuto las 2 se levantan ya convertidas.

\- bien bien mi pequeña potra es toda tuya, pero te sugiero que empieces por las piernas y luego vallas ascendiendo a la cabeza, quiero que esté viva el mayor tiempo posible - le dise Darck a Luthien

La infectada Luthien se acerca a su madre y le muerde una de las patas arrancándole un pedazo de carne y saboreándolo, para luego tragárselo, ella repite este proceso en varias ocasiones, Twilight pese al dolor agonizante que sentía al estar siento devorada ahora por su hija, está no gemía, no grita e intentaba no retorcerse no le daría ese gusto a Darck.

\- bien, en cuanto a ti mi princesita, todos los ponys que intenten impedir que la pequeña termine de comer, son todos tuyos- dise Darck a celestia

Celestia se queda sentada como un perro guardián

\- bien, segunda vámonos, no hay que ser mal educados, no debemos interrumpir el momento madre e Hija- dise Darck a Ayano

Ayano va a fuera con sus demás compañeros, por el tono de voz de su jefa era obvio que ella ya quería acabar con esta estupidez de una buena vez.

Por su parte ella voltea a ver cómo Twilight era devorada lentamente por Lo que alguna vez fue su pequeña bebe. La infectada se toma su tiempo por cada mordida ella mastica y saborea la carne y sangre de Twilight tomándose su tiempo, y a su vez prolongando la tortura de Twilight, la joven alicornio puede sentir cada mordisco de su hija y ella no puede hacer nada para liberarse o detenerla, lo único que puede hacer es gritar con todas sus fuerzas y lo peor es que ahora no se podía convertir en un "No vivo" para terminar de una vez con su sufrimiento.

Twilight estaba empezando a perder mucha sangre, cosa que asía que se sintiera como si se fuera a desmayar, ella espera eso, no queria Seguir viendo cómo era torturada por su propia hija.

De repente un rayo derriba la puerta del lugar eran Shinigh y Minene

\- Twilight! Oh por celestia!- grita el unicornio al ver cómo su hermana era devorada por un pequeño Pony

\- No! Shinigh no te me acerques!- grita Twilight

De repente Shinigh y es derribado por celestia, está le gruñe a Shinigh Armor y le iba a morder la cara pero este se apresura e inmoviliza a celestia con su magia y la Estrella contra la pared, él mantiene el hechizo de parálisis sobre celestia, para ahorrarle trabajo Minene ase un pequeño derrumbe pero no mata a Celestia solo la deja enterrada, lo mismo ase con Luthien pero a ella si la deja paralizada.

\- Twilight, hermanita!, que te han echo?!- pregunta Muy preocupado Shinigh al ver las múltiples mordidas de Twilight, una de sus piernas ya estaba casi en los huesos.

Shinight con su magia quita y libera a Twilight de las espinas, Minene se acerca y ase el símbolo de curación para curar las heridas más graves de Twilight,no todas sólo las más graves.

\- luego nos agradeces por salvarte el trasero - dise Minene volteando a otro lado para no ver a los 2 hermanos abrazándose, Minene detecta que atrás de donde estaba Twilight aún estaba Ayano.

Ayano lanza una gran lanza de espinas, minene corre para quitarlos del camino pero no iba a ser suficiente, ella decide mejor ponerse frente a ellos ella iba a hacer el escudo, pero la espina de Ayano fue más rápida e hiso que Minene recibiera el ataque.

Minene cayó al suelo de súbito en un charco rojo Sonic y el resto de las portadoras llegaron, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando ellos llegaron Minene ya estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

\- Minene! NOOOO!- gritan Sonic, Rainbow Dash y Twilight.

Las demás portadoras rodean a Minene y ven la situación

\- jajaja! Con qué así de débil es el poder de la intérprete de las condolencias!- dise La unicornio entre carcajadas

Pero el festejo no le duró mucho cuando fue a travesada ella misma por otra lanza de espinas negra.

\- que diablos?!- dise La unicornio exaltada

Una cuerda de espinas negras la toma y la Estrella con gran fuerza contra la pared asiendo que la atraviese y caiga muchos pisos abajo.

\- Tu y esa demente se han aprovechado mucho de sus poderes, an causado mucha tristeza, dolor, rabia y odio en este bello mundo! No pienso permitir que esto siga!- dise el atacante por el agujero que sacó a Ayano

\- qué ?! Imposible! Las posibilidades eran nulas! Cómo es esto posible?!- dise Ayano  
Exaltada quien había usado sus espinas para sujetarse poco después de ser lanzada.

La pequeña criatura negra se pone frente Shinigh y Twilight.

\- a mi familia no la tocas!- grita la criatura furiosa

Era Flash Sentry, él había logrado fusionarse a la perfección con esa criatura parasitó, y al igual que esa poderosa hechicera, aún era un "yo" y no un "nosotros", en otras palabras, los 2 eran usuarios definitivos de esa plaga...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Amanecer parte 1: Perdidas

En el imperio de cristal los lobos seguían ganando terreno en esta ocasión dado a la breve ausencia de su líder los simbiontes splinter empezaron a entrar más en la pelea de afuera, realmente el objetivo de estos era eliminar a los dragones, lobos y splinters rebeldes casi pasaban por alto a los ponys aún que si estos ocasionaban más de una molestia bajaban y los empalaban con sus espinas, ahora ya se podía definir más un ganador todo estaban viendo ante sus ojos el final de la era de paz de ponys, el reinado de las princesas está a punto de caer y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Muchos ponys tras ser empalados son devorados hasta los huesos por los lobos, algunos son infectados en caníbales y otros son forzados a fusionarse con los simbiontes, estas últimas son realmente máquinas asesinas y bastante difíciles de combatir.

La sangre de ponys y demás criaturas del bando de resistencia cae por parte del imperio de cristal ellos no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo, esas cosas los están masacrando, a pesar de que los ponys los superaban en número las tropas de la Darck Queen los superaban en fuerza, inteligencia y poder.

Por otro lado en una de las torres más altas del castillo, se encontraban las portadoras, Shinigh Armor, Sonic y aún lado de ellos en el suelo estaba la agonizante Minene.

La lanza que le había clavado Ayano le había causado un gran daño en sus órganos, si estuviera en su forma original no le pasaría nada pero ahora era una forma de vida orgánica y por lo tanto ese ataque si le causaba daños graves.

La pegaso Apenas estaba consiente, no sabía que le pasaba, le costaba mucho respirar y eso solo podía ser una mala señal, ella se estaba muriendo, su energía aún no se restauraba por completo y no había nada que Las demás o inclusive Sonic pudieran hacer para salvarla.

\- Minene! Minene no! Por favor resiste un poco más! Ya salimos vivos de esta una vez! Por favor aguanta un poco más!- decía Sonic mientras sujeta a Minene

\- no te duermas!- dise Twilight

\- Minene! No por favor!- dise Rainbow

Minene se medió levanta y vomita sangre.

\- minene resiste un poco más! Por favor!- pide Sonic

\- te pondrás bien! Lo sé solo aguanta un poco más!- dise Twilight

Minene toma un poco de su sangre y la embarra en la Pesuña donde Sonic tenía el símbolo 9.

\- Sonic...lo siento...no pude cumplir...mi promesa...no...fui...de mucha ayuda...- dise Minene con dificultad

-minene,no nos dejes! Aún te necesitamos! Aki !- dise Rainbow

\- Rainbow...no creo poder resistir mucho...use demasiada... Energía en muy poco tiempo...no durare mucho...estoy usando mucha magia...para mantenerme con vida en este cuerpo...- dise Minene aún con dificultad

\- no! No deja de decir eso! No te pongas así! Esto no es un adiós! Todos confiamos en que estarás bien!, solo resiste! Y cuando todo esto acabe...pasaremos tiempo entre amigos...de acuerdo Minene ?- dise Sonic aguantando las ganas de llorar

Minene toma el casco de Sonic y luego mira detenidamente a Rainbow.

\- cuida...a Rainbow...y...a tu...hi..j…- dise Minene pero no puede terminar la frace, Minene se desvanece en los cascos de Sonic y deja de respirar.

Minene había muerto.

\- no! Minene por favor!, despierta no Minene!- grita Sonic agitando a la pegaso

\- Minene...MINENEEEEE!- grita Rainbow

Ese grito de lamento por la contratista caída ase eco por todo el imperio de cristal.

\- Minene?- se pregunta Cassy quien estaba como protectora de las princesas en la parte baja del castillo

\- Jajaja, les dije que esa contratista era extremadamente Devil!- dise Ayano entre risas

\- Cállate! Tú la mataste!- dise Flash quien estaba frente a ella furioso

\- bien, si yo la mate, lo admito pero dime, "caballero " de armadura y que aras exactamente ahora ?- pregunta Ayano

\- porque lo hiciste?!- grita Sonic furioso

\- si lo siento, es mi naturaleza, era la suya, y ahora es la de estos 2 pegasos - dise Ayano señalando a Flash y Rainbow Dash

\- cierra el osico!- gritan Todos

\- jajaja, es inútil negar quien eres, mira princesa Asesina, tu novio ahora es como yo, es un simbionte splinter definitivo, eso automáticamente lo convierte en un asesino, como tú, y en cuanto a ti elemento de la lealtad, tus solo eres leal a unos ideales, los tuyos, puede que ya no tengas la oscuridad ni a Darcksie contigo, pero eso no te quito sus poderes aún eres uno con la bestia de la traición, eres extremadamente peligrosa ahora - explica Ayano

\- Sierra la boca! Yo no soy como tu! Y no soy como Darcksie!- grita furiosa Rainbow

Ese acto iso que sus orejas y cola de pony por unos segundos parecieran las de un lobo.

\- Aja,lo que tú digas, oye azulado, por qué mejor no te unes con nosotros?, tú y esa pegaso podrían ser buena pareja, sabes las probabilidades de que allán más cómo ustedes son nulas, así que por qué mejor no unen su fuerzas?- pregunta Ayano y luego olfatea el aire

\- aunque creo que ya se adelantaron- piensa Ayano

\- como sea, juntos crearían una raza superior, incluso podría ser más poderosa que yo - dise Ayano

\- acabas de matar a nuestra amiga y todavía nos pides que nos unamos a ti! Que tengamos sexo solo para procrear!- disen Sonic y Rainbow al unísono muy enojados

\- acaso estás loca?!- pregunta Twilight

\- si, si lo estoy - responde ayano

\- ellos nunca se relacionarán así contigo, y no pienses que yo lo are- dise flash mirando a Ayano

\- bueno, guapo no digas que no trate de ser generosa con ustedes, ahora no me dejan más opción que matarlos a todos ustedes, empezando contigo!-dise Ayano y sonríe sádicamente y se vuelve a cubrir con sus espinas rosas que despedían una Luz morada.

Ayano empieza a lanzar sus espinas como una metralla asía flash, pero este se cubre con sus cascos

\- se que no me incumbe, pero por lo menos podre vengar a una de nuestras mejores aliadas- piensa Flash y vuelve a empujar a Ayano

Ambos atraviesan el muro y caen hasta el primer piso de la parte externa del castillo, donde Flash y Ayano empiezan a Pelear, en cuestión de Segundos destruyen otro de los muros del castillo este se había derrumbado por los múltiples ataques que se daban el uno al otro. Flash tenía una clara desventaja, pero su enojo por lo que le hicieron a Twilight y Luthien le daba más fuerza, Ayano tenía más ventaja por que ella ya llevaba casi 2 años infectada tenía más experiencia y control, de momento la pelea entre los 2 Guerreros estaba muy pareja.

Pero la verdad es que Ayano sólo estaba jugando con Flash, ella quería ver de todo lo que un hombre era capaz de lograr con ese poder, la pelea de un momento a otro pasa a estar a favor de flash, pero la verdad es que Ayano no le estaba poniendo ni el mínimo empeño a esta, por lo que apenas y se limitaba a bloquear y esquivar los ataques de flash, ese parasitó lo había hecho más veloz de lo que original mente era, también lo había hecho más fuerte, resistente entre muchas otras cosas, pero no inmortal.

Flash atacaba a diestra y siniestra a la splinter rosa, golpeaba a Ayano con todas sus fuerzas, Ayano en un principio si se defendía y contra atacaba pero ahora estaba asiendo poco o nada para defenderse de Flash.

No parecía molesta ni satisfecha parecía Indiferente, Flash toma a la criatura femenina por la cola y la arrojó fuertemente contra el suelo, Ayano se estrelló con real fuerza que creó un pequeño hueco en el suelo dado a la fuerza del impacto. Ayano desde el suelo miraba a Flash con una sonrisa en su cara, pero esa expresión cambió cuando vio a flash volar y bajar en picada, Ayano no era estúpida y decidió que este ataque si lo esquivaría, ella lo ase y cuando flash se impacta contra el suelo el  
Inconscientemente había logrado que un montón de espinas negras surgieran del suelo como árboles de zapa manzana en un rango de 10 kilometros a la redonda, no fue tanto pero si causó un daño considerable a los que aún estaban peleando tanto los que estaban en el bando de Darck como los que estaban en el suyo.

\- qué? Pero qué fue lo que ise ?- pregunta flash jadeando, se encontraba exhausto en esa pelea él había usado mucha energía

\- genial! Eso es lo que me gusta ver! La acción la emoción, tú mi querido caballero acabas de realizar un ataque muy poderoso y cubriste gran parte de esta ciudad con espinas- dise Ayano muy emocionada y aplaudiendo pero Luego se pone seria.

\- debo admitir que fue inteligente de mi parte no ignorar ese último ataque, si no probablemente ya estaría muerta - dise Ayano con una sonrisa

\- cállate! Yo no ise ese ataque con la intención de lastimar a los demás - dise flash molesto

\- si, pero lo hiciste, en verdad me Sorprenden tus habilidades, no hay duda de que eres un definitivo común, pero aun así, aún estás muy lejos de poder alcanzarme - dise ayano

\- yo no quería - dise flash con pesar

\- es inútil negar quien eres, tú al igual que yo eres un arma Asesina perfecta, pero te falta mucho desarrollo - dise Ayano

\- no! Yo solo soy un guardia real del imperio de cristal, y el padre de las nuevas princesas - dise flash ahora asustado

\- Tu dejaste de ser eso en cuanto el simbionte entró en tu sistema, tu dejaste de ser un simple pegaso cobarde, ahora eres un ser muy poderoso, y tienes que aprovecharlo, en este momento quizá me estés negando igual que esa pegaso múlti color niega al azul, se niegan pero es más que obvio que deben estar juntos, y si eso pasa con ellos, por qué no con nosotros?- pregunta Ayano

\- no! Yo no voy a ser como tú!- dise flash enojado

\- ya es tarde para eso, ya eres parcialmente como yo, pero si no quieres unirte a la causa, entonces no me dejas más opción que Matarte- dise Ayano eso último con gran calma

\- no si yo te mato primero- dise flash con un poco de dificultad

\- jajaja, que qué? Que tú vas a matarme?, como piensas hacerlo? Gastaste muchas energías en ese ataque, además, no me importa que seas uno con el simbionte, Yo soy la reina de los Splinters, y A MI NADIE PUEDE MATARME!, aún que bueno existe una forma de que recargues energía rápido, pero no soy tan estúpida como para decirte- dise algo Bipolar Ayano

\- qué pasa? Por qué me siento tan cansado?...- pregunta flash jadeando

\- que idiota, la forma más efectiva de recargar energía es comiendo, y creo que en tu caso bastaría con comerte a un pony entero y así estarías como si nada

\- no te entiendo- dise flash confundido

\- ojos, pulmones, páncreas, tantos bocados tan poco tiempo- dise Ayano y hace una pausa

\- esas son las partes más deliciosas, de los ponys, pero realmente no voy a explicarte el por qué, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo pero solo te diré que mientras mantengas ocultos e inactivos esos poderes podrás sobrevivir sin comer, solo si es absolutamente necesario, aún que no te lo recomiendo, si ases eso el paracito te va a devorar jeje - dise ayano aún con calma

-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estás cansado por qué agotaste tu reserva de energía en ese ataque, es normal que estés cansado - dise Ayano

\- no! Yo nunca voy a comer carne! Y menos de pony! Eso es canibalismo yo no voy a matar para sobrevivir- dise Flash aún jadeando

\- oh eso es una verdadera lástima, quizá tú no lo hagas pero yo si- dise Ayano y sonríe, ella toma vuelo y se avanza sobre el agotado Flash y toma su cabeza.

Ayano no pierde el tiempo y le da un giro a la cabeza de flash de más de 360 grados, rompiéndole el cuello y en el proceso decapitándolo, la cabeza del pegaso cae rodando por el suelo.

\- es una lástima, me habría gustado que él fuera el que me ayude de crear a más parásitos, realmente no estaba nada mal, ahora veo por qué le iso 2 bebés a la princesa de la amistad en solo una buena noche de sexo - piensa Ayano, en su espalda le salen 2 grandes alas de murciélago cubiertas de espinas y se va volando.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba la Darck Queen, ella miraba a travez de un portal la batalla en el imperio revisando que todo aún estuviera a su favor, y a su vez descansando, ella mira un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana rosa, esa pequeña cosa era su hija envuelta en una manta y sin vida.

La reina lo toma y lo coloca entre sus cascos abrazándola, y a su vez derramando lágrimas, mientras aún miraba a su portal, sus ojos fuera de tener las lágrimas en ellos, estos no mostraban vida, ella solo miraba asía el vacío, ella acaricia el bulto como si el bebé aún estuviera allí.

\- tranquila mi princesa, esa mal parida ya está pagando por lo que iso, como me duele que no estés aki conmigo, me habría gustado que pudieras disfrutar más de este mundo que estaba preparando, solo para ti - dise Darck hablando con él vulto y con sus ojos aún inundados de lágrimas

\- e sido una idiota, no debí dejarlas, debí actuar de inmediato sabiendo que este mundo no era para nosotras, debí poner manos a la obra desde que Darcksie despertó y no haber esperado tanto, y tal vez aún estarías conmigo- dise Darck entre sollozos.

Frente a ella aparece una Alicornio blanca, deforme y en los huesos, sus alas no tenían plumas, sus venas estaban muy marcadas, sus ojos eran completamente negros y apenas y si tenía pelo en la cabeza eran sólo unos mechones con cabello negro, ni siquiera tenía cola, su cola parecía la cola de una rata.

\- pobre niña, eso es lo que eres y siempre fuiste, sabes algo, si me hubieras echo caso y hubieras terminado todo lo que empezaste desde un principio ase más de 5000 años, nada de esto habría pasado, o al menos si no nos hubieras separado aún serías capas de hacer muchas cosas, con esto pruebas de que sin mi las desgracias te persiguen, QUE YO SOY TU ÚNICO Y VERDADERO JUICiO!- dise la pony deforme

\- ya e pasado por muchas cosas por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es dejarme en paz!- dise Darck con un tono muy inexpresivo

\- como digas princesa del renacimiento- dise mirando por el portal

\- sabes algo niña?, e notado muchos fallos en tu estúpido plan para el golpe final, pequeños fallos que te podrían constar la victoria, si enviaste a todas tus tropas, menos a esa pequeña mocosa que la ases llamar tu protegida - dise la yegua deforme

\- no pienso perderla así como perdí a su madre, ademas, ella aún no está lista, puede que sea todo lo que no es la segunda, pero no me voy a arriesgar a perderla a Ella también -responde Darck con un tono serio

\- enserio niña! Mira tienes una gran ventaja, por qué no aprovechas que es una mocosa fácilmente moldeable!, sabes bien que ella es más poderosa que esa hechicera bipolar que mandaste a dirigir a los simbiontes splinter- dise la alicornio como si la estuviera regañando

\- no, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, esto es sólo entre este mundo y yo, ella es un mundo aparte - responde Darck muy seria

\- ya entiendo lo que quieres decirme con eso, y sólo te puedo decir que eres una idiota, como puedes proteger a una mocosa que no es nada tullo?- pregunta la criatura pero luego abre los ojos como platos

-creo que ya se por que - piensa la pony deforme

\- véte de aki!, ya no te necesito!, nunca debí de pedirte ayuda, ahora largo o te destruiré!- grita Darck furiosa

\- bien, pero juro que siempre te arrepentirás el haber roto la promesa que me isiste - dise la yegua deforme y frente a ella abre un portal,está entra por el y se va de Canterlot, a donde sea que allá ido a la Darck Queen no le interesaba en lo más minimo

\- está cosa ya no es parte de mi, nunca debió de serlo, pero que bueno que ya se fue, y espero que no vuelva, lo único bueno de esto es que me lleve gran parte de su poder - piensa Darck y mira al bulto

\- tranquila mi pequeña, pronto estaremos juntas las 3 otra vez- dise Darck con un tono suave

En otro lugar el portal se abre y sale la criatura.

\- está mocosa debería desaparecerse ya de ese pedazo de carne, y si no corrige sus errores en su pequeña invasión, será vencida y posiblemente sea encerrándola lo que le quede de vida, aún que al no estar unida a mi, eso me daría más ventaja- dise La alicornio deforme para sí misma

\- debería empezar por deshacerme de las portadoras y de los contratistas en este mundo aún hay más y no sólo la que mató la segunda, pero no puedo con mi poder tan reducido - piensa la criatura, ella camina en dirección a un bosque y desaparece entre las sombras de la oscuridad.

De regreso en Canterlot.

La reina de la oscuridad estaba en Canterlot mirando una lápida de piedra.

\- una de las que te representa ya está muerta, Darcksie, en verdad quiero liberarte por completo y no sólo tu oscuridad, pero si lo hago pagaría un precio muy alto, tú y las demás sacan lo peor de él que los controle, puedo tener el poder para hacerlo pero, aún que el sello que contiene tu cuerpo esté débil, aún no puedo liberarte, no sin la luna sangrienta - piensa la alicornio, ella suspira y se da la vuelta

\- Darcksie, ya en el pasado deje que tú y La Darck Queen me corrompieran, pero no permitiré que eso se repita, ustedes suprimían un lado de mi que decían era debilidad pero realmente no lo era, me pregunto si aún es muy tarde para...volver a adoptar mi...nombre, Gabriela, gasela?...diablos ya e suprimido tanto mi verdadero ser...que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar mi verdadero...nombre- dise Darck como un susurro y con algo de melancolía

\- soy un alicornio negro, creo que después de todo, aún si ella, sigue estando en mi sangre la oscuridad, ella no era mi lado malo, era solo otro ser que nunca debí dejar que se hospedara en mi cuerpo, posiblemente esto no esté bien, pero prefiero dejar este mundo así, a regresar a ser una estatua sin sentimientos, aún no lo e intentado todo, pero es mejor regresar a casa y...dejar a mi niña en un lugar especial ...donde podrá descansar en paz ...y esperarme...- piensa Darck  
retirándose del lugar.

Ella llega a otra habitación, ella va a asía la cama y toma estaba en ella durmiendo, era una pequeña Pony verde, de crin amarilla.

\- no pienso cometer el mismo error 2 veces, prometí que te protegería de todos los males de este mundo, y si para eso debo protegerte hasta de mi misma, lo are sin dudarlo - piensa Darck y ase brillar su cuerno, ella abre un portal rojo frente a ella.

\- no cabe duda de que cuando crezcas serás una yegua muy poderosa, quizá igual o más de lo que alguna vez lo fue tu Madre, por ahora eres muy joven así que no debes preocuparte por eso, por qué después de todo sigues siendo lo último que me queda, no permitiré que te pase nada, por qué yo te protegeré con mi vida - dise Darck como un susurro a la pony dormida.

La pequeña pony que Darck tenía entre sus cascos despierta y medio abre los ojos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos rojos.

\- Shhhhhh, duerme, se que romper un escudo de diamante es algo muy cansado para cualquiera, en verdad eres alguien muy sorprendente- dise la alicornio de cabello rojo

La pequeña pony voltea a ver el bulto del bebé sin vida que estaba en su cama.

\- los que la mataron ya pagaron?- pregunta la pequeña Pony

\- si en estos momentos ellos están pagándola muy caro - responde Darck y ase brillar su cuerno sobre la frente de la pony

\- hija de mi vida, deja ya de sufrír, deja ya de llorar, tus ojitos no se deben de nublar, duerme y descansa, ya verás que cuando despiertes, un nuevo amanecer vendrá - dise Darck con un tono suave y retirá su cuerno de la cabeza de la pony la pequeña pony al cabo de unos segundos cae otra vez dormida.

Después de unos minutos de tomar unas cosas ella cruza el portal con la pequeña pony dormida las 2 se habían ido de la ciudad capital.

Ella reaparece en un lugar oscuro y con muchas lápidas de piedra, ella pone el bulto del bebé en frente de una de ellas y la desenvuelve, dejando ver a una pequeña alicornio negra de crin blanca. Su Madre coloca su manta sobre el cuerpo de la bebe.

\- hija mía aki es donde vas a descansar, solo espero que donde sea que estés esperándonos, estés en un lugar mejor, no te preocupes ya ise que ella pagará por lo que te iso- dise ella y derrama más lágrimas, ella coloca una flor morada sobre la bebe.

\- Tu hermana te quiso dar un último regalo, solo puedo decir que, gracias por haber entrado en mi vida, Gracias por déjarme amarte, gracias por áserme tan feliz, mi Pequeña princesa, te quiero, te quiero mucho - dise entre lágrimas y le da un beso en la frente a la bebe

\- adiós...- dise Darck como un susurro, ella se queda en ese lugar y se pone a observar las estrellas para intentar calmarse un poco.

Después de unos segundos se lleva a la pequeña pony verde y entra por una puerta estaba en su propio castillo, ella deja a la pequeña pony en una de las recámaras más cercanas a la biblioteca, ella revisa en su biblioteca alguna manera de terminar con todo de una buena vez sin verse en la necesidad de liberar a Darcksie ni de crear una plaga, ella encuentra una plaga especial pero esta plaga era muy rara, pero probablemente serviría para calmar su dolor, Darck lo analiza más a fondo y mira que es demasiado arriesgado, ella recuerda que nunca iría en contra del siglo de la vida, pero si eso significaba calmar su pena y revertir un daño, entonces no había nada de malo en romper las reglas, Al menos una vez...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Amanecer parte 2: Salir de la sombra

La batalla en el imperio de cristal aún continúa, los lobos y simbiontes fieles están ganando cada vez más terreno, ellos poco a poco empiezan a adueñarse de la ciudad, al ver que no había ninguna oportunidad de ganar, luna ordena a los guardias y demás ponys ir a buscar refugio, pues los lobos andaban devorando a casi cualquiera, los simbiontes splinter seguían ganando terreno gracias a sus poderes.

Si no hacen algo pronto, todo terminará para los ponys.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, las portadoras de la armonía guardaban silencio por el descenso de Minene, todas estaban calladas por respeto a la pegaso caída, muchas miraban con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida de esta, el más afectado era Sonic el sentía que era el ser más rápido de su mundo pero en este no fue capaz de proteger a una amiga, Rainbow Dash estaba con él para consolarlo.

Twilight se mantenía inexpresiva, ella ya no sabía cómo sentirse, todo pasó tan rápido, en un momento ella lo tenía todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdió todo, su hogar, su maestra, su novio y a sus hijas, sus amigas eran lo único que le quedaba. Parecía que a Twilight le habían arrebatado todo por dentro, no sonreía, no lloraba, sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna tristeza, ningún enojo, Twilight solo miraba al vacío.

Twilight decidió alejarse un poco de su grupo de amigos e ir a brindar apoyo a los que estaban heridos por el castillo, llendo por algún botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo pero vio que algo pasó rápidamente frente a ella, la alicornio un poco curiosa deside ver a donde se dirigió esa cosa, ella abre la puerta de un cuarto y entre cierra sus ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad pero sus ojos no distinguen nada, Twilight decide no hacer caso a eso y regresar por lo que estaba buscando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que entre los escombros detectara movimiento, Twilight con su magia los levantó y lo que vio fue algo así como una araña echa de sabia negra, Twilight sintió gran asco e iluminó su cuerno para atacar a la criatura, pero esta reaccionó rápido y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad entrando por debajo de una puerta a una habitación del imperio, Twilight sacudio su cabeza muy confundida, no sabía qué estaba pasando y decido mejor seguir a esa cosa pero no atacarla por qué podría empeorarlo.

Twilight abrió con sigilo la puerta y pudo ver a la araña escabullirse por otra puerta, Twilight encendió su cuerno a modo de antorcha para seguir a esa criaturita, ella abrió con sigilo la otra puerta que el pequeño insecto había cruzado, le carcomía la curiosidad de saber qué era eso, pero a su vez estaba cuidándose de mantener una distancia prudente de ella.

Twilight siguió a la criatura hasta uno de los almacenes de comida del imperio de cristal, ella solo observaba escondida en la puerta, ella mira que esa pequeña criatura estaba buscando comida, saltando a varias de las bolsas y costales pero se frustraba a al sólo encontrar medicina, costales vacíos y de vez en cuando equipo médico o armas de defensa, en la pequeña bóveda se escuchó un ruido Twilight lo reconoció era como el de un estómago después de mucho tiempo sin comer.

Eso le iso entender que la criatura sea quien sea se estaba muriendo de hambre y ella estaba consciente de que no era bonito esa sensación, esa criatura empieza a comerse los restos de la comida en los costales, se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando, Twilight se apresura y vuela a una de las repisas de la bóveda, ella empieza a usmear en ese costal y encuentra unas bolsas de papas fritas, ella toma solo 2 bolsas.

Twilight se esconde en una de las columnas del lugar y con su magia pone una papa frita cerca de la criatura, está con su agudo olfato detecta el aroma de la papa, está criatura se quita el costal de la cabeza y retrocede, la criatura ve que había pisado una papa frita pero a solo unos centímetros había otra, está se acerca y ase unos movimientos con una de sus patas y revisa en diferentes ángulos la patata para asegurarse de que no esté sujetada a un hilo que probablemente conduzca a una trampa.

Al ver que no había tal hilo la criatura con su pata toma la papa y la mete en su boca, casi al instante parece tragarla, está criatura crece unos centímetros que la hacen parecer del tamaño de un pony bebé, Twilight al Darse cuenta de eso deja un pequeño rastro de Papas que terminaba con la bolsa de las papas fritas.

Twilight no sabía por qué pero algo en esa criatura le resultaba familiar, no sentía miedo sentía curiosidad como si supiera quien está detrás del parasitó pero realmente no lo sabe, ella huele el aire para ver si reconoce quien era pero solo huele un aroma a tierra mojada, la criatura se come las papas hasta llegar a la bolsa donde la toma y se la come como si no hubiera mañana, está criatura crece hasta parecer un pony adulto, Twilight se sorprende al ver la forma de ese pony.

Twilight deja un segundo rastro con las papas, la criatura las detecta y está se las come pero el rastro no terminaba con otra bolsa de papas terminaba con la misma Twilight, la criatura al ver a la joven alicornio se exalta y se aleja de Twilight, esta vuela y busca una salida pero la  
Única salida era la puerta por donde había entrado a la bóveda y en esa puerta se encontraba Twilight, la alicornio labanda se acerca a la criatura, está se queda en una esquina, Twilight aplica su hechizo de parálisis sobre la criatura.

\- te tengo jeje- dise Twilight con una leve sonrisa

La criatura no es afectada por el hechizo y se acerca a Twilight, está la huele y encuentra la bolsa de papas, la  
Criatura la tome y las continúa comiendo pero ahora con un poco más de calma y sin despegar la vista de Twilight.

\- oye! No te las acabes- regaña Twilight a la criatura

La criatura se aleja de Twilight.

\- por favor, Twilight aléjate de mí!, aún tengo mucha hambre y si te hago daño nunca me lo perdonaría- dise la criatura con una voz algo rasposa pero que Twilight reconoce.

Las pupilas de Twilight se dilatan al máximo, al igual que su mandíbula se cae al suelo.

\- no puede ser - dise Twilight atónita y sus ojos se empiezan a inundar de lágrimas

\- imposible!, F...Flash?!- dise Twilight más que atónita y apuntó de entrar en llanto

\- por favor, aléjate de mí, no quiero lastimarte, ahora soy muy peligroso para ti - dise la criatura y de pasar a ser un insecto muy grande toma la forma de un pony echo de sabia negra y luego le sale una capa de espinas negras

\- flash..., en verdad eres tú?- pregunta Twilight haciendo caso omiso a lo que le pedía

\- no, bueno la verdad ya no sé que soy ahora, pero lo digo enserio no quiero acerté daño - dise la criatura

\- Flash! Creí que estabas muerto!, creí que esa lunática te había matado!, crei...crei...que me quedaría sola - dise Twilight y se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a llorar

\- Twilight, no sé qué decir, pero en verdad creo que hubiera sido mejor que esa unicornio me matara, ya no es seguro que estemos juntos - dise desanimado Flash

\- no digas eso!- grita Twilight entre lágrimas acercándose más a Flash ignorando completamente su aspecto

\- Twilight, por favor reacciona, sólo mírame, me e convertido en un Monstruo- dise Flash con pesar

\- Flash, eso no importa ahora!, lo que importa es que sigues vivo!, y en verdad estoy tan feliz con que estés bien, no me importa cómo te veas, te lo digo de verdad, me importa más que sigas vivo a cómo te ves - dise Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas muy cerca de la cara flash.

Ellos en ese momento se abrían besado de no ser por que cayeron en cuenta de que por la condición de flash eso sería imposible por el momento.

\- Twilight, lo digo enserio aléjate de mí, tengo….mucha hambre y tu hueles delicioso- dise flash un poco avergonzado

Twilight se sonroja por ese comentario, ella extiende sus alas y vuela a las repisas más altas de la bóveda, dejando a flash un momento solo, momento en el que el observo lo que era ahora y se cubrió la cara con sus cascos.

Twilight tomó la comida más alta en calorías que pudo encontrar, papas fritas, galletas, pan, miel, incluso zanahorias, tomó una cantidad considerable más no todo, si al final por un milagro ganaban necesitarían aún de esa comida, pero ya no tanta considerando que en casi 2 años la población de Equestria en general se redujo a la mitad.

Twilight vuela de regreso hasta con flash y le entrega los bocadillos, los que estaban envueltos les quito la envoltura y se los entregó a Flash.

\- Toma cariño, a ver si así se te quita el hambre - dise Twilight con un tono suave y da unos pasos asía atrás

Flash levanta la mirada, el mira la comida, y luego mira a Twilight, el se acerca a la comida y en cuestión de segundos esos alimentos eran historia.

\- en verdad tenías hambre, en parte es bueno que ahora allá menos bocas que alimentar, si no probablemente abrías causado un conflicto cariño - dise Twilight

\- en verdad lo siento, es que enserio tenía mucha hambre, nunca me había sentido así, muchas gracias mi lady, en verdad gracias ya no estoy cansado ni tengo hambre - dise Flash acercándose y sentándose frente a Twilight, la alicornio nota que flash crece hasta ser el doble de grande que ella, sus alas también Cresen considerablemente, dejando ver más detallada mente la figura de Flash pero aún mantenía la sabia con espinas en su cuerpo

\- Bueno, denada, te dije que estaríamos juntos, sin importar que - dise Twilight con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto afuera, la pelea casi llega a su fin en ambos bandos aumentaba el  
Número de muertos sobre todo del lado de los ponys, si esto continúa así la derrota era más que inevitable, algunos ponys ya no peleaban, solo esperaban a que los lobos o los simbiontes terminaran con su miseria.

En eso Sonic aparece en el cielo, el junto con Rainbow habían combinado el poder de las 7 esmeraldas del caos y se habían convertido en súper Sonic y súper Rainbow Dash, al principio ninguno de los 2 sabía quiénes estaban de su lado y quienes no, por lo que tuvieron que guiarse por el sentido común.

Sonic se elevó en el cielo y se envolvió en su propio cuerpo despidiendo un aura de calor dorado, Rainbow ase lo mismo y logra el mismo efecto pero con menos intensidad, los 2 en su vuelo vieron al resto de los lobos, a todos los cadáveres, no se esperaban que su demora causara esto, una gran ira los empezó a invadir.

Ayano quien los estaba observando desde el balcón sintió la onda de calor, está era tan fuerte que hasta derritió la nieve que empezó a cubrir el imperio de cristal.

\- mierda, es tiempo de la retirada - piensa ayano, ella da un rugido.

Varios de los simbionte splinter empezaron a retirarse, al percatarse de esto Sonic y Rainbow los empezaron a Seguir, estos sólo tenían que sobre volar por las criaturas oscuras y los carbonizaban al instante, tanto Splinters, lobos y caníbales.

Pero algunos lobos y Splinters fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para cavar hoyos en la tierra y así salvar sus vidas.

Aún si no era tan fácil algunos de los simbiontes abandonaban a su anfitrión y y se escondían, aún había muchas criaturas que resguardaban a los simbionte, pero ahora eran muy mínimos.

Después de ahuyentar a gran parte de las furezas de Darck, ellos vuelven al castillo, ellos ban a donde estaba las demás con el  
Cuerpo de Minene pero su sorpresa fue no encontrar a nadie en ese lugar, esepto por un charco de sangre donde estaba el cuerpo de Minene y a Luthien y celestia que aún eran 2 infectados intentando liberarse de los escombros donde las aprisionó Twilight.

Rainbow olfatea el aire, buscando el rastro de Twilight.

\- La encontraste?- pregunta Sonic

\- creo que si, esto ya casi acaba, debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien, luego de eso regresaremos a Canterlot y le daremos a esa Alicornio la paliza de su vida- dise Rainbow con un tono decidido pero hace una pausa y mira a Sonic

\- la tienes?- pregunta Rainbow a Sonic un poco seria

\- si, espere a que Ayano se descuidara y lo conseguí- dise Sonic con una canasta

Rainbow mira la canasta y nota que en ella estaba Lumet, se veía prácticamente intacta, la pequeña bebe estaba algo inquieta, al mirar a Rainbow solo se calma pero al no ver a su Madre empieza a a llorar fuertemente.

\- no te preocupes pequeña, te llevaremos con tu Madre - dise Sonic y carga a Rainbow y a Lumet para llegar más rápido a donde estaba Twilight

Sonic corre por los pasillos yendo a donde le indicaba Rainbow, está última Gracias al agudo olfato de Darcksie logra encontrar la bóveda donde estaba Twilight, ella y Sonic se asoman y ven que las portadoras estaban allí con Twilight pero ella estaba frente a Un splinter dispuesta a defenderlo pero las portadoras, luna, Cadance y Shinigh Armor parecían dispuestas a atacarle.

No podían creer lo que veían, una de esas cosas hace un año casi los mata pero ahora Twilight parecía estar dispuesta a defenderlo.

Las portadoras voltean a verlos

\- ahora entiendo por qué las necesitaban en Canterlot,tú convenciste a Dash y Twilight de unirse a esas cosas?!, nada nos asegura que tú no estés de su lado- dise Cadance muy molesta las demás asienten sintiéndose traicionadas

\- no es momento de echarle la culpa a otras princesa, además tengo una buena razón por la que Twilight aún es consciente de todo - dise Sonic

\- así? Y cuál es?- pregunta Pinkie

Rainbow entra por completo y deja ver que estaba cargando a Lumet.

-Lumeeet!- disen Twilight y la criatura

Twilight se abalanza sobre Rainbow abrazándola a ella y a su hija.

\- mi niña!, mi bebe, está viva, mi bebé está viva - dise Twilight entre lágrimas abrazando a su hija pero no con tanta fuerza

Por otro lado la criatura al percatarse de que hablo se vuelve a encoger del tamaño de Twilight pero los demás voltean a verlo al no sólo oírlo hablar si no también al reconocer esa voz

\- Chicos, luego se sorprenden por el novio de Twilight, ahora por favor escúchenme, sabemos cómo terminar con esto- dise Sonic

\- bien, que necesitas?- pregunta Luna

\- necesitamos que tomes una responsabilidad de tu hermana Celestia y levantes el sol - dise Rainbow

\- qué ?!- dise luna atónita

\- lo que oíste -dise Sonic

\- pero yo no tengo poder sobre el sol, además desde que todo esto empezó ni siquiera mi hermana tenía control de este - dise luna

\- lo se, Darcksie fue quien selló los poderes de sol de celestia, no selló los tuyos por qué no era necesario, pero ahora que celestia está convertida, solo te tenemos a ti - dise Rainbow

\- yo se que si lo intentas, puedes lograrlo princesa luna - dise Twilight

\- no lo se, bueno si e ahorrado energías, nunca lo e intentado antes, pero lo intentaré- dise Luna

Luna sale de la bóveda y se asoma por una ventana, ella hace brillar su cuerno, al principio solo movía la luna, ella decide mejor bajar la luna, e intenta elevar el sol pero no puede, Twilight vuela y ase brillar su cuerno sobre la frente de Luna, ella abre los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, ella hace brillar su cuerno nuevamente pero finalmente después de varios intentos lo logra, el día poco a poco empieza a cubrir Equestria nuevamente.

Un chillido se escucha, Flutershy se percata de esto y da un silbido, inmediatamente afuera se empozaba a escuchar chillidos, el acto de flutershy iso que muchos lobos corrieran a refugiarse.

Por otro lado los chillidos de afuera se escuchan cada vez más y más fuertes todos se asoman por la ventana, menos flash estos se percatan que esos chillidos eran cada vez más agudos y sonoros, todos los ponys se empezaron a cubrir los oídos, los simbiontes empezaron a gritar de agonía por ese sonido.

\- que demonios es eso?!- pregunta Applejack tapándose con fuerza los oídos

Todos miran por la ventana nueva mente y ven que son los lobos los que empiezan a chillar de dolor, el calor del sol era su criptonita, estos se asían cenizas después de unos minutos de estar expuestos, como un fénix pero la diferencia era que estos no resurgían de sus cenizas, prácticamente el sol les estaba dando una muerte rápida pero muy dolorosa.

Sonic al ver esto recordó cómo esos lobos o al menos las crías de estos se mostraron lastimados por la luz de una linterna, aun cuando esta tenía la luz baja.

\- creo que al final si hay que fijarse en pequeños detalles - piensa Sonic

Después de un rato, los chillidos así como empezaron cesan de la nada, ningún lobos sobrevivió, si bien se escondían la mayoría murió por que la luz de los cristales les hacía. Mucho más daño que el propio sol, el Sonido agudo provocó que los parásitos de espinas se alejaran lo más rápido posible del imperio de cristal para así no tener que soportar esos horribles sonidos de alta frecuencia

(Los chillidos)

Así estarían seguros, pero lo malo es que se dispersaron bastante y quedaron sueltos, todos esepeto uno.

Los lobos, por fin después de mucha pelea y grandes pérdidas habían sido vencidos, pero aún quedaba su creadora y los Simbiontes, pero de momento la batalla entre las bestias ya había terminado.

Todos los que estaban en la bóveda festejan por qué al final resultaron victoriosos, olvidándose momentáneamente de los pequeños detalles y cicatrices que eso dejaría en el reino para siempre, también su alegría se acaba al ver el gran número de bajas en la batalla, sin exagerar en ese año Equestria perdió a más de la mitad de su población y si en ese año no se había perdido por lo menos la de los ponys si se había llevado al borde de la extinción con esa pelea.

Las portadoras regresan a la torre, flash las sigue, ellas ven a Celestia y a Luthien aún convertidas e intentando liberarse, luego voltean y ven a Flash aún transformado con el paracito, Twilight y las demás dejan de celebrar y se vuelven a poner tristes.

Sonic mira su mano con la esmeralda del caos, el tenía pensado usar el poder de las Gemas para rescatar el alma de Minene, pero sin su cuerpo eso sería imposible.

\- saben no todo está perdido, aún pueden recuperarse de esto, si estoy de acuerdo en que pasará mucho tiempo para que todo esto se repare parcialmente, pero aún tienen salvación, todos ustedes, siguen aki por una razón, aún tienen un propósito - dise Sonic y mira a Flash

\- Tu aún tienes salvación- dise Rainbow

\- enserio?!, puedes quitarle el paracito?- pregunta Twilight un tanto extrañada pero en parte emocionada

\- no, yo no puedo, esos sonidos eran la oportunidad perfecta, pero parece que el paracito se aferró muy bien a él, yo no puedo regresarlo a la normalidad, pero él si- responde Rainbow

\- qué ?, pero como es eso posible?- pregunta flash

\- La yegua de pelo rosa, ella decía que eras como ella, pues digamos que no estaba tan loca, si ases memoria recordarás que ella podía transformarse en una criatura espinosa y regresar a su forma pony, si ella puede y dijo que no eres tan diferente a ella, no veo por qué tú no - responde Sonic

\- y como le hago para regresar a la normalidad?- pregunta Flash

\- si enserio quieres mantener inactivo los poderes del paracito, solo tienes que pensar en tu verdadera forma, y lo aras, o eso decía él libró- responde Sonic

\- venga cariño inténtalo, recuerda que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tu, y yo te sigo amando - dise Twilight con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bien, lo intentaré - dise Flash

El cierra los ojos y respira calmado, pensando en su forma original, sin que el se percatara, el empieza a encogerse, las espinas en su cuerpo se empiezan a ocultar y dejan ver la sabia negra que también se mete en su cuerpo, su pelaje y crin empiezan a volver a salir, retomando su cuerpo original, pero había un ligero cambio, su marca era un poco diferente, esta seguía siendo un escudo con un rayo, pero la diferencia era que él escudo parecía estar echo de espinas y sabía negra.

Todas y sobre todo Twilight estaban asombradas al volver a ver a flash con su apariencia original, Twilight estaba al borde del llanto mirando muy atónita aun cargando a Lumet.

\- Flash, abre los ojos- dise Rainbow y ríe un poco, y se apoya en Sonic

Flash abre sus ojos lentamente, el mira su cuerpo y siente una gran sorpresa y Felicidad al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad

-Flash !- grita Twilight quien embiste a Flash y lo abraza fuertemente

\- eres tú! Tu verdadero yo! Has vuelto!- dise Twilight entre lágrimas abrazándolo

\- si, soy yo, siempre e sido yo jeje - dise flash respondiendo el abrazo de Twilight, luego la pareja se une en un profundo y apasionado beso.

La Escena incomoda un poco a todos los presentes, pinkie se acerca a Rainbow.

\- Tu y el deberían hacer lo mismo - dise pinkie con un tono burlón

Rainbow la mira un poco molesta pero luego sonríe desafiante, ella toma a Sonic por la cabeza y une sus labios con los de el con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sonic se sorprende por este acto pero con un gran sonrojo responde el beso.

Todos miran más que atónitos esa escena, flutershy y pinkie ríen un poco

\- entonces ya ganamos?- pregunta Rarity

\- eso parece- Sonic iba a cantar victoria.

Pero repentinamente el y todos los presentes empiezan a sentir un dolor muy intenso por todo el cuerpo, todos menos Flash

\- que?!, que está pasando?!- pregunta Flash sujetando a Twilight quien estaba gritando de dolor como si la estuvieran mutilando

-Aaaaahh!, es Darck!, ella está aki...y ahora- dise Rainbow con dificultad

Flash mira que Lumet tampoco estaba bajo el hechizo, el coloca a su hija en su lomo y mira por el agujero de la Torre, el ve que todos los rescatistas estaban sufriendo del mismo dolor que su novia y sus amigas, todos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor, Flash busca con la vista al causante de esto y en el suelo divisa un punto negro, él logra ver más de cerca y nota que está La Darck Queen, estalla estaba merodeando por el imperio, caminando con gran calma, sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos ante su "derrota"

Ella estaba allí para terminar lo que se montón de bestias idiotas no habían sido capaz de hacer, ella iba a demostrar que realmente nunca los necesito, para ella esto se acaba aki y ahora, solo abría un resultado al final de todo, su Victoria definitiva, o su eterna derrota...


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: Cicatrices

En el imperio de cristal, todos los habitantes sobrevivientes estaban retorciéndose y gritando de dolor en el suelo, nadie sabía a qué se debía pero al ver a la alicornio negra pasar por el imperio no tardaron en deducir que ella de algún modo u otro estaba causando esto.

El dolor que sentían era tan intenso que no se podían mover, sentían como si en ese momento los estuvieran operando sin anestesia, no podían hacer nada para que se les pasara.

Todos estaban así, Menos flash y Lumet, el Pegaso amarillo no entendía por qué el hechizo no les afectó a ellos 2, él no lo sabe pero su forma de pony ahora es solo una máscara, pese a verse normal eso no le quito el paracito y los poderes de este, esos seres eran inmunes a casi cualquier tipo de magia, flash no sabía qué hacer, el solo podía ver con impotencia como su querida Twilight y las amigas de esta estaban en el suelo gimiendo y retorciéndose del dolor, el no sabe cómo ayudarlas pero al menos se quedaría con ellas para protegerlas.

\- qué? Que está pasando?- pregunta flash muy preocupado sosteniendo a Twilight el no soportaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla así pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto abajo.

La alicornio de cabello rojo desgreñado seguía caminando, ella mira a un guardia bajo el hechizo, ella lo levanta con su magia para que la mire a los ojos.

\- muy listos, mataron a mis lobos, ahuyentaron a los paracitos idiotas, pero sabes esto no va a terminar si no me matan a mi - dise Darck mirando al pony, su expresión era una ahogada entre dolor y miedo

\- te duele mucho? Lo sientes? Lo sientes?, no te preocupes, no será por mucho - dise Darck y muerde ferozmente al guardia en el cuello, ella lo deja caer y ve como esté se empieza a convulsionar

No pasa mucho tiempo para que el pony se levante y valla corriendo con el primer pony que ve y repita el procedimiento de la mordida, al ser mordidos el efecto del hechizo no pasaba pero al ser convertidos si pasaba, los 2 zombis corren a otros ponys y empiezan a morderlos o a comer parte de su carne, e inevitablemente terminan transformándose en más infectados, en esta ocasión los ponys ya ni siquiera pueden luchar para evitar que se propague la plaga dado a que están bajo el hechizo que les impedía moverse y a la vez les causaba gran dolor.

Por otro lado Flash seguía con las demás princesas sin saber qué hacer, pero en eso su oído detecta algo, eran pasos de varios infectados que estaban subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a la torre, el se asoma por el pasillo y mira que en la misma torre había muchos agujeros, él actúa rápido y con ayuda de algunas de sus espinas refuerza los muros y la puerta de la Torre, pero no el piso, eso detendría a los infectados, pero podría mantener los muros reforzados para siempre, el se aparta sus espinas de un agujero y mira a la Alicornio negra quien solo estaba sentada en el piso mirando como su plaga se volvía a esparcir.

\- tengo que detenerla- dise flash en voz baja

\- no!...e...espera...no vallas- dise Sonic con algo de dificultad, el aún estaba bajo el hechizo y este le provocaba un dolor que nunca antes había sentido y no era nada agradable.

Flash a se casó omiso, el coloca a Lumet aún lado de su Madre y se abre paso por el agujero que había tapado, el sale volando pero se asegura de volver a sellarlo desde afuera, el pegaso sigue volando hasta llegar a la Alicornio, "Psicópata"

\- disculpe, señora, no queremos más problemas, por favor, solo para esto y vete en paz - pide flash frente a la Darck Queen

Ella abre los ojos y se sorprende al mirar que flash no se estaba retorciendo de agonía.

\- pero como te liberaste del hechizo?- pregunta Darck un poco extrañada

-por favor solo te pido que termines con esto y te vallas en paz, no quiero tener que hacerlo a las malas y verme obligado a matarte- dise Flash

Por ese último comentario la reina oscura se empieza a reír a carcajadas como si hubiera escuchado un muy buen chiste.

\- jejeje, que? Tú vas a matarme?, y exactamente como pretendes hacer eso? Tu solo eres un Pegaso que sabe defenderse, dudo que eso te sirva de algo jeje - dise Darck con un tono burlón y limpiándose una lágrima por tanto reír.

Flash mira al suelo no sabía que decirle, en eso nota que uno de sus cascos tenía espinas muy pequeñas y apenas visibles, el frota su casco con otro como en un intento de hacer que se vuelvan a meter, al ver la sabia negra por un momento piensa que lo había logrado pero la sabia negra solo ase que las espinas se expandan más por su casco y crezcan un poco volviéndose más visibles, flash agita su casco aun intentando ocultarlas, esto provoca que las espinas salgan disparadas contra Darck, clavándose en parte de su cuerpo.

Las espinas fueron lanzadas por accidente así que el daño no era mucho y tampoco eran tan grandes, Darck mira un poco sorprendida, ella con su magia ase aparecer unas pinzas y con estas se quita lo que tenía clavado en su cuerpo, ella mira que son espinas, ella mira las espinas y luego mira a Flash, ese ataque fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ese simple Pegaso era ahora.

\- maldito como te atreves a atacarme!- grita Darck muy molesta

\- no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo no quería acerté nada - dise flash un poco temeroso y traga saliva

\- Bueno, al menos me demostraste por qué no estás bajo el hechizo, solo déjame decirte que definitivo o no, sus propiedades son las mismas, mi magia no les afecta pero aún tienen unas pequeñas debilidades- comenta Darck con una sonrisa y ase brillar su cuerno en un tono azul

Ella dispara un rayo de ondas sonoras concentradas y agudas a flash, los sonidos se vuelven más fuertes y agudos, flash ahora si estaba en el suelo gritando de Dolor como los demás Ponys, ese sonido era muy fuerte y agudo, no podia soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, la sabia negra lo estaba volviendo a cubrir, duplicando su tamaño hasta aserce más grande que la alicornio, las espinas lo vuelven a cubrir y para ya no escuchar ese sonido agudo, él crea una barrera de la sabia negra, el se apresura y vuela sobre esta y arremete contra Darck, el pegaso la empuja con tal fuerza que ase que se estrelle con una casa de cristal, esas ondas de sonido concentradas eran fuertes pero no tanto ya que ella aún debía concentrarse y no deshacer el otro hechizo sobre los habitantes del imperio.

Darck se levanta intacta pero un poco adolorida por la fuerza del ataque.

\- me las vas a pagar por esto maldito pegaso!- dise Darck con rabia.

Por otro lado donde estaban las demás portadoras y princesas.

Los zombis aún intentaban ir con ellas inútil mente, los muros de espinas las protegían, pero para flash era doble trabajo, el estaba luchando contra la alicornio, le costaba bastante mantenerse concentrado en los muros y en atacarla.

El pegaso amarillo esquivaba los ataques de Darck y lanzaba sus espinas como granada a ella, él aprovecha los sentidos aumentados como la velocidad y la nueva fuerza adquirida.

Él Toma a Darck por la cola y la ase girar como trompo y la manda a estrellarse contra una casa, ella queda estampada contra esta.

Darck hace brillar su cuerno y lanza 2 tipos de rayos uno era de ondas sonoras agudas y concentradas y el otro era de fuego, Flash intenta esquivar muchos de esos rayos pero no es tan rápido y 2 de ellos le dan de lleno derribándolo.

Pero el al instante se vuelve a levantar y lanza espinas que acribillan por todo el cuerpo a la alicornio pero no en el corazón ni en la cabeza, por este acto ella Empieza a reírse como si ya hubiera perdido toda su cordura.

\- que es lo gracioso? Ya vez que mi fuerza es mayor que la tuya, no veo que tiene de divertido - dise flash un poco extrañado

\- jeje, no me importa que seas un definitivo, ni tú ni nadie pueden matarme!, además solo te estoy entreteniendo- dise Darck con una sonrisa

\- que?- pregunta flash

\- estoy esperando a que dejes de estar tan concentrado, mis pequeños zombis ya están donde tu noviecita y sus amigas, esperando a que deshagas el muro, mi buen pony eres hombre y los hombres no pueden hacer 2 cosas a la vez, cuando te distraigas ellos irán por ellas y las devorarán lenta y muy dolorosamente, con la posible excepción de la pegaso multi color y a tu hija - dise Darck entre risas

Flash al darse cuenta de esto sale volando de regreso a la torre, pero Darck le dispara un rayo sonoro combinado con una llamarada y derriba al pegaso, este regenera el daño causado por el fuego y voltea a ver a la alicornio negra.

\- yo no e terminado contigo, no te dejare ir a ningún lado hasta que "me mates" o en su defecto yo te mate - comenta Darck con una sonrisa

Ella concentra más energía en su cuerno y lanza el ataque combinado más potente que el que derribó a Flash, el pegaso se queda completamente inmóvil chillando por el intenso dolor que eso le provocó.

-no puedo rendirme, muchachos, resistan un poco más- piensa flash y mira muy furioso a la alicornio atravez de las llamas

\- ya llegó tu hora maldita bruja!- dise flash furioso y golpea fuertemente el piso, el ase brotar largas espinas que cresen justo donde Darck estaba parada, empalándola en el proceso.

El cuerno de está deja de brillar y no sólo él rayos combinado se desase si no también el otro hechizo que estaba torturando a los demás, esto les permite levantarse y combatir a los zombis.

Sonic en cuanto es liberado usa las esmeraldas para lanzar parte del súper Sonic bous contra los zombis que estaban afuera de la puerta de espinas desintegrándolos en el proceso.

Por su parte Darck empieza a sangrar, ella vomita litros y litros de sangre retorciéndose en un intento por liberarse de las espinas que la habían empalado pero después de un rato deja de moverse

\- hay no! Que es lo que eh echo?! La...la mate- dise flash más que atónito por lo que acababa de que pudo hacer.

Sonic después de desintegrar a los zombis él junto con las demás se dirigen a donde estaba Flash

\- Flash, pero que acabas de hacer?- pregunta Twilight con seriedad

\- Twilight, yo no tuve opción, pero te juro que no quería que esto pasara- dise flash con un tono sumiso

El mira a su alrededor y ve que la plaga de caníbales aún estaba activa y los pocos que quedaban se estaban defendiendo

\- no entiendo, no se supone que si el alma creadora muere todo acaba?- pregunta Flash muy confundido regresando a su forma base de pegaso

\- algo así, realmente al ser la fuente del virus, ella era la única que podía controlarlos pero ahora que son mentalmente libres no tienen guía y esto se podría descontrolar - dise Sonic mirando a su alrededor

Un gran número de zombis se dirigen a ellos con la intención de devorarlos pero son congelados por un rayo de energía color púrpura.

\- no los toquen- dise una voz atrás de ellos

El ataque provocó que se levante una cortina de humo, cuando está se disipó todos vieron atónitos a su salvadora, era una pegaso cían de crin morada y alas violeta, era Minene.

\- estás Viva?!- exclaman Sonic y Rainbow más que atónitos

\- no es momento para sorprenderse, tenemos que irnos de aki ahora, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo matar a los infectados e intentar sobrevivir- menciona Minene

\- a que te refieres?- pregunta Luna

\- Darck era la única que podía ponerle un inicio y un fin a esta infección, sin ella ahora será más difícil- dise Minene

\- entonces que propones?- pregunta Twilight

\- podríamos empezar por acabar con los infectados de este reino pero es más que probable que los demás estén Aún afuera y nunca regresarán a ser normales, parece fácil pero consideren que en su población no sólo hay ponys si no también dragones, grifos y otras cosas, así esto nunca acabará - dise Minene

\- aún tengo una idea, pero no sé si Sonic pueda actuar tan rápido - piensa Minene

\- qué hacemos?- pregunta Luna

\- Bueno podemos empezar por matar a los de este terreno y reactivar el escudo con el corazón, pero ya hemos perdido, este mundo jamás volverá a ser el de antes, ella lo tenía todo bien planeado y aún después de muerta, nos a ganado - dise Minene

Y mira a luna y a Twilight

\- eso significa que tendremos que matar a Celestia y a Luthien- les dise Minene con seriedad mirando a las 2 yeguas

\- no a ella no!- dicen las 2 al mismo tiempo

\- entonces que pretenden hacer? Encerrarlas en un sótano y visitarlas? Si no tienen algo que comer van a morir de hambre y si las ven van a tratar de morderles la cara - responde Minene muy seria

\- no! Yo no matare a mi hermana!- dise luna a punto de entrar en llanto

\- y yo no matare a Mi hija!- dise Twilight también a puntó del llanto

\- si no lo hacen ustedes entonces lo tendré que hacer yo - responde Minene muy seria

\- no te atrevas a tocarlas!- dise Flash entre dientes

\- bien, no lo are, ustedes hagan lo que crean mejor, de todas maneras ya perdimos - dise Minene inexpresiva

\- en esto no somos los buenos ni los malos sólo somos unos más que no murieron en la desgracia - dise Sonic con seriedad

Todos se quedan callados unos momentos.

Pero de repente un rayo es disparado asía Twilight y la hiere de gravedad

\- Asesinaaa!- se escucha

Todos miran a donde estaba empalada Darck, ella se retuerce y finalmente consigue volar y zafarse de las espinas que la tenían empalada, sus heridas empiezan a cerrarse y parecían intactas, ella mira su cuerpo y ríe satisfecha.

\- jeje funciono - dise Darck sonriendo de oreja a oreja

\- pero cómo cómo?...sobreviviste a eso...?,ni siquiera yo puedo sobrevivir a eso- dise Minene atónita y un poco temerosa

\- Bueno si puedo sobrevivir pero me toma mucho tiempo el recuperarme- piensa la Pegaso

\- oh, novena, aún tienes mucho que aprender - dise Darck con un tono burlón

Ella golpea sus cascos contra el suelo y provoca una onda expansiva de energía que empuja a todos.

\- pero que fue lo que esa maniática te iso hacer?- pregunta Minene aún temerosa

\- un pequeño experimento con un amigo hace muchos años, él quería deshacerse de una maldición que lo volvía prácticamente inmortal, al final logre sacarle su habilidad de regeneración, el desde luego estaba agradecido, pero esa habilidad no podía solo desaparecer en el aire, alguien debía hacerse con ella, y ese alguien soy yo, sin mencionar que soy el alma creadora de los simbionte splinter- responde Darck con gran calma

\- pero las habilidades son imposibles de absorber mientras el individuo siga vivo - dise Minene muy confundida

\- Nunca dije que vivió el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la mortalidad - responde Darck con una sonrisa

\- y con esta habilidad en mi cuerpo ahora soy perfecta, indestructible, esta habilidad tenía unas pequeñas debilidades pero ahora solo tiene una, les diré algo, ese Pegaso me empalo en todo el cuerpo menos en la parte más importante - dise Darck con una sonrisa y toca su pecho. Minene entiende que se refiere a su corazón aunque también podía refiriendo a la cabeza.

\- que otras habilidades tienes?- pregunta Rainbow

\- oh Darcksie, no me preguntes eso, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie - dise con una leve sonrisa

\- bien es el momento perfecto para probarlo, chicas ahora!, yo la distraigo, Sonic tú has lo que tenías que ser y si algo sale mal corran! - ordena Minene

Twilight y las demás ya estaban en formación, la alicornio la banda ase brillar su cuerno y entra en su transformación Segido de las demás.

\- inténtenlo si quieren pero siempre e sido más poderosa que esos estúpidos elementos - dise Darck y dispara una onda de energía que repele a los demás menos a las portadoras quienes estaban en el aire.

Casi al instante ellas disparan el rayo de arcoíris contra Darck, ella responde con otro rayo de energía, ambos rayos de energía colisionan uno con el otro las 2 energías se quedan así un momento y ninguna se movía, pero Darck sonríe y cierra los ojos un momento

\- mierda ella va a incrementar su poder, así no podemos ganarle - dise Minene

\- que propones ahora pegaso?- pregunta Luna

\- es ahora o nunca Sonic, vamos - dise Minene y aparece por atrás de Darck y dispara un rayo de luz contra ella, Darck ase una mueca de molestia y patea a Minene ella se Estrella con Sonic

\- no lo olvides, si me desvío de mi camino, tú deberás detenerme - dise Minene a Sonic este asiente con la cabeza

\- pero si no funciona, quédate con Dash, y cuídalas, jamás niegues que la amas, ustedes deben estar juntos – le dise Minene a Sonic

Los 2 pegasos sabían que debían hacer y podía funcionar pero debían ser muy rápidos

\- voy a enmendar lo que esos dioses le hicieron a la princesa, no la encerrare, are lo que debimos hacer desde el principio- piensa Minene

Ella se acerca volando a toda velocidad a La Darck Queen

\- otra vez quieres interrumpir novena?, bueno después de todo ya me había aburrido de este juego -dise Darck y pone más poder a su rayo

El rayo de energía que ella sostenía sin ningún problema logra vencer al de los elementos de la armonía, él escudo de las mane 6 se parte en miles de pedazos y las manda a estrellarse lejos, las mane 6 caen al suelo con fuerza y sus transformaciones se apagan.

\- las,…...derrotó…. en menos de un… minuto - dise Luna atónita

Sonic va con ellas.

\- Dash, Twilight, chicas, todas están bien?- pregunta Sonic preocupado

\- si,todas bien - dise Twilight aún en el suelo

\- pero a medias - dise Applejack intentando levantarse

\- descansen, ya pronto acabará todo esto- responde Sonic y corre a donde Minene

\- lo que sea que estén tramando, no! Funcionará!- dise Darck

\- ya lo veremos- responde Minene y vuela hasta su princesa a toda velocidad y arremete contra ella empujándola

Pero Darck toma a Minene por el cuello y la manda a estrellarse contra las rocas

\- entonces quieres pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? Bueno supongo que así será más justo para ti - dise Darck.

La pelea entre las 2 contratistas comienza, Minene ase todo lo posible, por tratar de someter a la "princesa" al menos unos segundos y lo logra aplicando una llave de lucha en ella que le impedía moverse.

\- bien, Novena físicamente si eres más fuerte que los otros 12 pero no creas que dejaré que tu amigo el erizo se acerque a nosotros- dise Darck y ase brillar su cuerno creando un escudo alrededor de ellas

\- mi princesa, ese no es mi plan- responde Minene y sonríe

Ella ase que sus ojos despidan magia oscura y empieza a recitar un conjuro que solo ella y Darck logran entender.

\- NOOOOO! Nooo te atrevas!- dise Darck al darse cuenta de lo que Minene intentaba hacer

Ella intenta zafarse de esa llave pero por más fuerza que aplique la única forma de liberarse es que Minene la suelte y aun así era demasiado tarde la pegaso activa el hechizo de extracción de oscuridad y maldad antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, la alicornio grita de dolor y de su boca sale una nube oscura y entre por la de Minene, la pegaso le estaba extrayendo toda su oscuridad, le toma mucho tiempo absorber su energía oscura, más de la que le tomó extraerle el virus a Rainbow Dash, más del que le tomó extraérselo a flutershy, incluso más del que le tomó a Twilight extraerlo de ella, pero finalmente lo logra y extrae toda su energía oscura.

Por su parte el tamaño de Darck se reduce bastante, de ser tan alta como celestia pasa a sólo ser poco más alta que luna, su pelaje negro se aclara bastante al igual que su cabello, su crin pasa de ser roja sangre a ser un rojo más vivo y hermoso, con unos mechones negros, su piel de ser negra literalmente como la oscuridad pasa a ser morada con un toque gris, el escudo que estaba sobre ellas desapareció y Darck callo inconsciente.

Minene se alejó de ella y se puso en posición fetal y sujeta su cabeza fuerte con sus cascos.

\- no! Aún no me corromperé, debo resistir un poco más- se dise Minene así misma

Minene Coloca su parche en el suelo y ase brillar su marca, su marca y sus ojos brillan en un fuerte tono morado, en todo el mundo los que fueron afectados por el virus de los zombis se empiezan a convulsionar como cuando se infectaron, de todos empieza a salir una nube negra, era una forma física del virus, este estaba siendo extraído de ellos, las nubes oscuras se dirigen al imperio de cristal y envuelven a Minene en una nube de oscuridad, fue cuestión de Minutos para que los ponys, dragones, grifos y demás criaturas fueran curadas del virus zombi.

Minene se levanta sus ojos aún despedían la energía morada espectral, ella a los pocos segundos se deja caer al suelo.

\- lo lograste!, la derrotaste!- dise Twilight

\- Sonic! Ahora usa el poder de las esmeraldas contra mí! Ahora que puedo controlar toda esta oscuridad- súplica Minene

\- espera que?-pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- no te preocupes no le are ningún mal, o bueno eso espero- dise Sonic apareciendo frente a Minene transformado en Súper Sonic

El mira a Minene y la pegaso de crin morada lo mira los 2 asienten con la cabeza, Sonic extiende sus manos hasta donde estaba Minene

Ella empieza a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor, un aura dorada la cubre, la energía dorada de Sonic le estaba limpiando la oscuridad que ella misma acababa de absorber, la energía dorada acepta a Minene y la convierte en una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro y crin dorada con ojos rojos, Minene mira a Sonic y los 2 se miran decididos, ambos vuelan a donde creyeron que había caído el corazón de cristal.

Sonic es quien lo encuentra, y Minene lo coloca en su lugar, Minene ase aparecer un símbolo de bocina en su pecho y habla a los ponys.

\- escúchenme supervivientes de la catástrofe, en esta vida hay muchos secretos escondidos entre las sombras, secretos que, posiblemente nunca sabremos, pero de momento usen su luz y últimas esperanzas para asegurarse de que esto no se repita! Y solo sea un mal recuerdo!- habla Minene

Los pocos ponys de cristal que quedaban sienten una esencia muy agradable por El aura dorada de Sonic y Minene.

Los ponys de cristal se arrodillan y cargan de energía el corazón de Cristal, la luz de este golpea primero a Sonic y Minene, Seguidos de los otros ponys y finalmente aleja las nubes de tormenta de nieve, los ponys de cristal festejan que ya todo había acabado, o eso parecía por el momento.

De regreso donde los demás.

Sonic y Minene llegan con ellos y regresan a su estado base, Sonic guarda las esmeraldas pero Minene se desmaya de agotamiento, Sonic la sostiene, Rainbow mira preocupada a Minene y luego mira a Sonic, el con solo su mirada le dice que todo estará bien.

Sonic luego mira a luna.

\- princesa mejor ve con tu hermana, ella te necesitará ahora - dise Sonic

Luna abre los ojos como plato y se va volando tan rápido como podía a la torre.

Sonic y Dash miran a la alicornio inconsciente

\- Twilight, usa un hechizo de Memoria en ella- pide Sonic

\- que? Por qué?- pregunta la alicornio la banda

\- por que de esa manera para ella ya no existirá un ayer, tal vez si un mañana pero más que nada un ahora - responde Sonic

Twilight mira confundida pero se le acerca a la alicornio y usando gran parte de su magia ase lo que Sonic le pidió "borrar" su memoria, para ella solo abría un ahora, a partir de hoy.

Rainbow se acerca a la alicornio inconsciente, sentía curiosidad por conocerla cómo sería ella realmente sin esa capa de oscuridad, Dash y Sonic la observan con algo de lástima, ambos miran como la alicornio respiraba.

\- Chicos esperen!, si le borraron la memoria entonces como sabré su nombre, alguien aki tiene alguna idea de cómo se llama ?- pregunta Pinkie.

Rainbow se queda viendo a la alicornio, un recuerdo de darcksie y esa alicornio pasa por su cabeza, ella caen en cuenta de que aún tenía los recuerdos de Darcksie así que aún recordaba el  
Nombre de la yegua, la pegaso cían voltea a ver a sus demás amigas y les dise.

\- Su nombre es, Galadriel Darcknes Star-...


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Su nuevo mundo

Ya an pasado unos meses desde que el mal fue purificado, las princesas inmediatamente mandaron equipos de búsqueda y rescate por toda Equestria para rescatar a los sobrevivientes, sacarlos de donde sea que estuvieran, muchos de ellos estaban bajo escombros, otros en cavernas y túneles muy profundos y oscuros, les tomó mucho tiempo pero finalmente lograron rescatar a un gran número de ponys y demás criaturas supervivientes, ya no existían muertos vivientes entre sus tierras pero aun así el número de muertos que encontraron en el camino fue muy grande, muertos, heridos y agonizantes fueron muchos los que encontraron en esas cavernas, muchos ponys y criaturas habían perdido extremidades, con esto se llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto en ese año la raza de los ponys había estado al borde de la extinción más de la mitad estaban muertos y otros inválidos eran muy pocos los intactos.

Una vez que se rescató a muchos de los sobrevivientes se les dio asilo en Ponyville o el imperio de cristal, muchos guardias empezaron la búsqueda y casería de los simbionte splinter, Minene con ayuda de Rarity crearon ropa especial para combatir a esas cosas, de momento era todo lo que ella podía hacer por el momento ofrecerles trajes y herramientas de combate para ayudarles a defenderse de estas cosas.

Cuando las capturaban era enviadas al tártaro, lugar del que nunca saldrían y lugar en el que estaban las criaturas más peligrosas de Equestria, sin embargo por más que buscaron jamás hallaron a la reina Simbionte Ayano, algunos piensan que murió en la última batalla en el imperio de cristal y otros creen que regreso a su forma de pony y ahora vive escondida entre ellos, esperando el momento indicado para volver a salir.

Después de muchos días de ardua investigación Minene encontró la manera de que pudieran restaurar el mundo pony o al menos volver a ser que las cosechas muertas florecieran otra vez, este hechizo era demasiado complicado consistía en mezclar el poder de los elementos y el corazón de cristal, pero la consecuencia sería de que estos serían sólo la mitad de fuertes de ahora en adelante, Minene se lo comentó a Sonic y él les prestó las esmeraldas del caos para así tener energía ilimitada y así Twilight pudiera realizar el hechizo sin sufrir las consecuencias de este o al menos ese era el plan.

Le tomó muchos intentos y ayuda de sus amigas y las Princesas pero finalmente lograron amplificar el poder del corazón para que se expandiera por todo el mundo, esto restauró las montañas, bosques y cosechas de los ponys, Equestria nuevamente era esa bella tierra llena de vida, con excepción de sus ciudades pero los ponys y demás especies colaboraron y pusieron manos a la obra, para que poco a poco su mundo se vaya recuperando de ese mal.

Con respecto a la nueva princesa Galadriel, la incorporaron al reino diciendo que ella era una prodigiosa estudiante de celestia que se había ganado el título de alicornio pero no habían podido realizar la coronación por todo lo que había pasado, la verdad es que a los ponys no les sorprendió por qué en los últimos 2 años ya habían nacido 3 alicornios, pero igual se tragaron el cuento de la prodigiosa estudiante.

Minene opino que no era buena idea que Galadriel viviera con Luna y Celestia por lo que Twilight decidió recibirla en su castillo, de esa manera al conocer su otra cara podría olvidarse del rencor que le tenia y volverse su amiga, aún que Twilight siempre estaba vigilándola en parte no confiaba en Galadriel Darcknes Star, pero en cambio Rainbow y Minene la recibieron con los cascos abiertos.

Ella ya no recordaba que ella era la reina de la oscuridad ni de que ella sumió el mundo en oscuridad para hacerlo su reino, la nueva princesa es una yegua muy pacifica pero muy confundida, sin saber con exactitud quien o que es, pero poco a poco se fue integrando con los ponys y aceptando que era una princesa.

Después de mucho tiempo, Sonic finalmente se fue de Equestria, el día de su partida se hizo una despedida muy larga por parte de las portadoras todas agradeciéndole dándole unos pequeños regalos y un discurso de despedida, Rainbow trato de no ponerse muy cursi, pero al final le fue imposible al igual que contener el llanto, la despedida duró más porque Rainbow no quería dejarlo ir, le dolía la idea de que se fuera pero tampoco podía quitarle la vida que dejó atrás por mucho tiempo, Sonic finalmente se fue despidiéndose de todas y prometiendo volver para visitarlas, en especial a Rainbow Dash.

A diferencia de Sonic Minene decidió quedarse, Por ese acto Sonic le pidió de favor a Minene que cuidara de Dash aún que claro sin que esta última se enterara.

Hoy en Ponyville, las portadoras y la nueva princesa están teniendo una pijamada en el castillo de Twilight, Rarity le hizo unos arreglos al cabello de Galadriel, muchas pensaron que no le gustaría pero al final le encantó,o que ella hizo fue esponjar su corto cabello pelirrojo y darle una peinada, Rarity se puso a platicar con galadriel, a Twilight le sorprendió lo amigable y tranquila que realmente era Galadriel, empezaba a tener un poco más de confianza en ella.

Desde la partida de Sonic hace una semana Rainbow es más seria y reservada con todos, con excepción de Galadriel y Minene ella quería que las 2 yeguas se integraran con broche de oro al reino convirtiéndose en su primera y más leal amiga.

En estos momentos Rainbow se había apartado de sus amigas y se había ido a un balcón a pensar y despejar su mente esto era algo que realmente asía a diario, pensaba en cómo estaban restaurando su mundo, en las locuras que vivieron en ese año y sobre todo en la nueva cara que Galadriel mostraba, a veces ella solo se sentaba a mirar las estrellas sus ojos en la mayoría de esa ocasiones no mostraban vida solo miraban al vacío aún que en ocasiones ella llegaba a llorar y de echo eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ya que estaba algo lejos de sus demás amigas, pero en esta ocasión cuando llego al  
Balcón sintió un leve dolor y se sintió un poco mareada, Flutershy al ver que esta situación llevaba así una semana decide seguir a Dash con la excusa de ir al baño para hablar con su amiga.

\- Rainbow, en verdad lo extrañas verdad?- pregunta Flutershy

\- mucho más de lo que puedo expresar Flutershy- responde Rainbow

\- tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en él por el momento, después de todo, sabes que volverá, si el sentimiento es mutuo yo sé que volverá a verte - dise Flutershy con un tono suave

\- entonces solo olvido que él estuvo aki?- dise Rainbow

\- Dash no quise decir eso, es solo que no puedes seguir enfrascándote en eso, piensa en el futuro, sigue adelante, ponte una meta y alcánzala, yo sé que lo lograrás, además ya no puedes seguir así, es más cuanto tiempo piensas ocultar cómo te sientes ?- pregunta Flutershy.

De repente Rainbow empieza a Gemir de dolor, ella se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a vomitar, Flutershy se queda sin aliento al ver que lo que Dash había vomitado era sangre.

La pegaso cían se puso pálida y calló al suelo desmayada, Flutershy actuó rápido y puso a Rainbow en su lomo y voló al hospital de Ponyville donde atendieron de inmediatamente a Rainbow asiéndole unos estudios para saber que le provocó la hemorragia interna, después de unas horas los médicos logran estabilizar a Rainbow aún que ella seguía Inconsciente.

Muchas horas después Rainbow despierta, aún muy mareada, ella se confunde más al verse en una cama de hospital, ella mira a su lado y ve a flutershy dormida en un sofá.

\- Flutershy?- pregunta Rainbow confundida

La pegaso amarilla abre los ojos y va con su amiga y la abraza.

\- qué pasó? Que hago yo aki?- pregunta Rainbow confundida

\- yo,….no lo se, tú tuviste una hemorragia interna, empezaste a vomitar sangre - dise Flutershy muy preocupada

\- pero si me siento bien - dise Rainbow medio levantándose y recargándose en la almohada.

A los pocos segundos entra un médico.

\- ya verás que no se trata de nada - responde confiada Rainbow mientras ve al médico llegar

\- hola, buenas noches, bueno le hicimos muchos análisis y pruebas, los análisis de sangre no rebelaron nada fuera de lo normal y con respecto a las pruebas, bueno buscamos rasgaduras en las venas, derrames internos u órganos dañados, pero no encontramos nada malo en usted- dise el doctor

\- ya vez lo que te dije flutershy, estoy bien, no me pasa nada - dise Rainbow confiada y aliviada

\- no e terminado- dise el doctor interrumpiendo Rainbow Dash

\- que?- pregunta Rainbow algo sorprendida

\- no encontramos nada malo en usted, pero si encontramos algo - responde el médico

\- qué? A qué se refiere?, que tiene?- pregunta Flutershy mirando al doctor.

El doctor mira a las 2 yeguas, y le dice a Rainbow Dash.

\- Felicidades, está usted Embarazada-...


End file.
